Sinceros
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Cuando la mala comunicación no te deja ser felíz... Sólo tienes que hacer la pregunta correcta para recibir la respuesta sincera.
1. Argumento

Argumento:

Con cicatrices de guerra, el capitán Naruto Uzumaki no tenía ninguna esperanza de que las mujeres todavía le encontraran atractivo. Ninguna querría consentir en casarse con él - excepto - tal vez, la señorita Hinata Hyūga, una mujer con tan poca fortuna que un matrimonio de conveniencia podría ayudar a mejorar sus circunstancias.

La algo tímida, Hinata, aceptó su práctica propuesta - porque estaba a medio camino de enamorarse de él. Tan distante como era Naruto, sin embargo, ¿podía tener la esperanza de llegar a su protegido corazón?


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo Uno_**

—Oh, no —murmuró Sakura a su amiga, la señorita Hinata Hyūga, abriendo de golpe su abanico y ocultando con él la parte baja de su rostro—. Allí viene el Capitán Uzumaki, cojeando, para pedirme de nuevo que baile con él. Y no puedo. Sencillamente no puedo.

Hinata apretó sus labios para ocultar su repulsión ¡oh!, no hacia el Capitán Uzumaki. El pobre hombre no podía evitar lucir así. Había perdido la parte inferior de una pierna y su mano izquierda en la misma explosión que tristemente desfiguró su rostro.

Su párpado izquierdo se mantendría inclinado por siempre en una continuación de la cicatriz que cubría su mejilla, y que retorcía su boca en una permanente expresión de cinismo. No, ella no podía sentir más que compasión por él.

Era el comportamiento de Sakura lo que le molestaba.

El Capitán Uzumaki se inclinó sobre la mano de su amiga, sus ojos celestes se levantaron hacia los de ella con obstinada determinación.

—Buenas noches, señorita Hanuro, señorita Hyūga. —Aunque incluía a Hinata en su saludo, sólo le dedicó un vistazo muy breve—. Esperaba poder convencerla para que baile conmigo esta noche.

—Oh, querido —dijo Sakura, con tan sólo la cantidad justa de remordimiento en su voz para sonar convincente—. Me temo que mi lista de baile ya está llena. Y aquí viene mi compañero para la cuadrilla.

Miró sobre el hombro del Capitán Uzumaki, una sonrisa estiró sus labios en un lindo arco rosa cuando el Barón Sasori se acercó a pedir su mano.

Hinata pensó que no era culpa de Sakura que las reglas de comportamiento exigieran a una dama reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo el disfraz de la cortesía.

Pero ciertamente hubiera sido mejor para el Capitán Uzumaki si le hubiera dicho cómo la hacía sentir. Así no seguiría acercándose a ella y siendo despreciado tan sutilmente sin saber que la sola idea de que él la tocara hacía que Sakura sintiera náuseas.

Ella le lanzó una mirada conmovida mientras él miraba a Sakura caminar hacia la pista de baile del brazo de su corpulento y joven acompañante. El Capitán Uzumaki debió haber sido bastante apuesto, suspiró melancólica. Cabello rubio, ojos hermosamente claros como el cielo, con características que aún eran visiblemente agradables, incluso bajo esa horriblemente enrojecida y arrugada piel.

Mientras que no había ningún atractivo en el Barón Sasori. Tenía un mentón débil, que se hacía más notable por una boca repleta de unos dientes prominentes, y su piel era un grasiento caldo de supurantes pústulas.

—Mucha gente sufre de granos —protestó Sakura cuando Hinata señaló que la tez del Barón Sasori no era mejor que la del Capitán Uzumaki—. ¡Él no puede evitarlo!

Además, él tenía un título. Todo lo que el pobre Capitán tenía para ofrecer era su devoción. Y Sakura podría protestar diciendo que habría odiado verse ridícula cojeando en la pista de baile con un hombre que tiene una pierna falsa, pero no le preocupaba cómo luciría al bailar con el tambaleante Conde de Sarutobi. El chisme era que el viudo cadavérico iba en busca de su tercera esposa, y sin embargo Sakura estaba lista para ahogar sus remilgos a cambio de algo que siquiera se aproximara a un título.

El empobrecido Capitán Uzumaki no podría esperar esa consideración.

― ¿Cómo podría dejar que me tocara con esa mano falsa? ―se quejó Sakura la noche anterior, cuando se preparaban para dormir al final de un largo día de cacería de marido.

Se le ocurrió a Hinata, mientras su amiga se aplicaba agua de piña en la piel, que era muy apropiado referirse a las primeras semanas de la primavera como "la Temporada". Las debutantes acechaban a sus presas tan despiadadamente como lo hacían los deportistas al cazar urogallos, despojando a confiados solteros de sus refugios con un remolino de faldas de seda, para luego meterlos en sus bolsas tras dispararles con el fuego de un par de ojos chispeantes. O los atraían hacia sus trampas cebadas con dulces sonrisas y persuasivas palabras.

―Es muy difícil saber si es su mano falsa, ha sido muy bien hecha―, señaló Hinata―. Luce como la mano de cualquier otro caballero cubierta con un guante de noche.

―Pues yo habría sabido que era una cosa muerta, descansando sobre mi brazo―. Sakura se estremeció―. ¡Eeugh!

En cuanto la orquesta empezó a tocar, el Capitán Uzumaki se percató de su presencia. Girando hacia Hinata, inclinó su cabeza y tendió su brazo. Su brazo derecho. Ella había notado en ocasiones anteriores que si ofrecía su brazo a una dama, nunca era el izquierdo que estaba amputado.

― ¿Damos una vuelta por el salón?

Hinata sonrió, y puso la mano sobre su manga. Mientras levantaba la mirada, se le ocurrió que llevándola del lado derecho tenía también la ventaja de presentar el lado sano de su rostro a su escrutinio. Una punzada de simpatía la hirió. Él era lo suficientemente sensible a su apariencia, sin necesidad de chicas como Sakura restregándoselo por la cara. Incluso dejó crecer su pelo más de lo que estaba a la moda, llevando una parte al lado izquierdo de su frente, en un esfuerzo por ocultar lo peor de sus cicatrices.

Se ubicaron a un lado del salón, en el área detrás de las columnas que marcaban los límites de la pista de baile. El paso del Capitán Uzumaki era un poco desprolijo, tenía que admitirlo para ser justa con Sakura. ¡Pero por ningún motivo cojeaba! Y aunque nunca había bailado con él, tenía la certeza de que él no luciría peor que muchos de los hombres que estaban allí esa noche, moviéndose atropelladamente en ajustados chalecos y rostros maquillados.

―Puedo ver que usted preferiría estar en la pista de baile ―dijo el Capitán Uzumaki, al notar la dirección de su mirada―, que aguantando mi compañía. La escoltaré hacia su madre.

― ¡Oh, no, por favor!

Él la miró con curiosidad.

―Prefiero estar paseando, en lugar de quedarme marchitándome en una esquina.

Su lista de baile, a diferencia de la de su amiga, tenía pocos nombres. Si el Capitán Uzumaki la abandonaba, sería humillantemente obvio que no tenía pareja.

Sintió como si últimamente sólo bailaba si uno de los admiradores de Sakura sentía lástima por ella, como el Capitán Uzumaki lo hacía ahora.

Y a diferencia de algunos de esos caballeros, el Capitán Uzumaki era invariablemente atento y cortés, casi haciéndola creer que disfrutaba hablar con ella.

Y lo que era más, estaba segura de que él nunca hubiera participado en el tipo de conversación que ella había escuchado hacía no más de media hora. No es que culpara al Barón Sasori por compararla desfavorablemente con Sakura. Aunque tenía un cabello bonito en color negro azulado, a diferencia de Sakura, los rizos de Hinata se habrán alisado para el final de la noche.

Sus ojos, además de ser grises, más frecuentemente mostraban una mirada modesta que un brillo ingenioso. Su tez, gracias a una inflamación de los pulmones que sufrió en los meses de invierno, posiblemente, aceptaba ella, a la luz de las velas se veía un poco amarillenta. Y cuando se paraba junto a la más pequeña y bien proporcionada Sakura, imaginaba que entendía por qué el Señor Jay la comparó cruelmente con una vaca.

El saber que no habían dicho algo incierto no hacía los comentarios menos hirientes, por eso se sentía tan agradecida con el Capitán Uzumaki quien se dignaba a pasar aquellos pequeños momentos con ella.

Cuando pensó en las aventuras que debió tener, en sus días militares, se asombró de que pudiera hablarle tan amablemente de aspectos triviales, a una señorita provincial como ella.

Él le ofreció su irónica, asimétrica sonrisa, la cual de alguna manera la hacía querer levantar sus labios para imitarlo.

―Entonces vamos y probemos los refrigerios ―sugirió él, llevándola hacia la puerta al lado del salón, opuesta a donde la orquesta tocaba.

―Gracias, me encantaría.

Ella deseaba muchísimo que él se quedara acompañándola para tomar un vaso de limonada. No habría mucha conversación, pues después de su estallido de placer inicial al asegurar la atención de él, a ella sin duda se le trabaría la lengua. Él había experimentado tanto ya, cuando ella apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la parroquia de su padre antes de este viaje a Londres. No es que él personalmente relatara cómo había combatido en su paso por la Península antes de sufrir las horribles heridas en Salamanca que lo dejaron entre la vida y la muerte durante meses. No, esa información la había averiguado por las amigas de su madre, que se habían propuesto saberlo todo de todos.

Habían sacudido sus cabezas, expresando pena al relatar lo que sabían de su historia, pero ella sólo podía admirar la determinación con la que luchó para recuperarse hasta llegar a su estado actual. Hace lo que cualquier hombre sin limitaciones hace, aunque le cueste el doble de esfuerzo. Porque incluso aprendió a montar a caballo. Ella lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, galopando por el parque en la madrugada, cuando no había muchas personas todavía. A ella le parecía mucho más viril que los dandis de moda que vagaban por los salones de Londres. Él había superado todo lo que la vida le había deparado, lo cual podía verse, sólo con mirarlo, que había sido bastante.

Ella sintió ese primer sonrojo traicionero que subía a sus mejillas, el que siempre la traicionaba en este punto de sus encuentros. ¿Podría decir ella que lo causaba el interés por un hombre como él, un hombre que había vivido de verdad? Aunque ella sabía que, sin importar lo que dijera, él nunca le daría una de esas miradas condescendientes, que muchos solteros elegibles habían llegado a convertir en arte. Él era tan amable, tan magnánimo, tan...

—Dígame —dijo él, mientras se dirigían a la mesa donde había un gran tazón de ponche—, ¿qué debe hacer un hombre para asegurar un baile con su amiga?

El vuelo imaginario de Hinata explotó en el aire, cayendo a tierra como un cohete gastado. Él no había buscado su compañía porque la deseara. Ella era sólo el medio por el que él se acercaría a Sakura. Claro que un hombre como él no iba a pasar voluntariamente su tiempo con una apagada, sosa, ridícula, ignorante, pobre, simple... y no olvidemos, tímida, torpe, aburrida...

Ella se recompuso con esfuerzo, y forzó una amable sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el Capitán Uzumaki continuaba, — vine intencionadamente temprano esta noche, y su lista de baile parece estar llena.

—Estaba llena antes de que llegáramos —dijo Hinata.

No debería decirle eso, pues sin importar lo que hiciera, Sakura lo rechazaría. No sólo lo encontraba físicamente repulsivo, también tenía sus ojos puestos en un título. Formar un lazo con un plebeyo no era parte del plan de Sakura.

— ¿Antes de que ustedes llegaran? —el Capitán Uzumaki llamó a un mesero para que le diera a Hinata un vaso de limonada.

—Sí —confirmó ella, su corazón se desplomaba mientras el mesero le tendía la bebida en una gran copa.

Tardaría toda la vida beberla y, por alguna razón, ella ya no quería pasar un momento más con el Capitán Uzumaki. Había una ácida pesadez en su estómago, su garganta le dolía y, para su molestia, sus ojos empezaron a picarle con lo que ella temía que eran florecientes lágrimas. No quería que la viera llorar.

¡Dios, no quería que nadie la viera llorar!

¡Qué clase de tonta rompe en llanto porque cada hombre quiere bailar con su amiga y no con ella!

Bebió un trago de su bebida, paralizada cuando el vidrio sonó contra sus dientes.

Sus manos temblaban.

— ¿Se siente bien, señorita Hyūga? —el Capitán Uzumaki la miró consternado.

Su corazón dio una extraña sacudida mientras pensaba en lo observador que era.

—Yo… —Mentir era pecado. No lo haría. Aun así, sólo quería escapar. Si distorsionaba la verdad, sólo un poco… no habría daño en eso, ¿o sí? —Creo que después de todo sí quiero volver con mi madre y sentarme con ella, si no le molesta.

—Claro. —El Capitán Uzumaki tomó su copa y la puso en la saliente de una ventana.

Enganchó la mano de ella de su brazo, llevándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo para apoyarla en su desmayo mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. Ella nunca había estado tan próxima a un hombre, a excepción de su padre. Eso hizo acelerar su corazón al sentir el calor de su cuerpo filtrándose por la chaqueta de su uniforme. Podía sentir la flexión de su cuerpo musculoso con cada paso que daba, y un pequeño cambio de presión con cada inhalación y exhalación.

Y si ella podía sentirlo a él, entonces él debía saber que ella temblaba.

Oh, rogó a Dios que lo atribuyera a una debilidad física, y no notara que la había devastado con su imprudente comentario.

Su madre estaba sentada en una banca con muchas otras chaperonas, damas cuya tarea era asegurarse de que sus representadas mantuvieran el delicado balance entre hacer un gran esfuerzo para llevar a un soltero elegible al matrimonio y a la vez comportarse con el suficiente decoro para eludir un escándalo.

—Señora Hyūga —dijo el Capitán Uzumaki, haciendo una reverencia—, me temo que su hija no se siente bien.

— ¡Oh, querida! —Los ojos de su madre pasaron de ella hacia donde estaba Sakura dando vueltas alegremente con el Barón Sasori. —Apenas llegamos y Sakura está teniendo tanto éxito… ella no querrá irse. ¿De verdad necesitas irte a casa? — Se corrió a un lado para que Hinata pudiera sentarse junto a ella. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dio un apretón. — Hinata estuvo muy enferma por las navidades, casi decido no venir a Londres. Pero Sakura estaba tan entusiasmada…— le explicó al Capitán Uzumaki.

—Estaré bien, Madre. Si puedo sentarme tranquilamente un rato…

—Tal vez una vuelta por el jardín, para tomar aire fresco —sugirió sonriente Lady Tsunade, una vieja amiga de su madre—. Estoy segura de que el Capitán te acompañaría.

Oh, no. Ya era suficientemente malo que él no quisiera bailar con ella, ni imaginar arrastrar al pobre hombre al jardín en lo que sería una actividad inútil. No habría aire fresco suficiente que la hiciera sentir mejor. Al contrario, sabiendo que el Capitán Uzumaki desearía estar en cualquier lado mejor que con ella, sólo serviría para hacerla sentir diez veces peor.

— ¡Oh, no! —Para el descanso de Hinata, su madre vetó la sugerencia. —El aire frío de la noche sería más perjudicial para su salud después del calor del salón. ¡No quiero que se resfrié encima de todo lo demás!

¿Encima de todo lo demás? ¿Adivinaría su madre que su única hija había sido herida por un severo caso de culto al héroe? Aunque, ¿cómo podría, cuando Hinata misma recién lo había descubierto? Esa sería la única razón que explicaría el que su corazón se encogiera al ver los ojos del Capitán Uzumaki cada vez que Sakura lo rechazaba, el pequeño salto que dio cuando él giró, aunque con resignación, hacia ella.

— ¿No hay nadie que pueda acompañar a la señorita Hyūga a casa? —dijo el Capitán Uzumaki, y luego, pensativo, se atrevió— O, tal vez puede llevar usted a su hija a casa si me confía el cuidado de la señorita Haruno. Le aseguro que…

Eso fue demasiado. Él pensaría con buena gana en cualquier excusa para sacarla a ella del camino, para así tener a Sakura para él. Irguiéndose en su silla dijo:

—No hay necesidad de que alguien se vaya, ni ninguna alteración a nuestros planes. Estaré bien, si puedo sentarme tranquilamente un rato.

—Oh, pero gracias por preocuparse, Capitán—, dijo su madre rápidamente. — Por favor, visítenos mañana si aún se siente preocupado por la salud de mi hija.

Una expresión contenida cubrió su cara. —Lo haré —dijo él, un destello brillando en sus ojos.

Hinata bajó la mirada hacia sus manos mientras las cerraba sobre su regazo. ¡A él le importaba bien poco su salud! Simplemente se percató de que visitándolas podría enterarse del evento social al que Sakura iría la noche siguiente. Aún con todos sus atributos masculinos, se veía claramente que no sabía galantear con mujeres de sociedad. Con frecuencia llegaba tarde a los bailes, luciendo nervioso, como si hubiera buscado en muchos lugares hasta encontrar el adecuado. Pero ahora había descubierto los medios por los que sus rivales le habían ganado la marcha. Llegaban a visitar durante el día, y por medio de halagos o franco soborno, lograban obtener una promesa de baile de sus amadas incluso antes de pisar el salón de baile.

Mañana él se uniría a la fila de admiradores que llegaban para enviar flores y tomar té a la vez de competir por los favores de Sakura.

Tal vez sería mejor tener una recaída al día siguiente, pensó ella. No quería pensar en presenciar semejante humillación.

Se sintió un leve aplauso al terminar la música, y los bailarines empezaron a abandonar la pista de baile. El Barón Sasori llevó a Sakura, correctamente, hacia la señora Hyūga. Ella abrió su abanico, y lo llevó rápidamente hacia su rostro, ignorando enfáticamente al Capitán Uzumaki.

—De hecho —le dijo el Capitán en un esfuerzo, estaba convencida Hinata, por dirigir la brillante mirada de Sakura hacia él. —la señorita Hyūga se ha visto superada por el calor.

— ¿En serio? —Instantáneamente Sakura dejó de lado lo que pensaba Hinata que eran sus maneras de salón de baile y la miró preocupada. —Oh, no me digas que te enfermarás de nuevo, Hina.

—No me enfermaré —repuso, poniéndose nerviosa al convertirse en el centro de atención. —Estaré bien, si todos me dejan sola—. Para su mortificación, las lágrimas que la amenazaban brotaron; y a pesar de parpadear con fuerza, una cayó por su mejilla.

Rápidamente la limpió con su guante.

—Oh, Hina —dijo Sakura, con ojos cariñosos—. De verdad no estás bien. Debemos irnos a casa.

—No, no, no quiero arruinarte la noche.

—Y tú tienes tantos nombres distinguidos en tu lista de baile —señaló la señora Hyūga—. No querrás decepcionar a tantos caballeros…

— ¡Oh, bah! — Dijo Sakura, inclinándose y tomando la mano de Hinata— Puedo bailar con ellos mañana. O la noche siguiente. Pero nunca me perdonaría si Hinata sacrifica su salud por mi diversión.

Hinata se sintió abrumada por la culpa. No le sorprendía que los hombres prefirieran a Sakura antes que a ella. No sólo era más bonita, también era más amable.

El Capitán Uzumaki ciertamente lo pensaba. Sus ojos brillaban de admiración mientras ordenaba a un sirviente que trajera su carruaje. Caía más y más profundo en el hechizo Sakura con cada encuentro. Justo como ella, notó Hinata, ahogando un sollozo, se estaba enamorando inútilmente de él.

Sintió una abrumadora urgencia de aferrarse a él cuando finalmente la entregó a su madre. De lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él y rogarle que olvidara a Sakura. ¡En un salón de baile!

Permitió a Sakura y a su madre empujarla hacia el salón de descanso de damas mientras esperaban su carruaje y luchó contra la revelación de que había perdido su corazón por un hombre que apenas notaba su existencia.

—Lo lamento —dijo cuando se subieron a la carroza—. Arruiné tu noche, Saku, y no es que me sienta tan mal.

Sakura sujetó su mano. —No me importará retirarme temprano una noche, de verdad, te lo aseguro—. Últimamente las cosas parecen haberse convertido en una especie de torbellino. —Era más fácil, en cierta manera, cuando vinimos por primera vez a Londres, y no conocíamos a nadie.

Eso era antes de que Sakura se convirtiera en un éxito. Su triunfo tenía atónita a la señora Hyūga, quien la había prevenido de esperar mucho de la sociedad. Porque aunque Sakura fuera tan guapa, tan encantadora, y tuviera tanta riqueza, esa riqueza venía del comercio.

—Puedo presentarte en un cierto nivel de la sociedad —le había dicho. Esa era la razón por la que la madre de Hinata actuaba como chaperona, después de todo. Su propio linaje era impecable. Su único problema era la falta de dinero. Como la familia de Sakura tenía bastante, llegaron a un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso. La señora Hyūga presentaría a Sakura junto con su hija, y los padres de Sakura pondrían el dinero para ambas chicas. —Pero no hay garantía de que te acepten.

De hecho, en las primeras semanas de la temporada, pasaron más tiempo en casa que saliendo. Ahora, tienen tantas invitaciones que incluso han tenido que rechazar algunas, o ir a varios eventos en una noche.

Y naturalmente, como los padres de Sakura asumían los costos, la señora Hyūga se sentía obligada a asegurarle la oportunidad de relacionarse con la clase de hombres que consideraba dignos de ser esposos.

Ellos no eran en absoluto lo que Hinata quería. Ella esperaba poder conocer a un hombre joven al que no le importara que ella no tuviera riquezas. Que estuviese buscando una ayuda idónea. Una chica que no le exigiría que la mantuviera viviendo en una espléndida indolencia, sino que estaría preparada para administrar su casa con un presupuesto ajustado, y criar a sus hijos con una actitud entusiasta. Debería haber muchos jóvenes hijos de buenas familias que quisieran una esposa confiable y habilidosa.

Cuando llegaron por primera vez a Londres, guardaba la esperanza de conocer a un hombre así. Pero ya no, desde que habían empezado a mezclarse en los más altos círculos sociales para satisfacer las ambiciones de Sakura.

Hinata suspiró pesadamente más de una vez mientras el carruaje las llevaba a su casa alquilada que quedaba a unas cuantas calles. En la pequeña ciudad donde ella había crecido, habría desdeñado cabalgar esa corta distancia, cuando era perfectamente capaz de caminar. Pero en Londres, estaba sujeta a todo tipo de ridículas restricciones.

Un lacayo sujetó su brazo cuando ella tropezó al salir de la carroza. Contratado para la Temporada, naturalmente, al igual que la casa que alquilaron en la Calle Half Moon.

Extrañaba mantener una conversación sin preocuparse de que los sirvientes, que eran desconocidos en los que no confiaba, estuvieran escuchando. Extrañaba poder salir a caminar sin que uno de ellos la siguiera, porque era lo apropiado. Y realmente, que tonto era estipular que se requería que un criado tocara a la puerta de cualquier casa a la que llamaran. Como si los nudillos de una joven dama fueran demasiado delicados para esa tarea.

A duras penas se controló de sacudir su brazo para deshacerse del lacayo, pero en cuanto empezó a subir los escalones hacia la puerta principal, se sintió momentáneamente mareada, por lo que se alegró de no haberlo hecho.

Un poco después, en un parpadeo se encontró sentada en el sillón de su bonita estancia, una doncella estaba arrodillada a sus pies quitándole sus zapatillas, y Sakura cernida sobre ella, abanicándole la cara. Su madre estaba detrás de su silla, apresurándose a aflojarle el corsé

— ¿Me desmayé? —preguntó, sintiéndose completamente confundida.

—No precisamente —replicó su madre—, pero tu cara se puso blanca como un papel. Debes irte a la cama. Natsu— se dirigió a la doncella, —vaya a la cocina y tráigale una bebida a Hinata—. Al notar el desconcierto de la mujer, continuó implacablemente —la señorita Hanuro y yo somos capaces de desvestir a mi hija y llevarla a la cama. Lo que ella necesita de usted es un chocolate caliente, y un poco de pan y mantequilla. Has perdido peso estas últimas semanas —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia los omóplatos de Hinata mientras le quitaba el corsé y el vestido. —Has hecho mucho alboroto, aumentando cada vez más tu cansancio, y apenas picoteas tu comida…

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Sakura en este punto—. Debí haberlo notado. Por favor, di que me perdonas por haber sido tan egoísta. He estado tan pendiente de mi misma. Mi éxito se me ha subido a la cabeza…

—Creo —dijo la señora Hyūga, poniendo de pie a su hija, y llevándola a la cama— que le hará bien a ustedes dos pasar un par de días en casa. Podemos decir que se debe al malestar de Hinata, pero realmente, Sakura, me he estado preocupando mucho por ti también.

— ¿Por mí? — Sakura se dejó caer en una silla junto a la cama mientras la señora Hyūga recogía el camisón de Hinata y lo llevaba hacia su cabeza, como hacía cuando Hinata era una pequeña en casa del vicario.

Hinata decidió que valía la pena estar un poco enferma, para deshacerse de esa doncella, y tener a su madre y a Sakura para llevarla a la cama siendo ella misma, y no esa estirada debutante que fingía ser, tratando de engañar a un pobre hombre para que se casara con ella.

—Sí, por ti. Sabes, Sakura, que nunca consentiría a ninguno de esos sujetos aprovechándose de mi Hinata.

En ese momento, las dos chicas miraron con sorpresa a la señora Hyūga.

—Creerás que haces bien atrayendo la atención de tantos hombres con títulos, pero me di a la tarea de saber más de ellos, y la triste realidad es que son cazadores de fortuna.

—Bueno… — Sakura hizo una mueca —…Tengo una fortuna. Y quiero casarme con alguien con título.

—Sí, pero creo que podrías mostrar un poco más de criterio. En los próximos días, creo que sería sabio considerar a los caballeros que te han prestado atención más cuidadosamente. El Barón Sasori, por ejemplo, sólo obedece a su mami cuando te corteja. Ella quiere casarlo, para así no tener que hacer las economías que se le han hecho necesarias por las deudas de juego de su difunto padre. No será un esposo amable una vez que te haya llevado al altar. Porque ¡es poco más que un colegial!

— ¿No crees que le gusto? —dijo Sakura en voz baja.

—Oh, creo que le gustas lo suficiente. Si debe casarse con una fortuna, claro que preferirá que venga envuelta en un lindo papel de regalo. Pero, ¿no crees —dijo en un tono más amable— que mereces más que eso?

Sakura inclinó su cabeza, sus dedos contorneaban su abanico.

—Y en cuanto al Conde de Sarutobi…

Pero Hinata nunca pudo descubrir lo que su madre pensaba del Conde de Sarutobi. La doncella volvió, llevando una charola cargada con una jarra de chocolate, un plato de pan y mantequilla, y un pequeño vaso de algo que olía como alguna bebida espirituosa.

— ¡Ah, lo apropiado para la debilidad! —apuntó entusiasta la señora Hyūga, sorprendiendo a Hinata aún más. Su padre, el Reverendo Hyūga, había sermoneado con frecuencia a su rebaño, y arduamente, sobre la maldad de la bebida. Y no había nunca algo más fuerte que la cerveza servida en su mesa—. Muy considerado de su parte, Natsu, gracias. Y ahora, Sakura, creo que ya es tarde y debes ir a la cama tú también.

Se inclinó para besar la frente de su hija, deteniéndose para estirar un disperso mechón de pelo antes de concentrarse en su otra carga. Sakura se detuvo en la entrada para mirar a su amiga, sabiendo que estaba a punto de sufrir una de las pacientes pero insoportables lecciones de su madre.

Bajo el atento ojo de Natsu, Hinata comió todo el plato de pan con mantequilla, y luego, tapando su nariz, tomó lo que le habían dicho que era brandy, de un sólo trago tal como la vil medicina que ella consideraba que era; luego se acurrucó en las almohadas para disfrutar de su chocolate.

Un calor placentero se metió por sus extremidades mientras sorbía la bebida caliente, y pudo sentirse relajada. Muy probablemente se había fatigado demasiado, entre una cosa y otra, reflexionó, dejando escurrir un bostezo soñoliento. Quizás, luego de un día o dos recuperándose podría poner en la perspectiva adecuada los sentimientos desajustados que sentía por el Capitán Uzumaki.

Y cuando volviera a verlo, podría sonreírle con perfecta ecuanimidad. A su corazón no se le escaparía ningún latido, podría respirar con normalidad y no se ruborizaría, ni se quedaría sin habla. Y si él llegara a tomar su brazo, ella no sucumbiría a la tentación de apoyarse en él y disfrutar el sentir toda esa fuerza y vitalidad masculina oculta bajo la tela de su uniforme.

Ella estaba lejos de ser tan sensible como para ceder ante el primer encaprichamiento que empezaba a sentir por un hombre. Sólo una tonta dejaría que su cabeza diera vueltas por un abrigo escarlata y una traviesa sonrisa, se dijo a sí misma duramente. Debía recoger esos sentimientos. Ella era la sensible, práctica señorita Hinata Hyūga, que podría tomarse como referencia de un comportamiento correcto, sin importar los vientos que soplaran su suerte.

¿No había permanecido firme cuando su madre colapsó luego de la repentina muerte del Reverendo Hyūga? Aunque ella también estuvo de luto y se conmovió al descubrir que su amado padre las había dejado con escasos dos cuartos de peniques para apañárselas, negoció con los abogados, evaluó su presupuesto, encontró una casa modesta y contrató a los pocos sirvientes que ahora podían pagar. Había negociado con el nuevo dueño, que las quería fuera de la casa del vicario apenas a un mes de la muerte de su padre, e incluso consiguió entregar las llaves de la única casa que conocía a su bonita y joven esposa sin derramar una lágrima.

Comparado con eso, este inconveniente deseo que sentía por un hombre inalcanzable no era nada.

Volviendo a bostezar, empujó el cobertor hasta sus orejas, recordando que de todos modos no tenía energía para desperdiciar tejiendo sueños sobre el elegante Capitán Uzumaki. De lo que debería preocuparse era de lo que ella y su madre harían una vez que Sakura hubiera atrapado a su elegible, y ellas ya no tuvieran motivos para que los Haruno pagaran sus cuentas.

Si esa noche le había enseñado algo, era que ella también debería dejar de esperar conocer a alguien que quisiera casarse con ella y milagrosamente hacer que todo esté bien. Y sabía desde hace mucho que no podía simplemente volver a Lower Wakering al final de la Temporada, y seguir siendo una carga para los escasos recursos de su madre.

Era cuestión de tiempo, decidió mientras sus ojos se cerraban, que idearía un plan para establecer su futuro para ella misma.

Por ella misma.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo Dos_**

Hinata bostezó, abrió los ojos y se estiró lánguidamente. Y se sentó abruptamente. Podía ver la luz del sol a través de las cortinas, el día debía estar ya avanzado. ¿Por qué Natsu no la despertó?

Luego los eventos de la noche anterior se filtraron en su consciente. Después del mareo, la debilidad, y por supuesto, la escena que casi arma en el salón de baile, probablemente su madre había decretado que debían dejarla dormir tanto como lo necesitara. Sacó sus piernas de la cama y fue al lavamanos. La cara que le devolvió la mirada desde el ornamental espejo dorado lucía fatigada, sus ojos parecían increíblemente grandes contra la palidez de su piel. Sí, admitió sardónicamente, estaba tratando de hacer mucho, muy pronto luego de su enfermedad. El hecho de que no hubiera podido controlar sus emociones en público era un indicio de lo desarmada que debía estar.

Una vez que hubiera recuperado sus fuerzas, decidió, lavando su cara con agua fría, sería más capaz de controlar esos tontos sentimientos que había estado experimentando por el Capitán Uzumaki. Y los sentimientos crueles que había estado guardando hacia Sakura.

Tocó la campana llamando a la doncella, decidiendo que por una vez iba a desayunar en su cama, como una dama de moda. Mientras los Haruno estuvieran pagando sus cuentas, también debía aprovecharlo. Esta podría ser la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de vivir el lujo.

Luego de un copioso desayuno de jamón y huevos, pasados con abundante café, se durmió de nuevo, sin despertar antes de que el día estuviera bien avanzado.

Ésta vez, cuando llamó a la doncella, decidió levantarse y vestirse.

—Sacaré la bata de manga larga, la del fajín verde, ¿le parece, señorita? —Dijo Natsu—. Hay muchos caballeros abajo, y seguro usted querrá lucir bien.

— ¿Eso quiero? —dijo amargamente, haciendo que Natsu le frunciera el ceño.

Difícilmente importaría su apariencia, reflexionó, mientras levantaba sus brazos para que Natsu dejara caer la muselina sobre su cabeza. Todos debían estar allí por Sakura.

—Quizás no estoy lo suficientemente bien como para salir de mi cuarto — farfulló, sentándose en el taburete para que Natsu la peinara. Había pensado que había recobrado la ecuanimidad, pero al minuto de haber salido de la cama, de nuevo había empezado a sentir celos de Sakura.

—Oh, no, señorita, creo que le haría bien ir y tomar una taza de té y comer algo.

Estaba eso, claro, pues su estómago sonaba fuertemente. Luego de peinar su pelo rápidamente, Natsu tomó un trozo de cinta verde en su mano.

—No tiene sentido calentar las tenazas para rizar, si sólo va a estar fuera de la cama una hora más o menos —dijo Natsu, asegurando hábilmente su pelo con la cinta.

Hinata se preguntó si había infectado a la mujer de su pesimismo, o Natsu había concluido que, como su carga no podía competir con la de la bonita señorita Sakura, no tenía sentido hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Extrañamente, Hinata aprobó el nuevo estilo que Natsu había creado de pura pereza. No había tratado de torturar su pelo para formar una masa quisquillosa de rizos que sólo lograron a lo sumo hacer ver su cara más cansada. Simplemente cayó como una cascada por su espalda. Se vio más como ella que lo que se había sentido desde que llegó a la ciudad.

—No volvamos a molestarnos con las pinzas, Natsu —dijo, yendo a la puerta. Si los hombres de Londres no la encontraban lo suficientemente atractiva para proponerle matrimonio, ella ya no estaba dispuesta a agotarse tratando de conseguir que ellos la notasen.

Mientras bajaba la escalera a la primera planta, se sintió más alegre que en otro tiempo. ¿El resultado de todo ese sueño suplementario o su decisión de dejar de desear lo imposible de conseguir?

No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que quería una taza de té. Y algunos bocadillos. Y tal vez, algunos de los pequeños y deliciosos macarrones que el cocinero hacía para los visitantes de la tarde.

No iba a molestarse tratando de atrapar en una conversación a cualquiera de los pretendientes de Sakura. Estaba cansada de tratar de descubrir algún asomo de inteligencia en los petimetres y frívolos que últimamente atestaban su salón de estar. No era raro que empezara a pensar en el capitán Uzumaki. Se destacó entre la manada cuyas mentes estaban llenas del corte de su abrigo o de lo último en formas de atar un pañuelo.

Y sus conversaciones tampoco se llenaban con cuentos de proezas en el campo de caza.

¡Ah, Señor!, pensó ella, poniendo su mano en la manija con una sonrisa humilde, ¡aquí voy de nuevo!

Sakura la vio en el momento en que entró en el salón y poniéndose de pie de un salto, chilló — ¡Hinata!— en una muestra de regocijo que no se correspondía con las maneras de una dama. —Había comenzado a creer que ibas a dormir todo el día. ¿Te sientes mejor? Ven y siéntate a mi lado—. Señaló el asiento del sofá que estaba a su lado, haciendo fruncir el ceño al pretendiente que estaba sentado allí. —Al señor Sora no le molestará hacerle sitio—. Lo miró sonriente, y el ceño fruncido desapareció milagrosamente. — Usted puede traerle un plato de bocadillos del aparador a la señorita Hyūga, mientras le sirvo una taza de té.

Hinata se mordía el labio para no reírse. La última cosa que el señor Sora quería era hacer de mesero para una muchacha de cara pastosa con la que no habría pasado el día, dada la opción. Pero para ganar el favor de Sakura, y su mirada afligida parecía comprobarlo, caminaría sobre carbones calientes.

Cuando ella le observaba cruzando el salón, sus ojos se engancharon en la figura del capitán Uzumaki, que descansaba en el quicio de la chimenea. Parecía bastante hosco, pero, al verla, la expresión en su cara se ablandó.

A pesar de su resolución de no permitir que él la afectara, su corazón rebelde comenzó a golpear cuando él caminó entre la multitud para llegar a su lado.

—Me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de verla antes de irme, señorita Hyūga— dijo. —La señorita Haruno me dio a entender que era improbable.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio a Sakura sonrojarse y lucir un poco incómoda. Se preguntó si su amiga había tratado, por fin, de hacer su aversión por este pretendiente más manifiesta.

— ¿Se siente mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor, gracias— replicó ella.

—Miré a hurtadillas un par de veces—, dijo Sakura, dándole una taza de té, —por sí solo estabas descansando y querías compañía…

— ¡No me digas que te quedaste en casa toda la mañana! ¡Pensé que querías ir a lo de Yamato, por libros nuevos!

—Oh, no podría salir y dejarte hasta estar segura de que no estabas realmente enferma. Si tu madre hubiera necesitado mandar llamar al doctor— Sakura se interrumpió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Hinata no pudo evitar notar cómo los ojos del Capitán se fijaron atentamente en ese pequeño gesto, sus propios labios que se separaron ligeramente.

—Su preocupación por el bienestar de la señorita Hyūga es muy recomendable—, dijo. —No muchas señoritas renunciarían a su placer, para quedarse en casa y atender un enfermo.

— ¡Tonterías! — Replicó Sakura—. No pienso en Hinata como una enferma. Es mi amiga más querida —dijo, tomando la mano de Hinata y apretándola—. Ha sido muy amable conmigo cuando la he necesitado, y si ahora no estuviera aquí en Londres conmigo, me consideraría la persona más desafortunada.

Hinata devolvió el apretón, recordando los duros momentos que los Haruno habían soportado cuando se habían mudado por primera vez a Lower Wakering. La burguesía local se había cerrado contra los advenedizos, excluyéndolos de sus selectas reuniones. Era presumido, estaban todos de acuerdo, por parte de los Haruno comprar las propiedades del quebrado Lord Wakering, para demoler la destartalada mansión que había sido su ancestral hogar y sustituirla por una colosal construcción equipada de las más modernas y lujosas comodidades. Durante algún tiempo, los únicos vecinos que no habían sido hostiles habían sido el vicario y su familia. Y era debido a su influencia que los Haruno habían sido aceptados gradualmente.

Una vez más, los ojos del capitán Uzumaki brillaron de admiración. Parecía creer que Sakura sólo estaba siendo cortés, pensó Hinata bastante irritada, cuando ella había dicho la verdad. Si su madre no hubiera aceptado patrocinar a Sakura, no tendría acceso a los círculos que ahora frecuentaba. Especialmente si alguno de sus padres hubiera ido con ella. Habrían arruinado las posibilidades de Sakura, cosa que la señora Hyūga no había perdido tiempo en advertirles. Aunque los quisiera mucho, era indiscutible que el señor y la señora Haruno no eran muy refinados.

—Espero…— se contuvo, luego continuó, —eso es, debería pedirle a la viuda Lady Nara que la visite pronto, para que le haga llegar la invitación al baile de compromiso de Lord Shikamaru Nara. Espero que pueda asistir. Y que me reserve al menos un baile.

Sakura jadeó, y apretó la mano de Hinata incómodamente fuerte.

— ¿N...Na...Nara? ¿El Marqués de Konohakure?

Por un momento, Hinata creyó ver gusto en los ojos del capitán Uzumaki.

¿Sabía que una invitación a semejante acontecimiento era la única manera de capturar el interés de Sakura? Lo miró agudamente. Quizás no sólo las debutantes tiraban señuelos para cazar a su presa. Había cebado su anzuelo con el gusano que podría hacer que Sakura mordiera. Estaba obsesionada con obtener acceso a la alta sociedad.

—El mismo —dijo, su gesto se vio sustituido por un aire de gravedad.

— ¡Oh, bueno, eso sería maravilloso! —suspiró Sakura entusiastamente—. ¡Si, en efecto, puede prometerme una invitación, puede estar seguro de que le reservaré al menos un baile!

—Eso era justamente lo que creía que iba a decir —contestó, inclinándose sobre la mano que ella había extendido, según Hinata por primera vez, con mucho gusto.

—Ahora me despido —dijo, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente hacia Hinata—. Me alegra saber que se recupera de su indisposición. Y espero que acepte la pequeña muestra de mis buenos deseos con el mismo espíritu con el que fue dado.

— ¿Muestra?— Hinata se sintió intrigada.

—Oh, el capitán Uzumaki te trajo un ramo de flores. Está allá—. Hinata miró donde Sakura había señalado, para ver la habitual montaña de regalos florales sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta.

¡Su corazón saltó pues, por fin, uno de ellos era para ella!

—La señorita Haruno me informó que no podría aceptarlo personalmente, así que lo dejé con los otros tributos a las bellezas de Half Moon Street —dijo secamente.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó, con su pulso agitado.

—El anaranjado —respondió vagamente—. No sé el nombre de las flores. Pensé que eran parecidas al color de los listones que usaba usted anoche.

Todo el aliento salió de sus pulmones. Le había traído un ramo de flores. ¡Y había notado de qué color eran los listones que tenía en su pelo! Quiso correr a través del cuarto, pegar las flores a su pecho y aspirar su fragancia. Una tontería de su parte.

No lo había llevado porque sintiera algo de ternura hacia ella. Había sido una excusa oportuna el fingir preocupación por su salud para ganar la entrada en la casa de la mujer que realmente le interesaba. Más bien rígidamente dijo

—Estoy segura de que Sakura me lo hubiera llevado, si yo no hubiera salido hoy de la cama.

— ¡Sí, claro, lo hubiera hecho!

—Claro que sí —dijo él con ironía—. Pero ahora no es necesario. La señorita Hyūga se encuentra mejor, y estoy seguro de que en un día más o menos, podrá resistir bien el riguroso salón de baile en la Challinor House.

— ¿Dónde queda la Konohakure House? —preguntó Sakura, al minuto en el que él se fue. — ¿Y qué tiene que ver con la invitación al compromiso de Lord Nara? ¿Y cuál es su conexión con la familia?

—Sshh, Saku —murmuró Hinata—. Espera a que tus pretendientes se hayan ido. Entonces podremos preguntarle a mi mamá.

Su madre se había informado muy bien sobre las familias nobles de Inglaterra.

Nunca dejaría de asombrarla cómo una mujer que había pasado la mayoría de su vida en un remanso rural había logrado tomarle el pulso al chisme de Londres.

— Nara es el apellido, querida— explicó la señora Hyūga, cuando Sakura finalmente pudo preguntarle sobre el Marqués de Lensborough. — ¿Y dices que el capitán Uzumaki usará su influencia con la viuda Lady Nara para conseguirte una invitación al baile de su hijo? Hmm… —se hundió en su silla favorita, tocando su barbilla con un dedo mientras fruncía el ceño. — ¡Por supuesto! —Su rostro se iluminó. —Su hijo más joven sirvió en el mismo regimiento que el capitán Uzumaki. Muerto ahora, por supuesto, como muchos de ellos después de ese terrible suceso de Waterloo…— suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Pero creo que la pena compartida ha creado un lazo entre tu capitán Uzumaki y el Marqués. Sé, de hecho, que entrenó un caballo para hacer frente a sus… umm…desventajas. Está obligado a estar en la lista de invitados…

— ¡Pero oí decir que el baile de compromiso es uno de los eventos más exclusivos de la Temporada hasta ahora! —Protestó Sakura— ¿Por qué incluirían a un don nadie pobretón como el capitán Uzumaki?

—Ah, Sakura, querida, ya te he dicho sobre juzgar a un hombre demasiado deprisa. No hay nada incorrecto en sus antecedentes. Además es el hermanastro del Conde de Namikaze.

El corazón de Hinata se hundió mientras que los ojos de Sakura se abrían.

De repente se sintió muy cansada.

—Si no te importa —dijo—, quisiera recostarme de nuevo antes de la cena.

—Claro, querida —dijo su madre—. Y no creas que te dejaremos sola esta noche. Si no te reanimas para bajar y estar con nosotras, una subirá y te leerá ¿No, Sakura?

Para su crédito, Sakura disimuló el mal humor, aunque Hinata sabía que había estado muy ilusionada con el paseo planeado al teatro para esa noche. En cambio, saltó, diciendo alegremente, — ¿Quieres que suba contigo ahora? Podríamos chismosear mientras te recuestas porque seguramente no vas a dormir más hoy, ¿verdad?

Hinata se preparó mentalmente. Sabía que el chisme consistiría en oír a Sakura analizar a cada uno de sus pretendientes: su vestido, sus maneras, sus conexiones y fortuna, y no estaba segura de poder controlar suficientemente su carácter.

— ¡Imaginas, el capitán Uzumaki, hermano de un conde! — Sakura suspiró al momento en el que se cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de ellas.

—Sí, sólo imagina— Hinata refunfuñó con desánimo, sentándose en un taburete bajo para aflojar sus zapatillas.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste?

— ¿Te importaría ayudarme con los cierres? —dijo Hinata para disimular, dando la espalda a su amiga.

Aunque Sakura estaba emocionada de saber que uno de sus pretendientes estaba tan bien conectado, por lo que se refería a Hinata, el capitán Uzumaki le parecía más inalcanzable que nunca.

Mientras Sakura se ocupaba de los cierres de su vestido, confesó —No tenía idea de que su padre era un Conde.

—Lo que cambia todo, claro está. ¿Crees que es un vizconde, al mismo tiempo que capitán?

— ¡Que no se te ocurra jugar con él, Sakura! — Hinata se dio vuelta, con los ojos ardiendo de furia—. ¡Ya ha sufrido bastante!

—No lo haría... —jadeó Sakura.

— ¡Puede que no quieras lastimarlo, pero he visto cómo te sigue con la mirada en la pista de baile, mientras estás con tu última conquista!

—Bueno, yo...

—Oh, no necesitas decírmelo: ¡No puedes soportar mirarlo!

— ¿Con esa cara? — Sakura se estremeció—. ¿Puedes culparme?

Hinata se esforzó por controlarse. —Admito que él ha sido vapuleado un poco. Pero sólo considera cómo recibió sus heridas. Luchando por su país. Vale por diez de ese frívolo Barón Sasori, a quien te aferras porque tiene un título. Se forjó su camino hasta ascender en rangos, ganando su promoción por mérito propio…

Levantándose hasta estar completamente erguida, Sakura dijo silenciosamente, —Tu madre me ha hecho repensar mi opinión sobre el Barón Sasori. Veo lo que es esto, Hinata: tú misma deseas al capitán Uzumaki.

La boca de Hinata se abrió, luego se cerró, mientras procuraba refutar el argumento de Sakura, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

—No lo deseo —finalmente logró decir—.Pero eso no significa que estoy preparada para quedarme quieta y verte romper su corazón. Creo que eres mejor que eso, Saku.

Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon. —Si no tienes tus ojos puestos en él, y si sólo piensas en lo que es mejor para él, entonces creeré que te alegraría que me ablande finalmente con él. Es bastante inteligente como para saber cuáles son mis ambiciones. Sabe que tengo la intención de conseguir un buen partido. Que yo consienta en ir a un baile como su invitada, dejándole tener un baile conmigo, es todo lo que aspira, te lo aseguro. No le animaré a estar pegado detrás de mí.

—E...Espero que no.

— ¡Claro que no lo haré! ¿Por quién me tomas? —Dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata—. Creo que realmente deberías acostarte porque estás muy irritable.

—Sí — Hinata masculló, moviendo su cabeza con aire de culpabilidad—. Sí, creo que debo hacerlo.

Aunque se sentía agotada después de aquel episodio, no podía conciliar el sueño, permaneciendo acostada rígidamente encima de la colcha, con sus puños apretados a los lados. No sabía cuál era su problema. ¿Por qué se había enfadado tanto con Sakura?

Oh, sí sólo esta Temporada se terminara, y pudiera abandonar Londres y dejar todas sus dolorosos recuerdos detrás.

Tan pronto como el futuro de Sakura se definiera, comenzaría a reunir los documentos necesarios para aplicar a cada puesto conveniente para una señora de buena cuna que encontrara.

Nunca se casaría.

¡No quería casarse!

No si era necesario recurrir al tipo de juegos a los que Sakura daba rienda suelta.

Una semana más tarde, cuando entró en los portales de la Casa Nara, Hinata se alegró de permitirle a Sakura convencerla de comprar un nuevo vestido.

— ¡Papá lo pagará! —aseguró de manera confiada—. Y no lo tomes como caridad ¡Ha contratado a tu madre para mostrarme ante las mejores familias, y estoy segura de que pensará que el coste de un vestido bien vale la pena para que ambas entremos en la casa de un marqués luciendo maravillosas!

Sólo eso había bastado para influir en Hinata. Ambas debían verse bien, no sólo Sakura. Si Hinata simplemente remendaba uno de sus pocos vestidos de baile o rehacía uno de los que Sakura botaba, como había querido al principio, cada mujer allí sabría que tenía problemas económicos. Y luego mirarían a Sakura, adornada en sus galas, y verían la realidad de la situación. Una muchacha que tuvo que contratar a alguien para lanzarla a la alta sociedad no se consideraría con la misma indulgencia que una que estuviera siendo patrocinada por la amistad con una familia de tan buen pedigrí como los Hyūga.

De todos modos, viendo los diamantes brillar en las gargantas y orejas de tantos invitados mientras ellas subían despacio, la hizo sentir como si fuera ella, y no Sakura, la impostora aquí. Aunque su vestido de baile fuera la cosa más fina que había llegado a poseer, una camisola de satén magníficamente cortada, con un sobrevestido de gasa bordado con cientos de cuentas diminutas en intrincados patrones, pequeñas mangas abullonadas y un demi-train de encaje adornado con lentejuelas, su única joyería era un collar de perlas que pertenecía a su madre.

—No necesito tales cosas a mi edad, querida. —Había sonreído mientras lo ponía sobre el cuello de su hija justo antes de que salieran. — ¡De hecho, prefiero ocultar mi cuello tanto como pueda! — Recientemente había empezado a usar un surtido de bufandas cubiertas sobre su garganta. El que llevaba esta noche era una delicadísima pieza color azul polvo, que de alguna manera, Hinata debía admitir, lograba dar el toque final a un traje que era tan elegante como el de las otras señoras.

Después de un rato llegaron al frente de la línea de recepción, y ella finalmente estuvo cara a cara con su anfitrión y su anfitriona. El Marqués de Konohakure inclinó su cabeza saludando a su madre, expresándole los apropiados sentimientos, pero entonces simplemente miró a Sakura como si… jadeó: como si no tuviera derecho de estar allí. Como sus rasgos eran de un decidido desprecio, Hinata le tomó una gran aversión

¿Por qué demonios quería Sakura congraciarse con gente de la clase de él, quienes sólo la mirarían hacia abajo desde sus narices aristocráticas? Y su prometida, una rubia delgada y alta, no era mejor. Tenía la expresión más arrogante y cerrada en cualquier mujer que Hinata se hubiera encontrado alguna vez. Era un alivio dejarlos e ir a la sala de baile.

— ¡Ah, allí está ! —dijo su madre, viendo a la viuda señora Nara atendiendo a su corte desde un sofá colocado en un salón fuera de la propia sala de baile.

Hinata sintió que sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa sardónica. Se había impactado, dos días después de que el Capitán Uzumaki prometiera conseguirles una invitación, cuando la viuda Marquesa de Konohakure había entrado en su salón y había tratado a su madre como si fuera una amiga íntima. Pronto entendió que esto no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Se habían conocido de muchachas, y aunque sus caminos en la vida hubieran tomado direcciones muy diferentes, habían mantenido una correspondencia esporádica.

Había hecho poner a ambas muchachas de pie, dar una vuelta y caminar frente a ella, antes de que se dignara a entregar las codiciadas invitaciones.

—No tendré en mi baile a quien no lo merezca —había dicho descaradamente —. Ambas son bonitas, a su manera. —Levantó sus cejas y mirado con el ceño fruncido a cada una—. Es una lástima que tu hija no tenga la apariencia y fortuna de su amiga, Hana. Aunque, por otro lado, esta última no tiene la ventaja del pedigree adecuado. Pero… —suspiró—… así son las cosas. Y no hay razón para que cualquiera de ellas no se case. Mi propio hijo ha dado preferencia al carácter sobre la belleza al elegir a su novia, como estoy segura que descubrirán cuando la conozcan. —Dijo chasqueando la lengua con exasperación—Los hombres son unas criaturas raras. Nunca se sabe de qué se antojarán.

Sakura y Hinata siguieron de cerca a su madre, como pollitos buscando el calor de una gallina. El placer evidente de la viuda al ver a las muchachas sirvió de antídoto contra la helada bienvenida y tranquilizó a los otros invitados al saber que estas dos muchachas eran personas dignas de consideración. Pronto, la mano de Sakura fue solicitada para el baile que estaba a punto de empezar. Muy correctamente guardó el primer baile para el Capitán Uzumaki, pero cuando vino para reclamar su mano, Hinata se sorprendió al ver que había traído a un hombre alto y moreno con él.

—Permítame presentarle a mi hermanastro, señorita Hyūga —le dijo—. Lord Menma Namikaze noveno Conde de Namikaze.

Se parecía al capitán Uzumaki. Sólo que era moreno, pero de ojos azules, además había algo en sus rasgos faciales que sugiriera que estaban relacionados.

Hinata hizo una reverencia. Él se inclinó, luego la impresionó diciendo, — ¿Me haría el honor de permitirme acompañarla para el primer baile?

Con sentimientos encontrados permitió a Lord Namikaze llevarla a la pista de baile. Había sido muy amable por parte del capitán Uzumaki asegurarse de que no se quedara al margen mientras Sakura formaba parte del grupo de baile que abrió la gala. Nunca había bailado con un conde, y menos con uno tan guapo. Debió sonrojarse con arrobamiento. Pero luego de la majestuosa cuadrilla, no pudo evitar estar consciente de que, aunque formara parte del baile en el que estaba el Capitán Uzumaki, no era su compañera. Tampoco podía evitar ser consciente de la satisfacción que brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que unía manos a las de Sakura.

En general, se alegró cuando todo terminó, y Lord Namikaze la llevó de nuevo al banco donde su madre estaba sentaba, charlando felizmente con un grupo de viudas importantes.

Cuando el siguiente compañero de Sakura vino para pedirle que bailaran, el capitán Uzumaki se inclinó rígidamente hacia Hinata. Su cara pareció un poco estirada cuando dijo, algo defensivamente, —No voy a pedirle a usted que baile, señorita Hyūga ¿Pero puedo ser honrado por su compañía durante el siguiente set de bailes, si su tarjeta de baile está disponible?

A pesar de todos los severos sermones que se había dado a sí misma, el corazón comenzó a tatuarle sus costillas en respuesta a su solicitud. En verdad, preferiría pasar el tiempo hablando con él, que siguiendo los pasos que correspondían a cada baile. Sobre todo cuando notó lo mucho que le costó a él seguir los pasos de la cuadrilla. Las líneas de tensión habían retorcieron su boca, y sus ojos lucieron apagados debido al dolor.

—Sí, gracias. Me gustaría. —Sonrió, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo cuando lo ofreció—. De hecho— sugirió, sensible a su evidente incomodidad—, disfrutaría sentándome y mirando a los bailarines.

Él le guiñó un ojo. —Suena justo como Shion, es decir mi cuñada, Lady Namikaze. Como artista que es, le gusta observar la buena sociedad en acción. ¿Dibuja usted?

—Oh, no, no realmente. No más de lo que cualquier señorita.

De repente frunció el ceño. —Por supuesto, su salud no es la mejor, ¿verdad? Aquí, vamos a sentarnos en este sofá, para que pueda descansar.

—No tengo que descansar. No esta noche. Generalmente no me siento mal — replicó.

Apenas lo dijo quiso darse un puntapié por ser tan insensible. Tal vez se había fijado en ella precisamente porque creía que era frágil, de modo que pudiera tener la oportunidad de sentarse sin hacerlo quedar como si fuera él quien lo necesitara.

Le llevó a un asiento junto a la ventana, bastante lejos de la multitud arremolinada, de modo que pudieran conversar, aún a la vista de las chaperonas.

— ¿Disfruta de su Temporada? —preguntó cortésmente, omitiendo el último comentario indiscreto que ella había hecho.

—De algún modo —Suspiró. No quería gastar esos pocos momentos preciosos con él hablando de naderías sociales. Aun así él no la miraba como si realmente le interesara su respuesta—. Me alegro de ver a mi madre divertirse tanto —Miró al otro lado del salón donde la Sra. Hyūga dividía su tiempo charlando con sus conocidos y observando los progresos de Sakura con satisfacción—. A partir del momento en que supimos que sería posible asistir a la Temporada en Londres después de todo, fue como si volviera a la vida.

—Su padre murió hace poco, creo recordar.

—Sí, y eso la golpeó muy duro. Durante varios meses pareció haber perdido interés en todo. Tenía a… —hizo una pausa. No quería sonar como si se quejara—. Bien, no nos dejó en circunstancias muy cómodas. Pero mírela ahora —Sonrió afectuosamente a su madre a través del cuarto. Sus mejillas eran rosadas y sus ojos eran brillantes—Le ha hecho tanto bien encargarse de Sakura. Y el reencuentro con tantos viejos amigos en Londres la ha distraído con éxito de sus problemas.

— ¿Pero qué de usted? —insistió—. Puedo ver que su amiga disfruta de su triunfo. Y que su madre está en su elemento. ¿Pero cómo se las arregla la delicada señorita Hyūga en medio del alboroto de la sociedad de Londres?

—Ya se lo dije antes, ¡no soy en absoluto delicada! Sólo fue porque…—se contuvo, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de divulgar las estrecheces económicas que había afrontado antes de que los Hullworthys llegaran a su rescate.

La pequeña casita de campo, que había parecido absolutamente encantadora cuando se habían mudado durante el verano, había revelado todas sus insuficiencias durante la primera tormenta otoñal. El tejado se levantó, las bisagras de las ventanas traquetearon, y las chimeneas echaron humo. Su madre se había retraído en sí misma como si finalmente hubiese aceptado que iba a pasar el resto de sus días en la penuria.

Sintiendo como si hubiera contribuido al estado de ánimo de su madre por no haber encontrado un sitio mejor, la salud de Hinata se había estropeado.

Esto, al menos, había despertado a la Sra. Hyūga de su apatía. El temor de que podría perder a su hija, así como había pedido a su marido, en el espacio de unos pocos meses, la había hecho poner el orgullo a un lado y finalmente aceptar la oferta de los Haruno de unas habitaciones cálidas y confortables en la casa Hall donde podría cuidar de la salud de Hinata.

Aunque significara que vivieran de caridad.

Hinata había aceptado asistir a la Temporada únicamente porque sentía que debía a los Haruno su misma vida. No había querido venir, sobre todo no a cuenta suya, pero Sakura quiso que su madre la presentara en sociedad, y Hinata era necesaria para que todo el asunto tuviera sentido.

—Si debe saberlo, todo esto parece… irreal. Pasar días enteros haciendo compras de modo que podamos derrochar las noches bailando, o haciendo algo igualmente frívolo… se parece a una vida de sueño, del cual espero despertar, de modo que pueda regresar a mi vida real otra vez.

— ¿Tanto le disgusta? —preguntó.

—Oh, no. Es un sueño agradable…—suspiró—…en su mayor parte—. Miró hacia abajo a las zapatillas de satén que asomaban desde debajo del dobladillo de su vestido, preguntándose qué la había poseído para hablar tan francamente.

Aunque ahora que había comenzado, sentía un impulso irresistible de desahogarse con la única persona que pensaba que podría entender sus sentimientos.

—Es sólo que no me permitiría involucrarme tanto en todo esto del mismo modo en que la señorita Haruno lo hace. Ella está aquí para atrapar a un marido, mientras que yo…—Su aliento se enganchó en su garganta.

— ¿No desea casarse? —El capitán Uzumaki pareció perplejo.

—Por supuesto, el matrimonio sería la mejor opción. Pero siendo práctica, tengo que considerar que haré cuando mi tiempo en Londres haya terminado, y no haya recibido ninguna oferta.

— ¿Y qué ha decidido? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—Que debo encontrar un trabajo pagado, por supuesto. Como una institutriz o como profesora. Preferiría asegurarme un puesto como ama de llaves, ya que sé que es un trabajo que podría hacer realmente bien. Sin embargo, no creo que cualquiera emplee a una muchacha tan joven como yo para un puesto de tanta responsabilidad.

— ¿Emplearía alguien a una muchacha con su historial para un puesto docente?—Ella le dirigió una mirada de disgusto. Pero no había nada en su cara para sugerir que se burlaba de ella. Al contrario, sólo miraba con curiosidad.

—Creo que podrían, sí —replicó, levantando su barbilla—. Todo lo que debo hacer es enseñar a otras jóvenes damas las mismas cosas que he tenido yo que aprender. Puedo hacer cuentas domésticas, y hornear y coser. Y, lo que es más, papá me enseñó griego y latín— terminó orgullosamente.

— ¿Muchas escuelas para niñas tienen griego y latín en el plan de estudios? — Se rio.

—Podrían tener —replicó, levantando su barbilla—. Podría haber algunas escuelas que trabajen bajo la idea de que las muchachas tienen derecho de aprender todas las cosas que los muchachos saben, y no las restrinjan a costura, conducta y dibujo.

— ¿Puede enseñarles esgrima y boxeo, por casualidad?

Una parte de ella quería ofenderse con sus palabras, pero la sonrisa en sus ojos era tan atractiva, que se encontró sonriendo ella también.

—Oh, muy bien, no quizás todo, pero sabe lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, creo que sí lo hago—. Sonrió, poniéndose de pies—. Por favor disculpe, señorita Hyūga, pero debo retirarme. Ahora que he tenido mi baile con la señorita Haruno y he sostenido este interludio encantador con usted, debo ir a otro sitio.

Interludio encantador. Había dicho que esto había sido un interludio encantador.

Lo miró, su corazón se hundió ya que notó la vacuidad de su cara cuando se inclinó para despedirse. Era sólo la clase de tonterías que los hombres decían todo el tiempo. Esas cosas que se dicen. Realmente no lo decía en serio.

—Buenas noches, entonces, Capitán Uzumaki —logró decir, aunque no podía sonreír, como debería hacer, de modo cortés.

Tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de él, cuando se alejó cojeando. Cuando se despidió de su anfitrión, la cara de Lord Nara estaba oscurecida. Y después de irse, el Marqués dio vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a Sakura cuando ella volvía al baile, apretando los puños como si retuviera el impulso de asirla y lanzarla a través de la ventana más cercana.

Al principio, su comportamiento la impresionó. Pero entonces recordó que no le gustó el modo en que Sakura trató al Capitán Uzumaki. Lord Nara no era un hombre muy agradable, pero era claramente leal hacia aquellos que consideraba sus amigos.

Y era difícil sentarse a mirar a Sakura disfrutando, mientras el Capitán Uzumaki, que había sido responsable de traerle aquí, acababa de escabullirse, sólo, en la noche.

¿Oh, por qué Sakura no apreciaba lo mucho que le costaba al Capitán Uzumaki cortejarle? Le resultaba físicamente doloroso bailar, y aun así había pedido continuamente el privilegio de hacerlo con ella, tan ardiente era su admiración. Ni siquiera podía aguantar permanecer en esta sala de baile, cuando sabía que su propio caso era desesperado ¡Estaba dispuesto al rechazo, una y otra vez, y aún todo esto no significó nada para ella!

¿Por qué no veía que la estima de un hombre como él valía mucho más que un título? ¿Qué importa si su cuerpo ya no está completamente entero?

Era el corazón de un hombre lo que importaba.

Y el corazón del capitán Uzumaki era de Sakura.

De Sakura.

No debía olvidar esto. Ni por un instante.

Abriendo su abanico, Hinata se levantó y volvió hacia el sofá en el cual estaba su madre.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo Tres_**

Era una tarde gloriosa. Aunque hubiera apenas una nube en el cielo, una brisa deliciosa pasó rozando festivamente a través de las castañas, haciendo sumamente plácido el aire bajo sus ramas. Tristemente, el placer de Hinata de estar al aire libre fue atenuado por la compañía.

Aunque Sakura ya no viera al Barón Sasori con mucho entusiasmo, no había rechazado su invitación a pasear un rato por Hyde Park. En particular porque había llevado a su amigo, el Sr. Sora, para escoltar a Hinata. Ambas esperaban que tener acompañantes masculinos hiciera el paseo más enérgico que los que estaban acostumbradas a tomar en Lower Wakering. Pero los hombres no eran más complacientes a andar a zancadas que los criados de Londres. Pasearon a paso de tortuga, haciendo una pausa con frecuencia para saludar conocidos o indicar a personas del interés que pasaban a lo largo de la calle en elegantes carruajes abiertos.

El corazón de Hinata se hundió cuando otro amigo del Sr. Sora le saludó, entonces, para llamar la atención de Sakura, acercó su yegua castaña junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué le trae al parque a esta hora, Uchiha? —El Sr. Sora le preguntó cuando se bajó de la silla—. No creí que fuera su estilo.

—Oh, ya sabe —dijo el Sr. Uchiha vagamente, su atención remachada en Sakura— ¿No me presentará a sus compañeros?

La primera impresión de Hinata era que se trataba de uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto. Era alto y bien plantado. Unos mechones de pelo negro salían de su sombrero, pero habría adivinado su color de todos modos, por sus pestañas y sus cejas que enmarcaban unos ojos más negros aún.

—Oh, ella es la señorita Hyūga —dijo el Sr. Sora brevemente—. Señorita Hyūga, el Honorable Sasuke Uchiha.

—Encantado de conocerla —dijo el Sr. Uchiha, mostrando una sonrisa evidentemente falsa, inmediatamente dejó a un lado a Hinata. Hombres tan guapos como él no se encantaban al conocerla. Por lo general pasaban sus ojos sobre ella rápidamente, midiendo su figura, la baratura de su vestido, y luego la expresión en sus ojos se hacía desdeñosa.

—Sr. Uchiha —repitió ella, haciendo la reverencia apropiada, aunque encontrara difícil devolverle una sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién es, por favor, la distinguida que va del brazo del Barón Sasori? —preguntó, dando la vuelta hacia Sakura.

Mientras se presentaban, el caballo se inquietó.

—Estaba en lo cierto sobre esta bestia —dijo el Sr. Uchiha al Sr. Sora, tirando ineficazmente de la rienda del caballo mientras sus cuartos traseros se levantaban por el sendero—. Muy brioso para mí gusto.

—Sí. Digo, ¿no cree que debiera…? —Luciendo algo alarmado, el Sr. Sora soltó el brazo de Hinata y se apresuró hacia la cabeza que agitaba el caballo. Mirando sobre su hombro, dijo al Barón Sasori —Quizás debería mover a las señoritas un poco más lejos.

Cuando empezó a calmar el caballo, con una habilidad que Hinata admiró, el Barón Sasori la tomó del brazo y la movió lejos de aquellos cascos potencialmente peligrosos.

Y de alguna manera, una vez que el incidente hubo terminado, el Sr. Sora sostenía al caballo, el Barón Sasori tenía a Hinata, dejando al Sr. Uchiha en posesión de Sakura.

Y así fue como se mantuvo en todo el camino de regreso a casa.

El Barón Sasori, lejos de ser agradable con Hinata, no podía disfrazar su irritación por ser eliminado por el recién llegado.

Hinata se sintió divertida, más que ofendida, preguntándose cómo diablos Sakura decidiría entre todos sus pretendientes. Aunque, si no se decidía, podría volver a Londres el próximo año. Era bastante rica para ser exigente. Sus padres no se opondrían lo más mínimo si se fuera a casa sin un marido a cuestas. Mientras se divirtiera y no se arrojara a los brazos de un don nadie.

Suspiró, recordando su conversación la mañana después del baile del Marqués de Konohakure.

—No me voy a arrojar a los brazos de un don nadie —había dicho de modo provocativo, cuando Hinata la había desafiado por pedir a su madre que averiguara información adicional sobre el Capitán Uzumaki—. Aun si él no es lo que pensaba al principio, no le animaré si no tiene ninguna esperanza.

Tristemente para el Capitán Uzumaki, no le tomó mucho a su madre descubrir que sus esperanzas no existían.

—El octavo Conde de Namikaze se casó dos veces —había explicado—. El primer matrimonio fue arreglado por su familia, mientras era un adolescente, para asegurar la sucesión, ya que era el único hijo. Lo casaron con una de las chicas Uchiha, quien eventualmente le concibió un varón sano. Eligió a su propia esposa la segunda vez que se casó, esta vez por motivos sentimentales y no por deber. Hubo un escándalo cuando murió, del que no he sido capaz de enterarme bien, pero el resultado fue que los muchachos se separaron y se criaron aparte. El actual Conde —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla para continuar su chisme en un tono conmovido, — barrió los campos de batalla de España para encontrar al Capitán Uzumaki cuando se enteró de la severidad de sus heridas. Le llevó a casa y gastó una fortuna en sus cuidados, lo que los llevó a su reconciliación.

—Así pues —dijo Sakura, yendo al meollo del asunto, — ¿eso significa que es elegible o no? ¿Si es realmente el hijo más joven de un Conde, debe tener un título, así como su rango de Capitán del ejército, o no? Y…— mordió su labio inferior vacilando sobre mencionar el tema indelicado del dinero.

Pero la Señora Hyūga sabía lo que le interesaba, sin necesidad de que lo hubiera dicho.

—No, nunca se reconoció oficialmente como el hijo del octavo Conde. El anciano tampoco le dejó algo en su testamento. Todo fue para el Conde actual. Todo lo que el Capitán Uzumaki tiene es su pensión del ejército.

— ¡Eso es espantoso! —Exclamó Hinata, apretando los puños de indignación—. ¿Por qué se eliminó de la herencia? No es como que el Conde actual no pueda permitirse el lujo de prescindir de un poco. ¡Debe ser uno de los hombres más ricos en Inglaterra!

Sakura se rio. —No seas tan tonta, Hina. ¿No es obvio? ¿No te has preguntado por qué los dos llamados hermanos no guardan el parecido más leve? No me extraña que los Uchiha expulsaran a la segunda esposa —Recogiendo su taza de té, y tomando un sorbo fino, añadió—, Bien, eso lo excluye, con seguridad. Papá nunca me permitiría casarme con un hombre que nació en el lado equivocado de la manta.

—Ahora, Sakura, querida, espero que no vayas sugiriendo que hice alusión a que el Capitán Uzumaki podría no ser hijo legítimo. El Conde de Namikaze se enoja con cualquiera que repita ese viejo escándalo. Guarda la reputación de su hermano celosamente. Y si ofendes a un hombre de su posición…

Sakura se encogió de hombros, tranquilamente sacando al Capitán Uzumaki de su cabeza ahora que no le servía.

Era un alivio llegar a casa de su paseo por el Hyde Park y abandonar a los pretendientes decepcionados que, si no fuese porque el protocolo no hubiera prohibido tal táctica, habrían empujado alegremente al Sr. Uchiha al pavimento a fin de abrirse paso hacia Sakura. Hinata no se sorprendió cuando, al entrar en el cuarto de su madre, las primeras palabras de su amiga fueron sobre su última conquista.

— ¿Qué sabe sobre el Honorable Sasuke Uchiha? —Dijo, posándose en una silla al lado de la cama, donde la Sra. Hyūga había estado tomando su siesta de la tarde— ¿Es uno de los Uchiha que se relacionan con el Conde de Namikaze? ¡Parece como si así fuera!

La Sra. Hyūga se sentó con esfuerzo, mientras Hinata acomodaba sus almohadas.

—Por la manera emocionada en que has entrado en mi habitación, supongo que te ha llamado la atención— dijo la Sra. Hyūga, con un bostezo—. Por supuesto, será probablemente un diablo guapo, si es como su padre. —Sus ojos se tornaron soñadores cuando pensó en su juventud—.Y, sí, es el primo del Conde actual. De muy buena clase, los Uchiha. —De repente, sus ojos se desenfocaron —Una familia eminentemente respetable. Están muy orgullosos de ello. No sé exactamente cuál es la situación económica del joven Sasuke, pero si quieres, averiguaré.

Sakura se inclinó, dando a la Sra. Hyūga un abrazo impetuoso. — ¡Gracias!

Hinata y su madre la miraron prácticamente bailar fuera del cuarto, con expresiones pensativas.

—Creo que Sakura puede haber encontrado su partido —dijo la Sra. Hyūga, finalmente.

Recordando la forma despiadadamente encantadora con la que él había sobrepasado a sus dos rivales en el parque, Hinata tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella.

**_*_**

— ¿Qué demonios está jugando Uchiha?, es lo que quiero saber —El Capitán Uzumaki frunció el ceño a su hermano, a través de la mesa de comedor, unos diez días más tarde—. El modo que monopoliza a la señorita Haruno se ha convertido en el tema de los clubes. Y no me digas que piensa casarse con ella, ya que no lo creeré. Aparte de que disfruta mucho de su soltería como para arriesgarla por cualquier mujer, ningún Uchiha se inclinaría al casamiento con la hija de un cortés.

El Conde de Namikaze frunció el ceño viendo pensativamente su copa de oporto.

—Faltan sólo cuatro meses para su cumpleaños treinta —dijo con mucho detalle, enigmáticamente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

El Conde suspiró, luego miró su hermano menor a la cara. — ¿Qué es la señorita Haruno para ti, Naruto? ¿Sientes cariño por ella?

—Seguramente no quiero verla arruinada. Dios, sabes la amenaza que es Uchiha para las mujeres ¡Sólo recuerda el problema que le causó a Shion cuando vino a Londres!

Sasuke Uchiha alió fuerzas con la amante desechada del Conde en un intento por manchar la reputación de su novia. El matrimonio casi se había hundido antes de que el Conde pudiera descubrir lo que pasaba.

—No lo olvido —dijo el Conde secamente—. Aunque, en este caso particular, creo que puedo ver lo que le motiva.

— ¡Bien, yo no! Me disgusta mucho el hombre —dijo con un ceño fruncido pensativo—, me resulta demasiado quisquilloso para embrollarse en la clase de escándalo que haría erupción si realmente la sedujera.

—No tendrá que ir tan lejos. Todo lo que quiere hacer, pienso, es tenerla lejos de ti hasta que alcance la edad de treinta.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver su edad?

El Conde suspiró. —Para su cumpleaños número treinta, Sasuke Uchiha obtendrá una herencia sustancial.

— ¿Pero qué tiene esto que ver conmigo? ¿O con la señorita Haruno?

—Hiciste que la notara, Naruto, persiguiéndola con tanta pasión. La invitación de ella al baile de compromiso de Nara alborotó al diablo.

—Esa era mi intención —contestó el capitán Uzumaki bruscamente—. ¿Pero por qué debería Uchiha creer que mis asuntos son también suyos?

—A causa de la voluntad de mi Tía Chiyo, debo pensar —dijo irónicamente—. Que dejó dicho ambiguamente que tú y Sasuke Uchiha eran sus herederos.

El Capitán Uzumaki se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Fui mencionado en la voluntad de alguna mujer de la cual nunca he oído? ¿Por qué nadie me informó del hecho hasta hoy?

El Conde se acomodó en su asiento.

—La tía Chiyo murió no mucho después de que te traje a casa de España. La familia de mi madre siempre la consideró excéntrica, pero cuando finalmente se leyó su testamento, declararon que debió haber estado trastornada. Yo no pienso así. Tampoco lo creen sus abogados o sus doctores. Mencionarte como su beneficiario no era un acto irracional, intentaba reparar la injusticia que ella creía que sus hermanos habían cometido contigo al criarte.

— ¿Qué ella creía que ellos habían cometido?

El Conde reconoció la objeción de su hermano.

—Que realmente cometieron. Sabemos que tu madre se debió haber mudado a la casa familiar y se le debió conceder una anualidad, y que te debería haber criado en Wycke, junto conmigo —Apretó su puño en la superficie de la mesa—. Habrían impugnado la voluntad de la Tía Chiyo, también, si no los hubiera convencido de que tenía los recursos para luchar contra ellos ferozmente hasta que no quedara nada para heredar. Finalmente, llegamos a un arreglo con los fideicomisarios de su finca, que aseguró que al menos su fortuna permaneciera intacta hasta cuando uno de ustedes cumpliera con ciertas condiciones. —removió su oporto en la copa, mirándolo fijamente. —Mejor dicho, creo que cedieron a mis términos, en vez de emprender lo que habría sido una causa judicial prolongada porque, para entonces, nadie realmente esperaba que tú sobrevivieras —Sonrió tristemente.

—Bien —el Capitán Uzumaki chirrió —Reconozco que cuando esa voluntad se leyó, tú actuaste de mi parte, ya que todos pensaban que estaba a punto de pegar mi cuchara en la pared. Pero he estado viviendo bajo tu techo por unos dos años ¿Por qué es la primera vez que oigo sobre dicha voluntad?

— ¿Me creerás si te digo que no creí que fuera bueno para ti?

— ¿No sería bueno para mí? Se me debe una sustancial suma de dinero, sustancial para mí (al menos supongo que lo sea, o los Uchiha no habrían considerado conseguirlo por impugnación) y ¿dices que no me sería bueno?

El capitán Uzumaki se levantó, y la sangre recorrió con pasión sus venas. Ésta no era la primera vez que había sentido tal odio hacia su hermano. No, corrigió, su hermanastro. Aunque compartieran al mismo padre, su madre nunca agradó a las relaciones almidonadas del Conde. La habían desalojado de la casa de su padre antes de que éste estuviera frío en su tumba, la amenazaron con todo tipo de terribles consecuencias para que no reclamara algo de los bienes de su marido fallecido.

Secretamente embarazada y sin amigos poderosos para aconsejarle, había vuelto silenciosamente a su familia de clase media y había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Menma? Pretendes actuar a mi favor, ¿pero cómo olvidar que tu madre también era Uchiha?

Menma apenas reaccionó a la acusación de su hermano.

—Olvidas, quizás, que mencioné que habían condiciones para heredar— dijo con calma—. Hasta hace unas semanas, nadie, y menos yo mismo, podrían haber adivinado que querrías saberlas.

— ¡Si hubiera sabido cuáles son, habría sido capaz de tomar la decisión yo mismo!

—Entonces hazlo ahora —declaró el Conde con frialdad—. Si realmente deseas evitar la ignominia de vivir de mi caridad, todo lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con alguien respetable. Mi tía lo dejó resonantemente claro. No tenía deseo de tener un soltero viviendo en su casa. Pero no te demores, Naruto. Si tú no has contraído matrimonio para el momento que Sasuke cumpla los treinta, entonces los fideicomisarios han decretado que todo será para él. Puesto que, después de todo, es un pariente de sangre.

Naruto sintió como si el viento lo hubiera golpeado. Ninguna mujer cuerda se casaría con él. Lo sabía. Menma lo sabía. Por eso no le había dicho sobre la herencia.

Saber que pudo tener una fortuna pero que estaba fuera de su alcance sólo habría añadido una capa adicional de tortura a su existencia.

Cayó en su silla. Otra vez, había arremetido contra su hermano, que sólo había procurado su bienestar. Y tristemente, aunque ambos supieran que odiaba tener que subsistir de la caridad de su hermano, también sabían que no había alternativa viable.

Menma le había ofrecido en numerosas ocasiones entregarle los bienes y fideicomisos que deberían haber sido suyos, como el hijo más joven del Conde de Namikaze. Si su padre se los hubiese heredado, se habría alegrado de vivir la vida de un caballero rural, reinando sobre sus tierras. Pero el anciano no le había mencionado en su herencia…¿cómo podría si ni siquiera sabía que su esposa estaba embarazada cuando murió tan de repente? Aceptarlos ahora, de su hermano, sería caridad desacertada…

Él chirrió con repugnancia. No, ya había caído bastante bajo para también permitirse la aceptación dádivas, como un mendigo en las calles.

¡Si sólo pudiera ser independiente! Su mente giraba alrededor de lo que Namikaze le acababa de decir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer, por lo visto, era persuadir a una mujer respetable para casarse con él. Sí, eso era todo, reflexionó amargamente. Persuadir a alguna mujer para que acepte despertar cada mañana sobre su almohada.

Sin embargo, Uchiha debió pensar que podría haber persuadido a la señorita Haruno para casarse con él ¿O por qué habría ido a tales extremos para separarla de él?

— ¡Condenado! —Se puso de pie—. Condenados todos los Uchiha. Y condenado tú también. —Dijo a su hermanastro—. Oh, sí, afirmas que me representaste, pero como decidiste ocultarme lo que ocurría, Sasuke Uchiha tiene a la chica bailando en una cuerda. Si sólo lo hubiera sabido, yo habría... —Se paró, con una rabia amarga en sus entrañas—. Tienes mucho por lo cual responder, Namikaze —chirrió, girando sobre sus talones y alejándose a zancadas por el comedor.

Cruzó el pasillo y se encerró en la suite que Lord Namikaze había dispuesto para él en su residencia de Londres. Shino, su ayuda de cámara, que había estado con él desde sus días en el ejército, se encontraba sentado ante una mesa cubierta de periódicos, una jarra junto a su codo y un par de botas sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando el Capitán Uzumaki cayó en la silla, Shino alcanzó bajo la mesa una botella de piedra, limpió el borde de un vaso de cristal con la manga de su camisa y vertió a su señor una medida llena.

El Capitán Uzumaki lo bebió de un golpe y lo puso en la mesa para que lo rellenara.

¡No podía dejar a Uchiha salirse con la suya! Aparte del hecho de que odiaba a todos los Uchihas, el modo en que levantaba falsas expectativas en Sakura era completamente deshonroso.

¿No había nada que la familia no hiciera para aumentar su ya sustancial patrimonio personal?

Sasuke Uchiha ni siquiera necesitaba el dinero tanto como él. Uchiha vivía una vida cómoda de soltero, independiente, mientras que él era completamente dependiente de su hermano. Su hermanastro, corrigió.

Apoyó la frente en su mano, luchando contra el resentimiento que sentía por su hermanastro, después de todo el hombre había estado de su lado.

¡Y demasiado! Esa era la mitad del problema. Namikaze siempre afirmaba que actuaba por su bienestar, pero le privaba de cualquier opción. ¡Lo estaba sofocando!

Si sólo hubiera alguna salida. O, al menos, algún camino para impedir al canalla conseguir la fortuna de su Tía Chiyo.

Maldijo a los Uchihas locuazmente, y exhaustivamente, antes de apurar su segundo vaso de brandy.

Había odiado el apellido Uchiha desde que podía recordar. Habían destruido a su madre, arruinaron su infancia con sus insinuaciones de su ilegitimidad y no ocultaron el hecho de que habían esperado que muriera en algún país extranjero mientras estaba de servicio. Los franceses le habían hecho su peor maldad, pero no era un hombre fácil de matar. Había sobrevivido a una explosión, dos amputaciones, una fiebre y meses extenuantes de rehabilitación.

Incluso en su hora más oscura, cuando había sentido que no tenía nada más por lo que vivir, se había negado a dejarse vencer.

Y no iba a dejar que le vencieran ahora.

Si Sasuke Uchiha creía que él iba a recostarse mientras se iba con su herencia, entonces estaba muy equivocado.

Encontraría una forma para superar a los Uchihas.

Su cara se llenó de odio.

Y no se preocuparía por cuán bajo tuviera que caer para conseguirlo.

**_*_**

Hinata reaccionó al sonido de alguien que llamaba a la puerta principal.

Sakura había salido a dar un paseo en el parque con el Sr. Uchiha y Hinata tenía ganas de pasar una tarde leyendo. Estaba ya absorta en su libro y le molestó verse obligada a dejarlo de lado para entretener a algún hombre que se decepcionaría al encontrar que su presa había volado.

Su madre, que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana bordando, soltó un suspiro.

—Oh, querida —dijo, al reconocer al visitante que esperaba en los escalones de entrada—. Se decepcionará tanto por no encontrar a Sakura—. Girando hacia Hinata, dijo, —Llama por algo de té. Debemos acoger al muchacho, ¿o no?

Sólo fue cuando el Capitán Uzumaki atravesó la puerta que Hinata entendió la compasión de su madre. No había aprobado a muchos de los pretendientes de Sakura, antes de que el Sr. Uchiha hubiera aparecido en escena, pero era débil frente al Capitán. Era el modo en que miraba a Sakura, le había confiado a Hinata una tarde no mucho después de conocer al Sr. Uchiha. Tan herido, tan amargado, tan trágicamente cierto de que no tenía posibilidad contra un hombre que era todo lo que él no era. Porque no es sólo que el Sr. Uchiha era extremadamente apuesto por lo que tenía expectativas. También era del dominio público que podía heredar una fortuna sustancial al cumplir los treinta. Por tanto no necesitaría perseguir a Sakura por su dinero. Sería una mejor pareja para Sakura que un conde envejecido o un barón joven con granos. Sus padres no le mirarían con recelo, aunque no tuviera título, ya que Sakura parecía tener sentimientos por él. Y siendo tan especial en sus atenciones, era seguramente sólo una cuestión de tiempo para que hiciera la propuesta.

Hinata puso su libro a un lado cuando su madre dijo

—Oh, Capitán Uzumaki, qué bueno que nos visite esta tarde ¡Estamos completamente solas, como ve! Por favor, siéntese. Hemos pedido el té. Estoy segura de que se quedará y tomará una taza con nosotras, aunque la señorita Haruno no esté aquí…—vaciló, pareciendo un poco tímida cuando aludió a la desilusión del Capitán.

—Gracias, Sra. Hyundai —contestó, aunque se quedó de pie rígidamente en la puerta, en lugar de avanzar hacia el asiento—. Era consciente de que la señorita Haruno estaba fuera. De hecho, esperé hasta estar seguro de que así fuese. Es su hija a quien he venido a ver. Señorita Hyūga —dijo, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando se giró hacia ella —Sé que es poco ortodoxo, ¿pero podríamos hablar en privado?

Hinata no sabía qué contestar, ni siquiera adivinaba lo que podría hablar con él en privado ¡Además, era completamente impropio! Estaba segura de que su madre no permitiría tal cosa.

— ¿Por qué no salen al jardín? —Dijo su madre—. Pero quédense a la vista de las ventanas. Estoy segura de que si el Capitán Uzumaki quiere hablar contigo en privado, tiene una muy buena razón —dijo, en respuesta a la mirada perpleja de Hinata—. Iré a un asiento en el salón trasero, de donde podré verlos bien ¿Le parece aceptable esto, Capitán?

—Muy aceptable. Gracias por su generosidad, señora —dijo, abriendo la puerta e indicando a Hinata que le acompañara.

Una de las razones para alquilar esa casa era que tenía un jardín grande. Había una franja estrecha de césped, lindado por abajo por plantas de sabia, esparcidas por grupos. Contra una de las paredes que separaban su jardín de la propiedad vecina, algunas sillas se habían dispuesto alrededor de una mesa de hierro forjado posicionadas para disfrutar del sol de la mañana. El área todavía se podría usar para sentarse más tarde, también, ya que se había colocado una pérgola para proporcionar un poco de sombra al avanzar el día. Y las rosas y la madreselva que escalaban por la estructura en un enredo maravillosamente perfumado lo hacía un lugar agradable para sentarse en la tarde.

El Capitán Uzumaki se dirigió hacia la glorieta floreada, asegurándose de que Hinata se sentara a la vista de la casa.

Cuando la Sra. Hyūga le hizo una seña desde la ventana, se inclinó en su dirección, antes de girar y dirigirse a Hinata.

—Antes de abordar el asunto del cual he venido a hablarle, ¿puedo solicitarle su garantía de que mantendrá todo en estricto secreto?

Devolvió su mirada desconcertada con el ceño fruncido, Hinata comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

—Si significa tanto para usted —contestó, tocada por su intención de confiar en ella, —por supuesto. Aunque no me gusta esconderle algo a mi madre…

—No habrá necesidad de ocultarle el secreto mucho tiempo —le aseguró—. Pero debo insistir en que no revele nada, ni siquiera a ella, hasta que le dé el permiso.

—Esto suena un poco arbitrario.

— ¡Si no puedo confiar en usted, dígalo ahora, y aquí se termina!

Hinata apenas pensó. Sería completamente imposible dejarle ir sin descubrir por qué había considerado imperativo dejar a un lado la etiqueta pidiendo una entrevista con ella en privado, para luego pedirle jurar guardar el secreto. Moriría de la curiosidad.

—Puede confiar en mí —juró.

Durante un minuto o dos, frunció el ceño, buscando su cara como si tuviera que estar absolutamente seguro antes de ir más lejos. Finalmente, cuadró sus hombros y farfulló,

—Si no creyera que puedo confiar en usted, nunca habría considerado venir. Una cosa que he notado sobre usted es que parece que posee más integridad que la mayor parte de muchachas de su edad. Sé que ha pasado por mucho durante el año pasado y ha llevado todo esto con valentía.

Hinata se llenó de placer con su alabanza, aunque fuera brusca.

—También me ha confiado que al final de su Temporada habrá poco que espere con mucha ilusión. Espero que no lo tome a mal si hablo sin rodeos.

Estuvo a punto de confiarle un poco de la carga que llevaba ¿Cómo se podría oponer si lo expresaba sin rodeos?

—Puede hablarme libremente —le aseguró.

—Bien, entonces —dijo, sentándose al lado de ella y mirando fijamente su cara, —no adornaré el asunto, los hechos son éstos. No tiene ni la riqueza, ni el aspecto, ni las artimañas requeridas para conseguir un marido rico.

Hinata jadeó, herida en lo más profundo por su evaluación áspera y de su encanto femenino. Pero ni siquiera hizo una pausa para catalogar sus defectos.

—Podría haber asegurado, quizás, el interés de un hombre más ordinario si no fuera tan frágil. Pero no tengo necesidad de decirle que un hombre que debe ganar su propia vida, tal como, supongamos, un soldado o un diplomático, querrá una esposa con buena salud, con la resistencia para criar a su familia y ordenar su casa en circunstancias posiblemente poco menos que confortables.

Estuvo a punto de indicar, claramente, que no era una criatura frágil que no podía resistir poca privación. Y argüir que un hombre como el que había descrito era exactamente la clase de marido que había venido a buscar a Londres, pero las ambiciones de Sakura la habían lanzado en esferas donde tales hombres no se arriesgaban. Estaba completamente segura de que si alguna vez encontrara a tales hombres, podrían ver que tenía algunos rasgos rescatables. Pero no le dio oportunidad de decir una palabra.

—Me ha confesado que no espera recibir una oferta de matrimonio —dijo con sinceridad brutal— y que al final de la Temporada, debido a sus circunstancias difíciles, tendrá que buscar un empleo. Si no se hace una institutriz, debe servir como profesora en alguna aula abarrotada. Usted se sentirá completamente miserable, siendo preferible que se case y ser la ama de su propio hogar que estar a merced para siempre de los niños mimados de alguna otra familia.

El corazón de Hinata palpitaba con fuerza. No podía recordar a ningún hombre que alguna vez la insultara tan exhaustivamente. Aunque todo lo que había dicho fuera verdad, era cruel de su parte echárselo en cara ¡Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella con su deseo de casarse, diciéndole que no tenía posibilidad de enlazarse a un hombre!

—No creo querer seguir con esta conversación —dijo, levantándose y dándole la espalda.

—Señorita Hyūga, no me decepcione antes de que oiga todo.

¿Decepcionarlo? Se heló ¿Qué trataba de decir?

— ¿Todo? —dijo de mala gana, le miró sobre su hombro.

—Sí. Señorita Hyūga, he descubierto recientemente que si puedo persuadir a alguna mujer respetable para que se case conmigo, heredaré una fortuna—. Se paró, tomando su brazo y haciéndola girar para quedar frente a él. —Creo que es usted, de todas las mujeres, la que podría vencer su asco por un hombre como yo a cambio de seguridad de por vida.

— ¿Me está pidiendo que me case con usted? —El corazón de Hinata palpitaba con gran emoción. Tendría que haber sabido que su intención no era hacerle daño deliberadamente. Sólo pensaba en sí mismo como algo tan malo para una mujer, que tuvo que destacar lo que pensaba de ella para que aceptara su oferta. —El diablo o el profundo mar azul —susurró, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

¡Oh, cómo podría él creer que ninguna mujer le podría amar!

—No rechace la idea de primera —le imploró—. Por favor, escúcheme hasta el final.

El corazón de Hinata se elevó, justo cuando bajó su cabeza para buscar un pañuelo. No sabía por qué lloraba. Era tan tonto sentir como si la masa oscura enorme que aplastaba sus esperanzas y sueños, había rodado lejos, liberándola.

¡El hombre que amaba le había pedido que se casara con él!

Se volvió a sentar. La única razón por la que había decidido abjurar del matrimonio y buscar trabajo era que no se podía casar con otro que no fuera el Capitán Uzumaki. Si hubiera recibido una oferta de algún otro hombre, estaría satisfecha, pero no la hubiera aceptado. Pero claro que se casaría con él ¡En un latido del corazón! Tan pronto como controlara este impulso ridículo de llorar, se lo diría…

—Señorita Hyūga, sé que tengo poco que ofrecerle. Pero considere la propiedad que viene con el matrimonio. —Se sentó al lado de ella, inclinándose. —Yo creo que sería un una residencia familiar ideal. Habría una habitación para su madre. Estoy seguro que desea ser capaz de asegurarla en su vejez. Sé que su pensión es tan escasa que iba a trabajar para no ser una carga para ella ¿No prefiere criar a sus niños que a los de otra gente? Le permitiría hasta contratar a un maestro de esgrima para nuestras hijas, si esto es lo que desea —añadió, con un toque de humor que le recordó a ella la conversación en el baile del Marqués de Konohakure.

Aunque su referencia a los niños se hiciera de modo jocoso, sabía que le ofrecía un verdadero matrimonio, no sólo un arreglo conveniente. Tenía una breve visión de un muchacho y una muchacha brincando sobre un césped amplio, soleado, jugando con espadas de madera, mientras el Capitán Uzumaki, que holgazanea bajo la sombra de un roble nudoso, les gritaba instrucciones. El más pequeño, con su carita sucia, sonreía abiertamente bajo las ramas del árbol, mientras su madre, sentada en un banco rústico cerca, sonreía satisfecha a sus nietos. Los miraba a todos desde las ventanas de una casa de piedra, con un bebé diminuto en su pecho. Y luego el Capitán Uzumaki en el césped bañado por el sol la miraba. Y se reía con ella. Y su expresión no era la de este lisiado amargado, agobiado por las preocupaciones, que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, con ojos que expresaban una súplica desesperada. Sino que se había convertido en un feliz hombre de familia.

Exploró los rasgos ásperos de su cara, que estaba tan cerca de ella. El calor de su aliento abanicó su mejilla. Podría oler el aroma débil a bergamota, un olor que había asociado con él desde la noche en que se había apoyado en él, medio desmayada por el calor del atestado salón de baile. Sus manos recordaron la textura de su manga, y, a través de ella, la fuerza del brazo.

¡Cómo quería borrar aquellas líneas de sufrimiento que una vida de desilusión había grabado tan profundamente en su cara! Hacer que aquellos ojos, que ardían de recelo, brillaran con alegría o se iluminaran con la risa.

Oh, sabía que sólo le pedía que se casara con él por la desilusión de la pérdida de Sakura. Pero podía sentir empatía con la practicidad de su naturaleza que le hizo razonar que si no podía tener a la mujer que anhelaba, no iba a renunciar también a la propiedad. ¿No había planeado su propio futuro de manera similar? Habiendo renunciado a la esperanza de casarse con el hombre que amaba, había decidido mantenerse ella misma y no ser una carga para otros.

Aunque era deprimente que pensara tan mal en ella. La consideraba una muchacha tan simple que pensaba que estaría agradecida ante la posibilidad de vivir con comodidad, aun si eso significara liarse a un hombre que él asumía que ninguna mujer consideraría con algo más que repulsión.

—Si algún otro hombre me hubiera preguntado en tales términos —declaró, decidida a justificar su intención de aceptarle, a pesar de sus insultos —Le habría rechazado ¿No notó que el modo en que se dirigió a mí era demasiado hiriente?

—Si esto es lo que piensa —dijo, echándose hacia atrás y haciendo como si estuviera a punto de levantarse —entonces no le preocuparé más con mis atenciones no deseadas.

Lamentó su impulso, tan pronto como vio el dolor en sus ojos. Nunca había tenido la intención de hacerle daño a él. Oh, debía dejar su estúpido orgullo. No valía la pena protegerse si con ello le hería.

—Sus atenciones son bastante bienvenidas —de prisa le tranquilizó—. Y por supuesto que me casaré con usted. Era sólo el modo que lo expuso…

Se puso de pie, mirándola con una expresión tan feroz que casi la atemorizó.

—No debe esperar palabras dulzonas o ninguna adulación insincera de mí, señorita Hyūga. Puede que mi oferta no haya sido elocuente, pero al menos sabe exactamente lo que le ofrezco. Le ofrezco seguridad financiera, un futuro bueno, cómodo. Está a punto de casarse con un hombre que ha sido soldado toda su vida adulta. Un hombre que ha luchado intensamente y ha vivido al raso. No voy a someterme a tonterías románticas para tratar de engañarle en la espera de lo que no puedo dar.

Parpadeó asombrada. Lágrimas de dolor saltaron a sus ojos ¿Había recibido alguna vez alguna mujer una oferta tan insultante o se había encontrado su aceptación con una reprimenda tan mordaz? Si tuviera un grano de sentido común, le diría lo que podría hacer con su oferta y largarse.

Pero entonces nunca le vería otra vez.

Se haría profesora, como había planeado, pero sabiendo que de haber tenido más coraje, podría haber sido la esposa del Capitán Uzumaki.

Podría haber soportado esa vida de trabajo duro si él nunca le hubiera propuesto matrimonio. Pero ahora, tal futuro sería insoportable.

Sintió que una mano fría se metía por sus entrañas y las enroscaba en un nudo cuando un pensamiento horrible la asaltó. Viendo el modo despiadado en que la había tratado proponiéndole matrimonio aun estando convencido de que no ella no querría aceptar, ¿se sentiría obligado a intimidar a otra desafortunada mujer para que lo aceptara, de modo que pudiera obtener su herencia? No se podía engañar pensando que ella era algo más para él que la primera en una lista de posibles esposas, extraída del grupo de mujeres disponibles en situación desesperada.

—No espero nada de usted —dijo desanimadamente.

¿Cómo podría olvidar que estaba enamorado de Sakura? Podría crearse ilusiones de formar una familia feliz con el hombre que amaba, pero para lo que a él le importaba, ella podría ser cualquier mujer.

Un medio para un fin.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo Cuatro_**

Una sensación de euforia le sobrecogió, tan fuerte que casi lo mareó.

¡La venganza, y todo lo que significaba, era casi suya!

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil. Tenía mucho que agradecer a todos esos tontos, los tontos que habían hecho a esta muchacha encantadora creer que ningún hombre la podría querer.

Se hundió en la silla al lado de ella y habría tomado su mano con gratitud, si no fuese consciente de que la aceptación de su oferta era el menor de dos males. Pobreza y trabajo duro por una parte o matrimonio con un hombre que ninguna mujer podría aguantar por el otro

¿Qué era eso que había murmurado con lágrimas en los ojos?

¡El diablo o el profundo mar azul!

¿Entonces, sentía que había hecho un pacto con el diablo?

Aprendería pronto que aunque no pudiera ser la clase de marido que la mayoría soñaba, disfrutaría del estilo de vida cómodo que le traería casarse con él. Por lo que poco había sido capaz de averiguar de su breve visita a los abogados, para saber exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para heredar, la anciana había dejado una buena suma de dinero así como la propiedad que se convertiría en su hogar.

—Gracias, señorita Hyūga. No puedo comenzar a decirle lo que esto significa para mí —Casi se estremeció con esas palabras.

Había sido deliberadamente económico con los hechos. Ya que nunca quiso que ella descubriera que había aprovechado su vulnerabilidad a fin de vengarse de un Uchiha. Tal conocimiento estaba condenado en su conciencia.

Había sospechado, antes de ir a exponer su oferta, que le rechazaría completamente si sabía que el casamiento con él sería equivalente a la ruina del futuro de otra persona. Ella parecía capaz de poner la felicidad de todo el mundo antes que la de ella. Solo con ver lo contenta que estaba por el éxito de Sakura. No había mostrado ningún rastro de envidia, aunque Sakura eclipsara totalmente su subestimada belleza, negándole la posibilidad de atraer a sus propios pretendientes. Y había estado contenta de que la Temporada en Londres, aunque debilitaba claramente su salud, ayudara a su madre a terminar su pena.

No, él no tenía intención de hacerle saber que quería privar a Uchiha de una fortuna que el hombre siempre había considerado como suya.

Pero lo tenía que asegurar rápidamente. Uchiha tomaría medidas para impedirle casarse si lo consiguiera.

—Debemos casarnos inmediatamente.

— ¿Debemos? —contestó, con aturdimiento.

—Sí, ya que si no cumplo los términos del testamento dentro de un tiempo especificado, puedo perder la herencia totalmente.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo, pero podría oír la aceptación en su tono.

Aliviado por haber superado otra barrera, se preparó para sus objeciones cuando estipuló

—Y debo insistir que no enviemos ningún anuncio hasta el final de la ceremonia. Ni decirle a los no implicados cuándo, o dónde, va a ocurrir.

Le miró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Quiere que yo me case con usted en secreto? —Sacudió su cabeza—. No… eso sería… completamente repugnante. —Casarse en secreto, como si hubiera algo de lo cual estar avergonzada… no era cuestionable. —Parece tan secreto —insistió.

—Sé que le pido mucho. Pero, por favor, mírelo desde mi punto de vista. A veces, una batalla tiene que combatirse con sutileza, usando las estratagemas necesarias para burlar al enemigo.

No le mentía a Hinata. Sólo arrojaba algo de polvo en sus ojos. No era peor que la mentira que implicaba la emboscada del enemigo que tenía superioridad numérica, en lugar de encontrarse con él en campo abierto, donde la derrota habría sido inevitable.

—No quiero que haya más testigos en nuestra boda que los absolutamente necesarios—. Eso era literalmente cierto. Pero entonces, confiando en su naturaleza amable, agregó, — ¿Cree que me gusta que la gente me vea preguntándose qué tuve que hacer para inducir a una belleza como usted a que me aceptara?

— ¿Belleza? —Jadeó indignada. — ¡Usted acaba de decir que no se va a mostrar con un tonto sentido romántico! Así que no recurra a la adulación insincera sólo para obtener lo que quiere. Me gustaría mucho más que su atuviera a su discurso llano del cual se siente tan orgulloso.

—Señorita Hyūga, estoy siendo totalmente sincero. Usted posee una belleza interior que cualquier hombre con una onza de sentido...

—Oh, belleza interior, —ella resopló en tono de burla.

Esa es la forma en que un hombre siempre intenta de convencer a una chica de hacer su voluntad. Bueno, pronto descubrirá que ella no era tan dócil. Ella debía decirle que no podía actuar de una manera que sentía era moralmente reprobable.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Me niego a mantener esta noticia en secreto de mi madre, o casarme sin que me asista...

—Bueno, por supuesto, —dijo. —Señorita Hyūga, yo no estoy pidiendo que tengamos un matrimonio secreto. Sólo uno muy privado. No habrá nada deshonesto al respecto. Le pediré a mi hermano que esté conmigo. Y una vez que la ceremonia haya terminado y estemos de camino a nuestra nueva casa, estaré más que contento de anunciar el hecho.

Eso no sonaba muy irracional, supuso.

—Sin embargo, yo prefiero que no le diga a su madre que vamos a casarnos, hasta que vaya de camino a la ceremonia.

Hinata parpadeó.

—Es la única manera de estar seguro de que a ella no se le escapará lo que está a punto de suceder. Ella es claramente muy aficionada a la señorita Haruno ¿Podría mantener la noticia de su matrimonio en secreto de ella? ¿Sería capaz de ocultarla de cualquier persona? La mayoría de las madres se ponen tan contentas de saber que sus hijas se van a casar que no pueden guardar la lengua.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras reflexionaba sobre este aspecto del caso. Su madre estaría realmente encantada de escuchar que ella se iba a casar, y más que era con el Capitán Uzumaki. Y si ella sabía que él tenía previsto llevarla a vivir al domicilio conyugal, y cuidar de ella en su vejez, nada le impediría echarse sobre su cuello y llorar encima de él, antes de que ella anunciara con orgullo a todas sus amigas el espléndido yerno que había conseguido.

Y en cuanto a ocultar la noticia a Sakura... Suspiró. El Capitán Uzumaki no querrá que ella esté presente en la ceremonia que representará un adiós definitivo de la mujer que ama. De hecho, si era sincera consigo misma, tener a Sakura allí arruinaría el evento para ella. Ya era bastante malo saber que era un pobre segundo plato, sin tener a la primera opción de su marido allí en persona para recordarle que estaba emprendiendo un matrimonio de segunda clase.

Odiaba los subterfugios, o cualquier cosa que oliera a la falta de honradez en cualquier forma, sin embargo, abstenerse de decirle a su amiga la noticia sin duda le ahorraría al Capitán Uzumaki, y a ella misma, un poco de dolor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo quiere que oculte nuestro compromiso a mi madre?

Ella no pudo evitar notar la llamarada de triunfo que iluminó sus ojos al reconocer su capitulación a sus términos.

—Ahora que tengo su palabra, puedo obtener el permiso especial requerido para casarme sin la necesidad de amonestaciones. Vamos a tener que ir con los abogados que actúan como ejecutores del testamento del que soy beneficiario. No sirve de nada casarse sin su conocimiento y consentimiento previo. Previendo que todo vaya bien, la ceremonia en sí puede tener lugar el día después de mañana. Vamos a salir de la ciudad inmediatamente después de la ceremonia. Namikaze puede enviar el aviso al Morning Post una vez que estamos a salvo fuera.

—Espere un momento, ¿qué ocurrirá si los abogados no están de acuerdo?

—Estoy seguro de que lo harán. Usted no tiene ninguna necesidad de preocuparse. Yo no quiero darle a entender que no la aprobarían. Sólo necesito asegurarme de que cumplo todos los términos de la carta, por lo que nadie puede oponerse a mi reclamo.

— ¿Oponerse a su reclamo? ¿Es posible?

¿Qué pasaría con ella si no cumplía con los requisitos de esa voluntad? ¿O si alguien disputa su reclamo? Él sólo se lo había propuesto porque quería heredar esa propiedad. No valdría en absoluto si los abogados decidieran que no era apta. Sintió un frío en su interior.

¿Qué haría en ese caso? ¿Llevarla a casa y despreocuparse de ella?

¿Podría ser tan poco galante?

¿Por eso le había hecho jurar guardar el secreto? ¿Así ella no podría quejarse de que él se le había propuesto y luego la dejaba? Ella tenía demasiado orgullo para admitir que había hecho algo tan impropio como aceptar un compromiso secreto. De repente, se sintió muy sola, y con miedo.

Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, el Capitán Uzumaki se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de ella mientras ella las retorcía en su regazo.

—Sé que no será fácil para usted salir secretamente de su de casa, sin el conocimiento de su madre.

Ni siquiera había considerado los aspectos prácticos de asistir a una cita en la oficina de los abogados sin el conocimiento de su madre hasta ese momento ¡Ahora tenía otra preocupación que añadir a las que ya la estaban atormentando!

—Pero sólo piense en lo feliz que será cuando se entere de que todo fue por una buena causa —él la engatusó. —Y usted no tendrá que ocultarle nuestros planes por más de un día, si todo va bien.

Si todo va bien. Pero ¿será así? Sería el día más largo de su vida. Mentirle a su madre, temiendo que algo pueda ocurrir para evitar que la boda tenga lugar...

—Confíe en mí —dijo, apretando sus manos. —Voy a arreglar todo.

¿Confiar en él? ¡Oh, cómo deseaba poder!

—Es sólo un día, señorita Hyūga. Estoy seguro de que tiene el valor para soportar un solo día. Usted ha pasado por mucho más con la muerte de su padre, y salió ilesa.

Ella lo miró. Se había dicho que nunca recurriría a dulces palabras, y sin embargo aquí estaba pronunciando otro cumplido ¿Lo dijo en serio? Seguramente, porque él había declarado que sólo le diría la verdad. Debe creer realmente que ella posee fortaleza.

Sí, este era un aspecto de esa condenada belleza interior que decía admirar.

—Sólo un día. —Ella suspiró. No parecería mucho para él, porque no sabía que lo amaba. Asumió que su tormento terminaría después de ese día, cualquiera fuera el resultado.

Ella lo miró a la cara, preguntándose si éste era el momento para decirle la verdad. Seguro que no la abandonaría, aunque ella no pasara el examen de sus abogados, si ella le decía que lo amaba. No podía ser tan cruel...

Pero si ella lo presionaba para mantener su promesa de casarse con ella, ¿cómo iban a vivir? No tendrían ni una pluma con que volar. Cada vez que una factura llegara a su puerta, él se resentiría con ella por impedirle casarse con una mujer que le habría permitido heredar aquella propiedad.

Mejor era convertirse en una maestra solitaria y saber que al menos ella no lo había despojado de su felicidad, que soportar su odio.

Ella tendría que guardar sus sentimientos por él para sí misma hasta después de que se casaran.

—Será sólo por un día —dijo ella de nuevo, presionando su mano también.

Incluso si eso significara una vida de miseria para ella, ella no le rechazaría. ¿No era eso lo que quería decir el amor? ¿Poner la felicidad de la persona amada antes que la propia?

—Usted no se arrepentirá —declaró fervientemente.

Pero ella lo estaba lamentando incluso antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa. Su madre iba a querer saber lo que había pasado entre ellos en el jardín ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Por los momentos le diría a su madre tanto como fuese posible de la verdad, sin traicionar la confianza del Capitán Uzumaki.

—Me habló de un... asunto financiero, Madre —dijo ella, jugando con una de las abrazaderas de las cortinas de salón—Y me pidió que mantenga la cuestión en secreto.

—Un asunto financiero... —La señora Hyūga frunció el ceño — ¿No uno personal?

—Madre, le prometí no hablar de ello hasta que... hasta que él me dé permiso.

Al ver enrojecer la cara de su hija, la Sra. Hyūga dejó todo así.

Hinata se alegró, por primera vez, cuando Sakura volvió y llenó la habitación con su charla interminable, que requería muy poca participación de cualquier otra persona. Su madre no la había interrogado más, pero mantuvo su expresión preocupada, y contenía el aliento como si esperara que ella le empezara a contar.

Entonces movía la cabeza y fruncía los labios cuando Hinata sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecían ante la perspectiva de tener que dar otra respuesta evasiva. Sakura era un amortiguador de la tensión que se acumulaba constantemente durante la tarde.

Tanto la madre como la hija se concentraron en conversar con ella, en lugar de una a la otra, durante su visita al teatro esa noche. Pero cuando la noche empezó a parecerle interminable, Hinata comenzó a resentir la situación en que el Capitán Uzumaki la había puesto. Para él era muy fácil decir que no tendría que engañar a su madre durante más de un día, pero mientras para él ese día estaría lleno de actividad, atareado entre obtener la licencia y concertar citas con los abogados y vicarios, ella no tendría nada que hacer más que contar los minutos, mientras que su madre no dejaba de mirarla fijamente con ojos de desaprobación hasta hacerla sentir como si fuera culpable de algún atroz crimen.

Fue un alivio meterse en la cama, donde ella no tenía que afrontar las miradas de reproche de su madre. Pero para entonces ya la tensión la había afectado demasiado.

Acomodó la almohada, y se quitó las mantas, furiosa por la crueldad de ponerla en esta posición insostenible. Pero poco después se incorporó, temblando en el aire frío de la noche, y se cubrió con las mantas hasta los hombros. La convicción de que todo iba a quedar en nada la llenaba de una sensación de frío y de temor. Luego se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada, sus ojos buscando los nichos oscuros de su habitación.

¿Cómo era posible quererlo y sin embargo resentir su comportamiento con tal ferocidad, todo al mismo tiempo?

Al llegar la mañana, ella se sentía lo suficientemente miserable como para considerar seriamente manifestar su intención de quedarse en cama. No creía poder hacer frente a las miradas sospechosas de su madre o el olvido egocéntrico de Sakura a su angustia.

Pero su madre tomó su mano cuando trató de evadir las obligaciones sociales del día, diciendo con voz firme,

—Será mucho mejor si te levantas, y te mantienes ocupada, querida. Distraer tu mente de... lo que sea que te aflige ¿Cuánto tiempo, por cierto, te comprometiste a mantener el secreto del Capitán Uzumaki?

—Sólo por hoy, madre —respondió Hinata, un poco incómoda porque su madre perceptivamente había relacionado su angustia con la conversación que había tenido con el Capitán Uzumaki. —Para mañana debería poder hacerlo.

—Dale una respuesta. —dijo la señora Hyūga. —Él tiene su orgullo. —Se inclinó y besó a su hija en la frente. —Pero mi consejo es llevarlo lo mejor que puedas, como si no tuvieras... que tomar una decisión. Si se te ha pedido que mantengas el asunto en privado, deberías actuar normalmente, como si no estuvieras considerando... ummm... lo que sea que hablaran con tanta atención en el jardín ayer.

Hinata no podía creer que su madre casi hubiera adivinado la verdad. Con sus sonrisas conocedoras y sus gestos significativos se hizo obvio que pensaba que el Capitán Uzumaki se le había propuesto, y le estaba dando tiempo para considerar su respuesta. Se sentó con la espalda recta, en estado de alarma.

—Madre, no le hables de esto a nadie más, ¿quieres?

— ¡Por supuesto no! Especialmente si decides no... Umm... es decir, estoy segura de que no deseas que se sepa que... Y, por supuesto, que no querrás que nadie sepa que no lo harías... ¡No, no! Es mucho mejor mantener todo en secreto, hasta que hayas decidido... quiero decir, cuándo podemos hablar libremente, sin riesgo de herir el orgullo de nadie.

Hinata se sintió mucho mejor sabiendo que su madre tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sería mucho más fácil decirle cuando estuvieran de camino a su boda que si tenía que decirlo de la nada.

Sería más fácil también inventar alguna excusa para ir a ver al abogado. Ella asumiría que se reuniría con el Capitán Uzumaki en secreto, con el fin de darle una respuesta.

Se levantó temprano en la mañana, después de otra noche inquieta, preguntándose cómo se las arreglaría para comunicarse con ella. No podía ir a buscarla él mismo. No podían salir juntos sin un acompañante. No podía imaginar cómo se iban a encontrar en la oficina del abogado a menos que él le enviara un mensaje. Su estómago se revolvió al pensar que él le enviaría una carta, que ella tendría que ocultar de alguna manera de la curiosidad de su madre y de Sakura. Ellas normalmente leían todos los mensajes durante el desayuno, decidían sobre las diversas invitaciones que recibían, o intercambian las noticias que llegaban de sus casas.

Sacudió la cabeza, le dolía persistentemente, su frente fruncida con preocupación casi desde el momento en que había recibido su propuesta.

Pero el Capitán Uzumaki había prometido que arreglaría las cosas para que ella no tuviera que decir ninguna mentira. Apenas se habían levantado de la mesa, el mayordomo entró en la habitación.

—La Condesa de Namikaze está aquí, señorita Hyūga —dijo él, y le dio una tarjeta. —Está en el salón delantero.

Las tres damas se quedaron sin aliento ante el inesperado honor de tener a una gran persona visitándolas, sobre todo a una hora tan poco convencional.

—Vamos, vamos— su madre le instó moviendo las manos. —No la hagas esperar. Vamos a unirnos a ustedes tan pronto como... —Se interrumpió, enderezando su cofia mientras Sakura iba al espejo, para retocar sus rizos y tirar del escote de su vestido.

— ¡Oh, no, hay una mancha de mantequilla en mi vestido! — Hinata la oyó decir, mientras seguía al mayordomo por la habitación. — ¡Será mejor me cambie!

— ¡Ah! ¡Señorita Hinata! —La Condesa la saludó con familiaridad, en un acento decididamente francés, en cuanto ella entró en la habitación.

Hinata había sido presentada a la Condesa en el baile de Lord Nara, y había pasado unos minutos tratando en vano de pensar en algún tema de conversación que pudiera interesarle a aquella diminuta mujer con más bien un impreciso aspecto. Su madre le había explicado luego que la Condesa era considerada una especie de fracaso, socialmente hablando, aunque la universalmente mala opinión de elección de novia del Conde se había suavizado un poco cuando ella había quedado embarazada.

— ¡Sola también! —dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando las manos de Hinata y tirándola al sofá junto a ella. — ¡Esto es bueno! Vengo por parte de Naruto, para decirte que está esperando en la oficina de sus abogados. Él me ha dicho que tengo que mantener esto en secreto, y que he de decirle a su madre que vamos a ir de compras, que admiré el vestido que le vi que llevaba en el baile de Nara, o alguna otra tontería ¡Como si alguien pudiera creer que quiero ir de compras cuando estoy de este tamaño! —Le mostró el embarazo claramente visible con una mueca triste. — ¡Pero es Naruto!

La condesa estaba vestida con capas de muselina de color rosa, que destacaban la redondez de su vientre. Unido esto a su gorjeante voz y a los agitados movimientos de sus manos, le dio a Hinata la idea de un pinzón saltando por el salón. Esta impresión se vio reforzada cuando su madre entró en la habitación, y Lady Namikaze plegó enérgicamente sus manos sobre el regazo, saludando a la recién llegada con una inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿Señora Hyūga? —Preguntó ella sin preámbulos. — ¿No le importa si tomo prestada a su hija para ir de compras? Es un capricho mío —asintió, con una expresión de inspiración viniendo a su cara. — ¡Exacto! Para nosotras las mujeres que estamos enciente son comunes estos caprichos, ya sabe. Nada me hará mejor que tener a la deliciosa señorita Hyūga acompañándome de compras esta mañana. Nos conocimos en el baile de Lord Nara. Tengo muy pocos amigos en Londres —terminó ella, con aire abstraído. —A excepción de Naruto, por supuesto, que es como un hermano para mí. Quiero decir, el Capitán Uzumaki —explicó, ante la mirada desconcertada de la señora Hyūga.

Hinata decidió que tendría que llevar a la mujer fuera de casa antes de que dejara escapar algo. ¿Cómo podía el Capitán Uzumaki confiar una misión tan delicada a una criatura tan alocada como ella? Se precipitó escaleras arriba, recogió su abrigo y sombrero, casi tropezando en la alfombra del vestíbulo en su prisa por volver a la sala de estar.

Las dos mujeres dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta del carruaje Namikaze se cerró detrás de ellas, y se pusieron en marcha.

— ¡Oh, esto es tan emocionante! —dijo Lady Namikaze, acomodándose en una esquina y mirando a Hinata con sus brillantes ojos violetas. —Pensar que yo puedo ser capaz de ayudar a Naruto para burlar ese vil Uchiha! —Se contuvo, con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando Hinata la miró con asombro.

— ¿Uchiha? ¿Qué tiene que ver Uchiha con esto?

—Oh, querida, ahora he arruinado todo. Naruto estará tan enojado conmigo. Le prometí que no diría nada y ahora lo he hecho antes incluso de llegar a ver a los hombres que controlan su fortuna. Señorita Hyūga... —se inclinó hacia delante, su cara surcada de angustia —...Por favor dígame que no le va a rechazar ahora que sabe que ha hecho algo reprobable.

Hinata sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si alguien lo apretara dificultándole respirar

— ¿Reprobable? —Repitió ella. —No sé a qué se refiere ¿Qué ha hecho el Capitán Uzumaki?

— ¡No ha hecho nada! Es ese vil gusano de Sasuke Uchiha que ha tratado de robarle todo. Por favor, preocúpese por él, no por sus enemigos. Se ha recuperado de mucho en el pasado, pero no de esto. Ha sido muy difícil para él reunir el valor de pedirle a una mujer inclusive bailar con él, creyéndose tan feo, cuánto más para rogar por su mano... No se puede imaginar el valor que tuvo que convocar para acercarse a usted.

Tomó las manos de Hinata entre las suyas. —Usted ve más allá de las cicatrices, ve su corazón, ¿no? Usted no sólo ha aceptado casarse con él para tener una casa grande y para no tener que ser una institutriz. Yo no habría aceptado participar en este engaño si no creyera que eras digna de él. Pero vi cómo lo mirabas en el baile de Nara. Lo amas, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que tengo razón.

—S-Sí, lo amo, —exhaló Hinata, apartando sus manos de las de la Condesa. —Pero no entiendo...

— ¡No es necesario entender! Sólo amarlo. ¡Confía en él! Los hombres... hacen necedades a veces porque piensan que nos protegen, cosas malas, tal vez. Pero Naruto será un muy buen marido para ti ¡Lo sé! Está muy agradecido de la oportunidad que le estás dando...

— ¡No quiero su agradecimiento! — Hinata se quebró.

La sensación extraña en el pecho se convirtió en un dolor ardiente. Había sentido desde el primer momento que había algo que no estaba bien con el secreto del Capitán Uzumaki. Ahora, la Condesa había confirmado que no era sólo su sensibilidad la que le había hecho insistir que la boda se celebrase en secreto.

Pero lo peor de todo era saber que había incluido a esta alocada mujer en sus confidencias, hasta le dijo todo acerca de sus planes para convertirse en maestra, mientras que a ella la mantenía en la ignorancia. Ya había sido bastante malo cuando había creído que quedaba en segundo lugar después de Sakura. Ahora tenía que aceptar que ni siquiera estaba en segundo lugar. Esta mujer, su cuñada, estaba más cerca de él que ella.

Ella bloqueó el persistente gorjeo de la Condesa mientras el carruaje las conducía a la City, el distrito financiero de Londres, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que había dejado escapar en el momento en que había entrado en el coche.

Recordó la mirada de desprecio que el Capitán Uzumaki había dirigido a Sasuke Uchiha la primera vez que lo había visto con Sakura. Y la sonrisa maliciosa que Uchiha le había regresado. En ese momento, ella había pensado que era extraño, pero ahora veía que eran dos adversarios de larga data. Recordó la forma en que Uchiha había cabalgado hacia ellos en Hyde Park, solicitando que le presentaran, como si el encuentro fuera puramente accidental.

Recordó que desconfió de inmediato de su encanto. Y estaba segura de que él no era simplemente otro más en la larga lista de conquistas de Sakura

¿Podría su persecución estar calculada con el único propósito de evitar que el Capitán Uzumaki se casara con ella, y por lo tanto obtuviera su herencia?

Se apeó del carruaje aturdida. El Capitán Uzumaki estaba esperando en las escaleras de un edificio de oficinas en una angosta pero muy limpia calle lateral. Parecía tenso.

Y con razón. Él la estaba utilizando como un arma en su continua lucha contra los Uchihas en general, y en particular, contra Sasuke Uchiha.

Y dolía.

—Gracias por venir —dijo, se adelantó cojeando para ofrecerle el brazo. — Estaba empezando a pensar que mi treta no funcionaría. Shion es una simplona. Una muy querida simplona pero con un cerebro lleno de plumas.

— ¡Escuché eso, pedazo de bestia desagradecida! —Lady Namikaze sacó su cabeza fuera de la ventanilla del coche con los ojos llenos de risas. — ¡Ahora tendrás que preguntarte si volveré en el carruaje Namikaze a llevar a su casa a la señorita Hyūga, o si voy a considerarme ofendida y despreocuparme de ustedes de una vez por todas!

—No harías algo tan duro de corazón —le contestó, con una sonrisa afectuosa. —Además, estarás muerta de curiosidad por saber cómo estuvo la entrevista.

— ¡Cerdo! —Respondió ella, cerrando la ventana y golpeando con su sombrilla en el techo para indicar al conductor que debe seguir.

¿Podría creer realmente que la Condesa sería cómplice de algo reprobable?

Aunque sus palabras hacían saltar las alarmas, la forma despreocupada de ella, después de reír y bromear con Naruto, hizo que sonara como si estuviera participando en algún tipo de broma, en el peor de los casos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, también herida y desconcertada siguió dócilmente a Naruto hacia un pasillo estrecho y una escalera de madera a la oficina de los abogados, Hatake y Shimura.

Cuando entraron en la sala, dos hombres levantaron la vista detrás de un escritorio que casi desaparecía bajo montones de papeles y archivos apilados. Uno de ellos, un caballero de cara amable se puso de pie, indicándole que ella debía tomar la silla con respaldo escalonado colocada para la comodidad de sus clientes.

Mientras el Capitán tomaba asiento justo detrás de ella, el otro abogado les fruncía el ceño sobre un par de gafas de media luna.

—Ahora, pues, señorita... Hyūga, ¿no? —murmuró el abogado angelical, arrastrando un montón de papeles delante de él. —Sólo tenemos que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Sintió que el Capitán Uzumaki ponía una mano sobre su hombro, como ofreciendo tranquilidad. Sintió un impulso casi irresistible de quitársela de encima

¿Por qué no fue honesto con ella sobre su verdadero motivo para querer casarse? ¿Podría imaginar por un segundo que ella estaría del lado de la familia que le había hecho mal, incluso antes de su nacimiento?

No podía creer que un hombre como el Conde de Namikaze reconociera a un hombre como su hermano, si había siquiera un indicio de que pudiera ser ilegítimo.

Los Uchihas deben haberle robado a la madre del Capitán Uzumaki, y a él ¡Ahora Sasuke Uchiha parecía estar tratando de hacer lo mismo, otra vez!

—Sólo necesitamos saber que es ella mayor de edad, y que contrae matrimonio con el Capitán Uzumaki libremente, —interrumpió el abogado con cara ácida — ¿Es correcto?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder afirmativamente, el abogado amable negó con la cabeza. —No, no, hay que establecer no sólo la legalidad, sino también la idoneidad de esta unión. El matrimonio debe ser a prueba de agua. No queremos que los Uchihas piensen que pueden tener motivos para impugnar nuestra decisión de cancelar el fideicomiso. Si ella no proviene de un linaje impecable...

— ¡Tonterías! —Replicó el abogado anciano. —Está claro que la intención de Chiyo Uchiha era dar todo su patrimonio a este joven. Su sobrino ni siquiera consiguió una mención en el testamento original. Ni siquiera una. Usted y yo sabemos que sólo se añadió bajo coacción.

Algo así como un dardo frío atravesó a Hinata al oír la palabra sobrino

¿Sobrino un Uchiha? ¿Podría ser este otro legatario mencionado en un codicilo... Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Era esta la herencia que había estado esperando? Si es así, lo que hacía el Capitán Uzumaki era peor de lo que había imaginado. No sólo la estaba utilizando para poner sus manos en este legado, sino que la propiedad moralmente pertenecía a otra persona.

O por lo menos... ella se mordió el labio inferior... Uchiha siempre había supuesto que le pertenecía a él. Por lo que sentiría como si estuviera siendo robado. Esto le hizo sentir como cómplice de un crimen.

Las mejillas del abogado bien parecido se enrojecieron. —Bueno, bueno, no es necesario mencionar detalles en frente de esta señorita...

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Estás prácticamente exigiéndole que proporcione referencias!

El abogado perdió su aspecto angelical, sus cejas dibujaron una V mientras miraba a su pareja. —Sólo con el fin de satisfacer un punto de vista jurídico. Normalmente es preferible que se deje un legado a una relación consanguínea que a alguien que no tiene ninguna conexión con el testador.

—La conexión existe. Tú escuchaste lo que nos dijo la Señorita Uchiha cuando redactamos el testamento original.

—Perdone —Dijo Hinata, poniéndose de pie, con el pulso latiendo tumultuosamente. —Pero yo soy muy capaz de dar fe de mi idoneidad para casarme con cualquier hombre que yo elija, —dijo ella, dirigiéndose al abogado joven. —Mi madre es nieta del Conde de Otsutsuki, por línea materna. Usted puede comprobar su linaje en el manual Collin de nobleza. Mi padre era un Hyūga de Hertfordshire. Una vez más, compruébelo tan meticulosamente como desee. Tercer hijo de Hamura y Lucinda Hyūga, de Upshott. No es tal vez una familia noble, pero ancestral.

Respiró indignada. El Capitán Uzumaki no sólo había sido deshonesto en su propuesta, ¡también la había expuesto a esta impertinencia!

—También puede investigar y descubrirá que nunca he hecho nada que permita afirmar que no soy totalmente respetable. Mi padre era un hombre de clase. Como su hija, me enseñó lo importante que era no defraudarlo por tanto con un gesto impropio. Vaya y busque en la ciudad de Lower Wakering, donde crecí. No va a encontrar a alguien que pueda poner en duda mi rectitud moral. Y en cuanto al otro asunto, ¡sí, soy mayor de edad! —dijo, torciendo la cara de amargura al recordar que fue precisamente este hecho el que el Capitán Uzumaki había utilizado para llevarla a lo que él pensaba que era su última oportunidad de casarse. — ¿Y a la pregunta de que si me caso con el Capitán Uzumaki por mi propia voluntad...?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Se sentía humillada, utilizada, engañada. Él sostuvo su mirada sin la más mínima señal de culpa o remordimiento. Sólo había en sus ojos lo que se podía interpretar como un desafío burlón.

Confía en él, le había instado la Condesa. No te pongas del lado de sus enemigos.

Tragó. Furiosa como estaba con él, justo en este momento, ¿podría realmente volver a salir de este horrible enredo, después de haber llegado tan lejos? ¿No lo vería como una traición, mucho peor que lo que habían hecho con él antes?

La consideraría como enemiga. Él la odiaría.

Temblando de furia impotente, se volvió de nuevo a los abogados, que estaban esperando su respuesta.

—Sí —dijo con voz ronca, obstruida por la emoción. Se aclaró la garganta. —Si no me caso con él, no voy a casarme con nadie— declaró con firmeza.

Luego, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, humillada, salió de la habitación y tropezó por las escaleras hacia la calle polvorienta. Se apoyó contra la pared, con su frente raspando los ladrillos, luchando por recuperar la compostura.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, aliarse a un hombre que podía engañarla, utilizarla sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos? ¡Se condenaba a sí misma a una vida de dolor!

— ¡Señorita Hyūga! —Ella parpadeó cuando el carruaje Namikaze se paró junto a la acera, y la Condesa se inclinó hacia fuera con la cara surcada de preocupación.

— ¡Señorita Hyūga! —Oyó otra voz, una voz masculina, que la llamaba desde el interior de las oficinas del abogado. El Capitán Uzumaki debía estar bajando por las escaleras, lenta y cuidadosamente.

Un lacayo saltó de la carroza y abrió la puerta del coche para ella. Ella cruzó la acera y entró.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? —Preguntó la Condesa, mirando detrás de ella.

—No creo que deberíamos ser vistos juntos, ¿verdad? —Dijo Hinata, en un momento de inspiración. — ¡No me gustaría cometer un error! —Terminó con amargura.

El rostro de la Condesa se iluminó. Con una palmada dio la orden al cochero de ponerse en marcha.

Justo cuando Naruto salía por la puerta, con el rostro tan oscuro como una nube de tormenta.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Matrimonio_**

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

—Oh, ¿no entrará la Condesa? — Sakura se lamentó con decepción cuando el carruaje Namikaze dejó a Hinata en la puerta principal. —Esperaba tanto conocerla. ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Dónde fueron? ¡Te fuiste una eternidad, y me muero de curiosidad!

—Ella es más bien como un pequeño torbellino —respondió Hinata, pensando que era típico de Sakura mostrar esa emoción poco familiar en el día en que estaba menos dispuesta a satisfacerla. —Me arrastró a su coche antes de esperar que las presentara a ustedes apropiadamente. Lo siento mucho —dijo ella, uniéndose a su madre y a Sakura en el salón principal, donde estaban comiendo. —Pero no quería dejar a su señoría esperando...

—Está todo bien, querida, —respondió la señora Hyūga, sirviéndole una taza de té. —Ya que ella es francesa, no podemos esperar que tenga los mismos modales apropiados como si hubiera sido criada adecuadamente, ¿o sí?

— ¡Me mataron los celos toda la mañana! — Dijo Sakura, amontonando jamón en el plato de Hinata.

— ¿Celos? ¿Tú? —Jadeó ella, tomando su asiento en la mesa.

— ¡Sí! Una cosa es tener hombres detrás de una. Pero lo que realmente vale en la sociedad es hacer amigos influyentes o aristocráticos. —Colocó una rebanada de pan con mantequilla en el plato de Hinata, y agregó: —No te culpo por dejar todo de lado y salir corriendo tras ella. Si ella te acepta, estarás hecha.

—Oh, no sé, —dijo la señora Hyūga. —Ella no es exactamente una líder de la moda. Y ella no va a serle muy útil a Hinata en un mes o algo así de todas formas, ya que su embarazo será mucho más evidente.

Hinata se detuvo cuando levantaba una loncha de jamón a los labios, con un frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

— ¡Uno no se limita a hacer amigos que pueden ser de utilidad! —protestó ella.

Nunca le había gustado este lado de la naturaleza de Sakura, y la horrorizó oír a su madre hablar de conexiones en similares términos.

—Pero siempre es un punto a tener en cuenta— dijo Sakura, para luego introducir una rodaja de tomate en la boca. —A veces eres demasiado poco mundana para tu propio bien.

—A menos que... esté buscando una compañera para cuando deba regresar a su casa de campo a retirarse a reposar—la señora Hyūga reflexionó. —Su marido está obligado a insistir en que su heredero nazca en Namikaze, y he oído que ella detesta el lugar. Creció en París, saben, en tan excitantes época, y encuentra el campo tedioso.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Sakura. —Tal vez, si se divirtió contigo, te lleve con ella, para mantenerse entretenida.

—Al igual que un mono como mascota — Hinata comentó con amargura.

Sakura empezó a reír.

—Puedo verte con un gorro tejido, con una chaqueta española, como el que vimos bailando en el parque ese día...

Su madre también rio y de ahí en adelante, aplicando un toque de ingenuidad, Hinata fue capaz de evitar que la conversación volviera a referirse a cómo había pasado la mañana. En el momento en que se levantaron de la mesa, su madre estaba lista para tomar su siesta de la tarde, y Sakura dijo que iba a escribir a sus padres, ya que no lo había hecho durante dos días.

Hinata escapó a su habitación con un sentimiento de profundo alivio.

No duró mucho tiempo.

Una vez sola, no había nada que le impidiera pensar en la situación terrible en la que se había metido. Ella había sabido que había cometido un gran error al rechazar al Capitán Uzumaki en la oficina del abogado, cuando estaba enojada con él. Tenía que tener en cuenta la situación más desapasionadamente, y tomar la decisión que afectaría su futuro con la cabeza clara.

Concentrarse en mantener a raya la curiosidad de Sakura sin duda había ayudado a que se calmara un poco, pero ahora que estaba sola, y libre para pensar, todas sus dudas y ansiedades retornaron a vengarse.

¿Podría realmente casarse con un hombre que mostraba tan poca consideración por ella, que la estaba metiendo en un problema sobre el cual tenía profundas sospechas?

Se dejó caer en su silla junto a la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos.

No, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿podría vivir consigo misma si ella lo rechazaba?

Poco importaba lo que le había motivado a pedir su mano, a pesar de que ahora tenía cierta evidencia que sugería que la utilizaba como una cómplice involuntaria para arrebatar la herencia de otra persona. Una persona que se negaba a asumir que era Sasuke Uchiha. Esa sería una terrible coincidencia.

¡Oh, cómo deseaba no haber prometido guardar el secreto a su madre! Ella habría sabido todo acerca de las conexiones de la familia, y habría sido capaz de dar un nombre al pobre infeliz que estaba esperando heredar la propiedad que ella y el Capitán Uzumaki estaban a punto de robar... ¡A lo que había llegado!

Aunque... el abogado había dicho que la señora que había muerto había querido que todo fuera para el Capitán Uzumaki. Así que no estaba robando nada de nadie. Sólo estaba ayudando a cumplir los últimos deseos de una pobre anciana sin hijos propios...

Se sentó, quitándose un mechón de pelo de la frente. Ella tenía sólo unas pocas horas para aclarar su mente acerca de lo que debía hacer. Durante el viaje a casa, Lady Namikaze le había informado que el matrimonio tendría lugar esa misma tarde, a las seis, en la biblioteca de la Casa Namikaze.

A la misma hora en que todos los que querían estar a la moda pasearían en Hyde Park, ella se deslizaría subrepticiamente en una habitación privada, para participar en un matrimonio clandestino, privando a algún otro hombre de una herencia considerable.

¡Era moralmente repugnante!

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría volver atrás? Si ella se negaba al plan del Capitán Uzumaki, él sería el pobre hombre al que se arrebataría la herencia de las manos. Se apoyó en la silla.

Tal vez el problema no era tan malo como estaba imaginando. Lady Namikaze había dicho que debía confiar en Naruto.

Naruto.

Los celos la hicieron ir de nuevo a la ventana, con los puños apretados a su lado. Lady Namikaze le llamó Naruto ¡Ni siquiera había sabido que era su nombre de pila, hasta que ella había parloteado acerca de todas las confidencias que había compartido con ella!

¡Le estaría bien si lo dejaba plantado!

No, no podría, se quedó sin aliento, con un dolor punzante que casi la hizo doblarse al pensar en el efecto que ese acto tendría sobre él. Esa sería una herida irreparable. Lo difícil que había sido para él, Lady Namikaze había dicho, que le pidiera a una mujer bailar, ¡y mucho menos que pidiera su mano en matrimonio! El no entendería por qué le habría dejado ¡Podría pensar que era porque estaba tan deformado, que incluso para una mujer tan desesperada como ella no querría casarse!

No podía hacerle eso.

Ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Dado que estaba claro que alguien iba a salir perdiendo debido a sus decisiones de ese día, prefería que fuera el sin rostro, sin nombre, sobrino, y no el Capitán Uzumaki.

E incluso si el otro legatario resultaba ser Sasuke Uchiha, como sospechaba... bueno, a ella nunca le había gustado. De hecho, ella sabía que él había buscado a Sakura con el propósito de evitar que las cosas progresaran al punto que el Capitán Uzumaki pudiera proponerle matrimonio. ¡Ya había vivido con el estigma de la ilegitimidad innecesaria toda su vida a causa de las mentiras de los Uchihas! Y ahora estaban tratando de evitar que él heredara su fortuna.

No iba a estar del lado de ellos ¡Ella estaba con el Capitán Uzumaki!

Poniéndose de pie, abrió el armario. Ahora, ¿qué vestido tenía que fuera adecuado para participar en una boda clandestina?

Tan pronto como Sakura había salido a su paseo por Hyde Park junto con Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata instó a su madre para que buscara su sombrero y su gabán.

—La Condesa regresará por nosotras —explicó. —Va a llevarnos a Namikaze House...

— ¿Y ella no quiere incluir en la invitación a Sakura? —la Sra. Hyūga frunció el ceño. — ¿Es su marido tan engreído que no va a admitir a alguien de su pasado en su casa? No creo que me gustaría animaros en esta amistad, si ese es el caso.

—No, no, madre, no es eso en absoluto. Pero, por favor date prisa para estar lista, te voy a explicar todo en el camino. —Echó una mirada de advertencia en dirección del mayordomo que había venido incluido cuando alquilaron la casa, y la señora Hyūga cedió de inmediato.

Esperaron a la Condesa en un tenso silencio. Cuando el carruaje Namikaze, se detuvo frente a su puerta, Hinata fue sorprendida por un dolor agudo que le recorrió la parte posterior de su mano al levantarse de un salto. Al mirar, notó que había estado retorciendo los hilos de su retículo con tanta fuerza ocasionándose un corte que atravesó sus guantes.

Lady Namikaze las observó asombrada cuando se apuraban a entrar al carruaje aún antes de que su cochero tuviera tiempo para subir los escalones de la entrada y llamar a la puerta.

— ¡Oh, estoy tan contenta de que haya decidido venir después de todo! Naruto ha estado en un estado terrible desde esta mañana después de que llegó a casa de ver a los abogados. Dijo que estabas tan ofendida, que no serías capaz de llevar esto adelante. ¡Pero sabía que vendrías! Porque lo amas lo suficiente como para perdonarle, ¿no es así?

Se volvió hacia la señora Hyūga, quien la miraba con asombro.

—Ah, ¿no se lo ha dicho a su madre todavía? Pero, no, ya que la niña tonta que no pudo ver lo maravilloso que es Naruto acaba de salir de su casa, supongo que no ha tenido la oportunidad.

—Er... Madre... —comenzó Hinata.

La Sra. Hyūga hizo un sonido desdeñoso mientras buscaba en su bolso un pañuelo.

—Haz decidido casarte con el Capitán Uzumaki, después de todo. Estoy feliz por ti, —dijo ella, soplando su nariz —si tú estás feliz.

—Gracias, madre —dijo Hinata, reacia a admitir que justo en ese momento, no estaba del todo segura de que iba a ser feliz casada con un hombre que había demostrado lo poco que la valoraba, excepto por su nombre en una hoja de papel.

—Supongo que nos vamos a encontrar con la familia y discutir el arreglo —dijo la Sra. Hyūga, metiendo el pañuelo arrugado de nuevo en su bolso. —Aunque, en realidad, este tipo de cosas se debe hacer a través de negociador. Estoy seguro de que el señor Haruno estaría más que dispuesto a actuar en tu nombre.

Hinata puso su mano firmemente en la de su madre.

—No habrá ninguna necesidad de ello. Fuimos a ver a algunos abogados esta mañana. Nos vamos a casar hoy. Ahora. En la biblioteca de la Casa Namikaze.

—Pero... ¿sin un negociador que revise todo? Realmente, Hinata, querida...

—Madre, no tengo dote, así que, ¿qué bien me haría un abogado?

—Pero no has considerado lo frágil que es la vida ¿Y si se muere y te deja viuda? Él tiene apenas un centavo a su nombre. Tu porción podría ser escasa que...

—Madre, no tienes necesidad de preocuparte. Te dije que discutimos el asunto financiero el martes por la tarde, ¿o no? Una vez que me case con el Capitán Uzumaki, él heredara una suntuosa propiedad. Vamos a ser capaces de vivir muy cómodamente. De hecho, incluso él ha acordado que, en caso de que lo desees, puedes venir a vivir con nosotros...

— ¡Oh, el querido muchacho! —exclamó la señora Hyūga, sacando su pañuelo de su bolso una vez más. —Siempre que no sea una imposición—Dijo bruscamente, aplastando la húmeda pieza de encaje entre sus dedos artríticos.

Hinata vio que ella estaba dando mucho por seguro. Demasiado. No tenía idea de qué tanto le asignaría el Capitán Uzumaki, ni cómo le iría a ella de quedar viuda. Y llevar a un negociador habría sido astuto de su parte. Pero no iba a cargar a su madre con dudas.

—Estoy segura de que no hay necesidad de preocuparse de nada, madre. Podemos confiar en el Capitán Uzumaki. —Sólo deseaba sentir convicción de lo que decía. Estaba casi segura de que no hacía lo correcto, al casarse en secreto.

Lady Namikaze, que había estado observándolas, seguía con sus ojos la conversación, y le sonrió a Hinata.

— ¡Por supuesto que pueden confiar en Naruto! Puede que no tenga los modales pulidos de otros hombres que creen ellos que son muy atractivos, pero tiene lo que ellos no tienen. La integridad. ¡Sí, y el valor para luchar por lo que es suyo por derecho!

Para luchar por lo que era suyo por derecho. Sí, Hinata reflexionó, acomodándose de nuevo en los cojines de suave cuero. Lady Namikaze sabía todos los detalles sobre esa herencia y lo consideraba una lucha justa.

Tal vez era comprensible que él no le tuviera plena confianza. Casi no la conocía. Además, ¿qué fue lo que dijo Lady Namikaze de camino a la oficina de los abogados?

Que los hombres a veces no explican por qué están actuando de una manera que pudiera ser cuestionable, en un intento de proteger a sus mujeres. Ella ciertamente tenía escrúpulos morales acerca de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Estaría tratando de protegerla de una situación cuestionable?

Un cálido resplandor comenzó a derretir el hielo que había en sus entrañas desde los últimos días. Su mujer. Ella era la mujer del Capitán Uzumaki. Por supuesto que estaba tratando de protegerla. Claro que la cuidaría. Hoy, iba a casarse con él, e iba a estar hombro con hombro en su lucha, a pesar de que ignorara los detalles.

En el momento en que llegaron a Namikaze House, Hinata estaba brillando con la clase de felicidad que cualquier novia puede mostrar el día de su boda. Su madre todavía estaba secándose los ojos mientras subían los escalones de la entrada, como la madre de cualquier novia.

Cuando entraron en la sala, un lacayo le dio un pañuelo limpio a su madre, mientras que un segundo le entregó a ella un ramo de rosas y madreselvas. Su corazón casi se detiene. Estaban sentados en una glorieta perfumada con rosas y madreselva cuando le había propuesto matrimonio

¡Lo había recordado!

Así como se había acordado del color de las cintas de su pelo la otra vez cuando le compró flores.

Esta vez, ella sumergió su cara en las flores, inhalando su aroma con una creciente sensación de euforia. Se dejó llevar por el magnífico pasillo en una neblina de esperanzas románticas. Parecía como un presagio que el bonete y los guantes que había escogido eran del tono exacto de color rosa del centro de las flores de madreselva

¿Cómo podía dejar de amar al Capitán Uzumaki? A pesar de que no le era del todo amable, era perceptivo y considerado. Estaba segura de que haría todo lo posible por ser un buen marido para ella.

Dos puertas dobles se abrieron, y ella flotó a la biblioteca. Pero apenas se fijó en alguna cosa de la habitación, salvo por el hecho de que había una gran cantidad de libros. El Capitán Uzumaki estaba de pie en una de las troneras de las ventanas, mirándola acercarse a él, y lo único que quería hacer era llenarse los ojos con él, como había llenado sus pulmones con la fragancia de su ramo de boda.

Parecía agotado. Pero la tensión en sus hombros se aflojó cuando la vio entrar en la biblioteca. Con una punzada, se dio cuenta de la forma en que había salido de la oficina de los abogados había contribuido a aumentar sus preocupaciones. ¿No dijo Lady Namikaze que no estaba del todo seguro de que ella iría?

Por un segundo o dos se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro. Hinata se sentía tan culpable por pensar sólo en sí misma, y por agregar líneas de preocupación a su cara que solo unos días antes había soñado borrar. Ella no podía interpretar la expresión de su rostro mientras él la examinaba. Si ella no lo supiera, pensaría que el alivio que había incitado a su llegada se había tornado en una expresión tan cínica que se asemejaba a la decepción.

El Conde de Namikaze se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el tenso silencio que les tenía inmóviles.

La ceremonia se puso en marcha.

Hinata se maravilló por las palabras en el libro de oraciones que describían tan acertada y poéticamente lo que el matrimonio significaba para ella. Amaba al Capitán Uzumaki, y de esa emoción surgió la voluntad de honrarlo y obedecerle. Y, oh, qué ganas tenía de ofrecerle comodidad y convertirse en una compañera de confianza. Ya habían hablado de sus planes para criar niños. Él había jurado que ella podría tener una participación en su educación más allá de lo que la mayoría de los maridos permitirían.

Ella sabía que él no la amaba. Pero sería una buena esposa para él, que él estaba destinado a desarrollar afecto por ella, ¿no lo estaba?

Aunque cuando empezó a hacer sus votos, se encontró apretando el ramillete cada vez más fuerte. El Capitán Uzumaki sonaba tan enojado, tan amargado.

Sus sueños románticos se evaporaron como el rocío de la mañana con el primer rayo de sol ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que él estaba enamorado de otra mujer?

Si hubiera sido Sakura la que estuviera allí, él la habría mirado a los ojos con adoración así como le diría que la adoraría con su cuerpo. En cambio, le puso el anillo a Hinata, endureciendo la mandíbula al hacer una pausa antes de declarar que la dotaba con todos sus bienes materiales, haciendo hincapié en que, al menos, esto era todo lo que le podría haber inducido a casarse con un espécimen de tan pobre consideración.

Y de repente quiso llorar.

Eran marido y mujer. Pero cuando llegó el momento para el Capitán Uzumaki de besar a la novia, se hizo una pausa incómoda.

Entonces Lady Namikaze se precipitó hacia ella, le dio un abrazo impulsivo, y dijo:

— ¡Ahora eres como una hermana para mí! ¡De todas las mujeres que Naruto pudo haber traído a la familia, me alegra tanto que hayas sido tú!

—Sí, bienvenida a la familia, Sra. Uzumaki —dijo el Conde, sacudiendo su mano.

Su madre, como Hinata había predicho, echó los brazos sobre su nuevo yerno, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en su entusiasmo, gritando — ¡Oh, querido muchacho! ¡Querido, querido muchacho!

Parecía que las dos únicas personas que no deseaban abrazarse eran los novios.

Un mayordomo, que estuvo de pie en el fondo durante la ceremonia, comenzó a verter el champán, mientras que Lady Namikaze llevó a Hinata hacia una mesa sobre la que había una selección de delicias.

—No podemos quedarnos —anunció el Capitán Uzumaki a todos en el salón. — Tenemos un largo viaje, y deseamos usar las horas de luz que nos quedan para ir lo más lejos de Londres como sea posible.

El Conde asintió, con seria mirada le respondió —Me tomé la libertad de enviar un mensaje a las caballerizas tan pronto como tu novia llegó. El carruaje debe estar ya listo para ustedes. —Luego, en voz baja para que sólo su hermano pudiera escuchar, agregó, —No es necesario que te diga cómo voy a saborear las consecuencias del trabajo de hoy.

—Entonces, si no tienes ninguna objeción, — dijo el Capitán Uzumaki a Hinata, arrancando su copa de champán intacta de sus dedos —nos vamos de una vez.

Hinata podía dar un montón de objeciones. La primera llegó sus labios antes de que pudiera prevenirse a sí misma.

—No me di cuenta de que estábamos por salir de la ciudad. No he preparado equipaje.

— ¡Oh, pero yo sí! —dijo Lady Namikaze alegremente. —Todo lo que se necesita para esta noche, y uno o dos días, ya está en el carruaje. Su madre y yo podemos empacar el resto de sus cosas y enviárselas.

Una vez más, había tenido en cuenta a Lady Namikaze en sus planes, dejándola a ella por fuera con firmeza.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos! —protestó Ella, cuando el Capitán Uzumaki la tomó por el brazo y la empujó hacia la puerta.

—A nuestro nuevo hogar —dijo él. —Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

— ¡Oh, qué romántico! —Oyó llorar a su madre, cuando él la empujaba a través del pasillo para bajar los escalones.

Pero ella no sentía que fuera algo romántico que la sacaran arrastrada de su desayuno de bodas, a quién sabe dónde, sin ni siquiera despedirse de su madre.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que necesito saber? —Se quejó mientras él tiraba de ella para conducirla donde una elegante carruaje cerrado de cuatro caballos les esperaba.

—No será difícil —respondió de manera cortante, cuando un individuo corpulento con cara de patata saltó del carro y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que entraran.

Para su sorpresa, tan pronto como se acomodaron en el interior, el hombre entró con ellos.

—Este es Shino, mi ayuda de cámara —dijo el Capitán Uzumaki cuando le miró cuestionándolo.

Supuso que debería estar agradecida de que se hubiese tomado la molestia de presentarlo. Ni se molestó en decirle a Shino quién era ella.

No, pensó con resentimiento. Seguro ya sabía todo sobre ella. ¡Así que ahí iba otra persona en quien su marido confiaba más que en su propia esposa!

Sola en un carruaje con dos hombres silenciosos de rostro sombrío, nunca se había sentido tan aislada en toda su vida. Ya era bastante malo llevársela lejos sin dejarla tomar ni un sorbo de champán para celebrar, además ahí estaba, ceñudo como si ella fuera una inesperada y muy, muy cara factura que debiera pagar.

Estaba enfadada y humillada y, sí, con un poco de miedo también.

Afortunadamente, el miedo se fue de su mente por completo cuando se le ocurrió que no tenía derecho a mirarla con tal hostilidad cuando ella sólo le había hecho un gran favor. Si ella no hubiera aceptado casarse con él, él todavía sería pobre ¡En lugar de eso, él iba a reclamar una propiedad que lo mantendría en comodidad por el resto de su vida!

Entrecerrando los ojos, ella le lanzó una mirada que esperaba dijera exactamente lo que pensaba de su tratamiento hacia ella, antes de levantar la barbilla y mirar por la ventana, decidida a ignorarlos por el resto del viaje.

El Capitán Uzumaki no sabía qué quería hacer, si estrangularla o besarla.

Naturalmente no podía hacer nada con Shino presente. Aunque se le ocurrió que, si decidía asesinar a su esposa, podía confiar en su asistente para ayudarlo a deshacerse del cuerpo, sin hacer preguntas.

No tenía idea de lo mucho que podía confiar en su esposa.

La miró con determinación, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría mantener esa postura de dignidad ofendida. No mucho, creía él. Las mujeres no eran capaces de mantener la lengua guardada. Eran los enemigos naturales del silencio. Cada vez que lo encontraban sentían que debían llenarlo con charla. No importaba si no tenían nada importante que decir.

Shino se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y empujó su cuerpo de lado para acomodarse en una esquina. ¡Eso es! Una solución práctica para tratar con el tedio de un viaje. Lo hacen para descansar un poco. Las mujeres siempre se quejan de que están cansadas después de realizar un largo viaje

¡No lo estarían si sólo dejaran de hablar y dieran uso provechoso al tiempo!

Pero allí estaba ella, sentada erguida, obligada a agarrarse de la correa para mantener el equilibrio cuando iban por un bache en lugar de dejar que los cojines absorbieran el impacto.

Era una criatura tonta. Ella no estaría ahora sentada con él en ese carruaje si hubiera tenido un mínimo de sentido común. Habría usado su belleza para negociar, o sus conexiones familiares... ¡Buen Dios, cuando ella dijo mecánicamente sus antecedentes a los abogados, él se sorprendió de que hubiera considerado su propuesta siquiera un minuto!

Una cabeza de cordero, eso es lo que era, al aceptar la primera propuesta que había recibido, por el pánico de que nunca podría conseguir otra.

Pero eso era la mujer. Tan decidida a escapar del estigma de la soltería que se vendería a sí misma a un enano jorobado; ¿no era eso lo que él le había dicho a Nara, cuando se había quejado de que las mujeres sólo miraban el título y la riqueza, pero nunca al hombre en realidad?

Él se encorvó un poco en su asiento. Esas mismas palabras lo habían vuelto a perseguir hoy. Es decir, cuando ella se pavoneó por la biblioteca, con el aspecto del gato que se comió la crema, haciendo que él se sintiera como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago al comprobar lo avariciosa que resultó ser.

¿Por qué no había visto las advertencias antes? No había mostrado un destello de interés en su propuesta de matrimonio hasta que había descrito lo extenso de la propiedad de la que sería dueña. Después de saber eso, ella había accedido a acostarse con él y dar a luz a sus hijos.

Un rayo de calor se precipitó desde su estómago hasta sus entrañas.

Tuvo que moverse en su asiento para acomodar la reacción inconveniente de su cuerpo.

Esta no era la primera vez que había experimentado tales indicios de lujuria hacia la señorita Hinata Hyūga. Aquella memorable ocasión había sido la tarde en que había ido a su casa, para ofrecer a la señorita Haruno la perfecta carnada que aseguraría que le guardara un baile, y Hinata había entrado en la habitación, con ojos adormilados, el cabello fluyendo sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Ella se había visto tan natural, tan... sí, inocente. Tan fuera de lugar entre aquellos intrigantes y conspiradores que llenaban la sala.

Su reacción entonces lo había sorprendido, por decir lo menos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el más leve indicio de lujuria por una mujer. Tanto así que había comenzado a preguntarse si sus lesiones le habían quitado su hombría.

Por eso, cuando había decidido reclamar su herencia, supo que la señorita Hyūga debía ser la mujer que debía tomar por esposa.

Siempre le había gustado la forma en que había hablado con él, como si no le importara su apariencia.

Pero, reflexionó con amargura, ella era siempre amable con todos.

Además de que había descubierto que lo que realmente quería, reconoció con una mueca, era la realidad de esa imagen que había creado cuando ella había dicho sus votos. Fue entonces cuando empezó a enfadarse con ella, cuando ella había prometido amarlo y obedecerle con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

¿A quién pensaba ella que engañaba con esa repugnante demostración de afectación?

Sabía que ella no se interesaba ni un poco por él. ¿Cómo podría? No había dudado en salir abruptamente de las oficinas de los abogados, en un momento tan crucial, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Ni le había enviado una palabra acerca de sus intenciones. Él se había pasado todo el día paralizado por el miedo de que ella se hubiera ido para no volver. Había tenido que decirles a todos que continuaran con los preparativos de la ceremonia como si todo estuviera bien, cuando presentía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la humillación de ser plantado.

Y peor que eso, había sido la condenada creciente certeza de que si ella no se presentaba, eso lo destruiría. Nunca tendría el estómago para proponerle matrimonio a otra mujer. Se quedaría eternamente dependiendo de la caridad de su hermano.

Un mendigo, eso es en lo que se habría convertido.

Así que cuando ella llegó, mezclado con el alivio porque se hubiese presentado, sintió un gran resentimiento al permitir que de alguna manera esta joven tuviera tal control sobre su vida.

Mientras que todo lo que parecía tener ella en mente era hacer el papel de novia ruborizada.

Lo que lo llevaba de nuevo a la pregunta: ¿Por qué sentía ella que tenía que fingir alguna cosa? ¿Por qué tenía ella que herirlo mostrándole lo que podría haber sido encontrar una mujer que...?

Respirando con dificultad, se dio la vuelta para mirar su terco perfil.

¡Oh, sí, se le había caído el acto al minuto en que no hubo nadie que la viera!

Pero lo que lo hizo enojar más fue el hecho de que a pesar de que sabía que él no le importaba nada, de alguna manera, por algún extraño proceso de alquimia, ella tenía el poder de avivar en él este ardiente resurgimiento de su excitación simplemente estando sentada allí dándole la espalda con la nariz levantada.

¿Esperaba que él tratara de contentarla con halagos?

Si empezaba a bajar por ese camino, pronto se vería reducido a un estado de mendigo, rogando por sus favores.

¡Bueno, ella estaba a punto de aprender que nunca le rogaría para nada!

—No tiene sentido mantener su ridícula actitud —gruñó.

—No tengo idea de lo que quiere decir —respondió ella con rigidez, lanzando una mirada en dirección a Shino.

— ¿Se opone usted a que Shino esté con nosotros? —Él frunció el ceño. — Será mejor que no. Shino es mi mano derecha, no voy a ninguna parte sin él— comenzó, luego se contuvo, mirando la manga de su chaqueta. —Tal vez sería más exacto decir que él es mi brazo izquierdo. No puedo prescindir de él. Necesito que me ayude a entrar y salir del coche. Y cuando nos detengamos para pasar la noche, cortará mi comida, me desnudará, me lavará y me llevará a la cama. Él es una parte integral de mi rutina diaria. Y se convertirá en una parte integral de la suya. ¡Acostúmbrese!

—Le pido disculpas —dijo Hinata avergonzada.

No había considerado la discapacidad de su marido. Parecía mucho más hombre que cualquier otro que hubiese conocido, por eso se había olvidado por completo de lo incómodo que deben ser determinados aspectos de su vida.

—De hecho, mientras estamos hablando de mi rutina diaria, lo mejor sería informarle que bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a permitir que usted tenga su propio dormitorio.

Había tenido que aceptar que ella sólo se había casado con él por su dinero.

Ahora ella debía aceptar las condiciones en que se lo iba a ganar. El tiempo para el juego había terminado. Ya era hora de que Hinata enfrentara una dura realidad.

—Vamos a dormir juntos, en la misma cama, desde el principio. Una vez Shino desate mi pierna falsa, y ponga mi muleta a un lado de la mesa de noche, voy a tener dificultades para salir sin ayuda. Seguramente debe ver lo poco práctico que sería, sintiendo yo que necesito su compañía, y usted durmiera en otro cuarto. ¿No se sentiría humillada si tuviera que tocar un timbre para convocarla, y después le enviara de regreso cuando hubiese terminado, como si fuera una puta? ¿O tal vez usted se imagina a Shino llevándome a su cama, esperando hasta que el asunto esté hecho, para luego devolverme a mi cama?

Por el color que se arrastraba a través de las mejillas de Shino, Hinata podía saber que había oído cada palabra.

— ¿No podemos hablar de esto en privado? —Rogó, sorprendida de que él pudiera hablar sobre un asunto tan delicado delante de su sirviente

¿Por qué estaba de tan mal humor? Podía entender que estaba herido por tener que conformarse con casarse con una mujer por la que no sentía nada, como era cada vez más evidente, pero estaba avergonzando a su sirviente además. Shino no lo merecía, incluso si el Capitán Uzumaki así lo pensaba.

—Está avergonzando a su ayuda de cámara.

El Capitán Uzumaki volvió a mirar a Shino, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados con decisión, pretendiendo estar dormido.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre y cuando usted entienda que tendremos esta conversación. Y que no tendrá sentido intentar desafiarme. —No iba a sufrir más días como hoy, pasando dolor e incertidumbre, dependiendo de sus caprichos. Se inclinó hacia delante, murmurando en su oído, —Si se niega a adherirse a mis deseos, no voy a tener ningún reparo en enviar a Shino a su cámara virginal, cuando yo tenga necesidad de una mujer, y que la lleve a mí, si es necesario, pateando y llorando. Y no piense que desobedecerá tal orden.

Hinata se encogió de la dureza de sus palabras. No tenía idea de qué lo hacía pensar que ella se opondría a compartir la cama. Eso es lo que hacen los casados. Su madre y su padre siempre lo habían hecho.

No, lo que la sorprendió fue la idea de que iba a obligar a su criado a maltratarla si no se sometía a cada uno de sus deseos. Eso no sonaba en absoluto como lo que pensaba que un marido debe ser para su esposa.

Perpleja, y repelida por la visión del matrimonio que sus palabras comenzaban a evocar, se contrajo tan profundamente en los cojines desviando la mirada para que él no viera sus lágrimas.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Conmoción_**

**_Capítulo Seis_**

Hinata se sintió bastante perpleja cuando la dueña de la posada donde iban a parar su viaje la llevó a una habitación alejada de la de su marido.

—Creo que ha habido un error —dijo ella, recordando su insistencia de que ella debería compartir habitación con él.

—No hay error —oyó su voz áspera salir de un nicho oscuro, que resultó ser una puerta que conectaba con otra habitación. — Namikaze envió a un hombre con antelación para reservar una suite. Eso es todo, gracias —informó a la casera, que le hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Ella debió verse tan perpleja como se sentía, porque él explicó, —A menos que espere que Shino la desnude y la lleve a la cama, también.

Ella abrió la boca, horrorizada ante la idea.

—No, eso pensé —dijo su marido. —Una chica que trabaja en este establecimiento vendrá a ayudarle en lo que necesite. La llamaré cuando yo esté listo para ti, entonces vendrás a mí.

Habiendo entregado su edicto, salió pisando fuerte de la habitación.

Hinata siempre se había considerado una persona ecuánime, pero justo en este momento, experimentaba un impulso casi irresistible de romper algo. O patear el piso y gritar.

Siendo una dama para ceder a la tentación de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, se conformó con quedarse sentada con el ceño fruncido mirando la puerta por la que su marido acababa de salir.

Si el Conde no hubiese reservado una suite para ellos ni dispuesto que viniera una doncella para ayudarla a desvestirse, ¿sería él realmente tan bestia como para humillarla haciendo que su ayudante de cámara la desvistiera?

Era su esposa, suspiró, desatando las cintas de su bonete y poniéndolo en su regazo. Sólo unas horas antes él había prometido cuidar de ella.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, luchando contra una oleada de lágrimas de autocompasión. Hasta el momento no había sido muy amable. Por el contrario, se sentía como si quisiera degradarla. Estaba cansada y con hambre y totalmente desorientada. No tenía idea de en cual ciudad estaba, ni a qué dirección de Londres se dirigían. Incluso la noticia de que el Conde había hecho estos arreglos de noche de boda la hacía sentir menos valorada por su marido. Todo el mundo parecía haber tenido más participación en los arreglos para su boda que ella. ¡Sus deseos, sus preferencias, no contaban para nada!

Un toque en la puerta anunció la llegada de una camarera joven que dijo:

—¿Quiere un baño antes de cenar, señora? Puedo pedir un cubo de agua caliente en un dos por tres.

—Oh, yo... no estoy segura... — ¿Una sala privada? ¿Cena? Y si la criada traía agua caliente, ¿habría jabón? ¿Lady Namikaze empacaría una toalla en el saquito de elementos esenciales que había en la otomana a los pies de su cama?

Algo de confusión debió reflejarse en su cara, porque la niña dijo: —Su noche de bodas, ¿verdad? Si no le importa que lo diga, usted se sentirá mucho mejor, una vez que se haya bañado. Y si se toma una o dos copas de vino con la cena. Le ayudan a calmarse. Hará que sea mucho más fácil para usted.

— ¡Qué! —Se tensó su columna vertebral. Ella podría sentirse desconcertada y aislada, pero seguro no era un espécimen tan pobre como para que una sirvienta sintiera la necesidad de darle su consejo.

—Sólo estaba diciendo, eso es todo —la chica hizo un puchero.

—Sí, bien, gracias. Me gustaría bañarme, creo.

No sabía si le gustaría o no, pero al menos enviar a la chica por el agua caliente que le prometió la sacaría de la habitación. Y mientras ella no estaba, podía revisar la bolsa de viaje y saber exactamente lo que contenía.

Aunque no iba a enfrentar su noche de bodas en un estado de embriaguez. Dios sabía que el Capitán Uzumaki era ya bastante difícil de tratar cuando ella tenía todo su juicio.

Por lo menos una vez que se hubo bañado y que la doncella la hubo ayudado a desenredar su cabello, se sintió un poco menos nerviosa acerca de enfrentar a su marido durante la cena.

Su marido no se levantó cuando entró en su salón privado, sino que se limitó a hacerle un gesto a Shino para llevarle una silla frente a él. Ella pensaba en alguna observación adecuada, lo que indicaría su negativa a sentirse intimidada por la situación, cuando su estómago rugió en voz alta.

Shino le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, entonces, intentando no reírse, le preguntó — ¿Tiene hambre, señorita? Quiero decir, ¿señora?

—Sí. Vorazmente, en realidad. —Ella le dirigió a su marido lo que esperaba que fuera una mirada oscurecida. —No he tenido la oportunidad de comer nada desde el mediodía. —Se sintió satisfecha de que el dardo hubiera dado en el blanco pues él parecía un poco disgustado.

Un criado trajo sopa y la dejó en la esquina de la mesa. Shino despidió al hombre, sirviéndole a ella primero, y luego a su amo.

Era un delicioso caldo que contenía una gran cantidad de cebada y una pequeña cantidad de carne de cordero. Ella untó mantequilla a un pan fresco, y una vez que hubo terminado, se echó hacia atrás en su silla con un suspiro de satisfacción. Había estado temblando cuando había llegado a la mesa, pero sus manos estaban firmes ahora. Ni siquiera se sentía tan abrumada al estar cerca de su marido ahora que había satisfecho su apetito.

Shino llamó para el próximo plato, que resultó ser un pollo entero asado, y un pastel, junto con varios platos de verduras.

No fue hasta que Shino comenzó a cortar la comida que había colocado en el plato del Capitán Uzumaki, que Hinata supo lo incómodo que era para su marido alimentarse por sí mismo. Bajó los ojos a su propio plato mientras recogía una parte mixta de carne y verduras con una cuchara.

Ahora sabía por qué nunca se quedaba a cenar en las reuniones donde ella lo había conocido en Londres. Debe sentirse tan torpe, tan... tan expuesto a las miradas de lástima o comentarios sarcásticos de los demás.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él, brevemente, y se encontró con una mirada desafiante, casi hostil. Era como si estuviera desafiándola a hacer un comentario.

Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que, al sentarse a comer con él, se le permitía presenciar una vulnerabilidad que normalmente no revelaba a nadie. Es cierto que se sentía incómodo con su presencia, pero era un comienzo. Ella bajó los ojos otra vez, sintiendo una extraña intimidad.

—Estuvo delicioso. —Suspiró una vez que hubo devorado el contenido de su plato. Levantando los ojos hacia él, intentó una sonrisa. —No es de extrañar que Lord Namikaze contratara habitaciones para nosotros aquí, si ha probado la comida.

—Veo que fue de su gusto. Solo me pregunto, después de atestiguar su demostración de apetito, cómo se las arregla para estar tan delgada —respondió él, cortante.

Hinata lo miró con tristeza. Era como si él estuviera decidido a rechazar sus intentos de aligerar la atmósfera o establecer cualquier tipo de relación con él. Confirmó su sospecha al agregar:

—Si ha terminado, puede regresar a su habitación hasta que envíe por usted.

Ni siquiera deseaba malgastar los últimos momentos del día conversando con ella. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que solía ser tan amable con ella en los bailes?

Desconcertada y dolorida, empujó la silla hacia atrás, y lo dejó solo en el comedor.

¿Por qué molestarse en enviar por ella en absoluto? ¿O insistía en que la deseaba en su cama? No era como si quisiera abrazarla, o hablar sobre los problemas del día, que era lo que sus padres siempre le habían dicho que era la razón principal por la que ellos tenían una gran cama. No parecía quererla su compañía para nada.

Y cuando la viera en el camisón que Lady Namikaze había preparado para ella, probablemente se reiría a carcajadas. Ella era mucho más alta que la Condesa, y mucho más...corpulenta. Supo que la confección de seda y encaje sería insuficiente para mantenerla caliente en una posada con corrientes de aire, desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Pero una vez que se la puso, y vio lo poco que cubría, se sintió positivamente molesta.

¿Por qué el Capitán Uzumaki no advirtió que tenía la intención de salir de la ciudad de inmediato? Ella podría haber empacado su abrigador camisón, y la bata de franela gruesa que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Además la bata de la Condesa exponía más de lo que cubría. Después que despidió a la doncella, se fue a la cama, agarró la colcha, y se envolvió con ella. Luego se acomodó descalza en uno de los sillones que flanqueaban la chimenea vacía: naturalmente, la Condesa no había pensado en empacarle un par de zapatillas. Antes de darse cuenta, había tirado de su trenza por encima del hombro, y comenzó a masticar la punta de la misma.

Disgustada consigo misma por volver a un hábito infantil que había creído firmemente que había superado, enojada con su marido por empujarla hasta que sus nervios habían llegado hasta ese punto, escupió su trenza, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana.

La noche había caído mientras que habían estado cenando, pero el patio bajo su ventana seguía siendo un hervidero de actividad. Con una determinación nacida de la desesperación, Hinata se concentró en las pequeñas figuras moviéndose abajo, negándose a permitir que su mente derivara a malsanos pensamientos. No quería llegar a la habitación de su marido enojada. Su primera noche juntos establecería el tono del resto de su vida matrimonial.

Se obligó a recordar que se había casado con él porque lo amaba. No era fácil sacar a relucir ningún sentimiento de cariño hacia él, después de la forma abominable en que la había tratado hoy, pero podría negarse a permitir que su estado de ánimo se tambaleara por la hostilidad manifiesta. Frunció el ceño mirando el patio, preguntándose qué demonios le había impulsado a actuar en la forma en que él lo había hecho.

Durante la cena había vislumbrado lo incómodo que se sentía al compartir algo tan simple como una comida. Sin darse cuenta, introdujo la punta de su trenza en su boca otra vez, masticándola distraídamente mientras se esforzaba por dar sentido a su actitud hacia ella.

Ella ya sabía que estaba convencido de que era feo y torpe y que ninguna mujer podría amarlo ¿Cómo podía hacerle ver que ella sí lo hacía?

Suspiró. Había pensado que podía decirle que lo amaba, una vez casados, pero en este momento estaba tan molesta con él, que sabía que tal declaración sonaría hueca.

Y tenía miedo de ser rechazada si trataba de mostrar su afecto en una forma física. Su mente regresó al día en que había visto a un grupo de chicos del pueblo tomando manzanas de su huerto. En su prisa por escapar, uno de ellos cayó de un árbol y se rompió el brazo. Cuando fue en su ayuda, él la empujó lejos, esa expresión beligerante en su cara era casi igual que a la que había visto en los ojos de su marido hoy, cuando ella había estado observando a Shino cortar su comida.

—Un varón herido es una criatura peligrosa, —se acordó de su madre explicando cuando le había preguntado por qué el niño había sido tan grosero, cuando todo lo que había estado tratando de hacer era ayudarlo. —En lugar de aceptar la simpatía, están dispuestos a atacar. Al igual que un animal salvaje, que muerde la mano cuando se trata de ayudarlo a escapar de una trampa.

De repente, todo lo que había hecho y dicho hoy tenía sentido. Lejos de estar agradecido con ella por ayudarlo a lograr la independencia financiera, le molestaba la necesidad de tener que involucrarla en cualquier forma. Equiparaba la aceptación de algún tipo de carencia con una mancha en su masculinidad. Por eso se había comportado con tan inusitada crueldad, pensó, sacando la trenza de su boca. Aunque no podía imaginar que hacer para convencerlo de cesar las hostilidades.

La hostilidad de aquel pequeño niño había sido inflexible. Al final, se había visto obligada a dejarlo al pie del árbol e ir a buscar a un médico.

Pensó que la herida de su marido no era de las que un médico podía tratar.

Todavía se encontraba considerando cómo podía expresar su sentimiento, sin herir aún más su masculinidad, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta, seguido de una tos suave, anunciando que Shino había venido a buscarla.

Él no dijo una palabra, simplemente abrió la puerta de conexión y la hizo pasar.

En todo caso, él parecía más avergonzado de lo que ella se sentía, mientras caminaba por delante de él, con la colcha hasta la barbilla.

— ¿Qué diablos trae puesto? —Fueron las primeras palabras de su marido cuando ella entró en su habitación.

—Una manta —respondió ella, mientras Shino cerraba suavemente la puerta al retirarse. Se dio cuenta de que un alegre fuego ardía en la chimenea, y a pesar de que había prometido no dejar que su maltrato la afectara, no pudo evitar decir: —Mi habitación es muy fría. ¡Y usted debería haber visto el ridículo salto de cama que Lady Namikaze envió para mí!

—Me gustaría verlo —dijo él. —Conociendo a Shion, está probablemente diseñado para mostrar más que para cubrir.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— ¿Cómo podría considerar cualquier mujer usar un traje tan poco práctico en la cama? Es algo que me desconcierta por completo. Ni decir prestarlo a otra persona.¿Qué estaba ella pensando?

—Poco práctico —dijo, con el rostro arrestado — ¿Qué quiere decir, poco práctico?

Avanzó a la cama, donde él estaba reclinado contra las almohadas. Su mano derecha estaba encima de la colcha. Su brazo izquierdo, el que ella sabía que terminaba justo por debajo de su codo, estaba oculto bajo las mantas. Una sola vela ardía en un soporte sobre la mesita de noche, a la derecha de la cama, iluminando su lado no lesionado, y dejando su lado izquierdo en la oscuridad.

Su corazón estaba con él. El solo hecho de invadir su habitación era una concesión monumental para él. De hecho, ella frunció el ceño, no sabía muy bien por qué él se obligaba a pasar por este tormento.

—Bueno, ciertamente no fue diseñado para mantener un cuerpo caliente. No hay casi nada en él. ¡Y se puede ver a través de lo que hay! ¿Cuál es el punto cubrirse con algo que no cubre nada?

—Supongo que pensó que yo te mantendría caliente esta noche.

— ¡Oh! —Miró con recelo a su pecho, que estaba completamente desnudo. Su padre siempre había llevado una camisa de dormir a la cama. Y había puesto colgaduras de terciopelo grueso alrededor del dosel, para mantener su privacidad. —No te ves exactamente como si fueras a estar muy cálido esta noche— dijo ella con preocupación— ¿Estabas tan apurado que olvidaste empacar una camisa de dormir?

En ese momento el Capitán Uzumaki cayó en cuenta de la completa inocencia de su esposa.

— ¿Su madre nunca le explicó lo que pasaba en la cama de matrimonio?

—No exactamente, no.

Él contuvo un fuerte juramento. Había estado tan concentrado mantener la ceremonia en completo secreto que había olvidado que ella necesitaría aprender una o dos cosas de su madre antes de compartir una cama con un hombre. Sólo ahora tenía sentido su expresión de desconcierto cuando él le habló de meterse con él en su cama.

Para su sorpresa, mientras él estaba luchando con la idea de tener que explicar a una virgen ingenua lo que un hombre hace con su esposa, a la vez de reprimir el deseo abrumador de simplemente tomarla, ella sonrió y se quitó la manta.

—Supongo que tendremos que mantenernos caliente uno al otro, ¿no es cierto? Por lo menos hay fuego aquí dentro.

Su boca se secó al verla en su ropa de dormir prestada. El corpiño consistía en unos cuantos trozos de seda de color melocotón que sujetaban piezas de encaje, colocadas estratégicamente para atraer la mirada de un hombre.

Y él la miró. Y vio que la falda se dividía en su muslo, revelando vislumbres de sus piernas delgadas y pálidas en cada paso tentativo que daba hacia él.

Vaciló cuando iba a subir a la cama, su rostro se puso de color rosa brillante, él gruñó cuando la seda se deslizó por su pierna doblada invitando al pecado.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Susurró — ¿Me veo horrible con esta ropa?

Vio la incertidumbre en su cara, la necesidad de seguridad.

Y algo oscuro y amargo brotó en su interior ¡Ella buscaba seguridad en él, en la forma en que ella lucía!

¿No sabía que era perfecta?

Rostro perfecto, cuerpo perfecto, piel perfecta. Ningún hombre mirándola, con ese traje seductor, podría no reaccionar como él estaba reaccionando a la vista de aquel muslo desnudo. Estaba duro como una roca. Sudando.

—Quítatelo —gruñó.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

—Dije que te lo quites —repitió mientras un temblor comenzó a tensionar su brazo marchito, él tenía la esperanza de ocultarlo de ella colocando una almohada sobre el muñón destrozado.

—No te gusta —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar. Entonces, levantando la barbilla, agregó —a mí tampoco.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en su pecho desnudo, mientras alcanzaba los lazos que unían la envoltura sobre ellos. Probablemente se sentía desnudo y vulnerable, sin las extremidades artificiales que su criado había quitado para hacer que se sintiera cómodo durante la noche. En su mente, es probable que pareciera justo que ella, también, debía despojarse de algo de su dignidad.

Se preguntó si él estaba completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas. Un extraño escalofrío la recorrió ante la idea de acostarse junto a toda esa carne áspera y peluda.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron, su corazón había revoloteado cuando ella se había apoyado contra él la noche en que casi se había desmayado. Estar tan cerca la había afectado profundamente, incluso con sus ropas entre ellos. ¿Cómo sería sin barreras entre ellos?

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Sus dedos temblaban tanto que estaba convencida de que rompería la prenda delicada en su prisa torpe de despojarse de ella.

Finalmente, mientras estaba de pie completamente desnuda ante su marido, tomó valor para mirarle a la cara. Su expresión era rígida, inflexible, no muy acogedora al levantar las mantas, indicándole que era el momento de entrar en la cama y unirse a él.

— ¡Espera! —dijo él, cuando ella comenzó a subir a la cama por segunda vez.

Se detuvo, con una rodilla doblada en el colchón, con las manos extendidas para mantener el equilibrio ¿Había malinterpretado sus deseos? Desde luego, no se veía contento en absoluto al verla trepar a su lado. Poco a poco, ella se retiró y se puso de pie, mordió su labio inferior pensando que él iba a enviarla de vuelta a su habitación después de todo. Lo había intentado, pero él simplemente no podía soportar tenerla cerca. Del mismo modo en que no le gustaba que nadie lo viera comer, es probable que odiara que todos excepto su ayuda de cámara mirara la extensión de sus lesiones.

Ella quería extender la mano y poner sus brazos alrededor de él. Pero, recordando la reacción de ese niño del pueblo, sintió que sólo conseguiría que se resintiera más.

Ella cambió su peso de un pie al otro, preguntándose qué debía hacer.

—Deshaz tu trenza —gruñó, recostándose de nuevo en las almohadas.

— ¿Mi trenza? —repitió ella, tratando de entender lo que podría haber detrás de esa petición.

—Me prometiste obedecer esta tarde, mujer—gruñó —Deshaz tu trenza. Quiero ver tu cabello.

Encogiéndose de hombros, deshizo la cinta que sujetaba las puntas de su cabello.

Sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo mientras ella trataba de soltar la trenza, la expresión de su cara era cada vez más feroz. Cuando ella hubo liberado su cabello, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. A él no pareció gustarle lo que vio en absoluto. Sabía que la comparaba desfavorablemente con Sakura, la mujer que deseaba que estuviera allí con él esta noche.

Ella sintió una fuerte necesidad de cubrirse los pechos que eran mucho más grandes que los de su amiga. Se sentía desgarbada, torpe y avergonzada de las costillas y los huesos de la cadera que eran tan claramente visibles a través de su piel, en lugar de estar cubiertos por la exuberancia femenina de una mujer saludable. No estaba segura de cuánto más tendría que soportar antes de poder volver corriendo a su habitación y dejar fluir las lágrimas de humillación.

Si ella no lo amara... si él no necesitara reducirla al nivel de exposición que estaba sufriendo, por tenerla invadiendo su espacio personal...

—Estás temblando —por fin dijo. Se le erizó la piel, sus apretados pezones también denotaban excitación.

Él sabía que no estaba excitada. Solamente estaba asustada. Sus ojos estaban enormes y su cara pálida, mirándolo como si fuera un lobo, y ella Caperucita Roja.

Se sentía un lobo. Quería devorarla. Arañarla y morderla, y oírla gritar mientras se hundía en su carne suave y cálida.

Sin embargo, él quería también borrar esa mirada de incertidumbre, y reemplazarla con anhelo, maravilla y éxtasis.

Ella no sabía nada de lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer ¿Cómo podría? Estaba allí de pie, completamente desnuda, completamente desconcertada por su petición de soltar su pelo. Ella cambió su peso al otro pie, pasando la planta de uno por el arco del otro, mordiendo su labio inferior, como una niña pequeña, completamente inconsciente de lo que la vista de su cuerpo desnudo estaba haciendo con él.

Cualquier hombre con una pizca de decencia le daría tiempo para acostumbrarse a la intimidad gradualmente, suspiró. No llevarla directamente al tipo de tórrido encuentro al que había planeado someterla a esta noche.

—Métete en la cama —dijo, avergonzado de sí mismo por jugar con ella de este modo —te voy a calentar.

—Gr...Gracias —respiró ella, subiendo a su lado con presteza, y tirando de las mantas hasta la barbilla mientras se acostaba —tengo toda la piel de gallina.

—Eso veo —Él puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más — ¿Esto está mejor?

—Mmm... —Ella asintió con la cabeza, la parte superior de su cabeza golpeó la parte inferior de la barbilla de él.

Mantuvo sus brazos a los lados con recato, sabiendo que no iba a desear que lo abrazara, aunque ella quisiera. Pero la extensión completa de su pierna descansaba contra la de él. Él era cálido, y duro y su piel estaba cubierta por todas partes, al parecer, con el pelo grueso contra el que le daba ganas de frotarse, enredarse a él como un gato. Cada vez que respiraba, expandiendo el pecho, lo llevaba temporalmente, tentadoramente cerca de la parte superior de su cuerpo y la hacía anhelar rodar a su lado, y apretarse contra él, hasta que no hubiera una sola pulgada de aire entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Quería apretar sus pechos contra el pecho de él, que sus piernas se enredaran. Ella quería tener el derecho de poner sus brazos a su alrededor, y besar las cicatrices en su cara, y, sí, también las que ella había visto brevemente por el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Ella quería hundir los dedos en su pelo, mientras lo besaba con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón.

Pero temía ser rechazada.

Él apretó los dientes, acostado sobre su espalda rígida, mientras sentía que su desnuda esposa temblaba de frío, y, probablemente, de inquietud, a su lado. No sabía por dónde empezar. No hace mucho tiempo había temido que nunca querría estar con una mujer otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba experimentando un hambre tan feroz no sabía qué hacer.

Las cosas que quería hacer con esta joven inocente eran tan brutales que incluso lo sorprendieron. Él apretó los dientes, sabiendo que necesitaba una suave introducción a un pasatiempo que ella escasamente sabía que existía. Nunca había conocido a una inocente. Sus encuentros, como soldado, habían sido del tipo mercenario. Suficientemente placenteros para él, pero no exactamente el mejor entrenamiento para el acoplamiento educado que él supuso debería ser el adecuado en su cama de matrimonio.

Ella merecía algo mucho mejor que casarse con la ruina que él era. Ella había hecho posible que él tuviera todo lo que siempre había querido. Un hogar propio, independencia financiera y la venganza de la familia Uchiha.

Y todo lo que estaba recibiendo a cambio era a un inválido de mal genio, que tenía escasa idea de cómo iniciar a una virgen. Posiblemente tendría que decirle que se pusiera el camisón de nuevo. Si ella no estuviese desnuda... pues entonces él la imaginó salir de la cama, y agacharse para recuperar la seductora prenda del suelo, levantando los brazos para deslizarla sobre su cabeza... él sólo querría arrancársela de nuevo.

Ahogó un gemido.

— ¿Hay algo mal? —Preguntó ella, mirando las líneas rígidas de su garganta.

—No, nada que sea un problema para ti. —Él suspiró, volteándose de modo que ninguna parte suya tocara alguna parte de ella para nada

No había manera de que pudiera hablar con ella acerca de lo que sus deberes maritales implicaban, no esta noche. Ya era bastante malo sólo pensar en ello. Si trataba de verbalizar exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, terminaría con ganas de darle una demostración. Y terminaría traumatizándola, sin duda. Para él era bastante seguro que no iba a ser capaz de tomarlo con la calma suficiente para no hacerle daño.

—Ve a dormir.

Hubo una breve pausa. Luego dijo, en voz muy baja — ¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?

Ella debió sentirlo tenso, porque se apresuró en añadir: —Mi madre y mi padre siempre se besaban de buenas noches. Y estamos casados ahora, así que, ¿no he de besarte?

—Sólo si realmente lo quieres. —Estaba seguro de que ninguna mujer podía realmente querer darle un beso. —No es necesario— dijo, súbitamente enojado por la necesidad de Hinata de cumplir con su deber. —No hace falta.

—Pero yo quiero —ella lo sorprendió. Alzándose sobre un codo, le miró a la cara, justo a los ojos, añadiendo con incertidumbre —Si no te importa. Es lo que hacen las personas casadas, ¿no es así?

—En parte —dijo su corazón lanzándose al galope mientras el pelo de ella rozaba su pecho, y pensando en lo otro que hacía la gente casada. Y los que no estaban casados, cuando el impulso los llevaba.

Se acomodó para que estuviera acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, su lado lesionado. Pero ella no creía que a él le gustara que ella besara el lado cicatrizado de su cara. Así que se inclinó por encima de él, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla derecha.

Cuando lo hizo, sus senos rozaron su pecho. Él contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Qué hice mal?

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. —Nada —dijo —Acuéstese. Acuéstese de una vez.

Castigada, lo hizo.

Y se rodó, hasta quedar justo en el borde del colchón. Pero él podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel. Podía oír su respiración. Respiraciones irregulares, temblorosas, como si...

—No está llorando, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Fue su respuesta amortiguada.

Se acercó al ella, se incorporó en su brazo lesionado y la miró a la cara con preocupación.

—Sí, lo estás... —gimió—... y es mi culpa. Hoy he sido una completa bestia,¿no?

—N... no...

—Sí, lo he sido. Lo sé.

Cuando pensó de nuevo en el modo en que la había tratado, se sorprendió de que no hubiese llorado mucho antes ¿Qué clase de hombre obligaba a una joven virgen tímida a desnudarse en su noche de bodas? ¿Y la rechazaba de manera cortante después de que ella se había armado de valor para darle un tímido beso en su rostro devastado?

—Perdóname, Hinata —pasó el pulgar por su magullado labio inferior, que ella había estado mordiendo cada vez más en la medida que las tensiones del día se habían estado acumulando.

—Por supuesto que te perdono —Ella suspiró, mirando hacia él solemnemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dios, pero él quería besarla. Si él pudiera ser gentil, ¿podría ella soportarlo?

Pensó que ella, de todas las mujeres, podría en verdad ser lo suficientemente valiente.

Mira lo que ya había sufrido en sus manos. Durante todo el día se había cargado con el peso de las emociones que lo agitaban internamente. Y había mantenido estoicamente un aire digno.

Él bajó la cabeza y suavemente rozó su labio inferior con la lengua.

Sintió un temblor en ella, y rompió el beso, con una intensa sensación de pesar.

Debería haber sabido que iba a retroceder.

— ¿Tienes miedo de mí? —Preguntó con tristeza, mirándola a la cara. Su cabello esparcido sobre las almohadas, haciéndola lucir... tragó... increíblemente seductora. Él apretó los dientes cuando una nueva oleada de deseo surgió en él. —No debes tenerlo. Aunque no creo que después de mi comportamiento de hoy me creas.

— ¡No! —Respondió ella, mientras él se alejaba. —No tengo miedo de ti. De ningún modo. Solamente...—Se interrumpió, y se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De que yo no guste —admitió ella, apartando la mirada.

—No ha habido nada que me complaciera hoy, ¿verdad? —Admitió, rozando su pulgar sobre el labio que ella estaba tan decidida a maltratar. Al recordar lo suave que su boca se había sentido bajo la suya, su respiración se enganchó en el pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo ella solemnemente —Ojalá hubiera sabido…

— ¡No tienes nada que lamentar! —insistió él. Ella no podía evitar ser como era.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué saber cuál era su verdadera naturaleza debería herirlo tan profundamente. Las mujeres no eran lo que parecían. Incluso la esposa de Nara, una mujer que tenía una reputación de ser tímida y recatada, había resultado tener un secreto sórdido enterrado en su pasado. Antes de que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo, ellos habían tenido que hacer frente a un malvado que la había estado chantajeando desde hacía años.

— ¿En verdad? —Preguntó ella, con una expresión de esperanza —Incluso el beso... —ella persistió — ¿Estaba bien? —Su expresión decayó —No parece que te gustara tanto.

—El beso fue perfecto. —Pensó en la forma en que sus senos habían rozado su pecho, la forma en que su cabello se había colgado rodeando sus rostros como una cortina de seda viviente, formando un capullo de oscura intimidad. Y cómo había querido ponerla encima de él, mantenerla allí y empujar en su interior.

Maldijo en voz baja.

—Le pido a Dios poder confiar en mí tanto como para besarte otra vez.

Ella frunció el ceño —No entiendo. Si quieres besarme, entonces ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Porque, mi pequeña y dulce inocente, no pararía después de los besos. Te sorprendería si tuviera que decirte... mostrarte... —La respiración se le enganchó en el pecho de nuevo mientras su mente se inundada con una serie de imágenes eróticas, estaba sorprendido de que las sábanas no se incendiaran.

—No tienes que parar —ella le aseguró en una pequeña voz entrecortada. — Dijiste que los besos eran sólo una parte de lo que hacen las personas casadas. Y... no quiero que solo me beses. Quiero todo.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo —gruñó.

Se veía cabizbaja. —Y no quieres mostrarme —dijo ella, alejándose.

— ¿Qué? —La atrajo más mientras ella yacía de espaldas. —Lo que quiero en este momento, es... lo que quiero... —Gimió, finalmente abandonando sus intentos por contenerse.

Saqueó la boca de Hinata, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello para anclarla con fuerza en su beso. La necesidad lo arrasó, barriendo cualquier pensamiento de restricción. Enlazó una pierna con la de ella, sujetando su cuerpo bajo el suyo, queriendo sentir la suavidad de su piel a todo lo largo de su dura necesidad.

Ella se arqueó contra él. Por un terrible momento pensó que estaba tratando de empujarlo. Pero en cambio, enlazó los brazos en su cuello y lo besó.

Fue como lanzar una chispa a leña seca.

Tal como imaginó, cualquier esperanza de iniciarla gentilmente se esfumó.

Sorprendentemente, ella parecía tan ávida de sensaciones como él. Le correspondió beso a beso, toque a toque, hasta el momento en que empujó en sus piernas abiertas. A pesar de que se abrió para él de buena gana, y la encontró lista para su posesión, todavía le causaría dolor. No sintió remordimiento cuando ella dio un grito de dolor, sólo una inmensa sensación de triunfo ante la prueba acústica de que era suya, completamente de él en un modo que ninguna otra mujer lo había sido nunca. Y cuando ella empezó a moverse contra él de nuevo, serpenteando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus pequeñas manos arañando su espalda, sintió una oleada de poder, porque milagrosamente, y contra todos los pronósticos, pudo llevarla a este abandono salvaje.

Se sentía como si el creciente placer los fundiera a los dos. Era más rápido, más intenso, que cualquier cosa que jamás podría haber imaginado. Por un segundo o dos, cuando la sintió convulsionar, gritando de éxtasis, sintió como si hubiera salido del infierno y se encontrara un pedazo de cielo. Cuando regresó a la tierra, se sorprendió al encontrar su propio rostro bañado en lágrimas. Él tuvo que enterrar su cara en cuello de ella para reprimir los sollozos estremecedores que sacudieron todo su cuerpo.

¿Cómo pudo una simple mujer reducirlo a esto? Se apartó, rodando sobre su espalda y lanzando un brazo a su rostro. No podía dejarle ver lo que le hizo. Si ella decía una palabra de burla, diciéndole con una mirada que conocía el poder que podía ejercer sobre él, ¡la haría lamentar el día en que nació!

Cuando hubo recuperado el control de sí mismo, bajó el brazo y giró la cabeza para enfrentarse a ella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, con las mejillas encendidas por el sueño.

El alivio lo inundó, dejándolo sin fuerzas y estremecido. No necesitaría lidiar con ella ahora. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, nunca sabría cómo su respuesta le había conmovido.

Ella nunca deberá saberlo.

Una vez que una mujer tiene la sartén por el mango, un hombre está condenado. Si la dejaba adivinar lo mucho que la deseaba, ella comenzaría a negociar con ese conocimiento.

Las mujeres eran todas iguales. En el fondo, eran maquinadoras, criaturas manipuladoras que retorcerían a un hombre en sus dedos, para conseguir lo que querían.

Pues bien, ninguna mujer le iba a manipular. Y si Hinata lo intentaba, pronto se enteraría que había escogido el objetivo equivocado.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Capítulo 7

**_The Dovecote_**

**_Capítulo Siete_**

Felicidad. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Hinata se estiró y bostezó, todo su ser zumbando con perezosa sensualidad.

Su sueño había sido profundo y completamente relajante, reposando frente al fuerte cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Suspirando, se acercó más, colocando atrevidamente una mano en su cintura y dándole un beso en la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y la miró con el ceño fruncido de perplejidad.

Había tenido la esperanza de que la noche anterior hubiera sido una aberración.

Él había pensado que se debía a que estaba preocupado por su capacidad para funcionar normalmente más de lo que había admitido. Eso era por lo que había llorado. Había sido un alivio comprobar que estaba bien, en ese sentido. No era algo sin precedentes. Uno de los sargentos más rudo que había conocido había llorado con alivio cuando el médico del regimiento le había dicho que podrían salvar su brazo.

Su explayamiento emotivo de la noche anterior no tenía nada que ver con la mujer con quien estaba.

Y no había ninguna razón por la cual su corazón se expandiera y derritiera dentro de su pecho, sólo porque ella lo tocaba voluntariamente esa mañana.

¡Que se condenara si se iba a fundir en una masa emocional cada vez que su mujer se acercara a él!

Se incorporó bruscamente, quitando la mano de su cuerpo, y alejándola de él.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso. Hay que levantarse, y partir. Ve a tu habitación, ahora, y vístete.

Sacudida por la vehemencia de su rechazo, Hinata se deslizó de la cama, buscando a tientas la totalmente inadecuada prenda de seda que había permanecido en el suelo toda la noche. Él ni siquiera la miraba, sino que estaba acostado con su brazo sobre sus ojos, como si la propia visión de ella lo enojara.

No es que ella pudiera creer que la odiaba, de lo contrario no le habría pedido que se casara con él si así fuera. Pero no podía olvidar la mirada de asombro en su rostro cuando se había volteado, y visto que era ella. Justo antes de cerrar su expresión, y la rechazara, él la había mirado confuso.

Entonces la verdad la golpeó con claridad cegadora.

Ella no era Sakura.

Con la cabeza inclinada, ella huyó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Por unos momentos, se sentó en el borde de la cama intacta, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, se sentía completamente vacía.

Hoy se alegró de que Shino estuviera compartiendo el carruaje con ellos. No sabía cómo hubiese enfrentado estar encerrada con su marido, no hoy. Sentía que la había reducido a la nada, de alguna manera, echándola de la cama esta mañana.

Y ella no era nada, para él.

Ayer en la noche, ella había interpretado sus gemidos de placer como una señal de que había sentido algo por ella. Pero mientras ella sentía amor, él sólo quería era un cuerpo femenino. Ahora comprendía, en la clara luz del día, por qué había hablado de los impulsos, en lugar de amor, cuando él había insistido en que compartieran una cama.

Le resultó difícil subir en el carruaje después, agobiada como estaba por la convicción de que no sólo no le importaba usar a su mujer para satisfacer esos impulsos, sino que fuera tan hábil, por lo que suponía que debía haberlo hecho ya con muchas otras mujeres. Había sabido exactamente cómo tocarla, donde presionar sus labios, para reducirla a una masa temblorosa de palpitante necesidad.

No parecía inclinado a hablar hoy, tampoco, aunque podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella de vez en cuando. En la única ocasión que le devolvió la mirada, se estremeció ante la ráfaga de feroz hostilidad en la mirada de él.

La depresión se apoderó de ella como un manto grasoso. ¡No se sentía querida, sino utilizada y tan sola! ¿Por qué había imaginado que podría llegar a él y curarlo? No quería ser sanado, y mucho menos por ella.

¿Había cometido un terrible error, al casarse con un hombre tan profundamente herido?

Desde luego se sintió medio convencida de que ella no sería capaz de mantener su cabeza fuera del agua por mucho más tiempo, a menos que le lanzara algún tipo salvavidas.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo él, sacudiendo el silencio.

Fueron reduciendo la velocidad para pasar a través de un par de puertas de hierro forjado, situadas entre dos pilares de piedra.

— ¿Qué lugar es este exactamente? —Ella se armó de valor para preguntar— ¿Estoy autorizada a saberlo ahora?

—No hay daño en decírtelo ahora que estamos aquí —gruñó. —No se puede cotillear a nadie, y sería demasiado tarde para hacer nada al respecto. Se trata de The Dovecote. En el condado de Berkshire. Nuestro nuevo hogar.

Él estiró el cuello para mirar por la ventana, después de pasar por una curva, y una casa apareció a la vista.

No era tan grande como Hinata había imaginado que sería por la forma en que él había hablado de ella. El edificio de tres pisos ni siquiera era tan grande como la vicaría en la que había crecido. Ella se imaginaba que no tenía más de seis o siete dormitorios, y las tierras que la rodeaban eran más del tamaño de un gran jardín que de una heredad. ¿La había hecho pasar tanta infelicidad solo por esto?

El carruaje se detuvo ante unos escalones de piedra de poca altura, que llevaban a una puerta de entrada. Un grupo de personal de la casa salió como si hubieran estado esperando en el pasillo por su llegada. Cuando Shino se inclinó hacia fuera para abrir la puerta del coche, se colocaron en frente, reuniéndose alrededor en un semicírculo mientras él bajaba los escalones. Todos estaban sonriendo.

Shino ayudó al Capitán Uzumaki, en primer lugar, a continuación, a Hinata. Al salir del coche, todo el personal estalló en una ronda de aplausos espontáneos.

—Bienvenido, bienvenido a The Dovecote —dijo una mujer grande de mediana edad, dando un paso adelante, con una gran sonrisa. —Soy la señora Kurenai, su ama de llaves, y nos alegra verle venir a casa al fin, Capitán Uzumaki ¡Y a usted, señora Uzumaki, por supuesto!

—Gracias— dijo Hinata, mientras su marido permanecía mudo. Una mirada en su dirección fue suficiente para decirle que parecía haber sido sorprendido por la entusiasta recepción. —Estoy segura de que vamos a ser muy felices aquí.

La sonrisa de la señora Kurenai, si era posible, se hizo aún más amplia. —Todos esperamos que así sea, y haremos todo lo posible para asegurarnos de ello. Lo terrible que hubiera sido si ese Sasuke Uchiha hubiera venido por aquí. —Ella sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. —Mi señora no hubiera descansado si hubiera metido sus manos en todo lo que había trabajado tan duro para construir.

Se sentía la tensión de su marido fluir en oleadas ante la mención del nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. Con la rápida mirada que él dio con el ceño fruncido, supo que debió pensar que su ama de llaves había traicionado un secreto que todavía no le había dicho a ella.

—Pero no querrán pararse y hablar sobre su viaje. Voy a presentarle a todo el personal, y querrán ver sus habitaciones, no me cabe duda.

—Gracias, sí —dijo el Capitán Uzumaki, tomando el brazo de Hinata cuando el ama de llaves hacía los honores.

—Esta es Mebuki, la criada superior, y Fuka, la menor. No tenemos un mayordomo. Hago todo lo que un mayordomo haría, menos velar por la bodega, que no era importante en tiempos de la señorita Uchiha. Ella nunca bebió, ni tuvo nunca un hombre sirviendo en la casa.

Y finalmente Hinata cayó en cuenta de algo que era extraño en el grupo de sirvientes que habían salido a recibirlos. Ni uno solo de ellos era de sexo masculino.

—Y aquí está nuestra cocinera, Amaru —la señora Kurenai continuó alegremente, —y a Karui la ayudante de cocina. Tenemos a Bessie como botones, y a Betty la subempleada doméstica. Freda hace el jardín con sus ayudantes... —un grupo de mujeres y niñas con caras curtidas hacían reverencias—...y Joan se ocupa de los establos. Una vez tuvimos a un miembro masculino, pero no resultó satisfactorio. —Ella arrugó la nariz con desagrado. —Joan lo hace mucho mejor. Pero sólo tenemos un par de caballos de tiro en los establos. La señorita Uchiha rara vez salía, salvo al baile del pueblo. Solía tener uno para cazar, cuando era más joven, pero tuvo que deshacerse de ellos una vez que sus articulaciones se volvieron demasiado rígidas para montar.

—Ya veo— dijo el Capitán Uzumaki desconcertado, aunque no sabía si era por el personal femenino, o la locuacidad del ama de llaves o el hecho de que Hinata ahora sabía que Sasuke Uchiha era el otro hombre a heredar, no se podía adivinar.

—Por supuesto— comentó el ama de llaves, posando sus ojos sobre el corpulento Shino —sabemos que las cosas no se llevarán a cabo de la misma manera, ahora están ustedes aquí. Usted querrá a un hombre para cuidar de su ropa, y esas cosas.

—Y abastecer la bodega de vinos —dijo el Capitán Uzumaki con firmeza. —Y mi propio caballo va a llegar en un día más o menos, con el resto de nuestras cosas.

El ama de llaves asintió de nuevo. —Es natural que un hombre casado quiera hacer las cosas en forma diferente que una dama soltera, pero le aseguro que aunque no todas estamos preparadas para trabajar para usted, eso no nos detendrá. ¿No es así? — Se volvió hacia el resto del personal femenino, todas asintieron, y afirmaron.

—Entonces tal vez deba mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones, ¿señora Kurenai?—Dijo, cortésmente.

La señora Kurenai les condujo a través de las puertas delanteras, y a una habitación a la derecha. —El Salón—dijo. —La señorita Uchiha siempre recibía a las personas aquí. La Oficina —dijo, abriendo una puerta en la parte trasera de la sala. Un escritorio de roble de espaldas a la ventana dominaba el ambiente. Alrededor de las paredes había estanterías con frente de vidrio, cada una conteniendo libros de contabilidad de un color diferente. — Chōji vendrá por la mañana para discutir los asuntos de la señorita Uchiha con usted. El único hombre que llegó a contratar y eso sólo porque él hizo exactamente lo que ella le pidió —Sonrió el ama de llaves.

—La cocina y las despensas —Ella señaló la puerta de paño verde en el fondo de la sala, pero parecía no esperar que estuvieran dispuestos a pasar. —Sus habitaciones privadas están por aquí, —dijo, cruzando el pasillo. —Las escaleras eran demasiado para ella, en sus últimos días, y conociendo sus necesidades particulares, dejamos las cosas tal como ella las tenía.

Entraron en un pequeño salón, de aspecto acogedor, cruzando a través de él para llegar a un dormitorio que contenía una cama doble grande, de madera de pino lacada, con cenefa y cortinas de cretona de flores, coronada por una colcha blanca como la nieve y con almohadas de encaje. Al lado de la puerta había una antiguo mueble para la ropa, pintado por todas partes con flores para que coincidiera con las colgaduras de la cama. Todo estaba adornado tan bien y era tan femenino que Hinata estaba segura de que su marido querría cambiarlo todo a la mayor brevedad.

En la parte trasera de la habitación había una puerta que conducía a un vestidor, que contenía un baño y toallas, así como un mueble de lavado tradicional con tapa de mármol conformado por un lavabo de porcelana floral y una jarra.

— ¿Subimos? —la Señora Kurenai miró con recelo al Capitán Uzumaki, pero él subió, aunque lentamente, a los pisos superiores, donde encontraron seis dormitorios de invitados, dos de los cuales, el ama de llaves sugirió alegremente, podrían convertirse en una habitación infantil y un aula, cuando llegara el momento.

Las entrañas de Hinata dieron una sacudida peculiar. Lo que habían hecho la noche anterior no era diferente a lo que hacían los animales de granja durante sus temporadas de apareamiento, dando lugar a nuevas camadas de terneros, corderos y pollos. Pensó que una actividad tan placentera y sublime no era diferente, en el largo plazo, al instinto básico de toda la creación de Dios para procrear.

—Las dependencias de los sirvientes están arriba —dijo la señora Kurenai, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. —No hay necesidad de examinarlas ahora. Se las mostraré a su ayuda de cámara después, si así lo desea —Terminó ella, lanzando una breve mirada a Shino, que había estado siguiendo a su señor de cerca.

Al terminar su tour, el ama de llaves dijo que iba a traer el té al salón del frente.

— ¿Qué te parece nuestros nuevos alojamientos, entonces? —Preguntó el Capitán Uzumaki a Shino, tan pronto como el ama de llaves les había dejado. —Creo que podrías hacerte cargo de la posición de mayordomo

Hasta ese momento, la cara de Shino había permanecido impasible, pero se cambió a una sonrisa cuando él mismo admitió —me atrevo a decir que puedo.

—Buen hombre. No quiero que venga un desconocido, que crea saber cómo administrar mi hogar. Y será mejor que pongas un ojo sobre los establos también, —dijo el Capitán Uzumaki, acomodándose en un sillón de aspecto cómodo frente a la chimenea.

Hinata se sentó en uno que estaba en ángulo de modo que podía mirar por la ventana delantera, sintiéndose completamente superflua. No se había dignado a preguntar lo que pensaba de la casa, ni si había algún cambio que podría desear hacer.

Cuando la camarera trajo el té, despidió a Shino, y a la criada, diciendo:

—Mi esposa puede servirlo para mí.

Contra toda lógica, ahora que estaba a solas con él, se sentía más bien tímida y muy consciente de sus extremidades cuando se movían hacia la mesa donde la cridad había depositado la bandeja. Sus manos temblaban mientras levantaba la tapa de la tetera para comprobar si la bebida se había preparado el tiempo suficiente para servirla.

— ¿Con leche o limón? —Preguntó, en voz aguda — ¿Azúcar?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sorpréndeme.

Cuando ella le lanzó una mirada desconcertada, explicó, —no bebo esas cosas en absoluto. Preferiría tener una jarra de cerveza, pero no me atrevo a herir la sensibilidad de la señora Kurenai cuando solo han pasado cinco minutos que estoy aquí. Shino conoce mis gustos. Él se encargará de todo lo que me gusta, sin que tenga que hacer un alboroto. Vamos a tener que obtener suministros, pero para el primer día o así, tenemos que conformarnos con las cosas como son—terminó severamente, como desafiándola a todas las observaciones.

Shino conocía sus gustos. Shino arreglaría las cosas, pensó con rabia, agregando una cucharada de azúcar en su taza.

—No parecías tan sorprendida al saber que, de no habernos casado, Sasuke Uchiha habría heredado The Dovecote —dijo, un poco irritado.

¿Por qué tenía que irritarse? Él era el amo y señor de este dominio, mientras que ella era como una esclava, con el único fin de satisfacer sus impulsos animales. Se sintió tan frágil, que temía que una sola palabra desagradable más, la rompería en dos como una ramita.

Sirvió té en ambas tazas, añadiendo un chorrito de leche a la de ella, y dejando el de él negro y sin azúcar. Esperaba que le resultara tan desagradable como le habría resultado a ella.

—Me preguntaba si él podría ser el otro heredero que los abogados mencionaron —admitió. —Viendo cómo se odian mutuamente —dijo ella, colocando cuidadosamente su taza al alcance de su mano derecha —entonces me preguntaba si querías privarlo de algo que daba por sentado que le pertenecía.

— ¿Y no te molestó? — Se burló.

—Era sólo una vaga sospecha —se defendió, de repente detestaba admitir lo reconfortante que había sido oír a la señora Kurenai confirmando su esperanza de que la propietaria tenía muchas ganas de que su marido heredara. —Y de todos modos, ¿por qué debería molestarme, si no te molestó a ti?

— ¡Mis motivos no eran como los tuyos! —Se encendió.

¿Cómo puede una mujer a echar la culpa de sus acciones mercenarias sobre otro? A ella no le había importado empujar a otro fuera del camino. Ella sólo quería poner sus manos en su herencia.

— Uchiha intentó deliberadamente impedir que yo heredara cuando pensó que estaba a punto de hacer pareja con la señorita Haruno. Si no hubiera actuado de esa manera despreciable, ¡no hubiera sentido la necesidad de tomar represalias!

Hinata dio un respingo, como si la hubiese golpeado. Ya era bastante malo que ella supiera que no le importaba, y ahora se lo arrojaba a la cara, ¡desde el momento en que habían puesto un pie en su domicilio conyugal, se comportó una bestia insensible!

—Te casaste conmigo para vengarte del Sr. Uchiha... —Debido a que había robado a la mujer que el Capitán Uzumaki amaba.

— ¿Y por qué no? Se merecía un castigo. Él despreciará a la señorita Haruno, ahora que ella no tiene utilidad para él. ¿Crees que debería tratarse con tal crueldad a una mujer, a tu amiga?

Ella se tragó su dolor, apretando los puños en su regazo mientras recordaba que él no sabía lo cruel que estaba siendo. No sabía que lo amaba. Estaba firmemente convencido de que había aceptado el matrimonio por razones puramente financieras.

Se preguntó qué haría si ella le gritaba — ¡Te amo, idiota! ¡Es por eso que me casé contigo! —Antes de agitar hacia él sus puños cerrados.

Ella respiró profundamente. No queriendo seguir con ello, se levantó tambaleándose sobre sus pies.

—Si me lo permites, me gustaría ir a acostarme por un rato.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Te ves pálida ¿Estás enferma? ¿Debería mandar a la señora Kurenai a buscar a un médico? —Él se puso en pie, y tiró de la campanilla— ¡Señora Kurenai! —Gritó, yendo a la puerta, y abriéndola, —Mi esposa no se encuentra bien... Ah, usted, chica, ¿cuál es su nombre? —Espetó a la joven dama que había venido en respuesta a su llamada.

— Mebuki, señor —hizo una reverencia.

—Acompañe a mi esposa a nuestra habitación, y llévele lo que necesite. No está bien…

—Sólo es cansancio, eso es todo— dijo Hinata. —Si se me permite acostarme tranquilamente, estoy segura de que mejoraré.

— ¿Estás segura? —Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

—Bastante segura— dijo ella, con la cabeza baja para que no pudiera ver el esfuerzo que le costaba no llorar.

Se sentía muy disgustada consigo misma por ser tan débil como para querer llorar, simplemente porque él había gritado. Era patética.

Bastante patética.

La criada, sin embargo, la miró y exclamó:

— ¡Hombres! No sé por qué la señorita Uchiha pensó que alguno podría ser diferente sólo porque tuvo un mal comienzo en la vida. —Empujó a Hinata a una silla tapizada y se inclinó para aflojar sus botas. — ¡Tiranos, casi todos ellos! ¡Gritándole de esa manera, y apenas se acaban de casar! Ese hombre suyo no es mejor, mirándonos de arriba abajo mientras pisotea por el lugar con sus botas ruidosas.

—El Capitán Uzumaki no es un tirano— dijo Hinata apresuradamente. —No me estaba gritando.

—Si usted lo dice, señora — Mebuki dijo, mirando para nada convencida.

—No, en serio, gritó para pedir ayuda porque estaba preocupado por mí— explicó. Aunque, por qué debía defenderlo, ella no lo sabía. —Sé que tiene una gran voz, pero estaba en el ejército, y la utilizaba para dar órdenes a los hombres. Estoy segura de que, después de un período de ajuste, se acostumbrará a llamar al personal femenino, del mismo modo en que ustedes se acostumbrarán a su presencia.

— ¿Y estuvo también ese gran zoquete de ayuda de cámara sirviéndole a él en el ejército? — Mebuki resopló, dando la vuelta al respaldo de la silla para aflojar las cintas de Hinata.

Le dolía no saberlo. Así que dijo: —Me sentiría mejor si me recostara. No estoy enferma, pero lo estuve, y me canso muy rápidamente.

—Aire puro, eso es lo que necesita —dijo Mebuki con firmeza. —Muchos paseos, y buena cocina casera y un montón de sueño. Estará bien en poco tiempo. Londres... —hizo una mueca—...eso es lo que necesita para recuperarse. Nunca fui a la ciudad, pero la señorita Uchiha volvía con la cara blanca y una necesidad de dormir durante una semana —ella dijo.

— ¿La señorita Uchiha visitaba Londres con frecuencia?

—Por lo menos tres veces al año, aunque nunca permitimos que alguien se enterara. — Mebuki se sonrojó. —No creo que haga daño decírselo, ahora que se ha ido. Su hermano le hubiera puesto fin a su negocio, si lo hubiera sabido. Pero él nunca se enteró.

— ¡Señor! —Su cara se iluminó. —Debió ver su cara cuando el testamento se leyó y supo la cantidad de dinero que ella había logrado. ¡Y que no iba a ser para su precioso hijo! ¡Se puso más loco que una gallina mojada!

A Hinata se le impidió saber algo más sobre la anterior propietaria de The Dovecote, cuando un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de la ama de llaves, con la bandeja del té.

—Su marido dijo que me asegurara de que bebiera su té, y comiera algo. —Ella sonrió. —Y yo quería preguntar si había algo más que necesitara. Hace bien al cuerpo, —dijo ella, depositando la bandeja sobre una mesa junto a la silla —ver a un hombre cuidando de su esposa. Sal de aquí, Mebuki, —se dirigió a la criada, que hizo una reverencia y se escabulló. —Yo había pensado que Mebuki podría servirle como doncella personal, si no tiene objeción. La doncella de la señorita Uchiha se fue después de su muerte, a vivir en Ramsgate con la pequeña pensión que le asignó por sus atenciones. Mebuki no está exactamente entrenada, pero es la más adecuada por el momento, ya que no ha traído a su propia doncella.

—Todo fue algo precipitado —dijo Hinata débilmente, mientras la mujer le entregaba la misma taza de té que se había servido a sí misma antes.

Ella decidió que no podía comprender a su marido en absoluto. Gritarle y luego enviar a una doncella para ver por su bienestar.

—Bueno, no hay necesidad de prisas como si estuviera en Londres. En The Dovecote tomamos las cosas con calma. Voy a correr las cortinas para que tome una siesta. Voy a enviar a Mebuki para despertarla a tiempo para cambiarse para la cena.

Abrumada por la amabilidad de la mujer, Hinata fue a la cama, y se acostó sobre la colcha de seda. Cerró los ojos mientras la mujer trajinaba por la habitación, necesitaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, estar sola para pensar. No abrió los ojos después de que oyó cerrar la puerta. Bien podría tratar de dormitar. No había dormido bien las dos noches anteriores por la boda arreglada apresuradamente. Eso probablemente explicaría por qué le resultaba tan difícil hacer frente a su nueva posición en la vida. Con el tiempo, se acostumbraría a su marido, y aprendería a leer sus estados de ánimo para no provocarle ira.

Él estaba tratando de ser amable con ella, a pesar del hecho de que ella le molestaba. Había enviado al ama de llaves y a una criada para cuidar de ella.

No era su culpa que ella prefiriera estar en el salón, discutiendo sobre la peculiar mujer que había arreglado la casa de una manera tan excéntrica, o reír juntos acerca de la cara de Shino cuando se dio cuenta de que era el único sirviente en una casa llena de mujeres.

Ese no era el tipo de relación que quería con ella. No le había ofrecido su amistad. Sólo seguridad financiera y niños.

De alguna manera tenía que encontrar la fuerza para soportar los límites en su relación. Tampoco debía ceder a la tentación de sentir lástima de sí misma. Sólo haría que le disgustara más.

Con cansancio, se volvió de lado, apoyando la mejilla sobre su palma abierta. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

No estaba segura de lo que la despertó, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio a su marido apoyado en la cama, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pensativo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó, pasando un dedo a lo largo del borde biselado del reposa pie. —Mejor, confío, después de descansar.

Su corazón se compadeció. No era su culpa que él no estuviera enamorado de ella. Ni que no fuera locuaz como para aliviar los momentos incómodos. Él le había advertido que le hablaría sin rodeos. En verdad, era una de las cosas que le había gustado más de él, sus maneras un poco bruscas, lo que hacía que se destacara de los otros hombres que pululaban sobre Sakura.

Lo hacía parecer mucho más viril que los otros.

Fácilmente podía imaginarlo gritándole órdenes a un grupo de soldados aguerridos que con respeto le obedecerían.

Ella le sonrió, medio dormida.

—Estoy segura de que me sentiré mucho mejor, cuando esté bien despierta. Justo ahora me siento un poco somnolienta. —Bostezó y se estiró, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Él observó sus movimientos sinuosos con una mirada oscura, con hambre. Ella se calmó, atravesada por la fuerza del deseo que leyó en su postura. No pudo evitar recordar cómo se había sentido todo el anhelo reprimido de la noche anterior. Sin quererlo, ella se movió en la cama, disfrutando de la forma en que los dedos de él se apretaron en el reposa pie, con los ojos fijos en su cuerpo. Su vestido, que Mebuki había aflojado para que fuera más cómodo, se había deslizado parcialmente de sus hombros mientras ella dormía. Se había quitado los zapatos, por lo que sus pies estaban desnudos, y podía sentir que sus faldas no le cubrían los tobillos o las pantorrillas. Mientras él pasaba sus ojos sobre su cuerpo, sentía como si la estuviera tocando por todas partes.

—Tenemos que bañarnos y cambiarnos para la cena, —dijo bruscamente, enderezándose. —Voy a utilizar las instalaciones primero, ya que tú estás todavía medio dormida. —Alejándose de ella de ella, se dirigió a su vestidor.

Ella lo vio alejarse, no estaba segura de sí debía alegrarse o no. No la quería tanto, era obvio, incluso para una mujer de su inexperiencia. Pero la deseaba. No había ninguna duda del hambre que había visto en sus ojos vagando sobre su cuerpo yacente.

Se aferró a ese conocimiento mientras se sentaba y bajaba los pies al suelo.

Era un comienzo.

Se puso de pie, y sintió que la atravesaba una oleada de satisfacción femenina.

Mordió su labio inferior. La deseaba, a pesar de sí mismo ¡Y, oh, cómo lo quería! Su cuerpo se estremeció en todos los lugares que había tocado especialmente la noche anterior. Y su estómago dio un vuelco ante la perspectiva de recibir su atención de nuevo.

En el vestuario, el Capitán Uzumaki sonrió para sí mismo cuando Shino lo ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta. No tenía por qué haberse preocupado de que sus sentimientos pudieran incrementarse. La sacudida de deseo que había sentido al mirarla había sido tranquilizadoramente carnal. Todo lo que quería era levantarle la falda y hundirse en la cálida y húmeda bienvenida, que por los movimientos sensuales que ella había hecho, estaba seguro que encontraría en el cuerpo adormilado y flexible de su esposa.

No existía la necesidad, aparentemente, de preocuparse de que ella lo encontrara repulsivo debido a sus cicatrices. Cuando Shino le ayudó a sacar la camisa por la cabeza, se preguntó si era porque había sido tan cuidadoso para protegerla de todo el horror de sus lesiones. Mantuvo la habitación a oscuras, asegurándose de que la poca luz iluminara su lado sano.

Sin embargo, justo ahora, ella lo había mirado a plena luz del día, y le había dado señales claras de que se sentía excitada al detectar la necesidad en él. Eso era lo que ella había estado pensando, ya que había permanecido en la cama un momento, mirándolo. No por lo feo de su cara, sino por la forma en que él la había hecho sentir.

Él frunció el ceño mientras se pasaba un paño enjabonado por la cara y el cuello.

Fue sorprendente pensar que una joven educada como ella encontrara tanto placer en el lecho matrimonial. Aunque, él resopló, salpicando el jabón con agua limpia del lavabo, tal vez eso era debido al hecho de que su madre no había tenido tiempo de advertirle que no debía disfrutar. Lo Había sorprendido con su despertar sexual.

Se sentía bien, reflexionó, secándose con la toalla que Shino le entregó, saber que en la oscuridad de su habitación no había importado como él lucía. Había llevado a Hinata al éxtasis, con su mano sana, su boca y su propia virilidad. Ella era demasiado inocente para haber fingido su respuesta.

Se sintió bien.

Se emparejaron las cosas un poco al saber que, mientras ella había hecho lo posible para que él viviera con comodidad e independencia, él la había introducido a un placer que nunca había supuesto.

Su pecho se hinchó; caminaba un poco más alto mientras iba al salón de arriba, a la espera de que sirvieran la cena. En esa área, al menos, como hombre, no le faltaba nada.

Hinata se acercó al salón un poco más tarde, sintiéndose completamente exasperada. Había cometido el error de acostarse con el único vestido que tenía con ella.

No había resistido bien el abuso. Se decidió que no había nada que hacer más que pedir prestado uno de los vestidos de la señorita Uchiha hasta que el suyo estuviera cepillado y con cierta apariencia de respetabilidad.

La señorita Uchiha claramente había sido más baja, y más rolliza, que ella.

— ¿Qué...—dijo su marido con ojos iluminados con diversión —...llevas ahora?

—Otra prenda prestada —dijo ella —ya que no me diste tiempo de empacar la mía.

Su diversión se desvaneció, para ser reemplazada por una mirada que podría haber descrito como contrición.

—Ahora, Hinata, seguramente entiendes la razón de mi prisa en llegar al altar. No podía correr el riesgo de que Uchiha se enterara de mis planes, o él habría hecho todo lo posible para arruinarlo. Había intentado este truco antes, no lo olvides.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, las manos tirando inútilmente las faldas voluminosas que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas casi hasta las pantorrillas.

—No, no intente tirar de la falda. Tiene los tobillos muy bonitos. Me gusta mirarlos.

—Apenas es adecuado estar hablando de mis tobillos —espetó ella, aunque sabía que no era hablar de sus tobillos lo que la había molestado, sino escuchar una vez más su renuencia a confiar en ella.

— Hinata —dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia ella, —Yo sé que debo haber llevado tu paciencia hasta el límite. Te llevé lejos de tu casa sin darte tiempo de prepararte, y he estado tan ansioso pensando que algo iba a evitar nuestro matrimonio que temo no haber sido amable contigo a veces.

—Bueno, sí, tengo que confesar que tus tratos han sido un poco bruscos... —admitió.

Él sonrió con su sonrisa torcida, la que siempre tiraba de sus fibras sensibles.

—Lamento haber necesitado mantenerte en la ignorancia —dijo, eliminando excusas para enojarse con él. —Sin embargo, dada tu estrecha amistad con la señorita Haruno, y su propia obsesión con ese patán, ¿cómo más pude haber actuado?

Podías haber confiado en mí... Suspiró, instalándose en una silla y tomando el vaso de limonada que alguien había colocado sobre la mesa al lado de él.

—Si hubiera puesto mis cartas sobre la mesa —continuó — ¿no hubiera sido una carga para ti?

Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando algo que flotaba en la parte inferior del líquido turbio. Sí, ella admitió que le habría resultado difícil no ir a Sakura y advertirle sobre las intenciones de Uchiha. Supuso que era posible que él tratara de protegerla de la ansiedad, como Lady Namikaze había sugerido.

Sin embargo, pensó con amargura, tomando un sorbo de la bebida y encontrándola sorprendentemente agradable, lo más probable era que su marido estuviera tan acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a nunca tener que dar explicaciones, que no había considerado sus sentimientos en absoluto.

Aunque para ser justa con él, ella suspiró, tomando un trago grande de la bebida refrescante, no era un hombre dado a confiar en nadie ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Él había estado rodeado por la traición desde antes de nacer.

La señora Kurenai entró para anunciar que la cena estaba servida, y los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

— ¡Oh, qué bonito! —Exclamó Hinata al pasar a través de las puertas del comedor.

Vasos de cristal brillaban bajo los rayos del sol poniente que se inclinaba por las ventanas geminadas. Artículos de plata brillaban en el lugar, el mantel era adamascado, y toda la habitación estaba perfumada por rosas frescas dispuestas con gracia en cuencos a lo largo de la mesa.

Su reacción trajo una sonrisa de placer a la cara de la señora Kurenai.

Esa mirada se desvaneció en una de afrenta, cuando Shino la acompañó a su silla, diciendo:

—Gracias, señora Kurenai. Voy a tomar el relevo a partir de aquí.

Él había arreglado las cosas para que la comida se colocara en un aparador junto a la puerta al salir de la cocina. Lo llevó a la mesa, sirvió a su amo y señora, y se llevó los platos vacíos cuando terminaron.

Tendría que hablar con la señora Kurenai, y explicarle la aversión de su marido de tener extraños viéndolo comer, para que no se escandalizara por el despido perentorio de Shino. Afortunadamente los criados servían a un empleador excéntrico. Ellos se acostumbrarían a las debilidades de su marido mucho más fácilmente que otros.

—Sus cosas deben llegar en un día más o menos —el Capitán Uzumaki comentó, cuando Shino les llevó un plato de dulce de membrillo.

—Me alegra —admitió ella, moviéndose incómoda con el vestido que, a pesar de todo, seguía deslizándose por su hombro.

—Sí, cuanto antes te saquemos de ese espantoso vestido, más satisfecho estaré.

Hinata sintió una llama de calor ante la perspectiva de que su marido le quitara el vestido. Sintiéndose culpable bajó la cabeza, concentrándose intensamente en su pudín. Estaba segura de que Naruto no decía deliberadamente algo tan delicado frente a Shino. Pero cuando finalmente recuperó la compostura, y levantó la cabeza, él le lanzó una sonrisa bastante arrepentido.

Ella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron en un grado impropio.

—Estás un poco enrojecida, querida— dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás y contemplándola pensativamente — ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

—N-no, es que...

Él asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro solemne, mientras dejaba su servilleta al lado.

—Probablemente sólo necesitas acostarte temprano por esta noche, nos haría tanto bien, creo. ¡Shino!

— ¿Sí, capitán?

—Que alguien más termine de limpiar aquí. Mi esposa necesita llegar a su cama. No quiero hacerla esperar.

Hinata deseaba poder hundirse en el suelo. ¿Qué tan obvio podría ser que ir a dormir era la última cosa en su mente? Tuvo que ejercer un férreo control sobre la cuchara del postre, cuando él se levantó y cojeó hacia la puerta.

—Tan pronto como esté listo, enviaré a Shino a buscarte —le espetó por encima de su hombro, mientras salía.

Miró su postre. Midió la distancia a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse tras su marido. Recogió el cuenco... y pensó en el personal de la señorita Uchiha. No sería justo disfrutar de una rabieta infantil en su primera noche aquí ¿Por qué tenían ellos que limpiar el desorden que había hecho de su vida?

Colocó el plato con fuerza en la mesa, lanzando la cuchara con un pequeño grito de disgusto. Él le había advertido cómo sería, sin embargo, de alguna manera, ella no había creído que podía ser tan... crudo.

Bueno, ella no iba a aguantar recibir la orden de ir a su cama frente a un sirviente, como si fuera una mujer de vida fácil.

Poniéndose de pie bruscamente, salió del comedor y bajó las escaleras en busca de su marido.

Vaciló en el umbral de su habitación, sabiendo que estaba probablemente en el proceso de que Shino eliminara sus falsas extremidades. A pesar de que él acababa de humillarla, no creía que lo correcto era bajar al mismo nivel. Sólo necesitaba trazar un límite, ¡del cual se negaría a dejar que se excediera!

Levantando su puño, golpeó la puerta.

Cuando Shino abrió, se irguió en toda su estatura.

—No me importa lo que tu amo te pida ¡No te quiero en mi habitación, mientras yo estoy en un estado de desnudez! Envíale un mensaje a mi doncella cuando sea apropiado ir a la cama, y ella puede transmitirme la información a mí.

—Sí, señorita-señora— se corrigió— ¿Es todo?

¿Es todo? ¡Como si se hubiera solicitado que la trajera una taza de té, en lugar de hablarle sobre un tema tan delicado!

—Sí. Eso es todo —dijo, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, antes de girar dando un tirón a sus voluminosas faldas prestadas, y dirigirse por el pasillo hasta la otra puerta que daba a su habitación.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Pasión y Desilusión_**

**_Capítulo Ocho_**

Ella le recordó a un gato erizado cuando se marchó a su habitación. Los entrecerrados, los puños apretados a los costados, y si ella hubiese tenido una cola, habría estado retorcida.

ÉL nunca le había visto más hermosa.

Se preguntaba lo que sería necesario para incitar a su muy correcta esposa para que perdiera el tenue control de su temperamento, él miró a la escasa prenda de dormir de ella, y dijo, —Quítatela.

Ella no malentendió, y, aunque sus ojos se estrecharon, simplemente tiró de los lazos de la bata, arrojó la prenda al suelo y la pateó lejos de sus pies.

Y se puso delante de él furiosa, gloriosamente desnuda.

— ¿Satisfecho? —Exigió ella, plantando las manos en las caderas.

—Todavía no —gruñó, aunque sabía que la satisfacción no estaba muy lejos. No se le había escapado que esta noche se había dejado el pelo suelto. Anticipándose a sus demandas. —Métete en la cama ahora.

La mirada ardiente que surgió con esa orden perentoria segó su ira. Bajando su mirada a los bordes doblados de la colcha, ella se subió a su lado.

Inmediatamente, él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Apoyó la espalda en las almohadas mientras la besaba con fuerza.

—Ohh... —Ella se estremeció cuando, finalmente, se detuvo para tomar aliento.

Se preguntó si era tonta por sentirse halagada de no haber vacilado, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Debe haberle gustado, aunque fuera tan inexperta, para hacer que él pusiera manos a la obra con tanta rapidez.

—Oh, así es —murmuró él densamente contra su garganta.

A medida que la boca de él se movía hambrienta por su cuello, ella sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo. Él se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para pasar su lengua alrededor de los delicados espirales de la oreja de ella, y ella se encontró con que estaba moviendo sus manos arriba y abajo de los costados de él. Entonces él le mordió el lóbulo suavemente con sus dientes. Ella enganchó la pierna por encima de él, para poder acariciar con el pie los músculos de su varonil pantorrilla.

Y se encendieron las llamas, tal como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

Hinata estaba sorprendida de que él pudiera quererla con tal ferocidad, en la oscuridad de su cama, cuando a la luz del día no parecía quererla cerca de él. Pero su conciencia de lo poco que significaba para él no le impidió responder con su propio deleite feroz. Y se maravilló de que esta vez, cuando finalmente entró en ella, no hubo dolor, sólo una intensificación de su propio placer.

Después, se dejaron caer en el colchón de suaves plumas, uno junto al otro, sin tocarse, a pesar de que ella era conscientes de cada respiro de él. Ella sentía como si estuviera esperando algo de él. Alguna señal. Y se preguntó por qué, de repente, se sentía cautelosa, cuando acababan de estar tan estrechamente acoplados.

Era como una tregua después de una batalla sangrienta, se dijo, cuando cada bando le da al otro tiempo para recoger a los heridos del campo de batalla, cada uno era consciente del otro, pero no querían emprender más acciones. Incluso se habían comunicado su pasión a través de sus suspiros y gemidos, pero ninguno era bastante audaz como para romper la burbuja tenue de armonía poniéndolo en palabras.

Cuando Hinata se durmió, se preguntó si ella siempre se sentiría tan triste después de que estuvieran juntos.

Cuando se despertó la alcoba estaba todavía envuelta en oscuridad, las pesadas cortinas firmemente cerradas al paso de los débiles rayos de luz del temprano día, entonces escuchó a Shino moverse por la habitación.

Toda la ira de la noche anterior ascendió de nuevo. Una cosa era que su marido la viera desnuda, y sin embargo, había sido bastante embarazoso ¡Pero ella no quería a su criado vagando por la habitación mientras ella estaba desnuda!

Incorporándose, tras haberse asegurado de que la sábana cubría con decoro sobre sus pechos, miró con cara furiosa al criado.

— ¡Fuera! —Le gritó.

Se detuvo mientras ponía una bandeja en una pequeña mesa bajo la ventana.

—Le ruego me disculpe, señorita... señora, pero siempre le traigo el desayuno al Capitán.

— ¡Ya no más! No mientras estoy en la cama. Si el Capitán quiere, puede llamarte.

Shino se enderezó, con rostro inexpresivo. —Lo hizo.

Se volvió a mirar a su marido, que la miraba con una impaciencia mal contenida.

Mortificada, se dejó caer de nuevo en las almohadas, su único recurso fue tirar de las sábanas totalmente por encima de su cabeza. Cuando hubo deducido, de los ruidos de la vajilla, el suelo, y la puerta chirriante al abrir y cerrar, que Shino había salido de la habitación, emergió de debajo de las sábanas.

—Buenos días para ti también —gruñó.

—No sé con qué clase de mujeres te sueles asociar —respondió ella, recurriendo a la soberbia helada para superar su sentimiento de humillación—pero yo no tengo la costumbre de mostrar mi cuerpo desnudo a nadie, ¡y mucho menos a los criados!

— Shino es algo más que un sirviente para mí —respondió oscuro.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. Él realmente estaba poniendo la dignidad de su criado antes que su propia incomodidad. Pero entonces agregó —Aunque, por supuesto, puedo ver que no podemos continuar con los mismos hábitos que teníamos. Es simplemente una cuestión de logística.

— ¿L-logística? —Chirrió cada vez más indignada por la forma en que la estaba tratando.

—Sí, ya ves, Shino y yo tenemos una rutina que ha funcionado para los dos desde hace varios meses. No es una simple cuestión de prepararme para enfrentar el día. Te advertí que tendrías que acostumbrarte a él pues es una parte integral de mi vida. Él no es sólo un criado, que escoge mi ropa, me baña y me afeita. —Él pasó sus dedos a través de su flequillo, empujándolo hacia fuera de sus ojos. —Maldita sea, Hinata, ¿no tienes ninguna sensibilidad en absoluto? ¿Debo deletrearlo para ti? ¡Necesito ayuda hasta para mear en las mañanas!, Y si tú no sacas tu carcasa de esta cama, y no lo llamo para que vuelva, vas a tener que ser la que sostenga la botella para mí...

—Lo siento, lo siento —tartamudeó ella, deslizándose fuera de la cama y buscando a tientas en el suelo su ropa. —Voy a llamarlo para que vuelva, y saldré de tu camino. —Sus mejillas se encendieron, ella hizo lo que le había dicho, y luego salió a toda prisa por la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez más, ella sólo había mirado las cosas desde su propio punto de vista. Su marido le había dicho que no la quería en la habitación mientras Shino lo desnudaba y lo ponía en la cama por la noche. Ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas en llamas, recordando la forma en que había hablado de que el hombre lo lleve de vuelta a su propia cama, si ella insistía en tener su propia habitación.

¿Por qué no era claro en lo que había estado tratando de decirle?

No podía moverse con facilidad, una vez que se había quitado la pierna falsa, sin la ayuda del corpulento hombre.

Se dejó caer al suelo del lavabo, colocando la cabeza en sus manos. En realidad, no había comprendido simplemente lo incómodo que era para él lo que ella daba por sentado. Y con su torpe insistencia en sus propios derechos, lo había obligado a hablar de la debilidad que ocultaba al resto del mundo con tanto éxito

Se sintió profundamente avergonzada de sí misma.

Y, peor aún, experimentó una sensación de que había dado a su marido otra razón para disgustarle.

**_*_**

El Capitán Uzumaki levantó los ojos de los balances, para ver si Chōji estaba tratando de burlarse de él.

No había nada en los ojos del agente que demostrara que era algo más que un empleado diligente.

— ¿Está absolutamente seguro? — eventualmente se atrevió a preguntar.

—Bueno, por supuesto, las cifras son del fin del último trimestre. Ha habido algunas fluctuaciones en el valor general desde entonces. Pero no de forma significativa.

—No tenía ni idea.

Chōji sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado en la oficina para, como estaba previsto, repasar los libros con el nuevo propietario de The Dovecote.

—Nadie lo sabía, salvo la señorita Uchiha y yo, —dijo Chōji, con un brillo de entusiasmo iluminando su comportamiento anteriormente incoloro. —Una mente muy astuta tenía la señorita Uchiha. Invirtió muy sabiamente.

El Capitán Uzumaki se encontró de repente atacado por una ola de curiosidad hacia su benefactora.

—Explíquese —ladró, aunque sin la intensión asumir la actitud de un comandante hacia su subordinado. Chōji se sentó automáticamente un poco más erguido.

—Bueno, la señorita Uchiha, señor, tenía un poco de dinero de su cuenta cuando inicialmente se vino a vivir aquí. Su padre le había expulsado de la casa cuando se negó a casarse con quien él había dispuesto para ella. Pero en lugar de pedir su perdón, la señorita Uchiha con dureza tensó su decisión de ser independiente de cualquier hombre. Y así, en secreto, empezó a, uhm, especular en diversas empresas...

— ¿Bajo su consejo?

—Oh, no, señor. Ella tenía sus propias ideas acerca de cómo quería invertir su dinero. Muy contundentemente. Ella tendría que haber negociado con los operadores financieros personalmente, pero esa actividad le estaba prohibida por el hecho de ser mujer. No le gustó tener que recurrir a mí, al menos al principio. Después de algunos años, sin embargo... —sonrió cayendo en recuerdos—... bueno, nos acostumbramos el uno al otro.

—Una asociación muy exitosa, en efecto.

—Sí señor, como se puede ver. — Chōji mostró los libros de contabilidad, que estaban abiertos sobre la mesa.

Casi cada empresa en la que la señorita Uchiha había decidido meterse pagaba grandes dividendos. La riqueza que había legado al Capitán Uzumaki era estupenda.

Podía vivir como un señor por el resto de sus días. Él frunció el ceño. Sus propios requisitos modestos apenas podrían hacer mella en tal fortuna. Estaba demasiado desfigurado para tratar de jugar un papel destacado en la sociedad. En otras circunstancias, él habría estado encantado ante la perspectiva de poder disfrutar de su amor por los caballos. Ahora apenas podía controlar la yegua suave que Nara había entrenado y que le había vendido casi regalada.

—Yo no puedo continuar con lo que ella comenzó—admitió después de un momento de reflexión. —Siempre he sido soldado. Yo no tengo cabeza para los negocios.

—Ella previó esa eventualidad —dijo Chōji un poco demasiado rápido. —Ella sugirió que tal vez le gustaría simplemente vender e invertir en los fondos y vivir una vida ociosa.

Por la expresión en la cara del agente, el Capitán Uzumaki juzgó que la señorita Uchiha no había mantenido muy altas expectativas de sus capacidades. Sin embargo, eso no le había impedido dejar todo lo que poseía a él. Pasó una mano temblorosa sobre la pila de libros de contabilidad sobre el escritorio.

Tenía una visión repentina de la mujer que había vivido en esta casa, maquinando e ingeniándose para hacer una fortuna que al final dejaría a un completo desconocido. Ella no lo había hecho porque tenía ningún sentimiento personal por él.

Por lo que había sido capaz de adivinar, a ella no le agradaban los hombres.

— ¿Por qué yo? —dijo. —No tengo relación con ella en absoluto.

Chōji metió la barbilla un poco y dijo —Lo hizo para beneficio suyo, señor. La familia de ella se lavó las manos cuando ella, digámoslo así, se volvió difícil. Cualquiera de sus hermanos podría haberla defendido cuando su padre le expulsó de la casa familiar. O incluso cuando el viejo murió. Pero no hicieron nada. La única persona que intentó interceder en favor de ella fue la madre de usted, quien fue con el anciano y le rogó que dejara a Chiyo elegir un marido al que pudiera amar. Cuando Fugaku se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia, comenzó a perseguir a su madre. La culpaba de incitar a su hermana a desafiar a su padre. Para cuando la señorita Uchiha descubrió lo que pasaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer por la desafortunada dama. Pero ella sentía que podía remediar en parte la injusticia, heredándole. ¿Procedo a la venta por usted, señor? —Preguntó Chōji, cuando el Capitán Uzumaki permaneció en silencio.

—Supongo que sería lo mejor —concedió. Ahora podría establecer un plan de pago con Nara. Sería la primera cosa que haría. —Ocúpese de eso, ¿sí?

Chōji sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. —Con mucho gusto, señor. Y debo decir lo contento que estoy de que usted haya cumplido las condiciones necesarias para heredar la fortuna que la señorita Uchiha trabajó toda la vida para dejársela a usted. Hubiera sido triste ver que el sobrino de ella pusiera sus manos en ella. —Su sonrisa se oscureció. —Ni una sola vez fue a visitarla, cuando pensaba que no era más que una anciana excéntrica, ¡luchando por su existencia en la dureza rural!

—Para ser justos yo tampoco.

—Ah, pero usted ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, ¿no es así, señor? Le divertía pensar en sí misma como una especie de hada madrina, tejiendo su magia detrás del escenario... —dijo deteniéndose al fijarse en el aspecto apaleado del Capitán Uzumaki.

—Bueno, yo no niego que era un poco excéntrica —dijo incómodamente. — Sólo una pregunta más —dijo el Capitán Uzumaki. El abogado esperó con la actitud anodina de un servidor, en espera de complacerle. —Si no le gustaba su hermano, ni el hijo de su hermano, ¿cómo es que Sasuke Uchiha pudo conseguir una mención en su testamento?

—Un mal asunto ese —la cara de Chōji se oscureció. —En sus últimos años, cuando perdió movilidad, Fugaku vino a visitarla de vez en cuando. Venía al lugar, evaluaba su valor, asumiendo que ella debía legarle a algún miembro de la familia. Él quería que su hijo menor, Sasuke, heredara, ya que la mayor parte de su propia fortuna fue a su primer hijo. Cuando descubrió que no solo se había hecho ya un testamento, pero que además era en su favor, se puso... bueno, creo que violento es la única palabra para describirlo. Él la acosó y la persiguió hasta que ella hizo aquel codicilo, pero no la convenció de dejarle a usted por fuera, ¡eso no pudo! —Se reacomodó y dijo — ¿Es todo?

El Capitán Uzumaki sintió una extraña sensación de parentesco con la mujer a la que nunca había conocido personalmente. Parecía haberle disgustado su hermano casi tanto como a él. Ella debió pasar por muchas molestias para asegurarse de que el niño que se habían propuesto oprimir fuera rico.

Cuando el agente se fue, el Capitán Uzumaki se quedó sentado ante el escritorio, maravillado por lo inmenso de su buena suerte. Una sensación de exaltación se levantó de su pecho y se escapó de sus labios en forma de risa.

Esperaba nunca más preocuparse por una factura. Comprar ropa nueva cada vez que le diera la gana. Jugar a las cartas sin tener que considerar primero cuánto tenía en el bolsillo. ¡Nada de eso!

Tenía que encontrar a Hinata y contarle. Avanzando por la chimenea, llamó al ama de llaves.

—Dígale a mi esposa que quiero hablarle.

La señora Kurenai levantó las cejas en una expresión de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada mientras obedecía sus órdenes. Fue sólo cuando, unos minutos más tarde, un golpe muy tímido en la puerta presagiaba la llegada de su esposa que se le ocurrió que podría haber parecido un poco autocrático para enviar por ella como si fuera uno de sus subordinados.

La mirada de miedo en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la mesa detrás de la cual se sentó sólo confirmó su sentido de haberla tratado con menos respeto del debido a una esposa. Recordó la forma en que había huido de su ataque de ira por la mañana. No la había visto desde entonces. Parecía como si ella no deseara estar viéndolo ahora.

—Yo sólo mandé llamarte para compartirte la noticia que el agente me ha dado—dijo. — ¡Siéntate! ¡Pareces un subalterno nervioso en una carga!— Espetó, su conciencia lo hacía arremeter, bastante injustamente, en la dirección contraria.

Era con él mismo que estaba molesto. Se sintió aún más enojado consigo mismo cuando ella se hundió en el asiento, con la cabeza hacia abajo, con las manos sobre el regazo como si esperara un regaño.

Revisando rápidamente las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado desde que hicieron sus votos, apenas podía culparla. Con un profundo suspiro, dijo:

—No han de haber sido fáciles para ti los últimos días. Me disculpo.

— ¿Se disculpa? —lo miró interrogante. Luego sacudió la cabeza. —Se me ha ocurrido, durante esta mañana, que también tengo algunas cosas por las que disculparme.

— ¿De verdad? —Se sentó de golpe, completamente atónito — ¿Por qué, qué has hecho?

—Bueno, he estado enojada con usted en más de una ocasión...

—Que bien me lo merecía, me atrevo a decir. Mira —dijo, cuando ella abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar —claramente no es una tarea sencilla combinar dos vidas como yo había pensado. Vamos a tener que llegar a algún acuerdo sobre la presencia de Shino en nuestra habitación. No puedo prescindir de su ayuda, ya sabes, pero...

—Si me avisas antes de que mandes por él, para poder cubrirme. O para salir si necesitas hacer algo de naturaleza delicada.

Sus mejillas de ella se pusieron de un rojo brillante. Le recordaba lo deliciosamente despeinada que se había visto por la mañana, después de haber pasado algunos minutos escondida debajo de las mantas. Hizo un esfuerzo para suavizar su voz cuando dijo:

—No debí haber usado un lenguaje tan crudo esta mañana, Hinata. Era inexcusable.

Sonrió con timidez hacia él.

—Como dices, los dos tenemos que hacer ajustes, estando casados. Me atrevo a decir que nos llevará algún tiempo acostumbrarnos a las formas del otro.

¡Qué naturaleza tan generosa tenía!, pensó él. Y lo razonablemente que estaba tratando su pelea anterior. Recordó algunas de las escenas que habían sucedido en Namikaze House cuando su medio hermano había llevado por primera vez a casa a su esposa francesa.

Portazos, vajilla lanzada, el mal humor y las rabietas. Shion había ido por la ciudad, actuando con atrevimiento, para tratar de castigar a su marido por su tratamiento frío y autocrático. Reconocieron con el tiempo que se habían hecho daño el uno al otro.

Por supuesto, había sabido desde el principio que Hinata no lo trataría con tales rabietas. Él nunca la había visto hacer un alboroto acerca de las dificultades de la vida. Ella solo hacía lo que fuese que tuviera que hacer, de buen grado.

—Tenemos toda una vida —Él sonrió, congratulándose por la elección de una muchacha tan sensata como esposa. —Y si los dos podemos ser tan razonables como tú lo estás siendo esta mañana, entonces será un placer acostumbrarme a tus formas.

—Oh —dijo ella, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

Qué cosa más hermosa había dicho. Sobre todo porque sabía que lo decía en serio ¿No había prometido él que nunca le ofrecería una moneda Española? Agachó la cabeza, jugando con un hilo que se estaba desprendiendo en su brazalete.

Viendo su gesto nervioso, de repente supo en qué quería gastar su dinero. No era sólo que ella no había traído mucha ropa con ella. Sino que ella nunca había tenido mucha ropa. Se había puesto el mismo vestido con diferentes guarniciones, para toda la temporada, hasta la noche del baile de Nara. Ella tenía sólo tres o cuatro trapos, según recordaba, y siempre se había puesto los mismos guantes que las costuras eran visibles.

—Cuando volvamos a Londres, quiero que salgas a comprar un vestuario nuevo,—dijo con decisión.

Ella lo miró alarmada. — ¿No te gusta mi ropa?

—Eso es irrelevante. Necesitas otras nuevas. Quiero que te veas a la moda. —Él quería verla disfrutando de ella. Las mujeres disfrutaban de la compra de ropa. Y luego lucirla.

—Vamos a tener que conseguir un carruaje, para que podemos conducir por Hyde Park. —Él frunció el ceño. —Y una casa, una casa en la mejor dirección.

El corazón de Hinata se hundió. Ella no era el tipo de mujer con la que debería haberse casado en absoluto. Mientras que su cabeza había estado llena de sueños de una casa en el campo, llena de niños, parecía que, desde el principio, él había querido vivir en la ciudad y estar a la moda. Con una punzada, se dio cuenta de que nunca habían discutido lo que querían para su matrimonio. Naruto había mencionado los niños y la seguridad, pero no los detalles de dónde o cómo podrían vivir sus vidas.

Ella sostuvo una sonrisa valiente en sus labios mientras se obligó a decir:

—Eso suena adorable.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No puede hacerse todo a la vez. Puede tomarle algún tiempo a Chōji incrementar el capital. —Indicó el montón de libros de contabilidad sobre la mesa que los separaba.

—Oh, no me importa quedarme aquí un tiempo —dijo en forma rápida.

Si tenía la intención de volver a Londres, era mejor aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que tenía aquí. Desde el asiento de la ventana de una habitación del segundo piso vacío, donde se había refugiado en la mañana, había notado, no un roble, sino un completo bosquecillo de tejos en el centro de un césped suave y aterciopelado. Más allá de eso había un jardín amurallado, en el cual se asomaban el ramaje de lo que parecía un huerto productivo. El ama de casa en ella deseaba explorar la huerta y la despensa. La madre en ella quería ver si alguna vez sería posible construir una casa en uno de esos tejos. O, si no, al menos colgar un columpio de sus ramas inferiores. De sus recuerdos del viaje, la casa en sí se alzaba no muy lejos del pueblo. Ella quería caminar, explorar y averiguar si había otros atractivos en la zona. Ella quería asistir a la iglesia, con su ancha torre Norman, y hacer amistad con las mujeres de allí. En pocas palabras, ella quería hacer de The Dovecote su casa.

A ella no le importaba mucho si nunca ponía un pie en Londres de nuevo. La vida allí le había parecido superficial y frágil y para nada cómoda.

—Lo siento si no te di la oportunidad de traer una muda de ropa contigo —dijo él rompiendo su ensimismamiento. —Pero no vas a necesitar mucha de todos modos, para los próximos días.

No, él no desearía entretenerse, pensó ella, sin entender en absoluto la sonrisa maliciosa que iluminó el rostro de su esposo.

—No, supongo que no —dijo ella, tratando de ser tan susceptible a sus deseos como pudo.

Apenas podía tolerar a su propia esposa en la habitación mientras él estaba comiendo, mucho menos a extraños. Podía arreglarse con este vestido hasta que llegaran los suyos, ya que ella sólo tendría los jardines y la casa para entretenerse. Se le quitaron las ganas de visitar a los vecinos hasta la próxima vez que vinieran. Cuando fuera que sucediera.

— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? —Dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor de la mesa.

— ¿De acuerdo? —No se dio cuenta que le había hecho una pregunta. Con el ceño fruncido, ella rápidamente revisó su conversación.

—Que debemos pasar los próximos días conociéndonos mejor —dijo él, cuando llegó al lado ella.

Lo miró con desconcierto. Él se inclinó y pasó un dedo a lo largo de la curva del pómulo de ella.

—Quiero llevarte de nuevo a la cama, Hinata. Ahora. A plena luz del día ¿Te escandalizo? —Su rostro adquirió una expresión cerrada — ¿Te disgusta?

El corazón de ella dio un salto al ver la expresión de anhelo que había leído en él antes de que pudiera disimularla. Ella había pensado que casi no podía tolerarla en la cama, porque ella no era la mujer que quería. Ahora vio que parte de su insistencia por la completa oscuridad provenía de su temor a que ella lo encontrara repulsivo.

Quería llorar ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella podría sentir asco, simplemente porque tenía algunas cicatrices?

Lentamente, se puso de pie. Luego extendió su mano imitando la forma en que él le había acariciado la cara. Deliberadamente, pasó un dedo por el lado de su cara sin mancha. Entonces llegó de puntillas, para besar la mejilla que estaba fruncida y enrojecida, antes de decir

—No me disgusta. Pero quizás me escandaliza. Oh, no tu sugerencia, sino mi reacción a ella. Me parece que cuando hablas de querer volver a la cama, mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Creo que es bastante inadecuado, y sin embargo...

Él le llevó la mano de ella a su mejilla, en un jadeo desigual, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Me quieres —gruñó, antes de deslizar su mano alrededor de su nuca, y besarla profundamente.

—Sí —Ella suspiró, cuando finalmente él interrumpió el beso —No debería, pero...

— ¿Por qué no? Estamos casados. No hay pecado en esto, Hinata — Agarrando su mano, se dirigió a la puerta.

Ahora el corazón le latía muy rápido. La idea de retirarse a la soledad de su habitación, en plena luz del día, fue muy emocionante.

—Maldita sea —maldijo él, deteniéndose abruptamente. —Voy a tener que llamar a Shino para que me quite la pierna.

Ella se decepcionó un poco al imaginarse la escena. Él llamaría a su sirviente, y pasaría por todo el galimatías de prepararse para la cama, después de haber asegurado su ausencia de cualquier ritual que no estaba dispuesto a que ella presenciara. Luego enviaría por ella. Y luego, cuando terminara con ella, la enviará de inmediato para que Shino pudiera ayudarle a bañarse y restaurarse. Todo el procedimiento sería engorroso, y torpe, y embarazoso para todos los interesados.

—No va a ser muy romántico— reconoció con pesar.

—Nos pusimos de acuerdo, cuando te propuse matrimonio, que no nos engañaríamos con disparates románticos —escupió con irritación.

—Disparates románticos... —Suspiró, recordando que había estado de acuerdo en todo lo que él había exigido, tan emocionada como estuvo por su propuesta de matrimonio. —No, no queremos eso. —Miró a su marido, tenso, frustrado, su enojo aumentando a cada segundo, y se preguntó qué podía hacer para ayudarlo.

—Yo sé lo que quiero, sin embargo —ella dijo con cuidado, apartando su mirada de la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo mismo que tú. —Y entonces ella se sonrojó, aunque logró mantener su mirada. —Cuando hablaste de volver a la cama... bueno, ¿realmente necesitamos una cama? No sé mucho al respecto, pero me parece que, uhmm... —Y luego perdió la capacidad de mirar otra cosa más que sus propias manos, que notó que retorcía en su cintura.

Sin decir una palabra, Naruto llegó junto a ella, y giró la llave en la cerradura.

Entonces, con toda calma, se fue a las ventanas y muy deliberadamente corrió las cortinas.

— ¿Estás absolutamente segura de esto? —dijo con voz ronca, volviendo a mirarla.

Incluso en la habitación en sombras podía ver el hambre intensa en su rostro.

Su propia sangre latía en sus venas. Ella no podía hablar. Se limitaba a asentir.

—Entonces ven aquí —le instó, con la mano extendida.

Ella voló hacia él, y él la atrapó, reclamando su boca en un beso que no tenía nada de tierno. Aun así, su espíritu se elevó. No le importaba lo indecoroso que era esto, ella sólo sabía que no dejaría que nada le impidiera expresar su amor de la única forma que él parecía capaz de aceptar.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos estar desnudos —gruñó contra su cuello, mientras su mano amasaba su pecho. —Me gustaría tener la agilidad para tomarte de pie, frente a la puerta, o que no fueras una dama para poder tirarte sobre la mesa...

Las imágenes que sus palabras conjuraban deberían haberla conmocionado. En lugar de eso, se encontró con que aumentaban aún más su excitación. Y quería cumplir con cada demanda suya.

—Hazlo, entonces —se oyó decir, con voz áspera por la necesidad.

Levantó su cabeza con asombro.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Lo que quieras —dijo ella, alcanzando su cintura para tirar la camisa fuera de sus pantalones. Suspiró al sentir la textura satinada de su cuerpo bajo sus dedos. — Necesito sentir tu piel —confesó ella, mirándolo con nerviosismo por su audacia. —Te quiero ahora. No quiero salir de esta habitación. —Su respiración deteniéndose con un sollozo. —No quiero tener que esperar a Shino y que todo se vuelva frío y formal.

—No lo voy a dejar que se enfríe entonces —dijo él con voz ronca —ni vamos a esperar. Pero si lo quieres ahora —le advirtió —vas a tener que ayudarme.

—Lo sé —susurró —Dime qué hacer.

Con un gruñido feroz, buscó su boca de nuevo, besándola con avidez. Por primera vez, usó su brazo herido para asirla por la cintura, acercándola a él. Ella podía sentir lo fuerte que era, sosteniéndola contra su pecho. Se sentía un poco extraño, pues el brazo terminaba justo por debajo del codo. Pero eso fue sólo un pensamiento fugaz.

Era lo que su otra mano estaba haciendo lo que dominaba su mente. Él había recogido su falda subiéndola hasta encontrar la suave piel de sus muslos que dejaba al descubierto sus medias. Él se detuvo apenas allí. Pronto comenzó a gemir, aferrándose a sus hombros cuando las caricias de sus hábiles dedos la hicieron sentir que flaqueaban sus rodillas, pensó que sus piernas se rendirían.

—La pared, la pared —gruñó, empujándola hacia atrás hasta que ella estaba apoyada en un espacio entre dos estanterías de vidrio—. Alza tus faldas —ordenó, al separarse un poco para desabrocharse los pantalones.

—Esto no va a ser muy decoroso —él advirtió, cuando ella le obedeció, otorgándole el acceso que buscaba.

No, se quedó sin aliento. No era para nada decoroso. Tampoco era frío o formal.

Fue frenético y emocionante y... necesario. Oh, era necesaria para ella esta prueba de que no podía esperar a la noche, que la necesitaba ahora.

— Naruto —jadeó ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — Naruto, yo... yo...

Te amo, quería llorar.

Su boca encontró la de ella, y las palabras no fueron pronunciadas. La besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, golpeando en ella mientras se aferraba a él, el ancla que la sostenía en la tormenta de pasión que les barría a los dos.

Esta vez, alcanzaron juntos la costa, abrazados, como sobrevivientes de un naufragio. Sus extremidades enredadas, se dejaron caer al suelo, jadeando y temblando con la fuerza de lo que habían compartido.

—Mi Dios —dijo Hinata jadeante, con la cara apretada contra la ajada tela de su chaqueta.

—Dios no tuvo nada que ver con ello —Él se rio entre dientes, rodando a su lado para mirarla. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, sus párpados todavía pesados con pasión. Se inclinó para besar cada uno.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, arqueándose contra él. Hinata no quería que este interludio tuviera fin. Odiaba cuando él se apartaba de ella por la noche, silencioso y meditabundo

¡Si sólo supiera cómo prolongar esa sensación de cercanía!

—Ten piedad, mujer —gimió, rodando parcialmente encima de ella. —Por lo menos espera hasta después del almuerzo, cuando haya tenido la oportunidad de recuperarme, y sea posible retirarnos a la intimidad de nuestro dormitorio.

— ¿Qué? —Ella lo miró con desconcierto durante unos segundos antes de entender

¡Él pensaba que ella quería más de lo que habían estado haciendo!

No había ternura en su mirada, sólo una especie de orgullo de suficiencia. El tipo de mirada que supuso que un hombre daría a la mujer que recién había seducido en su biblioteca.

Se sentía confundida, abaratada de alguna manera por la constatación de que, para él, su unión no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Se incorporó, retorciendo sus faldas hacia sus rodillas. Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, con los brazos extendidos a sus lados.

—Mira lo que me has hecho, mujer —gruño fingiendo desesperación—Tendrás que ayudarme a ponerme de pie, arreglar mi camisa, mis pantalones...

Quería abofetearlo. Había sido culpa suya tanto como de ella. Más, de hecho ¡Él fue el que había sugerido volver a la cama en el primer lugar! Rápidamente, se arrodilló y se dio a la tarea de poner en orden su ropa. Él le cogió la mano.

— ¿Qué he hecho ahora para hacerte enojar?

— ¡Nada! —Espetó ella.

Y toda la luz murió en sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta y se incorporó con su rodilla buena, apoyando su peso sobre su mano.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo sin ti! —Dijo, cuando quiso ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Y entonces, con una agilidad que no había sospechado, después de necesitar una y otra vez a Shino, se puso de pie, asiendo la pata de la mesa, la parte posterior de la silla y pura determinación.

—Te dejaré solo, entonces —dijo ella, mientras él se dejaba caer en la silla detrás del escritorio.

— ¡Hinata, espera! —Le oyó decir mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta. Tardó unos minutos tirando del asa antes de recordar que él la había cerrado.— Hinata, por el amor de Dios...

Ella no escuchó lo que él quería decir. Abriendo la puerta, se precipitó hacia el pasillo, yendo a ciegas hacia la puerta principal, que estaba entreabierta. Una vez fuera, levantó la cara hacia el sol que brillaba en un cielo azul sin nubes. Todo parecía mal

¿Cómo podía estar el día tan gloriosamente hermoso aquí fuera, cuando ella se sentía tan agitaba y turbada en su interior?

Daba igual de todas formas. Ella tenía que poner algo de distancia entre ella y el hombre que podía hacerla fundir en un momento de entrega, y que luego le hacía añicos con su frialdad.

Alejándose del porche, se fue hacia los jardines.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Volver..._**

**_Capítulo Nueve_**

— ¿Le dirías a mi marido que he ido a nuestra habitación para descansar? —dijo Hinata a la señora Kurenai.

Había caminado durante lo que parecieron horas. Tenía los pies doloridos, le dolía el corazón, y tenía los inicios de un dolor de cabeza persistente en la base de su cráneo. Era su propia culpa, por su apresuramiento as salir sin un bonete. No podía entender lo que le había sucedido a la chica sensata y práctica que había resistido la muerte de su padre. Estos últimos días la más mínima cosa la hacía perder el control.

Ni siquiera había atravesado el césped cuando comprendió que la escena en la biblioteca no había sido culpa de Naruto. Se sintió avergonzada de su comportamiento, y cuando él se había burlado de ella, había arremetido en su contra. Girando hacia el huerto pensó que si sólo hubiera susurrado palabras de afecto y consuelo, ella habría sido capaz de llevar todo con aplomo.

Pero su honestidad innata pronto la tuvo rechazando ese razonamiento. Mientras abría la puerta de la huerta, se dio cuenta de que era el hecho de que lo amaba tanto como para abandonar todos sus principios, lo que la había hecho sentir tan susceptible.

Lo que sea que él hubiera dicho habría sido un error. Incluso si él hubiese murmurado esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, sólo lo habría acusado de ser deshonesto.

No, nada de eso fue culpa de Naruto. Había sido escrupulosamente honesto con ella. Ella era la que estaba viviendo una mentira, haciéndole pensar que ella se había casado con él por seguridad financiera.

La señora Kurenai la miró con extrañeza.

—Bueno, ya que se ha perdido el almuerzo, ¿le gustaría que le lleve una bandeja también?

—Gracias, sí —dijo ella, buscando a tientas la manija de la puerta de su habitación. —Si me disculpa —cruzó la sala de estar con rapidez, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación.

Alguien ya había estado allí y había corrido las cortinas, como si hubiera sabido que ella volvería con dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

La voz, que provenía de la cama, la sobresaltó. A través de la penumbra pudo distinguir a Naruto, que reposaba sobre la colcha. Parecía oscuro y amenazante, apoyado contra las almohadas de encaje de la cabecera.

Se llevó la mano a la garganta.

—He estado caminando por los jardines— jadeó, su corazón todavía latía con fuerza por la hostilidad en su voz.

Aunque ¿por qué debería estar sorprendida de que estuviera enfadado con ella? Ella se había portado muy mal.

— Naruto —dijo, apresurándose a los pies de la cama antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir otra palabra, —siento mucho la forma en que salí corriendo, después de, umm, bueno, ya sabes.

— ¿Tener relaciones conyugales contra la pared de mi estudio? —Dijo con frialdad.

—Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil para mí —rogó ella, con los dedos sujetando el reposapiés hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. —No quiero pelear contigo todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo... hacer frente a...

— ¿La realidad de estar casada con un inválido?

Ella levantó abruptamente su cabeza para mirarlo con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

— ¡No es eso! ¡Nunca debes pensar eso!

Había pensado una vez que las heridas de Naruto no eran sólo físicas. Sus heridas eran profundas, y, de forma típicamente masculina, arremetía contra todo aquel que se refiriera a ellas.

Con pesar, Hinata pensó que era culpable de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Cada vez que ella se daba cuenta de lo poco que la valoraba, su orgullo herido le hacía arremeter contra él.

Si es que alguna vez iban a superar este terrible tira- y- afloja, uno de ellos iba a tener que estar dispuesto a abandonar su orgullo, y simplemente absorber las heridas del otro. Ella no suponía ni por un minuto que esa persona sería Naruto.

Dio la vuelta a un lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde del colchón.

—El hacer frente a la realidad de estar casada es más que suficiente para mí — confesó, uniendo sus manos en su regazo, solemnemente. —Yo tenía poca idea de lo que sucedía en la cama matrimonial antes de nuestra noche de bodas. Fue una revelación. Y cuando empezaste a hablar de ello... —vaciló, buscando en vano las palabras para describir lo que había sentido. —Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza —dijo ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas —y de repente se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer eso de nuevo, y yo... bueno, sé que perdí la cabeza. Y después, cuando empezaste a bromear con lo que habíamos hecho, yo... bueno, me sentí humillada, si quieres saberlo. Había hecho algo de lo que me sentí bastante avergonzada... —Su voz se atoró en un sollozo reprimido. Se detuvo, aspirando una bocanada de aire, y mirándolo con reproche le dijo —Y luego te burlaste de mí.

—Esa no era mi intención —dijo colocando su mano sobre la de ella.

—No, yo... lo pensé, mientras caminaba por la huerta. Sólo estabas tratando de mostrar las dificultades que tenías para levantarte del suelo. —Ella le lanzó otra mirada, esta vez llena de inquietud.

—En el futuro, creo que sería mejor si limitamos nuestras actividades de esa naturaleza a la habitación —gruñó. —Recuerda que era mi primera opción. Sólo quería tenerte desnuda y en la cama y mantenerte así hasta que fuera el momento de volver a la ciudad.

Se había olvidado por completo de la primera parte de la conversación, hasta este recordatorio. Recordó súbitamente que él había expresado su determinación de llegar a conocerla, y su enigmática referencia a no necesitar ropa ¿Por qué ella no había entendido que él se refería a algo carnal?

En ese momento, la señora Kurenai volvió con la bandeja prometida. Hinata se alegró con la interrupción. Se sentía muy avergonzada por la forma tan franca en que Naruto hablaba de lo que ella consideraba un tema muy delicado.

—Aquí tiene —dijo la señora Kurenai, colocando la bandeja de té en la pequeña mesa bajo la ventana —una buena taza de té, y algo para comer, y pronto se sentirá mucho mejor.

Sonriendo débilmente, Hinata se acercó a la mesa, permitiendo al ama de llaves servirle.

—Usted también debería tomar algo, señor, si no le importa. Apenas tocó el almuerzo —le informó a Hinata, mostrando aflicción. —Puedo ver que las noticias del Sr. Chōji lo conmocionaron.

Después de sólo un momento de vacilación, Naruto sacó las piernas de la cama y se unió a Hinata en la mesa.

Se dio cuenta de que toda la comida había sido preparada para que su marido pudiera comer sin ayuda. Incluso el pastel de cordero frío había sido cortado en pequeños cuadrados. No había ninguna necesidad de llamar a Shino y verlo cernido sobre ellos todo el rato mientras comían. Sintió desaparecer algo de la tensión en sus hombros.

La señora Kurenai se retiró después de constatar que ambos estaban tomando el ligero aperitivo.

—Ella parece bastante decidida a ponernos bajo su ala —dijo Naruto, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección de la puerta por la que su ama de llaves se había ido.

En lugar replicar que su propio criado no era exactamente un típico ayuda de cámara, reflexionó en algo que la señora Kurenai había dicho, que la había desconcertado.

— ¿Acaso el señor Chōji no trajo las noticias que esperabas? ¿Estás muy decepcionado? —no le sorprendería que la supuesta fortuna no fuese lo que Naruto había esperado. La casa era modesta en sus dimensiones. Y según lo que había visto, las tierras sólo podían proveer la cocina apenas con lo más esencial. —Ruego me perdones —añadió apresuradamente, al ver la expresión pétrea en el rostro de su marido. —No era mi intención mencionar...

—No, no en absoluto —dijo, mirándola intensamente. No se le había ocurrido, hasta este momento, que no tenía ni idea del tamaño de la fortuna que transformaría sus vidas para siempre.

Ya no podía atribuir su participación entusiasta en su atletismo sexual en su estudio a un deseo de complacer a su marido de repente rico, en previsión de las recompensas que iba a recibir por tanta generosidad.

—Nunca llegué a informarte de lo que me dijo Chōji, ¿verdad? —Reflexionó.

Si él hubiera estado pensando lógicamente, habría sabido que si la avaricia la hacía abandonar su comportamiento apropiado, ella no se habría alejado de él con semejante rabieta. Podría haber sido capaz de comer su almuerzo, en lugar de empujar la comida por el mal humor, preguntándose por qué estaba tan decepcionado al recibir una prueba más de que Hinata no era diferente a cualquier otra mujer.

—Y ese fue el propósito de pedirte que te unieras conmigo en la biblioteca.Nos... Distrajimos, ¿no es así?

Ella rápidamente apartó la mirada, haciendo una bola con un trozo de pan con mantequilla.

Él se metió un trozo de pastel de carne de cordero en la boca, percibiendo que ella estaba severamente avergonzada.

A pesar de que no había mostrado ninguna vergüenza en la biblioteca. Había estado tan dispuesta a levantar sus faldas como él lo estuvo en meterse en ellas.

Hasta esa mañana, siempre había pensado que era ella una niña más bien tímida y retraída. Y su confesión anterior había confirmado su creencia de que ella también era bastante ingenua. ¿Qué se había apoderado de ella, entonces? Hasta hace dos días había sido virgen. Esta mañana, prácticamente le había arrancado la camisa en su afán de apretarse contra su piel desnuda.

¿Había disfrutado tanto su primera experiencia sexual que no podía esperar para repetirla? Ella había admitido perder la cabeza. Fue sólo después cuando se sintió avergonzada.

Al tener un vicario como padre, ella había sido criada bajo una educación rígidamente moralista ¿Creía que disfrutar del sexo era pecado? ¿De eso era de lo que se trataba todo? ¿No el dinero, sino la moral? Ciertamente encajaba con su evaluación inicial del carácter de su esposa.

— Hinata —dijo suavemente —no hay nada malo en disfrutar de las relaciones maritales ¿No recuerdas las palabras del servicio de matrimonio? Sí, el celibato es un estado honorable, pero hay algunas personas que tienen naturalezas apasionadas. Tú eres una de ellas.

Ella dejó caer la comida en su plato, deseando tener el valor para decirle lo equivocado que estaba. Ella no tenía una naturaleza apasionada. Antes de conocerlo, nunca había anhelado atención masculina. Podría haber vivido toda su vida sin casarse, y ser feliz. Conocer a Naruto era lo que había cambiado todo

¡Porque ella estaba enamorada de él!

Cuando no estaba con ella, sólo tenía que pensar en él para estremecerse de deseo. Cuando lo veía, siempre anhelaba su toque. Y cuando la tocaba, dejaba de pensar en sí misma como una solterona a quien ningún hombre miraría dos veces. Se convertía en la mujer del Capitán Uzumaki, su corazón latía con tanta pasión que barría con todo idea excepto el deseo de fusionarse completamente con él.

Pero él no quería oírla hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con las emociones.

¡Sin tonterías románticas!

Miró con tristeza fuera de la ventana de la habitación.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de la manera en que eres —él persistió —Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy contento con esto.

Ella se sorprendió cuando sintió como si un dardo de placer la atravesaba.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomó su barbilla en la mano, y volvió su cara hacia la de él. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dijo:

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que es para mí tenerte arañando mi espalda, instándome, mientras subo tus faldas?

— Naruto, por favor, no... — ¿Cómo podía gustarle la idea de que pudiera comportarse así, sin saber que era porque lo amaba? Ella trató de apartar la cabeza, pero su agarre en su barbilla era demasiado fuerte.

—No, Hinata, es demasiado tarde para fingir que no disfrutas de mis atenciones ¿Por qué deberías incluso intentarlo? — relajó su agarre, de manera que los dedos sólo se enmarcaron su cara. —Somos marido y mujer. Nunca pensé —dijo, acariciando su cara suavemente, ahora que había dejado de tratar de apartar la mirada — que yo podría... —Se detuvo, a punto de confesar que una vez había temido que nunca se recuperaría por completo su virilidad.

Había aceptado el hecho de que, incluso si alguna vez recuperaba sus impulsos naturales, cualquier encuentro sería brutal, breve y limitado a la clase de antros oscuros donde se intercambiaba por dinero. Pero tener a esta preciosa mujer besando su rostro, como si no hubiera nada malo en ello, explotando en éxtasis mientras él se satisfacía de placer con ella, era más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Eso era, él se dio cuenta súbitamente, por lo que estaba tan decepcionado al pensar que la motivaba la avaricia.

Sacudió la cabeza. Había conocido a esta mujer hace tan sólo unas semanas, y había tenido relaciones íntimas con ella hacía cuestión de días. No estaba dispuesto a desnudar su alma cuando no tenía la menor idea de lo que la motivaba.

Así que se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un beso.

Por un momento fugaz, Hinata se preguntó si debía resistirse un poco. Pero el último aliento de su orgullo desapareció. La deseaba, e incluso si era sólo en un sentido físico, incluso si ésta era la única forma en que la querría, ella no lo impediría. Además, ella lo quería también. Sería un hipócrita si pretendía lo contrario, cuando el roce más mínimo de sus labios la reducía a una masa temblorosa de deseo.

Ella suspiró en su boca, entrecruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Era todo el ánimo que él necesitaba. Poniéndose de pie, la hizo ponerse de pie, y tiró de ella con fuerza contra él. Se preguntó, después de lo ocurrido esa mañana, si su conciencia la haría luchar contra sus propias inclinaciones. Pero lejos de luchar, ella se apretó contra él, jadeando.

—Cama —dijo con firmeza, entre besos.

No rompió el contacto con ella por más del segundo necesario para decir esa palabra mientras la apartaba de la mesa.

Ella sintió que sus rodillas golpeaban el borde del colchón, y luego descendieron juntos en una maraña torpe de extremidades. Aferrándose a su decisión de concentrarse en lo que él necesitaba, le preguntó:

— ¿No necesitas a Shino?

—Después —gruñó, incorporándose para tirar de los cordones de su vestido. Tirando de su corpiño, gruñó—Más tarde —y bajó la cabeza para succionar sus pechos a través del material de la camisa.

—Estos botones no saldrán por ti si no los quitas —dijo él, un poco más tarde.

Una sensación de júbilo la embargó por esta invitación a quitarle la chaqueta. Se arrodilló en la cama junto a él cuando él se sentó para facilitarle el procedimiento. No sería difícil empujar las mangas por sus brazos, ya que no usaba su mano falsa cuando estaban en casa, pero él no paraba de besar su cuello.

— ¿Ahora la camisa? —Preguntó, aún reticente a hacer algo sin su permiso.

Una vez que ella le hubiera desnudado la parte superior de su cuerpo, no sería capaz de ocultar la cicatriz que había del lado izquierdo de su pecho. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, se sintió honrada de que le permitiera hacer algo tan íntimo para él. Era simplemente desatarle la camisa, y tirar de ella por encima de su cabeza. Pero, aterrada ante la posibilidad de hacer añicos su confianza en un momento tan crucial, mantuvo los ojos apartados del muñón de su brazo izquierdo, besando rápidamente su boca, tan pronto como había lanzado la camisa al suelo.

Liberados de la barrera de las prendas de vestir, Naruto la hizo rodar por debajo de él, tomando de nuevo el control. Agarró el escote de su camisa entre los dientes, recogiendo el delicado tejido en los dedos, y la rompió. Pudo ser su incapacidad de manejar cierres lo que lo llevó a desgarrar su ropa, ¡pero oh, se sentía perversamente excitante!

Ella se retorcía debajo de él con éxtasis mientras la lamía y mordía, y chupaba sus senos mientras las manos de ella recorrían la anchura de su espalda.

Sentía sus piernas atrapadas por las faldas. Ella quería abrir sus muslos, para que él pudiera ponerse entre ellos. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, él resolvió su mutua dificultad alcanzando el bajo de la falda y rasgando la fina muselina desde el tobillo hasta la cintura.

Por una fracción de segundo, él se sintió arrepentido por arruinar el único vestido que ella tenía, pero entonces recordó su intención de mantenerla desnuda en la cama, por un buen tiempo, y una emoción sensual barrió fuera de él todas esas preocupaciones.

ÉL no podía quitarse pantalones. Había estado tumbado con la ropa puesta cuando ella había entrado a la habitación. Sus botas van a arruinar la colcha, pensó ella fugazmente, mientras entre los dos arrancaban frenéticamente cualquier resto de ropa.

Pero entonces ya eran uno, y su capacidad para el pensamiento racional cesó.

Ella lo amaba, oh, cómo lo amaba.

Y sentirlo abrazándola, necesitarla de esa manera, avivaba su propia necesidad llevándola hasta el punto culminante.

Pero después, cuando yacían al lado del otro, en medio de la maraña de ropa en ruinas, las dudas y los temores se arrastraron lentamente hacia ellos. ÉL sólo tenía que besarla para hacerle perder la cabeza

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a la señora Kurenai que se las habían arreglado para dañar con betún de botas todo el blanco y hermoso edredón?

Y estuvo bien cuando él dijo que no necesitaba ropa, pero eso no tenía sentido. Supuso que podía usar una de las camisas de su marido, pensó ella mordiéndose su labio inferior. O enviar una doncella en busca de uno de los vestidos sin forma de la señorita Uchiha solo para los momentos en los que tendría que salir de la habitación...

—Basta — Naruto gruñó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Basta qué?

—De pensar. Te estás poniendo tan tensa como un tablero.

Tiró de ella a su lado, y le plantó un beso en la coronilla.

Que importa el edredón, pensó ella, acurrucándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por la cintura de él. Y los sirvientes pueden pensar lo que quieran. Si Naruto me quiere aquí en la cama, aquí me tiene.

Y con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios, se deslizó en un sueño reparador.

Naruto se movió un poco, de modo que pudiera mirar hacia abajo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro lleno de cicatrices, su pelo fluía sobre su brazo mutilado como un lienzo de la más suave seda. Algo se agitó en su pecho viendo su elegante perfección acurrucada confiadamente contra su cuerpo maltratado.

No era ternura.

¡No lo era!

Era el cálido resplandor que a veces llegaba a un hombre después de un encuentro sexual tan satisfactorio. Y, naturalmente, se sintió satisfecho por la forma en que las cosas estaban resultando. Había temido que nunca podría tener una mujer dispuesta en su cama de nuevo. No sólo estaba dispuesta, ¡además ella podía excitarlo de tal forma que él lograba hacerlo dos veces en un día!

Naturalmente tuvo una sensación de calor cuando miró hacia ella y la vio acostada en sus brazos. Ella le había dado mucho que agradecer.

**_*_**

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, pensó que pedirle a Hinata que fuera su esposa había sido una elección inspirada. Parecía haber tenido en cuenta la seguridad de que no era un pecado para los casados disfrutar del sexo. Aunque nunca lo instigó, siempre respondió con entusiasmo a sus propuestas. En una ocasión, ella incluso le hizo reír, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, dándose golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla, pensativa, diciendo:

—Es buena cosa que yo sea de naturaleza práctica. Y que me importe poco donde dejo mi ropa. —Porque a pesar de que él dijo que lo mejor era restringir sus interludios amorosos al dormitorio, pronto descubrió que no había ningún sitio donde no hicieran el amor, a pesar de su discapacidad, si ella se lo proponía.

Ella era una maravilla.

La observó sentada a la mesa de comedor, admiró la forma en que la luz de la vela iluminaba los ricos tonos negro y azul en su pelo, y se preguntó cómo había podido existir antes de que ella entrara en su vida.

Ese pensamiento fue como ser rociado con un cubo de agua fría. Sólo había planeado pasar una semana en The Dovecote, el tiempo suficiente para tomar posesión y conocer el lugar. Su única ambición había sido volver a Londres, y hacer alarde de su riqueza en la cara de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero ella había apartado todos sus planes de su cabeza. Habían estado aquí más de quince días, y todo lo que hacía era establecer que no había ningún sitio en el que un discapacitado no pudiera tener relaciones sexuales, si su pareja estaba suficientemente determinada.

Bajando súbitamente su copa de vino, la miró.

—Hemos estado jugueteando aquí el tiempo suficiente. Mañana tenemos que volver a Londres.

Su rostro sombrío y su tono cortante hirieron a Hinata en lo más vivo. Ella se había permitido, se percató de repente, tener esperanza de que sus atenciones durante las últimas dos semanas hubieran significado que estaba creciendo su afición por ella.

Pero esa sola palabra, jugueteando, fue como una fuerte helada que arruina los brotes tiernos que han crecido bajo el engaño de unos días inusualmente cálidos. Juguetear es lo que un hombre hace con una cocinera. No con Amaru, la cocinera de ella, por supuesto, ya que cualquier hombre lo suficientemente tonto como para tratar de divertirse con ella recibiría una sartén en la cabeza por su temeridad.

Ella inclinó la cabeza sobre el plato, obligándose a continuar como si su observación no hubiera marchitado su felicidad floreciente.

Rebosó con cuidado la carne con la salsa, la puso en su boca, masticó lentamente mientras trataba de pensar algún tipo de respuesta que no sonara como si ella fuese una niña caprichosa. Naruto nunca le había ofrecido su afecto. Sería tonto de parte de ella alejarlo con sus quejas de que le dolía que desestimara su intimidad física como exactamente eso. Meramente físico.

Ella siempre atesoraría en la memoria las dos semanas que habían pasado aquí. Habían actuado como verdaderos amantes, incapaces de mantener sus manos fuera del otro. Incluso si significó poco para su marido, para ella había sido una verdadera luna de miel. No permitiría una discusión, ni acusaciones mezquinas que contaminaran la magia de esos días.

—Estaré contenta de ver a mi madre —finalmente dijo. —He estado un poco preocupada porque ella no me ha escrito. Tampoco Sakura. Deben tener la dirección —continuó —porque enviaron mi baúl aquí. —Sus breves temores sobre tener que deambular por la casa vistiendo una camisa de su marido habían sido infundados. El mismo día después de que hubieran arruinado la colcha de la señorita Uchiha, un portador había aparecido en la puerta con sus posesiones.

El ceño fruncido del Capitán Uzumaki se profundizó. Sospechaba que si Uchiha actuaba como era de esperar, se habría deshecho de la señorita Haruno al momento en que se enteró de la boda de Hinata, dejándola presa de rumores maliciosos. La Sra. Hyūga no desearía arruinar la luna de miel de su hija con ese tipo de noticias. Sólo le sorprendió que la señorita Haruno no hubiera escrito para decirle a su supuesta mejor amiga la desgracia que le había ocurrido.

—Yo pensaría que tienen sus razones.

—Bueno, voy a poder verlas a las dos, muy pronto, y hablar con ellas, que será mejor que recibir una carta, ¿no es así?

La consoló hablar de su madre y su amiga, reflexionó. Realmente estaría feliz de verlas de nuevo. Tal vez su madre sería capaz de ofrecerle algunas palabras de sabiduría, incluso si todo lo que hacía era escuchar mientras Hinata derramaba su corazón. Le ayudaría a hacer frente a este matrimonio desigual.

—Me gustaría salir temprano —dijo Naruto, con mirada retadora.

Esperaba que hiciera un alboroto, ella podía notarlo. Quejarse de que no le había dado aviso suficiente, y que necesitaba tiempo para empacar. Poniendo la servilleta al lado de su plato, ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa triste.

—Entonces deberíamos ir temprano a la cama.

Su última noche en la casa donde había estado tan ciegamente feliz. Mañana, volvería a Londres, y tenía la horrible sensación de que sería un retorno a la vida real.

En Londres, descubriría lo que su matrimonio realmente era para su marido.

Si es que significaba algo en absoluto.

**_*_**

Su carruaje se detuvo frente a los escalones de la entrada de Namikaze House a finales de la tarde del día siguiente.

—Vamos a vivir en las habitaciones que mi hermano había reservado para mi uso, para empezar— Naruto había explicado en el viaje desde Berkshire—Aunque me gustaría comenzar a buscar nuestra propia casa ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

— ¿Yo? — Hinata se sobresaltó cuando él había pedido su opinión. Había asumido que acabaría haciendo lo que quisiera, y pasaría por encima de cualquier objeción que pudiera plantear.

—Sí tú. Será tu casa también. Y no olvides, el dinero ya no es un problema. La señorita Uchiha me dejó una enorme fortuna. —Luego frunció el ceño, recordando que todavía no habían hablado de nada que realmente importara.

Siempre que habían estado solos, hablar había sido la última cosa en sus mentes. No tenía más idea de lo que ocurría detrás de esos lánguidos ojos perlas de la que tenía el día de su boda. Ella le había fascinado, deslumbrado y lo distrajo con su deseo de participar en el acto sexual.

Físicamente, sí, eran tan íntimos como era posible para dos personas.

Pero él no la conocía realmente.

—Mi riqueza está en forma de acciones en varias empresas. Puedes residir en una casa tan de moda como lo desees.

—Yo... yo no había pensado en eso —admitió.

Naruto frunció el ceño, como si su observación le disgustara. Pero todo lo que dijo fue:

—Tal vez deberíamos conseguir un agente para que investigue al respecto y que nos haga saber lo que hay en el mercado antes de tomar una decisión.

—Muy bien.

—Y mientras tanto, ve a abrir cuentas con modistas, sombrereros y demás. Lady Namikaze estará encantada de guiarte, me atrevo a decir. Ella siempre luce muy bien de pie a cabeza.

Y yo no, pensó ella, luchando contra otra ola de dolor. Él le había dicho una vez que él quería que ella luciera a la moda. Como Lady Namikaze. Su querida amiga, pensó, comprimiendo los labios con irritación. La mujer a la que le había confiado tanto, cuando él no confió en ella para nada. Ni siquiera confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para dejarla comprar su propia ropa. Él quería que otra mujer la vigilara, y se asegurara de que no siguiera saliendo por allí luciendo poco elegante o provincial.

Un lacayo de aspecto imponente, en uniforme azul y plateado, se inclinó cuando Shino llamó a la puerta. Naruto rápidamente caminó por el pasillo, abrió una puerta interior, y dijo por encima del hombro,

—Si tienes alguna queja sobre el alojamiento, no quiero oírla. Sólo estaremos aquí hasta que elijas nuestra nueva casa. —Diciendo eso, simplemente desapareció por la puerta, dejándola en el pasillo sin saber qué hacer.

Para su sorpresa, Shino vino a su rescate.

—No preste atención, señora. Él siempre es así cuando su pierna le está doliendo. Y los viajes largos en un carruaje siempre lo sacuden. Espero que una de las primeras cosas que le persuada a comprar, ahora que tiene tanto dinero, sea un carruaje con buena suspensión. Así él no seguirá contratando más de esos coches destartalados.

—Gracias, Shino —dijo ella, aunque no sabía por qué él pensaría que ella podría tener alguna influencia sobre su marido.

Fue al otro lado del pasillo, deteniéndose en el umbral del dominio de su marido para ver por qué pensaba que no le gustarían las habitaciones.

Estaba mirando una sala de estar. Una habitación muy masculina, tenía que admitir, con sofás de cuero grandes y sillas diseminadas sobre un piso que no había sido pulido desde hace algún tiempo. Naruto estaba tumbado sobre uno de los sofás que flanqueaban una chimenea vacía, tenía ya una copa con licor en su mano, llevándola a suponer que Shino estaba en lo correcto.

—Por aquí está el dormitorio, señora —dijo Shino, abriendo una puerta a la derecha de la chimenea.

Ella se asomó dentro. Una vez más, era una habitación muy masculina, con una cama de sólido roble, muebles pesados y tablas en el suelo. El lavabo, observó con cierto recelo, estaba al lado del armario. No tendría privacidad, a menos que ella echara a su esposo de su propia cama cada mañana. La logística, como Naruto lo había llamado, sería algo complicada. Había una cama que apenas sobresalía de debajo de la cama principal, la cual supuso que Shino había usado para dormir.

Mirándolo, se inclinó hacia ella murmurando, —voy a pasar a las habitaciones junto con el resto del personal, señora. No me necesita como antes, ahora que la tiene a usted. Y si tiene alguna dificultad, sólo tiene que llamarme, y yo estaré aquí en un dos por tres.

—Esta es la puerta que conduce a la calle lateral donde están los establos — continuó, en voz más alta, indicando una puerta escondida en un rincón de la sala de estar.

—Mi esposa utilizará la puerta principal de la Namikaze House, no se esconderá en la parte posterior, como si fuera una especie de malhechora — Naruto gruñó desde el sofá.

— ¿Muchos malhechores suelen entrar por aquí atrás, entonces? —Preguntó ella, tomando asiento en el sofá frente a su marido y quitándose los guantes.

Si no conseguía aligerar la atmósfera, temía que pudiera estallar en lágrimas.

—Uno o dos —gruñó, vaciando su copa y dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, aunque mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella.

—Qué vida más interesante debes haber llevado antes de casarnos ¿Altero tu estilo de vida?

—Mejor mantenemos la puerta cerrada, ahora que te encuentras en la residencia —dijo, ignorando su intento de humor. —Todos los malhechores que conozco tendrán que entrar por la puerta principal, de ahora en adelante. Encárgate, Shino, ¿sí?

Ella se desató el sombrero, y lo puso sobre el cojín.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle un refresco? —Dijo Shino.

Mientras Shino jugaba el anfitrión, su marido simplemente se quedó allí mirándola.

—Gracias ¿Qué tiene?

—Aquí sólo un licor fuerte o cerveza. Pero me atrevo a decir que si yo lo pidiese, el personal de Lord Namikaze podría prepararle un poco de té.

—Gracias, Shino. Eso estaría bien.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, y una sonrisa afable, el criado salió de la habitación.

Ella jugueteó con las cintas de su cofia, preguntándose qué tema podría abordar de manera segura sin que arrancara su cabeza de un mordisco.

— ¿Y bien? —Espetó él — ¿Podrás vivir en dos habitaciones que han sido creadas con el fin de hacerle la vida más fácil a un lisiado?

Y entonces ella cayó en cuenta de por qué las tablas del suelo estaban sin pulir.

No había alfombras o superficies resbaladizas para él mientras había estado aprendiendo a caminar con una muleta, y, más tarde, con su pierna falsa. No necesitaba subir los escalones de la entrada, en caso de que deseara salir. El camino a la caballeriza estaba probablemente al mismo nivel. No había mesitas con las que podría chocar. Sólo un escritorio, debajo de la ventana, con dos sillas al lado que se usaba también como mesa de comedor. Se acordó de la barandilla junto a la cama, donde ella habría esperado una mesa de noche. Los escalones extra anchos colocados para que fuera fácil de salir y entrar de la cama. Nada en sí mismo había sido lo suficientemente notable para darse cuenta, pero en conjunto, era obvio que hablaban de su discapacidad. Y que él aborrecía verlo.

—Parece cualquier otro conjunto de habitaciones de soltero —dijo ella, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros — ¿Por qué debería oponerse cualquiera a él? Después de todo... —le lanzó una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas —... Nunca te he oído quejarte de los adornos femeninos que dominaron las decoraciones en The Dovecote.

—Hmm —dijo, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados —tienes el don de mejorar las cosas, ¿verdad? —Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. —No tengo ninguna duda de que habrías recurrido a citar algún texto edificante para ayudarte a pasar los días si te hubieras convertido en maestra.

Ella se encogió ante la amargura en su tono. Y se sintió de todo corazón aliviada cuando regresó Shino, salvándola de la necesidad de tener que dar una respuesta.

—Lady Namikaze ha oído que usted ha regresado, y se pregunta si le gustaría tomar un refresco en su sala de estar. Quiere hablar del baile.

— ¿Baile? —Dijo Hinata.

— ¡El infierno y la condena! —Dijo Naruto —Me había olvidado por completo del baile—Se incorporó y se frotó con cansancio la cara.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el baile que iba a organizar aquí, en Namikaze House? Todo había sido parte de su plan para hacer alarde de su victoria en la cara de Sasuke Uchiha. Y su hermano estaba igualmente dispuesto a hacer su parte.

—Será una demostración pública de nuestra solidaridad familiar — Menma dijo —Una manera de silenciar los rumores vergonzosos con respecto a tu nacimiento de una vez por todas. A pesar de la forma en que se salieron con la suya durante tanto tiempo. ¡Cualquiera que haya estado alguna vez en la galería de retratos en Namikaze vería que eres más Uzumaki que yo!

—Sospecho que las circunstancias que rodearon mi matrimonio causaron muchos más chismes de los que podrán serán silenciados por una baile —respondió.

El conde sonrió con frialdad. —Pero va a servir para separar las ovejas de las cabras.

La buena sociedad se polarizó entre los que desean agradar al Conde, y los que apoyan a los Uchiha. Lord Nara estaba seguro de tener influencia. Su presencia aseguraría su aceptación y la de su esposa entre su propia camarilla. Sus verdaderos amigos, compañeros de su regimiento, estarían con él sin importar qué. Y en cuanto a lo que pensaba el resto de la sociedad, no importaba. Los Uchiha no podrían difundir cuentos de él, ni decir que había ganado su fortuna mediante el engaño. Pero estaba acostumbrado a la malicia de ellos. Por lo que a ellos respecta, él siempre había sido el cuco en el nido.

Había estado esperando su lanzamiento en la sociedad educada que siempre le había excluido, gracias a las mentiras de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, solo una noche en la cama de Hinata y se había olvidado todos eso.

Él la miró.

—El baile para celebrar nuestro matrimonio se llevará a cabo en dos semanas, el viernes. Es mejor ir y averiguar qué arreglos ha hecho Lady Namikaze. Y ofrecer la ayuda que puedas. Ella no debería hacer todo el trabajo, no en su estado.

Ella experimentó una sensación de contracción peculiar en su estómago. Él la estaba castigando por no organizar un baile que del que no tenía ni idea.

— ¡Bueno, manos a la obra! — Naruto ladró, cuando ella se quedó en el sofá congelada mirándolo en silencio durante varios segundos. —Pero no esperes el té allí. Shion no toma esa cosa.

— ¿No vienes?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — ¿Qué sabía él de organizar un baile?

Era cosa de mujeres. Ellas lo disfrutarían, no hay duda. Y sería una buena oportunidad para que Hinata conociera mejor a Shion. La condesa tenía pocos amigos cercanos, pero ella ya se había encariñado con su esposa, por alguna razón que no lograba entender.

—Todo lo que quiero es mi cama. Y un poco de paz. —Tenía que quitarse la pierna falsa.

La había estado usando durante períodos cada vez más largos, y el roce era casi insoportable. Ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar por caer en la vanidad. No quería que su mujer lo viera cojear en sus muletas. Y había dejado de tener a Shino cada noche, para frotar la pomada que aliviaba su muñón, porque a Hinata no le gustaba tener un criado en su dormitorio.

Más bien tiesa, Hinata se puso de pie y se tambaleó hacia la puerta. Él quería un poco de paz. En otras palabras, ella lo irritaba. Esto era por lo que de repente había decidido volver a Londres. No sólo era que estaba cansado del flirteo, quería que su vida volviera a ser como había sido. No podía haberle dicho más claramente que, si no hubiera sido por la herencia, no se hubiera casado con ella en absoluto.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Estos muchachos necesitan hablar, ¿o no?_**

**_Sacan ideas apresuradas y totalmente desacertadas, mientras todo eso se podría resolver con unas palabras sinceras..._**

**_Ya están en londres... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Sakura y Sasuke? ¿Cómo se sentirá Hinata cuando vuelva a ver a su amiga junto a su marido? ..._**

**_¿Cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura?..._**

**_Lo leeremos mañana, ¡No se lo pierdan _**


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Advertencia: Capítulo no apto para sencibles. Violencia verbal._****_._****_._**

**_Errores_**

**_Capítulo Diez_**

Sakura tenía razón. Era bastante conveniente conocer a una persona como La condesa de Namikaze. Modistas, sombrereros, camiseros, todos se postraron para servir a un personaje tan exaltado. Incluso con la Temporada en plena marcha, todas las mejores modistas trabajarían a toda máquina para satisfacer las demandas de sus clientes de moda, asegurando a la condesa que su amiga tendría una fabulosa creación lista a tiempo para su baile.

La Condesa eligió una enagua de color rosa. Dado que se adaptaba a la coloración oscura de Hinata, no vio por qué presentar objeción alguna, sobre todo porque estaba segura de que, si hubiera venido sola, esta modista particular, le habría mostrado la puerta. Ella puso reparos sobre la altura del escote, pero tanto la modista como la Condesa insistieron en que no iba a lucir a la moda si tenía una pulgada extra de encaje para preservar su pudor. Como Naruto había estipulado que él quería que ella fuese a la moda, ella compró una prenda de vestir que se sentía como no más que una tira de cinta atada alrededor de sus pezones, de la que colgaban cantidades de gasa con lentejuelas tan ligeras como cascadas.

Mientras que las costureras trabajaban en su guardarropa, Naruto aceptó una invitación a una partida de cartas informal en la casa del Capitán Kiba, y una noche en la ópera con el Conde y la Condesa.

—A mis amigos no les importará cómo luces —informó. —Por lo tanto, no importa si ninguno de los nuevos vestidos están listos. Y pensé que aquella cosa brillante que tenías en el baile de Nara estaría muy bien para la ópera. Sólo asegúrate de llevar una capa encima. Eso no debería ser demasiado difícil. ¿No es así?

—No, en absoluto —ella respondió, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa de cortesía.

Ni siquiera la hija provincial del vicario podría dejar de tener en sus manos una capa de ópera si se le anunciaba dos días completos antes. Podía usar una de Sakura, en caso de apuro.

Se las arregló para disfrutar en la fiesta del Capitán Kiba, aunque el oficial con cabellos color castaño la saludó con una especie de camaradería a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Le tomó un poco de tiempo saber que todos los caballeros presentes la consideraban la esposa de un oficial compañero y la aceptaban en su seno como una extensión de Naruto.

La noche en la ópera fue más inquietante todavía. Cada vez que el Conde le presentaba como su cuñada, la miraban como si fuera alguien que merecía gran respeto.

No como la habían visto cuando era la señorita Hinata Hyūga. Por supuesto, ella ya no era la señorita Hyūga. Ahora estaba casada. Aunque todavía no estaba muy segura de quién era ella.

Cayó en cuenta de que era un milagro siquiera haber conocido a Naruto. Se movían en círculos sociales completamente diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrada.

De hecho, si no hubiera estado persiguiendo a de Sakura con tanta determinación...

No, ella no permitiría que sus pensamientos se desviaran en esa dirección. No permitiría que los celos se reflejaran en su cara.

Además, nadie podía sentir celos de Sakura en este momento. Ella se sentía bastante miserable y desgraciada.

Ya que Sasuke Uchiha no se había acercado a ella desde el día en que el anuncio del matrimonio del Capitán Uzumaki había aparecido en el Morning Post.

—No estaba excesivamente preocupada al principio —la señora Hyūga le confió, cuando Hinata la visitó la mañana después de su regreso a Londres. — Cualquier asunto podría haberle impedido llevar a Sakura en esas salidas diarias a Hyde Park. Pero entonces empecé a oír rumores de que estaba evitando activamente cualquier reunión donde podría correr el riesgo de encontrarse con ella otra vez. ¡Siempre hay alguien lo suficientemente dañino para transmitir ese tipo de rumor! No sé qué hacer con ella —suspiró y luego continuó: —Si fueras tú, te habría dicho que mantuvieras la cabeza en alto. Pero Sakura no tiene tanto carácter. Ella va a mostrarse decaída en los salones de baile cada vez que descubra que el Sr. Uchiha no está allí. Lo cual, por supuesto, es fatal.

Por un momento o dos, Hinata se había preguntado si ella debía explicarle exactamente lo que Sasuke Uchiha había estado haciendo. Sólo que no estaba segura de que al saber que sólo había jugado con ella para mantenerla lejos de Naruto, sería peor.

Creer que le había dedicado un flirteo ocasional ya le estaba haciendo bastante mal ¡Oh, le hizo hervir la sangre pensar en la forma en que había ilusionado a su amiga!

—Una dama nunca debe llevar su corazón en la mano. —Su madre había movido la cabeza con desaprobación. — ¿Por qué dejar que el mundo vea que tu corazón está roto, si amas a algún hombre que no te corresponde?, ¿verdad? Arruinó cualquier posibilidad que pudiera haber tenido. No sé qué hacer con ella. Si no puede calmarse, voy a tener que llevarla a su casa. Y entonces será aún peor para su próxima Temporada ¡Habrá destruido la ilusión de que podría pasar por una dama de calidad! Pero basta de eso. —Dobló las manos en su regazo, como cerrando el tema. —Debo decir que es bueno verte tan bien, querida. Salir te ha hecho bien.

Hinata se despidió de cualquier esperanza de confiar en su madre, ya que Sakura llegó distraída al salón de pintura. Con una sonrisa decidida, se lanzó a una descripción de The Dovecote. Cuando les estaba contado las peculiaridades de la dotación de personal, Sakura empezó a parecer interesada. A pesar de que se encogió la primera vez que Hinata mencionó el nombre Uchiha, pareció encontrar la historia y las excentricidades de la dama suficientemente divertidas. Hinata sintió que, en general, su visita había levantado el ánimo a su amiga, aunque ella deseaba poder haber hecho más.

Habían pasado varias noches hasta que se dio cuenta de que había una manera, por lo menos, en la que podría ayudar a su amiga. Y fue la señora Tamaki quien le mostró el camino.

—Vamos de excursión el miércoles —oyó que dijo desde arriba de su hombro, mientras se inclinaba sobre el borde del compartimiento donde estaba cenando en los jardines de Vauxhall. —Los muchachos van a remar río arriba hasta llegar a los prados. Vamos a tomar dos barcos ¡Espero que se convierta en una carrera, y que ninguno de los equipos quiera ceder hasta que terminamos en Windsor! —se rio. —Diga que va a venir. Será tremendamente divertido. La Condesa solía venir a algunos de nuestros paseos, antes de que ese marido cara-de-viernes suyo la frenara ¡Solía disfrutar inmensamente!

Un punto más para la Condesa de Namikaze, pensó Hinata con resentimiento.

La señora Tamaki, viendo la renuencia de Hinata, renunció a tratar de atraer la atención de un amigo en particular que había visto desaparecer por uno de los caminos con poca luz, y volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

—Soy consciente de que puede encontrar nuestro grupo un poco abrumador al principio, sin su marido —dijo en un tono tranquilizador. —Mire, ¿por qué no lleva a una amiga, para ayudarle a mantener ese montón de rufianes a raya?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia donde varios de su grupo estaban retozando alrededor de un par de bellas paseantes por el césped iluminado por la lámpara, como una manada de perros de agua. Se habría sentido mortificada de haber sido ella el centro de atención, pero las bellas damas lo estaban disfrutando. Y cuando una de ellas abandonó su pose de indiferencia con una sonrisa sofocada, haciendo que los jóvenes oficiales aclamaran en coro, pensó que ese era exactamente el tipo de distracción que necesitaba Sakura.

Oh, no es que superaría la decepción de Uchiha de una vez. Pero recibir la adulación de una nueva serie de admiradores podría evitar que su depresión aumentara.

—Gracias —sonrió. —Me gustaría eso.

Fue sólo al estar en su casa cuando se preguntó por qué la mujer había asumido que Naruto no vendría con ella

¿Le habría pedido a la señora Tamaki que la alejara de él? Aunque no se veían mucho en estos días. La vida en Londres era un torbellino.

Tenía un baile que organizar, y Naruto estaba liado con todo tipo de hombres de negocios en relación a los arreglos de su nueva fortuna, así como las visitas a sus sastres y todo lo demás, sólo parecían encontrarse en las comidas. Su conversación consistía en comunicarse su programación diaria, y discutir cuáles invitaciones aceptaría.

—Aunque después de un tiempo, no espero que nuestras vidas sociales coincidirán mucho —había dicho una vez, y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

¿Era su sutil manera de decir que no la quería colgada de su manga en público todo el tiempo? Hasta la invitación de la señora Tamaki, ella había estado tratando de reírse de su ridícula sensación de aprensión. Porque Naruto no sabía cómo ser sutil. ¡Si tenía algo que decir, lo decía fríamente!

¿Seguramente?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Ella sabía que era insoportablemente sensible en cuanto a los estados de ánimo de su marido se refería. Probablemente estaba leyendo demasiado en sus palabras.

Pero en cuanto a este día de campo... oh, cómo le gustaría ir más allá de las calles de la ciudad, llena de gente ruidosa, y respirar aire fresco del campo por un tiempo.

E invitaría a Sakura a venir. Especialmente ahora que Naruto, al parecer, no iba a asistir. No supuso que a Sakura le resultaría difícil acercarse a Naruto de nuevo, pero para él sin duda lo sería.

Sus hombros cayeron mientras subía los escalones de la entrada a Namikaze House. No podía dejar de pensar que si Sakura se hubiera casado con él, la habría acompañado a todas partes, mostrándola con orgullo. Pero se mantenía rígidamente al lado Hinata en los pocos eventos a los que habían asistido como pareja, rompiendo con respuestas concisas las felicitaciones exageradas que había recibido de sus amigos militares.

Aunque ella no esperaba que él la mirara con orgullo o afecto, como algunos de los otros oficiales lo hacían con sus esposas, ¿no iba a tratar de mirarla como si estuviera contento con ella? Eso no era mucho pedir en público, ¿verdad?

Se dirigió a la mesa multiusos bajo la ventana y sacó papel de carta de una gaveta. Invitaría a Sakura al picnic, y enviaría la carta a través de uno de los lacayos de Lord Namikaze. Lady Namikaze con ligereza le había dicho que debía considerarlos a su disposición, hasta que Naruto contratara sus propios lacayos. Ella sonrió, moviendo el extremo de la pluma bajo la barbilla al imagina la cara de Sakura iluminarse cuando el criado de un Conde le entregara la nota. Y la emoción de sus padres, cuando les escribiera contándoles este pequeño párrafo de noticia.

Desde la cama, donde Naruto se había reclinado, vio la sonrisa traviesa que iluminó su rostro con una sensación de profundo malestar. La había visto desanimada al entrar.

Siempre había sabido que casarse con él no sería una delicia para cualquier mujer. Pero Hinata normalmente lo soportaba con la fortaleza con la que lleva todo lo que la vida coloca en su camino. Ese alegre pensamiento cuando escribía una carta...

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque por primera vez desde que regresó de Berkshire, no fue a causa de su pierna. Había pagado un alto precio por la dicha que había conocido en los brazos de Hinata, durante los primeros días de su regreso a Londres. Lo diabólico de todo es que por lo general era el pie faltante lo que más le dolía. Era una sensación extraña, despertar con la ardiente necesidad de quitarse el agonizante peso de la cobija, sólo para recordar que el pie que dolía abominablemente en realidad estaba tumbado en algún montón de estiércol en España.

No, el espasmo de dolor que le había levantado sobresaltado de la cama no era físico. Eran celos. Crudos y ardientes. Sentía su aguijón cada vez que algún compañero le felicitaba por su matrimonio, recorriendo con ojos apreciativos a su preciosa y joven esposa.

Era preciosa. Tenía un brillo saludable en ella que había estado ausente cuando se conocieron. Dos semanas en el campo habían puesto carne en sus huesos, y color en sus mejillas.

Pero el brillo en los ojos de ella al recibir las felicitaciones de sus compañeros oficiales, le heló. Ella bajaba la cabeza y miraba con timidez a través de sus pestañas a los hombres que él había considerado sus amigos, y se ruborizaba receptivamente.

Deseó no haberse tomado tantas molestias para asegurar su placer en el lecho matrimonial. Deseó haber sido brutal y rápido y convertir todo en un calvario tal que la hiciera sentir asco ante la perspectiva del toque de un hombre. Había pensado que el placer sexual era lo único que podía darle, a cambio de todo lo que ella le había dado.

Pero había sido un grave error. Ahora había despertado en ella esa parte de su naturaleza, y evidentemente no podría detenerla.

Ella debió sentirlo mover en el dormitorio, pues levantó la vista de su misiva, con el ceño fruncido. No escapó a su atención que ella empujó la carta a medio terminar a escondidas en un cajón.

Se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta, sintiéndose cansado. ¿Qué podía decir un hombre en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Preguntarle que estaba escribiendo? ¿Prohibirle tener algo que ver con otro hombre?

¿Por qué debería molestarle, de todos modos? pensó. Se había casado sabiendo que ninguna mujer podía quererlo. Hinata había tratado, tuvo que concederle eso. Pero llegado el momento, por supuesto preferiría la compañía de un hombre entero, guapo y dado a repartir las tontas cortesías que a todas las mujeres gusta.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando lo vio desplomarse en el sofá, con un gran vaso de coñac en la mano.

— ¿Te duele la pierna?

—No —gruñó, bebiendo la mitad de la copa en un solo trago.

Por la forma en que la estaba mirando, Hinata sospechó que él quería decir que era debido a ella que estaba bebiendo. De repente, decidió ir a visitar a Sakura en persona. Metiendo la mano en el cajón, sacó la carta arrugada y la metió en su bolso. No quería dejarla ahí para que Naruto la encontrara.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Naruto cuando ella colocaba su mano en la puerta.

No quería hacerle más daño, cuando ya se encontraba mal, mencionando a la mujer con la que había querido casarse.

—A visitar a una amiga—respondió ella, escapando por la puerta.

Una amiga.

Se tomó el resto de la bebida de un golpe, y arrojó el vaso vacío entre los cojines.

Si fuera un hombre entero, podría ofrecerle acompañarla. O tal vez incluso seguirla ¿Qué bien haría eso? Si le impedía embarcarse en una aventura ahora, sólo sería posponer lo inevitable. Las mujeres son criaturas inconstantes. Siempre había sabido que no hay constancia en ellas.

Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto saber Hinata era igual que todas las demás?

Hinata había enviado a uno de los lacayos a conseguirle un taxi. Planeó ir a recoger a Sakura, en lugar de pedirle que fuera a Namikaze House, y arriesgarse a que se topara con Naruto. Entonces bajarían para unirse al resto del grupo.

—Te ves decididamente atractiva esta mañana — Naruto comentó con gravedad cuando ella se estaba atando las cintas de un nuevo sombrero de paja con un lazo desenfadado debajo de su oreja izquierda.

— ¡Gracias! —Ella dijo ridículamente satisfecha por ese cumplido. Él le daba tan pocos. Eso los hacía tan apreciados, porque sabía que cuando pronunciaba uno, lo decía en serio, no como algunos hombres que decían tales cosas por costumbre.

— ¿Vas a algún lugar especial?

—A un día de campo, con la señora Tamaki, la esposa del Capitán Kiba, y algunos de sus amigos. Vamos a ir río arriba.

—Es un buen día para eso —él comentó, mirando por la ventana. —Tal vez vaya contigo —No había ninguna duda de la consternación que su declaración causó en el pecho de Hinata. Eso lo decidió. Iría con ella para ver cuál de sus supuestos amigos estaba olfateando alrededor de sus faldas. —Una excursión con Kiba y los suyos puede ser justo lo que necesito para deshacerme de esta melancolía.

El corazón de Hinata se hundió. Sin embargo, mientras se esforzaba por encontrar una manera de explicar con cuidado que era mejor que no fuera, a causa de Sakura, él dijo secamente:

—Voy a buscar mi sombrero.

Shino se incorporó de golpe, con expresión preocupada en su rostro.

— ¿Voy con usted?

— ¡No! No hay necesidad —respondió él. —Tómate el día. Voy a estar entre amigos. —No quería que Shino supiera aun lo que Hinata estaba haciendo.

— ¿Está seguro...? —dijo dubitativo, mirando a Hinata.

Hinata le hizo un gesto alentador, cuando su marido salió a la otra habitación a buscar su sombrero y un bastón de ébano nuevo con un mango de plata cincelada.

—Para entrar y salir de la embarcación —explicó. —Te dije que no te necesitaré, Shino. Incluso si resbalo y caigo al agua, habrá media docena de jóvenes musculosos listos para arrastrarme fuera.

De repente, Hinata entendió por qué la señora Tamaki había asumido que no sería a una excursión para él ¿Por qué ella nunca recordaba que no estaba en la mejor forma física?

No fue hasta que habían entrado en el carruaje cuando más bien vacilante confesó que iba a recoger Sakura.

No dio ninguna respuesta verbal, pero podía notar por el endurecimiento de los labios que no estaba a la espera de encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer que había amado y perdido.

—Voy a entrar y daré mis respetos a tu madre —dijo cuando el coche se detuvo fuera de la casa alquilada. —Fue un descuido de mi parte no haber realizado este deber antes.

—Estoy segura de que entiende completamente —dijo Hinata con simpatía, cuando su ceño se profundizó. Su madre se había sentido tan mal por él cuando Sakura se había inclinado por Sasuke Uchiha.

—Pudo habernos visitado —reflexionó, mientras descendía desde la cabina. — ¿Le has dicho algo para hacerla sospechar que podría no ser bienvenida?

Más bien desconcertada, dijo Hinata, — ¡Por supuesto que no! Si debes saberlo... —ella tomó una respiración profunda, preparándose para ser quien lo arruinara todo para él... — Sakura está tomando el abandono del Sr. Uchiha extremadamente mal. Apenas sale, y, cuando lo hace, se desmorona. Y a mi madre no le gusta dejarla en la casa sola.

El Capitán Uzumaki se encogió.

—Yo habría pensado que ella querría deshacerse de ese sapo.

—Bueno, no. Creo que ella realmente lo a…

No podía decirle a su marido que Sakura había estado enamorada de su peor enemigo. Ya tenía más que suficiente con que lidiar.

Trató de mantener una sonrisa en su cara mientras su marido saludaba a su madre. Ahora deseaba haberle contado sus planes desde el principio.

Se sentía tan culpable por haberlo puesto en una posición tan difícil. Él estaba tan evidentemente incómodo al estar encerrado en el taxi tanto con la mujer que amaba como con la mujer con quien se había casado, que ella sintió la compasión remover sus entrañas.

En el momento en que llegaron al muelle, estaba claro que él había llegado a dominar sus propias emociones turbulentas, y las comprimió en un resentimiento duro como el hierro, que iba dirigido directamente a ella. Y luego, más tarde, a los jóvenes oficiales que se atrevieron a coquetear con Sakura.

Hinata no tenía defensa ante las cortantes miradas que él continuamente lanzaba en su dirección. Ella ni siquiera lo intentó. Sentía que merecía su desprecio por obligarlo a estar en esa posición extremadamente dolorosa. Desde el momento en que un par de sus compañeros de armas lo llevaron a la barca con la misma tierna preocupación que habían mostrado hacia las damas, quiso hacerse un ovillo y llorar.

Sakura se sentó frente a él, al otro lado del asiento del remero, haciendo girar su sombrilla, completamente ajena al dolor que se acumulaba en él cada vez que uno de los remeros en mangas de camisa le sacaba una sonrisa de los labios, mientras que la conciencia de Hinata la hería de nuevo, cada vez que lo veía de mal humor repeliendo todos los intentos para que se incorporara a las actividades del día.

Se sintió aliviada cuando por fin llevaron a Sakura de vuelta a casa, y su calvario terminó. No se sorprendió de que no dijera ni una sola palabra en el carro. Su mirada amargada lo decía todo.

Al mantenerlo ignorante de sus planes para ayudar a Sakura a superar su corazón roto, había causado más angustia en él. Se había visto obligado a mirarla poco a poco desplegarse y florecer como una manzana bajo de la adulación de sus pares, mientras que Sakura no le había mirado ni una sola vez.

Él cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, caminó hacia donde ella estaba quitándose su sombrero y la giró tomándola por la parte superior del brazo.

— ¡Eres mi esposa, maldita sea! —Gruñó.

Oh, sí, y cómo debe desear que no lo fuera. Especialmente cuando había tenido todo el día para comparar lo que él hubiera querido, con lo que él había conseguido. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, aunque sabía que simpatía era la última cosa que él quería de ella. De hecho, incluso cuando ella abrió la boca para disculparse por haberle hecho pasar un infierno ese día, él chocó sus labios contra los de ella, silenciándola con en un beso que hablaba de pérdida e ira.

A pesar de que aceptó que él no podía dejar de estar enfadado, al fin tuvo que tratar de romper con la decidida posesión de su boca. Casi no podía respirar. Su cabeza estaba empezando a girar.

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que estaba luchando, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, él se separó, para mirarla con todo el resentimiento que había estado acumulando de manera constante durante todo el día.

—Oh, Naruto —jadeó ella, alzó la mano para tocarle la mejilla.

Él la atrapó antes de que llegara a la piel arrugada, causándole dolor al asir su muñeca.

Antes de darse cuenta, la había llevado a la habitación y la tiró a la cama junto a él.

Su corazón se disparó cuando la besó con más pasión de lo que nunca había hecho antes.

Pero luego cerró los ojos cuando él le levantó la falda. Hundió la cara en su cuello mientras él se liberaba de sus pantalones. Y al entrar en ella sin más preámbulos, dio un gemido que le recordó a ella que no era pasión lo que él sentía sino dolor.

Un dolor que Sakura había causado. Oh, él podría estar buscando consuelo en su cuerpo, pero no era ella la que le había llevado a esa pasión.

Un sollozo brotó y sacudió su garganta mientras hacía lo único que podía hacer por él. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, pasó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo dejó verter todo su dolor y sufrimiento en ella, absorbiéndola con una desesperación estremecedora. A pesar de que estaba convencida de que sólo la estaba utilizando, no podía evitar la respuesta de su cuerpo a su apareamiento salvaje como siempre lo hacía.

Pronto la necesidad los consumió a los dos, cruda y agonizante en su intensidad. Ella se pegó a él en el mismo segundo en que él se derramó en ella, las lágrimas fluyendo sin control por su cara y su cabello.

—No me arrepiento—jadeó con voz ronca en su oído. —No me importa si te hago daño.

—Lo sé —susurró ella, dejando caer los brazos a sus lados. —Pero no me has hecho daño.

—No, te ha gustado, ¿verdad? —Se incorporó, mirándola con desprecio. —Te gusta duro y rápido, como la puta barata que eres.

Se apartó de ella, colocando un brazo sobre su cara, como si no pudiera soportar verla.

Sentía que algo dentro de ella moría ¿No le aseguró siempre que le gustaba el hecho de que ella respondiera con una pasión que igualaba a la de él? Ahora le estaba diciendo lo contrario. Y ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de explicar que ella no podía evitar responder como lo hacía. Él podría pensar que estaba inventando excusas para tratar de justificar su comportamiento si después de esto le decía que lo amaba.

Convirtió su enamorada y libre oferta de sí misma en algo desagradable y sórdido, y lo arrojó a su cara. Se bajó de la cama y se tambaleó fuera de la habitación.

Pero no era lo suficientemente lejos. No podía quedarse en la misma casa que él, ni por un segundo más.

Recogió el sombrero de la mesa al lado de la puerta, se fue sin hacer ruido, y se quedó sin saber qué hacer en el escalón de la entrada durante unos minutos. Un taxi pasó por la esquina, dejando a sus pasajeros en una casa a tres puertas.

Corrió por la acera, intentando buscar el único santuario que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Me puede llevar a Half Moon Street, por favor? —Preguntó al conductor.

Necesitaba a su madre.

Era ridículo estar asistiendo a este baile, pensó Hinata unos diez días más tarde, para celebrar el matrimonio de dos personas que apenas se hablaban el uno al otro.

Estaba allí pálida y temblorosa recibiendo a sus invitados, al lado de la forma rígida y taciturna de Naruto, aunque solo Lady Namikaze parecía no haber notado que algo andaba mal. Había echado un vistazo a sus caras en la cena que precede al baile, y se había inclinado hacia ella para susurrarle

—Las primeras semanas de matrimonio son terribles, ¿no es así? Pero una vez que pases toda esa tontería, estoy segura de que serás tan feliz como Menma y yo.

Hinata dudaba mucho de eso. Aunque dada la formalidad extrema en sus relaciones con la mayoría de la gente, el Conde de Namikaze estaba claramente muy enamorado de su esposa. Reveló que la amaba en una docena de formas. Un toque con la mano en la parte posterior de la cintura de ella mientras la acompañaba a una habitación, o una mirada y una sonrisa que hablaba de pensamientos compartidos.

Naruto no le sonreía. Tampoco podía soportar la idea de volver a tocarla. No desde el día de la salida de campo, cuando le había expresado su desprecio por ella de una manera tal que incluso ya no podía aferrarse a ninguna esperanza de que pudiera enamorarse de ella.

Él incluso había discutido con su hermano sobre el tema de este baile. A pesar de que se iba a celebrar en honor a su matrimonio, no vio ninguna razón por la que debería estar obligado a bailar allí.

— ¿Crees que quiero hacer un espectáculo de mí mismo haciendo cabriolas sobre un suelo resbaladizo mientras los invitados están apostando cuánto tiempo me tomará caerme? —Había dicho.

Hinata quería hacerse un ovillo y morir. Él no plantearía ninguna objeción si se hubiera casado con Sakura. Había rogado y suplicado bailar con ella, persiguiéndola de un evento a otro. Y no le habría importado en lo más mínimo lo que los invitados de Lord Nara dijeran o pensaran.

— ¿Por qué no abres el baile con un vals? —Sugirió Shion —En lugar de un largo set de contradanzas

—No es exactamente la tradicional apertura de un baile, pero creo que serviría,— respondió el Conde, mirándola orgulloso por la sugerencia de su esposa.

Naruto se había calmado, su aprobación a regañadientes retorcía el cuchillo un poco más profundo en ella.

—Bailaré parte de un vals con mi esposa, y ese es mi límite.

Habría caminado sobre brasas por Sakura, pero ni siquiera deseaba bailar un tranquilo vals con su simple y anodina esposa.

Aunque bailar un vals requiriese que ella tocara su mano izquierda, la falsa, cuya simple idea había hecho que Sakura se quejara de disgusto.

Entristecida, miró por encima del hombro izquierdo de él, cuando los músicos comenzaron el primer acorde, recordando cómo antes él había hecho una inclinación de la barbilla desafiante cuando Shino había le abrochado ayudándolo con su camisa.

Como un caballero, que está siendo armado por su escudero, listo para entrar en combate. Ella sintió que habría sido un honor tomar esa mano ahora, y demostrarle al mundo que nada podría interponerse entre ellos, si solamente él no fuera tan reacio a tenerla en sus brazos.

El sudor emanaba de la frente de Naruto. Maldita sea, tal vez debería haber bailado con el grupo de bailarines en los bailes tradicionales, y soportado el dolor que eso le causaría a su miembro amputado. No pudo haber sido peor que la agonía de tener a tanta gente viéndolo tropezar alrededor del salón con una mujer cuyo rostro estaba rígido y lleno de desagrado.

Casi no podía culparla. Lo que estaban haciendo no era bailar, sino caminar con mucho cuidado al ritmo de la música. Tiempo atrás, habría disfrutado llevar a su pareja de baile girando a la esquina de la pista de baile, aprovechando la oportunidad de llevar una mujer bonita un poco más cerca de su cuerpo de lo que estaba estrictamente permitido.

Ahora, temía encontrarse con algún tipo de obstáculo que le exigiera intentar algo más que el paso más básico.

Afortunadamente, después de algunos pasos de insoportable vergüenza, el Conde llevó a su esposa a la pista, Lord Nara siguió, y pronto, muchas parejas estaban dando vueltas a su alrededor por lo que se sintió seguro de abandonar el salón de baile, en dirección a la puerta más cercana.

—Gracias a Dios que ha terminado —dijo, soltando el brazo de Hinata.

—Supongo que vas a pasar el resto de la noche en la sala de juego —Dijo con frialdad, cuando él se sentó en la silla más cercana.

Desde el día de campo, este se había convertido en el patrón de los pocos eventos a los que habían asistido juntos. Él la había acompañado, le presentaba a algunos de sus amigos, y luego la abandonaba al cuidado de ellos mientras él se alejaba para ver el juego.

Se puso de pie y se inclinó fríamente educado antes de irse, dejándola completamente sola. En otras noches, podría haber sido excusable. ¿No podría él haber fingido sólo por esta vez, en la noche que se suponía que debían estar celebrando su matrimonio, de que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, tanto como lo hacía?

¿Estaba tratando de humillarla deliberadamente?

Cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla antes de entrar de nuevo en el salón de baile. No dejaría que alguien notara lo que le pasaba. No iba a convertirse en el objeto de la compasión de nadie. Y así se comportó como si estuviera muy feliz de bailar con otros caballeros, y que ella no se sentía sumamente afligida por la forma en que su marido la repudió públicamente.

Su tarjeta de baile se llenó de amigos de Naruto, que en broma se compadecieron de ella por estar encadenada a un perro sordo. Uno o dos de los amigos políticos del Conde, que no se habían dignado a mucho cuando era la señorita Hyūga, parecían sentir que era apropiado fijarse en ella en su propio baile.

Por fin, se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar sólo en sí misma. Sabía que debía al menos asegurarse de que Sakura la estaba pasando bien. La había visto bailar con el Conde en algún momento, aunque no le pareció feliz de hacerlo. Pero ya no la veía por ninguna parte.

Fue a los bancos de las chaperonas para preguntar a su madre si sabía dónde estaba.

—Salió a la terraza para tratar de recuperar la compostura —dijo su madre, ominosamente.

—Oh, querida. Tal vez sea mejor que vaya tras ella, y le haga compañía por un tiempo.

—Oh, sí, querida, ¿verdad? Debo confesar que estoy al borde. ¿Por qué, por una vez, al estar en un evento como este tendría...?—se apagó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hinata sabía exactamente lo que significaba para su ambiciosa amiga moverse en tales círculos y bailar con un conde.

Fue directamente al extremo de la terraza antes de que detectara el débil sonido de sollozos procedentes de más allá del tramo de escalera que descendía a un jardín. A medida que se alejaba de la casa, y la música del salón de baile se hacía más débil, la preocupaba más la forma en que su amiga parecía finalmente haberse roto bajo la presión, incluso hipando palabras ininteligibles entre sollozos.

Pero cuando por fin la encontró, en lugar de correr a su lado y envolverla en sus brazos, se congeló.

Sakura no estaba sola.

Y el hombre que estaba con ella, que la había llevado a sus brazos de manera que sus sollozos fueran amortiguados contra su pecho, era Naruto.

—Silencio, ahora —dijo él mientras Hinata se detuvo en seco, a menos de dos metros de distancia de ellos.

No era ver a su marido poner su brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura lo que la conmocionó tanto. Fue el hecho de que ella había superado su repulsión tanto como para dejarlo que la abrazara. Se agarraba a su camisa, levantando la cara llena de lágrimas a la suya, y confesando

— ¡He cometido un terrible error!

—No es tan grave como el mío —respondió Naruto, mirando con tristeza hacia abajo en su hermoso rostro.

**_Continuará..._**

**_Lo sé, una mierda de capítulo..._**

**_Odie a Naruto y lloré por hinata hasta cuando lo estaba editando._**


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Terror_**

**_Capítulo Once_**

Hinata volvió a entrar en el salón de baile, sintiéndose congelada. Nunca podría recordar el resto de los acontecimientos de esa noche. Supuso que ejecutó mecánicamente los pasos de los bailes que había prometido a todos aquellos hombres sin rostro que vinieron a ella, pero todo lo que podía ver era a su marido, diciéndole a la mujer que amaba que había cometido un terrible error.

Se refería a no haberle pedido a Sakura que se casara con él, por supuesto. Si él hubiera ido a ella, y le hubiese explicado que podría llegar a ser dueña de una gran fortuna, este baile podría haber sido en su honor. Ella se habría convertido en miembro de la familia del Conde de Namikaze, he ido de compras a Bond Street con una Condesa.

Por tal compensación, Sakura habría sido muy capaz de superar su repulsión por las lesiones de Naruto. Ella debía sentir ahora el haber mostrado esa repulsión. Sí, su error había sido despreciar la dedicación de Naruto.

No le gustaba pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso para los amantes ahora que habían llegado a un entendimiento. Lo que quisieran hacer, sería un escándalo todopoderoso. Naruto no saldría mal parado, por supuesto. Se había casado por conveniencia. Nadie esperaría que él permaneciera fiel a su esposa. Y si la más bella debutante de la Temporada optaba por arrojarse a él, ¿cómo echarle la culpa por aceptar la oferta?

Otros hombres se reirían y le llamarían perro astuto, pero todas las puertas permanecerían abiertas para él.

Pero Sakura se arruinaría. Incluso si Naruto no fuera tan lejos como para hacerla su amante, había suficientes ojos pendientes de la señorita Haruno como para asegurarse de que cualquier encuentro clandestino, como el que Hinata había visto, se gritara a los cuatro vientos. La ruina social era tan dolorosa como la propia ruina, solo que sin ninguno de los placeres asociados.

Una vez que todos los invitados se fueron, regresó a sus habitaciones en la planta baja. Hinata se quedó inmóvil en la sala de estar cuando Naruto entró al dormitorio, dándose cuenta de que había un punto más allá del cual ni siquiera la fuerza de su amor podría llevarla. Sería como un cuchillo en su corazón cada vez que se escabullera para tener momentos de intimidad con Sakura, esperando que se hiciera la de la vista gorda.

Y si él alguna vez volvía a tomarla con los ojos cerrados, saciando la sed que otra mujer había despertado en él, su alma se marchitaría.

Pensó que podría volver a The Dovecote, antes de que estallara la tormenta. Si ella esperara a que el asunto se hiciera de conocimiento público, la gente vería cómo se sentía. Ninguna dama, sin duda, podría ocultar esa cantidad de angustia detrás de las costumbres de sociedad. Ella sabía que tal hazaña iba más allá de ella. Se sentiría humillada cada vez que saliera, consciente de la gente mirándola y hablando de ella.

Finalmente, sería demasiado para ella, y tendría que huir de la ciudad. Bien podría huir ahora, en este momento, y evitar la humillación.

Se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado la noche en vela temblando en el sofá de la sala de estar. No había sido capaz de decidirse a entrar en el dormitorio, ni siquiera para conseguirse una manta. Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía salir de la casa vestida con su traje de baile se armó de valor, y tomó un vestido de paseo y una capa.

No pudo evitar dar una última mirada a su marido, que descubrió con resentimiento, dormía profundamente, con su brazo extendido.

Ella iría a ver a su madre primero, decidió, mientras tiraba el faustuoso vestido de baile sobre el respaldo del sofá, y se metía en su sencillo vestido de paseo, de tela de batista. No sería razonable irse de Londres sin advertirle del asunto que era probable que iniciara tan pronto como ella estuviera fuera del camino.

Un adormilado lacayo descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta principal para ella, preguntando si necesitaba su escolta.

—No gracias. Planeo tomar un taxi directamente a casa de mi madre. ¡Oh mira! Hay uno justo en la esquina.

Después de haber dado su dirección al conductor, se metió dentro, y se hundió de agradecimiento en los cojines. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado pronto para hacer una visita de este tipo. Estaba segura de que a su madre no le importaría levantarse. O tal vez iría directamente a la habitación de su madre y hablaría con ella allí. Lo que tenían que hablar no era para los oídos de nadie más.

Se preguntó por qué aún no había sentido la necesidad de llorar. Ella sabía que amaba a Naruto más que a la vida misma. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que había visto a Sakura en sus brazos, se había sentido extrañamente congelada.

Había escuchado a la gente hablando de volverse insensible al dolor. Ella suponía que por eso mantenía una apariencia de calma en el exterior, mientras que por dentro se sentía terriblemente fría. Se había sentido exactamente igual después de que su padre había muerto, ocupándose mecánicamente todos los detalles necesarios. Sólo se calmó después de que el funeral había terminado, cuando tomó uno de sus abrigos que preservaba el familiar aroma sobre la tela, y supo que nunca lo volvería a ver. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir.

Ella lloraría a Naruto cuando este adormecimiento desapareciera. Con cansancio, se volvió para mirar por la ventana. Y se incorporó en su asiento con el ceño fruncido al ver que el carruaje estaba pasando por una calle en mal estado que estaba segura que nunca había visto antes.

Tiró de la ventana de abajo, y gritó al conductor

—Disculpe, creo que puede haber confundido mi dirección. Le pedí que me llevara a Half Moon Street.

El conductor detuvo el taxi. Otro hombre, uno que había estado sentado con el conductor, se bajó, y llegó a la ventana sobre la que ella se asomaba.

En vez de disculparse por su error, para sorpresa de Hinata, abrió la puerta del taxi.

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —Chilló cuando él la empujó en su asiento, y entraba, sentándose frente a ella.

—Asegurándome de que no se nos escurra de las manos —dijo lacónicamente.

—Escurrirme... ¿qué está diciendo? —Su corazón comenzó a latir contra su pecho. — ¡Salga de este taxi y déjeme salir a la vez! —exigió, con tono de autoridad. — ¡O se va a arrepentir!

— ¿Amenazas, no? —Sonrió. —No, no debería estar amenazándome, señora Uzumaki. Lo que usted debe hacer es pedir clemencia.

La débil esperanza de que la hubiera confundido con otra persona huyó cuando él se dirigió a ella por su nombre. Sin embargo, puso buena cara, obligándose a mirarle directamente a los ojos, cuando dijo,

— ¿pedir clemencia? Oh no. Usted es el que debería pedir perdón por ser tan mal educado como para tratar de asustarme.

El hombre se rio entre dientes mientras le daba una bofetada.

Ella no lo podía creer. Pareció no poner ningún esfuerzo en golpearla, y sin embargo, la había enviado al rincón del carruaje. Ella se enderezó, llevándose la mano instintivamente al labio adolorido. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó como si estuviera satisfecho con su pequeña demostración de fuerza bruta.

—Esa fue sólo una muestra, Sra. Uzumaki, para mostrarle que vamos en serio. Si tiene buen juicio, no tratará de discutir conmigo de nuevo. Sólo pórtese bien, y no habrá necesidad de darle otra lección, ¿sí?

Habló con tanta calma que Hinata no podía creer que sólo un momento antes la había golpeado. Pero entonces ella bajó la mirada hacia su guante y vio una mancha roja. La fuerza de su golpe le había partido el labio. La sensación de humedad en su barbilla era su propia sangre, goteando de la herida punzante.

La incredulidad en su rostro parecía divertir a su captor, porque él se rio entre dientes, antes de doblar los brazos sobre el pecho limitándose a mirarla con desprecio.

Pensó que la había intimidado. Bueno, ella le mostraría lo equivocado que estaba. Si él pensaba que era tan débil de espíritu como para dócilmente dejarlo llevársela sin oponer resistencia, ¡estaba equivocado!

Tan pronto como el coche se detuvo, y su captor se inclinó hacia delante para abrir la puerta, Hinata se puso en la puerta opuesta, la abrió y se lanzó a la calle. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero si corría gritando por ayuda, alguien tenía que acudir.

Sus pies apenas habían golpeado la superficie fangosa, cuando una gran mano cayó sobre su hombro. El hombre que la había golpeado se lanzó fuera del coche en el momento en que había saltado y la agarró.

— ¡Ayuda! —Gritó Hinata, luchando contra su agarre.

Sintió que su capa se rasgaba a lo largo de la costura del hombro, al tratar de empujarse hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas. Pero entonces el conductor, de quien se había olvidado, vino en ayuda de su compañero, saltando y aterrizando en la calle delante de ella. Con el ceño fruncido, puso su mano abierta enguantada contra su cara, y la empujó hacia atrás arrimándola contra el carruaje, donde aterrizó en el suelo a los pies del otro hombre.

Su falda se rasgó cuando ella, pateando y peleando, era arrastrada desde un lado del carruaje hacia el otro, donde aterrizó a cuatro patas en el barro. Él agarró el cuello de su abrigo, tirando de ella para ponerla en pie y, no contento con haberla recuperado, la arrojó contra el carruaje, impactando su cara. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás explotando de dolor, medio aturdida. Cuando sus rodillas se doblaron, su agresor la agarró por la cintura y se la puso por encima del hombro, como si no pesara nada.

Una serie de imágenes quedaron impresas en la mente aturdida de Hinata. Una mujer de aspecto cansado, apartando los ojos, como si la visión de un secuestro en plena luz del día no fuera asunto de ella.

La sangre de su propia cara goteando en la parte posterior de la capa del hombre y salpicando un tramo de escaleras. Aumentó la oscuridad, y con ella un fuerte olor a humedad cuando su captor la llevó cada vez más adentro en su guarida.

Por último, el hombre se inclinó para pasar por un arco bajo, y la dejó caer sobre un colchón relleno de paja. Se quedó mirando su cuerpo postrado con completa tranquilidad, a la vez que en ella el estado de aturdimiento se convertía en frío terror.

—Te lo advertí —dijo fríamente su captor. Se puso en cuclillas al lado de su cama. —Ya no vas a ocasionar más problemas, ¿verdad, señora bonita? —Por si fuera poco, él colocó una de sus rollizas garras en el tobillo de ella, pasándole la mano por debajo de las faldas.

Hinata solía pensar que ella era lo suficientemente sensata como para hacer frente a cualquier cosa. Pero la mano de aquel hombre la llenó de tal repugnancia, que no pudo evitar proferir un grito de terror y apartar su pierna lejos de él.

Estaba completamente en su poder. La violencia que había utilizado para someterla fue una demostración de lo que podría esperarle si ofrecía más resistencia. Él le podía hacer cualquier cosa, y no había nadie para detenerlo.

Se sentía como si hubiera caído en otro mundo. Un mundo en el que las reglas que regían su existencia ya no se aplicaban. En este mundo, los hombres podrían atacar a las mujeres en la calle, y cualquier persona que lo viera fingiría que nada pasaba, para no sufrir el mismo destino.

—Es una lástima, casi, que te quebraras tan pronto —reflexionó. —Me hubiera gustado que me lo pusieras interesante.

Él extendió la mano, como con la intención de apoderarse de ella otra vez. Y Hinata se escabulló hacia atrás en la cama hasta que se hizo un ovillo, pegada a la pared. Se inclinó sobre ella, con los ojos clavados en los suyos y sujetó su brazo con firmeza. Cuando rompió las cuerdas de su bolso, al arrebatarlo de su muñeca, casi se desmaya de alivio. Él lo abrió, tirando el contenido al suelo de ladrillo áspero.

—No tienes mucho dinero para ser una mujer que se ha casado con un hombre tan rico —se quejó mientras recogía las monedas de entre sus varios efectos personales.

—Aun así, pagará la tarifa del taxi, y tu mesa durante el tiempo que estés con nosotros.

Diciendo eso, salió de la habitación, asegurando la puerta detrás de él.

Estaba avergonzada de encontrarse temblando como una hoja, pequeños gemidos de angustia escapando de sus labios con cada respiración entrecortada. No había pensado que era una cobarde, pero la actitud tan abierta del hombre hacia la violencia, su claro disfrute de infligirle daño, había sido inhumano.

Incluso había indicado que quería que se resistiera, por lo que tendría una excusa para hacerle aún más daño. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

¿Y por qué estos hombres la habían capturado? Simplemente no podía entender por qué alguien debería querer secuestrarla. A pesar de que ella era sin duda su víctima.

La habían llamado por su nombre.

Su cara y su pelo estaban pegajosos, su ceja izquierda palpitaba en donde su secuestrador la había golpeado contra la puerta del coche. Ella sabía que estaba sangrando, pero no tenía otra forma de atender su herida, como no fuera presionando el guante contra el corte con la esperanza de que la presión pudiera detener el sangrado.

No había nada en su prisión, salvo el colchón donde estaba y un cubo junto a la puerta, lo que asumió era para que ella usara de sanitario.

Supuso que la habitación debía ser parte de una bodega, ya que estaba muy oscura. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, vio que tenía la forma de un arco hecho de ladrillo. No había ninguna ventana, y la poca luz se filtraba a través de una pequeña rejilla empotrada en la pesada puerta de roble, la cual había sido cerrada con un perno por sus captores desde el exterior.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Parecía mucho, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente largo como para que dejara de temblar. Al fin oyó pasos que se acercaban, y el sonido de una silla que se arrastraba.

¿Estaba su captor sentado al otro lado de la puerta, vigilándola? Aunque ¿por qué debería, cuando no había manera de que pudiera escapar de una prisión tan segura?

Oyó el perno y luego la puerta se abrió.

Ella se encontró con que estaba jadeando con renovado temor. ¿Por qué habían abierto la puerta? ¿Qué nueva crueldad querían infligirle? Se sintió tan vulnerable acurrucada en el suelo, que se puso temblorosamente en pie, apoyándose contra la pared al sentir que sus piernas tenían la consistencia de la jalea en un día de verano.

Un hombre delgado y bien vestido entró, y se puso frente a ella con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado durante varios minutos.

—Creo, señora Uzumaki —dijo finalmente —que usted se está preguntando por qué la traje aquí.

Ella asintió, con la boca tan seca por el miedo que era incapaz de hablar.

—Necesito conseguir la atención de su marido. Me debe, y tiene que devolverme el dinero.

— ¡N... Naruto no tiene ninguna deuda!

—Bueno, ya ve, es ahí donde discrepamos. Cuando él engañó a un hombre que sí me debe, dejándolo sin los medios para pagarme, las deudas de ese hombre se convirtieron en suyas.

¡Naruto no podría engañar a nadie!

La única persona que podría incluso llegar cerca de hacer tal acusación contra él sería... Sasuke Uchiha.

¿El tonto había tomado prestado a cuenta de sus expectativas?

¿De este hombre?

Ella miraba al hombre delgado con creciente comprensión. Uchiha no tenía medios para pagar nada ahora. Naruto tenía todo el dinero que había asumido que sería suyo.

—Veo que sabe exactamente lo que quiero decir —el hombre se burló. —Me alegro de que haya dejado de pretender inocencia. La gente como usted necesita aprender que no puede salirse con la suya de hombres como yo. Deben pagar. De una forma u otra —dijo, dando un paso hacia ella —Siempre los hago pagar.

Mientras se movía, ella vio el brillo opaco de la hoja de un cuchillo en la mano.

— ¡No! —Exclamó, sintiendo que la sangre dejaba de circular por su cara.

—Yo le aconsejaría que permaneciera inmóvil, Sra. Uzumaki, si no quiere salir más herida —el hombre delgado dijo amenazadoramente. —Esto habrá terminado antes de lo que usted cree.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Se precipitó hacia la puerta abierta, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hombre corpulento, que apareció de la nada. La arrojó de espaldas a la celda con tanta fuerza que la parte posterior de la cabeza impactó contra el ladrillo áspero de la pared opuesta a la puerta.

Él se colocó detrás de ella, apretando con una mano su cuello, mientras que con destreza desataba las cintas de su sombrero con la otra. Los sentidos de Hinata oscilaron. El hedor de él llenó sus fosas nasales, ahogándola con tanta eficacia como el dominio con el que la retenía por su cuello.

Manchas bailaban ante sus ojos mientras que el dolor florecía y extendía sus tentáculos desde el punto de impacto en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ella percibió solo vagamente al hombre tirando su sombrero a un lado, pues había visto que el hombre delgado se acercaba, con el cuchillo extendido hacia ella.

Con un rápido movimiento, le cortó un mechón de su cabello, el hombre corpulento soltó su agarre y Hinata cayó de rodillas en el suelo entre ellos.

—Chis, chis —El hombre delgado negó con la cabeza —Tanto alboroto por un mechón de cabello. Cualquiera pensaría que queríamos asesinarte.

Mientras respiraba dolorosamente a través de su garganta magullada, sabía que eso era exactamente lo que querían que pensara. Ellos querían mantenerla en un estado de sumisión. Ambos rieron burlonamente mientras ella se encogía en el suelo a los pies de ellos. Y sintió una nueva oleada de humillación. Estaba aterrorizada.

—Ahora dame la mano —el hombre delgado ordenó.

Mucho más allá de atreverse a mostrar cualquier desafío, Hinata levantó la mano. A una señal de su amo, el hombre corpulento se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella, la tomó de la mano extendida y poco a poco desabrochó su guante. A continuación, le acarició la mano, dedo a dedo, mirándola fijamente a la cara.

Ella se sintió violada.

No dejó de temblar, con el estómago agitado, hasta mucho después de que cerraran la puerta de nuevo, dejándola en la oscuridad.

Pero no lloró. El hombre corpulento estaba allí, sentado en una silla, vigilándola.

Oiría si se ponía a llorar. ¡No le daría tal satisfacción!

**_._****_._****_._**

Era bastante tarde en la noche cuando Naruto recibió el paquete.

Él no estaba de humor para recibir mensajes. Probablemente era una muestra de un sastre, pensó de mal humor. Ya no le importaban tales trivialidades, aunque anteriormente la perspectiva de tener camisas de seda y chalecos lo había llenado de anticipación.

—Toma, ocúpate de esto, ¿sí? —Dijo, arrojándola a Shino.

Hinata le había rechazado ayer en la noche. Finalmente había renunciado a soportar compartir la cama con él. Y esta mañana, antes de que el resto de la familia hubiera empezado a moverse, se había escapado a la casa de su madre. No había vuelto desde entonces, ni siquiera para asistir a los diversos compromisos sociales que habían acordado con anterioridad.

— ¡Capitán!

El tono de la voz de Shino lo hizo girar desde el aparador donde estaba sirviéndose una copa de brandy.

La cara de Shino estaba blanca.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Naruto exigió bruscamente.

En respuesta, el hombre le tendió el contenido del paquete. Un guante manchado de sangre y un mechón de pelo oscuro. Reconoció el guante. Él conocía el pelo.

— ¡Hinata!

En dos zancadas llegó y tomó la nota que había llegado en el paquete de la mano de Shino:

_Le robaste a mi cliente. Considero ahora que sus deudas ahora te pertenecen, junto con todo lo que tomaste de él. Paga si deseas ver a tu esposa de nuevo._

No había firma en la carta, ni dirección en el paquete.

El sintió que un frío le recorría por dentro. ¿Cómo iba a pagar un rescate, cuando él no sabía a quién pagarle?

—Esta será la primera de una serie de notas, espero —dijo Shino oscuramente cuando Naruto se hundió en el sofá, con el guante manchado de sangre de Hinata yaciendo sin fuerzas en su palma abierta. —Esto fue sólo para llamar su atención. Le enviará instrucciones en cuanto a la forma de pago, y cuánto, una vez que le haga sufrir un tiempo.

— ¡No puedo! — Naruto se puso de pie tambaleante. — ¡No me puedo sentar aquí y esperar por otros mensajes, mientras Hinata sufre sólo Dios sabe qué! —Miró el guante manchado de sangre, con las mejillas al blanco tiza. — Ellos ya le han herido.

—Sólo habrá sido para dar el efecto. Puede que no sea su sangre, señor.

— ¡Más vale que no! —Su expresión se endureció. —Esta es la obra de Uchiha. Nadie más me podría acusar de robarle. ¡A pesar de que yo tenía todo el derecho a reclamar la herencia! ¡Es su lengua mentirosa la que ha puesto en peligro a Hinata! ¡Tiene que ser!

—Señor, señor Capitán, sólo piense por un minuto.

— ¡No, ya basta de pensar y comportarme pretendiendo ser un caballero! Soy un soldado. Y le daré solución como un soldado.

Shino juró en voz baja mientras su señor abría los cajones del aparador y sacaba un par de pesadas pistolas militares.

Mientras que el Capitán las cargaba torpemente, Shino fue a buscar una navaja, que ocultó bajo los pliegues de su abrigo. Ayudó a su señor a ponerse su viejo abrigo del ejército, puso una gorra de visera en su cabeza, y a continuación, los dos hombres se hundieron en la noche, uno al lado del otro.

El hombre que abrió las puertas de las habitaciones de Uchiha en Albany Chambers pronto perdió la expresión altiva que le era habitual cuando negaba el acceso a los visitantes no deseados. Pero es que antes nadie le había pedido alguna vez la entrada a punta de pistola.

— ¿Está tu señor? —Dijo el rufián de cara cicatrizada en la puerta. —No me digas mentiras ahora.

—No me atrevería, señor —respondió con nerviosismo al tragar cuando vio a un segundo hombre, de hombros anchos, de pie en el escalón, de espaldas al edificio mientras examinaba la calle.

— ¡Entonces llévame con él!

Cualquier esperanza de que el ayuda de cámara hubiese albergado de pedir ayuda para su amo, que estaba convencido de que estaba a punto de ser asesinado, se desvaneció cuando el segundo intruso subió los escalones, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y se le abalanzó con sombrío propósito.

—Él... él está ahí —dijo el ayuda de cámara, poniéndose blanco al indicar la puerta de la sala. No podía soportar ver la sangre.

Ya había sido bastante malo la última vez, aunque aquellos hombres no habían utilizado pistolas. Tendría que pensar en entregar su renuncia. Evitar criminales no era parte de su descripción de trabajo.

Aunque después de esta noche, probablemente ya no tendría trabajo. El resentimiento hinchó su pecho ¿Qué tipo de persona emplearía a un criado cuyo anterior señor había sido brutalmente asesinado? Sólo la clase que buscaba notoriedad. No tenía ningún deseo de trabajar para esa clase de persona. Con un resoplido ofendido, se sentó en el estrecho pasillo, mirando al hombre corpulento que estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, de espaldas a la puerta principal.

El Capitán Uzumaki entró en la sala de estar, apuntando con una de sus pistolas hacia el joven que estaba tumbado en un sillón frente al fuego. Se refrenó al ver la cara de Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba cubierta de moretones y costras. El que fuera una vez un petimetre elegante estaba envuelto en una bata en mal estado, con un plato de lo que olía a ponche reposando junto a su codo.

—Ven y acaba conmigo, Uzumaki. — Uchiha arrastró las palabras, mirando la pistola cansado, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. —No creo que quieras oírlo, pero, de hecho, me estarías haciendo un favor.

—Sería sólo lo que te mereces — Naruto espetó con frialdad. —Pero no soy un asesino. Son respuestas lo que quiero, no tu sangre.

—Da lo mismo. No creo que quede mucho —dijo Sasuke, siguiendo con los dedos el mosaico de sus magulladuras. —Aunque no sé qué tipo de respuestas puedas querer de mí.

— ¡Quiero saber quién se ha llevado a mi esposa!

— ¿Llevado a tu esposa? ¿De qué manera? —Se burló. — ¿Cornudo desde ya? Nadie podría culparla.

La pistola se disparó, destrozando la ponchera y lanzando fragmentos de vidrio por todas partes.

—Tu puntería está fallando — Sasuke se burló, sacudiendo el ponche de ron de su elegante mano con indiferencia, aunque sus labios se habían puesto blancos.

—Mi puntería está bien —respondió Naruto, sacando la segunda pistola del bolsillo —La siguiente bala irá directamente a tu corazón negro si no me dices lo que quiero saber.

—No tengo idea de quién pudo haber tomado a tu esposa como su amante, ni debes suponer que fui yo —protestó. — ¡No soy un adúltero!

— ¡No, sólo un seductor de jóvenes muchachas inocentes!

— ¡Nunca he seducido a una muchacha inocente!

— ¿Has olvidado a la señorita Haruno?

— ¡Yo no la seduje! Yo solo…

—La llevaste a creer que te casarías con ella ¡Jugado con sus afectos y rompiendo su corazón! Eres un villano. ¿No hay profundidad en la que los Uchiha no se hundirían? Podrían destruir a una mujer por deporte.

— ¡Ahora espera un minuto! — Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, con el ceño anudado con rabia. —Un poco de coqueteo difícilmente es un crimen. No le di a la señorita Haruno garantías. ¡Si se imaginó que alguna vez proponerle matrimonio a una mujer de su clase, es culpa suya! Y en cuanto a acusar a cualquier Uchiha de actuar deshonrosamente hacia una mujer...

— ¡Tu padre lo hizo! ¡Diciendo que yo no era hijo de mi padre y marcando de puta a mi madre! ¡La destruyó! ¿Puedes negarlo?

—Eso... eso es historia antigua — Sasuke contraatacó, la ira oscureciendo su cara. —No tengo nada que ver en eso.

— ¡Pero eres igual a él! Pretendiendo que una mujer no es apta para casarse debido a sus antecedentes. Ninguna mujer debe ser tratada como tú has tratado a la señorita Haruno. O como tu padre trató a mi madre. ¡Las mujeres deben ser protegidas, cuidadas, no se abusa de ellas como si fueran de menor estima!

Mientras lo decía, el Capitán Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que él realmente creía en cada una de esas palabras. Este fue el credo por el cual había crecido.

¿Cuándo había perdido esa creencia? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a tratar a las mujeres con el cínico desprecio que le había llevado a utilizar la vulnerabilidad de Hinata para que él pudiera vengarse de sus enemigos?

No era sólo su cuerpo lo que había sido lisiado en Salamanca, él de repente lo entendió. Su mente también se había pervertido.

Tembloroso, se dejó caer en la silla frente a Sasuke, sus dedos apretando convulsivamente la empuñadura de la pistola.

Cuando vio por primera vez su rostro en el espejo en el improvisado hospital de campaña a las afueras de Salamanca, había estado horrorizado. En su juventud, había sido guapo. Nadie podría haber mirado a la masa de ampollas y piel supurante con algo más que repugnancia.

En los largos meses de su recuperación, había visto la manera en que las mujeres reaccionaban al ver su cuerpo roto y la cara llena de cicatrices. Cuando una vez le habían sonreído, coqueteado con él, ahora se apartaban de él disgusto.

Así que las había calificado a todas de perras superficiales y calculadoras cuando la verdad, él temió mucho aceptarlo, era que cada vez que una de ellas le arrugaba su pequeña y bella nariz, a él se le paralizaba la respiración.

Impulsado por un falso sentido de injusticia, había utilizado a Hinata tan despiadadamente como Uchiha había tratado a la señorita Haruno, como el padre de Uchiha había tratado a su madre.

Miró a Sasuke Uchiha con creciente horror.

Había permitido que la amargura y el resentimiento devoraran su alma, hasta el punto que no había nada bueno que ayudara a elegir a alguno de ellos dos.

—Alguien ha secuestrado a mi esposa —dijo con tristeza. — He recibido esta tarde una nota, junto con esto... —Se colocó la pistola sobre su rodilla mientras sacaba el guante manchado de sangre de su bolsillo —... me llevó a suponer que estaba conectado a nuestra disputa. Se exigió la devolución de las deudas que alguien debería pagar, así que sospecho que eres tú quien las acumuló.

—Pain —dijo Sasuke, con los ojos fijos en el guante ensangrentado. —Mi Dios, Uzumaki, nunca quise llegar a esto. Sólo pensé que iba a enviar a algunos de sus hombres a repartir más de lo mismo... —se tocó el rostro magullado—...para ti.

— ¿Esperas que me importe lo que pensabas?

Los ojos de Uchiha se estrecharon.

—Mira, sé que tu opinión de mí está matizada por lo que hizo mi padre, pero yo no soy como él. Nunca volvería a poner deliberadamente a una mujer en peligro.

— ¿Qué hay de la señorita Haruno? ¿O Lady Namikaze? El año pasado, tú…

— ¡No le causé ningún daño a esa mujer francesa! Sólo vi la oportunidad de poner a Namikaze un poco incómodo ¡Y después de la forma en que me hizo salir de la propiedad de la tía Chiyo, era lo menos que se merecía! Y no es que ella perdiera mucho dinero en el juego. ¡Comida de pollos, para un hombre de su riqueza!

—Y en cuanto a la señorita Haruno, ¡pronto va a superarme cuando alguien con un título decida dejar caer su pañuelo para ella! Pero eso —señaló al guante ensangrentado tumbado en el regazo del Capitán Uzumaki —...eso no es algo que alguna vez desee para una dama. —Hizo una mueca. —Es por culpa de Namikaze que caí en las garras de Pain en el primer lugar —se quejó. —Si él no hubiese impugnado aquel testamento... si hubiera tenido el dinero que mi padre juró que sería mío...

— ¡Eso no fue así! —el Capitán Uzumaki tronó. —Fue tu familia quien se opuso al testamento. ¡Tu tía me dejó todo a mí!

—Bueno, ¡ella no lo debería haber hecho! ¡Tú no eres su sobrino!

— ¿Y piensas que es la justificación para decirle a tu prestamista que podría adosarme el pago de tus deudas?

—Él estaba amenazándome con romperme las piernas. Buen Dios, hombre, ¿no has visto el estado de mi cara? No he podido salir en días. Y yo no le dije que podía cobrarte a ti. Acabo de explicarte sobre el legado, cómo había pensado que era mío, pero al final, te las arreglaste para casarte con la señorita Hyūga.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror. —Mi Dios, les di su nombre. Puede ser que se la haya entregado en bandeja. Nunca me perdonaría si...

El Capitán Uzumaki podía ver que el remordimiento de su rival era genuino.

Aunque Sasuke Uchiha no era el hombre más honorable que había conocido, la idea de que cualquier acción suya podría haber expuesto a una dama al peligro le horrorizaba evidentemente.

—Ayúdame a encontrarla, entonces.

—Lo haré. — Uchiha se sentó, mirando a Naruto directamente a los ojos. —Y ya que estamos en ello, quiero decirte que lamento lo que hizo mi padre. Incluso la forma en que actuó sobre la voluntad de mi tía. Yo quería el dinero, no lo niego. Pero no tanto... —Miró el guante manchado de sangre de Hinata, con sus puños apretados. — Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para resolver esta disputa estúpida, de una vez por todas, créeme, lo haría.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —Respondió Naruto, mirándolo con una mueca cínica. —Perdóname por encontrarlo difícil de creer.

— ¡Pruébame! —Dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie, dispersando restos del cristal de la ponchera sobre la alfombra. —Haría cualquier cosa para reparar cualquier daño que pude haber llegado a ocasionar a la pobre señorita Hyūga a través de cualquier palabra ociosa que hubiera dicho. ¡Cualquier cosa!

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Capítulo 12

**_Pesadilla_**

**_Capítulo Doce_**

Hinata perdió la noción del tiempo en esa prisión oscura. Tres veces se abrió la puerta después de que el hombre delgado había cortado un mechón de su pelo, y el hombre corpulento que la había golpeado entró con un plato de pan y queso, y una taza de lo que parecía y olía a cerveza.

La primera vez, a pesar de que su garganta aún le dolía había desdeñado beber la cerveza. La perspectiva de tener que usar ese cubo más adelante, tanto si el hombre venía a vaciarlo con una sonrisa, o si lo dejaba para añadir su acritud al desagradable olor del lugar, era demasiado horrible para siquiera considerarlo. Arrancó una tira de su enagua, la mojó en la jarra de cerveza, y la apretó contra su frente, con la esperanza de que el alcohol pudiera limpiar el corte, que simplemente no dejaba de sangrar.

Sólo la hizo sentirse peor. No sólo que hacía aún peor el olor del lugar, sino que además, ahora ella apestaba a cerveza.

No mucho tiempo después de eso, empezó a rascarse. Y descubrió que el colchón, en el que había estado sentada, tenía pulgas. Horrorizada, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la esquina más alejada de su celda. Ella no podría quedarse de pie para siempre, sin embargo. La sangre parecía acumularse en sus pies, haciendo que se sintiera débil. Intentó caminar de aquí para allá, lo que la ayudó un poco, pero no podría seguir indefinidamente.

Eventualmente, cuando el agotamiento se apoderó de ella, se puso en cuclillas en una esquina, tan lejos del colchón como pudo.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió y el hombre corpulento trajo alimentos frescos y cerveza, se sentía demasiado cansada, con las piernas demasiado rígidas y con un dolor de espalda que no le permitían ir por su alimento. Y la oscuridad, que se había filtrado en su alma, mientras la humedad empapaba su ropa, le hizo preguntarse si valía la pena tratar de mantener su fuerza.

No creía que Naruto se desprendería de su dinero para rescatarla. Era el dinero lo que le importaba, no ella. Pero sus captores habían dicho "alguien" pagará.

Era cada vez más evidente que ese "alguien" podría ser ella.

Su cuerpo se estremeció. Nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra ellos. Ellos harían lo que quisieran con ella. La harían sufrir. Su única esperanza era que ella fuese demasiado débil como para sobrevivir a su castigo. En un arranque de desafío, le dio una patada a la jarra de cerveza, y aplastó la pieza de pan rancio en el suelo, las migas se mezclaron con el mortero enmohecido que sostenía los ladrillos en su lugar.

La última vez que su enemigo había entrado, se había sentido demasiado débil como para alcanzar los platos que él había arrojado al suelo junto a ella. Su misma fragilidad provocó un breve destello de triunfo que aflojó la desesperación que la atenazaba, como un puño de hierro, mientras la oscuridad sin tregua seguía y seguía.

Puede que no pase mucho más tiempo, sonrió para sí misma, antes de que salga de allí.

Podía oír a su carcelero moverse al otro lado de la puerta. Oyó a otro hombre.

Oyó el murmullo de voces masculinas, una silla raspando el piso de ladrillo, y luego períodos de calma, intercalados con estallidos concisos de blasfemias.

De vez en cuando una palabra reconocible se filtraba a través de la rejilla, que la hizo deducir que jugaban a las cartas.

Entonces oyó un ruido de botas en la escalera del sótano. El comienzo de un grito se ahogó en un gruñido de dolor, y luego sonaba como si alguien estuviera arrojando los muebles.

Estaba ocurriendo una pelea.

— ¡Hinata!

Levantó la cabeza que había estado descansando sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

— ¿Naruto?

Casi no podía creer lo que oía.

— Hinata, ¿dónde estás?

De alguna reserva interior recogió fuerzas y se arrastró hacia la puerta

— ¡Aquí! —Dijo con voz ronca, forzándose para tratar de llegar a la rejilla. — ¡Naruto!—Su voz estaba oxidada por el desuso. Nunca sería capaz de oírla. En su desesperación, levantó sus puños, y golpeó inútilmente contra la pesada puerta.

Oyó el sonido de los pernos; antes de que pudiera salir del camino, la puerta se abrió hacia dentro, empujándola a un lado haciéndola caer extendida de manera poco elegante en el centro de la celda.

Y Naruto estaba allí, una silueta oscura contra la luz tenue del exterior de la bodega.

Sus brazos temblaron por el esfuerzo que le tomó sentarse. Sentía como si hubiera gastado sus últimas fuerzas en hacerse escuchar. Pero él se quedó allí, en silencio absoluto, y algún momento supo que iba a tener que levantarse por sí misma.

Él no quería estar aquí.

No podría haber sido más evidente de haberlo gritado. El solo hecho de hacerse a un lado cuando ella logró encaminarse hacia la puerta abierta, hablaba de su renuencia a tocarla.

Pero había ido. Ella viviría.

Y saber eso le dio la fuerza para llegar a la puerta, donde se inclinó por un momento o dos, con su cabeza dando vueltas.

En la otra habitación cuatro hombres estaban luchando como demonios. Su boca se abrió al ver que uno de ellos era el Marqués de Nara. La primera vez que lo había visto, había pensado que era un hombre feo, y ciertamente tenía una fea expresión en su cara ahora. Pero fue magnífico contemplar cómo golpeaba al otro hombre como si fuera un saco de boxeo, pues era el hombre que había sentido placer al lastimarla a ella.

Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando el otro villano, el que había estado manejando el carruaje, levantó una silla para intentar aplastarla sobre la cabeza de su otro rescatador. Para su sorpresa, reconoció el reluciente cabello negro del Conde de Namikaze.

Pero el Conde la sorprendió tanto a ella como a su agresor con la agilidad de su próxima maniobra. Saltó a un lado, esquivando la silla y al mismo tiempo elevó la rodilla para dar en el estómago de su atacante. A medida que el conductor del taxi se doblaba, la silla de alguna manera terminó en las manos del Conde. La rompió sobre la cabeza del secuestrador, una fracción de segundo después el Marqués asestó un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula del villano corpulento dejándolo noqueado.

Los secuestradores yacían entre los muebles destrozados. El Conde y el Marqués se quedaron allí jadeantes, luego, se sonrieron el uno al otro como un par de colegiales traviesos al pasar sobre los cuerpos extendidos y estrecharse las manos.

—Por acá —dijo Naruto, extendiendo el brazo para indicar una escalera, que serpenteaba para subir de la bodega. —Y que sea rápido.

Retrocediendo por la brusquedad de su tono, Hinata se tambaleó hacia las escaleras. Ella no había dado más que unos pocos pasos, antes de que el Marqués tomara uno de sus brazos, y el Conde el otro, y que la arrastraran escaleras arriba, mientras Naruto los seguía.

Los cuatro salieron a un patio frío y húmedo en donde esperaba un taxi negro. Shino era el conductor, empuñaba un par de pistolas para alejar las pocas narices que se asomaban en puertas y ventanas.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —Preguntó Hinata, una vez que todos habían entrado en el carruaje. — ¿Has tenido que pagar un rescate? Ese hombre dijo que le debías de dinero.

— Uchiha le debía dinero —dijo Naruto cortante cuando el Conde y el Marqués se sentaron frente a ellos. —Y fue Uchiha quien me dijo dónde podría encontrarte.

El carruaje se puso en marcha con una sacudida que empujó a Hinata hacia los cojines detrás de ella. Naruto la estabilizó, luego se alejó con rapidez. Con tanta rapidez que ella tuvo que girar la cabeza lejos de él para ocultar su dolor.

—Tu ayuda de cámara puede ser muy útil en una situación difícil, pero no es un cochero—observó el Marqués, agarrando la correa.

—Es usted también un hombre útil para tener al lado en una situación difícil — dijo Hinata, girando los ojos muy abiertos hacia él. —Debo agradecerle por lo que ha hecho hoy. A los dos —añadió, dirigiéndose al Conde.

—Simplemente estoy devolviendo un favor que el Capitán Uzumaki me hizo no hace mucho tiempo, por mi esposa —el Marqués respondió con frialdad.

—No se preocupe —añadió el Conde. Luego, dirigiéndose a Naruto dijo —No tenía idea de que tenerte en mi casa me proveería de este tipo de aventuras.

Mantenían un constante bombardeo de observaciones intrascendentes, recordándole a ella a un par de colegiales traviesos que acababa de salirse con la suya con algún tipo de broma. No le tomó mucho tiempo saber que gran parte de la chanza tenía la intención de distraerla. La última cosa que quería hacer era echarse abajo delante de estos nobles hombres y, a juzgar por la forma en que ninguno de ellos la miraba a los ojos, verla llorar les sería muy incómodo.

Y ella se sintió inclinada a estallar en lágrimas cuando el taxi se puso en marcha, indicando que su calvario había terminado.

El Conde y el Marqués la ayudaron a salir del taxi cuando se detuvieron en un callejón en la parte trasera de la Casa Namikaze. Contrariamente a lo que ella había pensado, había un tramo de escaleras que conducían a la puerta trasera de Naruto, que ellos alcanzaron después de cruzar un patio pavimentado. Incluso había un cartel en la puerta, que llevaba su nombre, y una aldaba en forma de cabeza de león, como si se tratara de un apartamento privado, alquilado, y no una parte integral de Namikaze House.

La Condesa estaba esperando. En cuanto los vio, se levantó de un salto, abriendo los ojos con horror al ver a Hinata. Su siguiente acción fue arrebatar una manta del sofá en el que había estado sentada, solo lanzando una mirada de reproche a Naruto mientras lo hacía.

—Nadie debe verla con este aspecto —exclamó — ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En sacarla de ese lugar, en primer lugar — Naruto espetó. —Pero por lo menos tuve la precaución de entrar por la puerta de atrás. Nadie sabe acerca de este terrible asunto—dijo a Hinata. — Hemos conseguido mantenerlo oculto. Estaba seguro de que no debía angustiar a tu madre. Así que cada vez que preguntó por tu paradero, le dije que estabas indispuesta, o de compras. Ahora te sugiero que vayas arriba con Lady Namikaze, que velará por tus necesidades inmediatas.

Era como si él no pudiera esperar para deshacerse de ella, pensó, con una mirada a su actitud general.

Extrañamente, su deseo de llorar se congeló bajo el chorro de frialdad de él.

Podía sentirlo, una presencia tangible, justo debajo de su esternón, como si se hubiera tragado un trozo de hielo. Era sorprendente, pensó, mientras Lady Namikaze la llevaba escaleras arriba, hasta qué punto el orgullo podría guiar a unas piernas que ella creyó tan débiles que no podrían llevarla un paso más allá.

—Te sentirás mejor después de un baño y algo de comer —dijo la Condesa, guiándola a su femenino y bello salón.

— ¿Lo estaré? —sacudió la cabeza, cansada.

No había sido capaz de olvidar por un segundo, incluso a través de todos sus otros terrores, que su marido estaba a punto de embarcarse en una aventura con otra mujer. Por lo que a él respecta, no podía haber sido secuestrada en un momento más inoportuno. Debe haber tenido que pasar por una gran cantidad de problemas para efectuar su rescate, cuando hubiera preferido estado planeando...

Sintiéndose desmayar, Hinata se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, inclinando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Toma, toma —La Condesa se arrodilló a sus pies, dándole una taza de té y un platillo.

—Creí que no tomabas té — Hinata intentó bromear débilmente, mientras tomaba la bebida caliente y dulce.

—Oh, no, lo odio. Pero ustedes los ingleses lo aman, y dicen que es restaurador, y pareces necesitar ser restaurada. ¿Acaso no te alimentaron? ¡Oh, discúlpame! No se supone que te moleste con preguntas. Naruto dijo que no te gustaría hablar de ello.

Poniéndose de pie, la Condesa se acercó a la chimenea y tiró de la cuerda de la campana.

—Por favor, entra en mi habitación, Hinata. Las doncellas traerán agua para tu baño, pero estoy segura de que no vas a querer que te vean... —Se interrumpió, dirigiendo su mirada fija a la cara de ella, y apartándola rápidamente con un parpadeo.

Por primera vez, Hinata se preguntó cómo luciría su cara. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que supuso que debía estar molida. Terminando su té siguió a la Condesa a un dormitorio opulento.

La cama tenía cortinas de terciopelo, la alfombra era una suave capa azul que invitaba a una mujer a hundir sus pies descalzos en ella, y había cuencos de flores frescas en varias de las mesitas que salpicaban la sala. Podía olerlas, por encima del hedor de la prisión que se le pegaba a la ropa. Todo parecía tan limpio y tan delicadamente femenino que Hinata se sentía como si estuviera contaminando el lugar solo estando de pie con toda la suciedad y desorden que la cubrían.

La Condesa salió como una flecha, al escuchar a las criadas trajinando con los recipientes de agua en el vestuario, y Hinata se tomó un momento para ir al tocador y ver su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro estaba hinchado, casi irreconocible. Tenía un ojo negro que no habría estado fuera de lugar en un boxeador profesional, y una costra sobre su ceja. Su cabello en ese lado de su cara estaba manchado de la sangre de ese corte, y su boca... La tocó con cuidado con la punta de los dedos. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado y con costras ocasionadas por el primer golpe que recibió.

Inconscientemente, metió la mano bajo la manga de su vestido, para rascarse una de las picaduras de pulgas en su muñeca, y luego de repente se rasgó la ropa sucia.

Para el momento que la Condesa volvió para decirle que el baño estaba listo, Hinata estaba en cuclillas desnuda ante el fuego, sosteniendo su enagua en las llamas con un atizador.

—Tiene que ser quemado—explicó cuando Lady Namikaze la miró con asombro. —Todo. Hasta en mis zapatos. —Era la única manera de impedir que las pulgas se metieran en las alfombras y cortinas. Cuando la Condesa se movió involuntariamente hacia ella, levantó la mano para protegerse. — ¡No, tengo que hacerlo yo misma! —No creía tener pulgas, pero no quería correr el riesgo de pasárselas, si las tenía.

Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de que tenía las rodillas lastimadas, aunque no podía recordar exactamente cuándo había sucedido. Podría haber sido cuando había caído a los adoquines, cuando el corpulento hombre la arrastró afuera del taxi. O más tarde, cuando se había visto obligada a arrodillarse en la celda después de que le cortaran el pelo. Por cierto, la Condesa había estado echando un vistazo a su espalda, luego miró apresuradamente, como si algo la afligiera, por lo que ella supuso que tenía hematomas en todas partes.

La Condesa le ofreció una toalla grande.

—Tu baño está listo —dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Oh, sí, cuanto lo necesito — Hinata estuvo de acuerdo.

Había usado la misma ropa por muchas horas. El miedo le había hecho sudar profusamente durante los varios desagradables incidentes. Esa celda estaba sucia, los hombres que la habían maltratado le había dejado su olor fétido en sus fosas nasales... ¿Sólo lo imaginaba, o estaba realmente allí?

Y luego, por supuesto, había intentado lavar su corte en cerveza.

Debía oler como algo salido de una taberna.

Un baño con agua, no importa cuán deliciosamente perfumado estuviera, nunca borraría la huella de fealdad y mal de su mente. Había visto la otra cara de la naturaleza humana en estos últimos días, y percibir la experiencia había dejado una mancha imborrable en su alma. Cuando se hundió en el agua perfumada, murmuró

—Me pregunto si alguna vez me sentiré completamente limpia de nuevo —Entonces, preocupada por las posibles pulgas en su cabello, se sumergió completamente en el agua con la esperanza de ahogarlas.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá, con un vaso intacto de brandy en la mano, y la mirada perdida en el suelo entre sus botas.

No creía que alguna vez podría sacar la imagen de Hinata, acurrucada en ese colchón de paja sucia, con la cara llena de contusiones, su vestido sucio y desgarrado, fuera de su mente.

Había querido acercarse a ella y cargarla fuera de esa celda, envolverla en sus brazos y decirle que él nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño nunca más.

En lugar de ello, tuvo que soportar la humillación de dejar que otros lucharan por su libertad, y aceptar que nunca sería capaz de levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a ningún lugar. Cuando ella se había metido en el taxi, y había visto los moretones en su cuello, tuvo que contenerse de volver a ese almacén y disparar a los brutos desparramados en el suelo.

Estaba lo suficientemente enojado al pensar que Hinata estaba en prisión, asustada. Pero al ver lo que le habían hecho... amoratarle el ojo, romperle el labio, casi estrangularla... haber dejado esas marcas en su cuerpo atestiguaba el nivel de violencia que hablaba por sí mismo. Sólo había una razón por la que los hombres tomaran a una mujer por el cuello, le dieran un puñetazo en la cara y le arrancaran su vestido.

¿Cuántos la habían violado? ¿Con qué frecuencia?

Ella había estado en sus garras por una noche y casi dos días. Él gimió, apoyando la frente en su mano para ocultar las lágrimas, que picaban en sus ojos, desde la notificación de Shino.

Todo era su culpa.

Nunca había considerado qué repercusiones podrían caer sobre ella cuando él hizo sus planes para vencer a Sasuke Uchiha. No es que pudiera prever que sufriría este nivel de brutalidad. Pero ni había tomado medidas para garantizar su seguridad, cuando debería haber sabido...

Él se golpeó el muslo con el puño cerrado.

Todo se había salido completamente de control. ¡Esa pelea con los Uchihas había ido demasiado lejos! Debido a su obsesión con ellos, Hinata había sufrido la más terrible suerte que podría correr una mujer.

No eran los hombres que la habían violado a los que debía haber disparado, sino a él. Él la había llevado a esto.

Se deslizó en la habitación de ella, y se paró a contemplarla, sólo para llenarse los ojos con ella, una vez que Shion le dijo que se había quedado dormida.

—Debe estar agotada —dijo Shion cuando subieron las escaleras. —Me preguntaba, después de todo lo que había sufrido, y teniendo en cuenta el dolor que debía sentir, sí tendría que darle algo para ayudarla a dormir, pero casi antes de que terminara su baño, estaba luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos. Y me dijo que casi no había dormido nada... ni tampoco parece saber qué día es, pues la celda era tan oscura...

Él no se sorprendió al oír que se había dormido tan rápidamente. Obviamente había agotado sus escasas reservas tratando de luchar contra esos hombres. Todo su cuerpo había temblando con el esfuerzo que le había tomado levantarse de ese piso sucio.

Shion le dijo cómo Hinata había quemado su ropa, diciendo que nunca se sentiría limpia de nuevo, y su corazón se hundió hasta sus botas.

Ella había comenzado a retirarse discretamente de la habitación, con la intención de dejarlo solo con su esposa. Pero él se lo impidió. Su matrimonio había fallado en la medida en que lo último que querría, cuando despertara, era verlo cernido sobre ella.

Sería como despertar de una pesadilla a otra. Se puso de pie, erguido, maldiciéndose a sí mismo mientras miraba la cara maltratada de su esposa.

Ella no se ocupó de trenzar su pelo para ir a la cama. Se extendía húmedo por todo su almohada, dándole un aspecto muy joven y vulnerable.

Tenía ganas de inclinarse y tomar uno de esos mechones de pelo húmedo en sus dedos, llevárselo a los labios y besarlo. Había soñado con su pelo, la noche en que había estado lejos de él, las pocas veces que había logrado dormitar. Había soñado que estaba pasando los dedos por su cabello, mientras ella yacía a su lado, sonriéndole con la satisfacción soñolienta que a veces había tenido el privilegio de ver en su cara.

Pero entonces su imagen había brillado, disipándose como la niebla en una brisa. Había saltado de la cama, corriendo a la puerta, y, gritando su nombre, salió a la calle a buscarla. Pero esa niebla cerrada lo cegó, y cuando trató de arrancarla de su cara con las manos, se despertó, sudando y temblando, a la dura realidad.

Había perdido la mano, la que había soñado que se llenaba con la textura sedosa del cabello de su esposa, en una tienda de un hospital de campaña a las afueras de Salamanca. No es que él vaya a salir huyendo, nunca más. Pero esa pérdida era nada comparada con el dolor de saber que su Hinata se había ido, y que no sabía cómo traerla de vuelta.

¡Ella debería tener un marido decente, que pudiera protegerla, no un inválido inútil, el cual se había puesto en peligro a sí mismo y los que le rodeaban!

Pero sobre todo, ella debe tener a alguien a quien pueda recurrir, alguien que pueda tenerla en sus brazos y consolarla, no un hombre cuyo toque sólo podría añadirle a ella angustia.

Él sufría al saberla tan aislada. Sin embargo, sabía que no había nadie a quien ella pudiera hablarle de su terrible experiencia. Sería como vivir todo de nuevo. Como soldado, se había encontrado con mujeres que habían sido tratadas brutalmente por las tropas francesas, y lo último que cualquiera de ellas hubiera querido era tener que hablar de su violación con nadie.

Más tarde él se había retirado a sus habitaciones, aunque sabía que no iba a dormir esa noche. Saber que ella estaba arriba, segura, debería haberle proporcionado algún alivio. En cambio, su agonía fue redoblada al saber que, si ella no lo había odiado antes de esto, seguramente lo haría ahora.

Ella estaba más perdida para él que nunca.

Fatigado hasta los huesos, se dejó caer en un sofá con una copa de brandy. Le había costado horas de búsqueda minuciosa en los lugares que frecuentaba habitualmente Pain antes de que un puñado de monedas le hubiera proporcionado la información que necesitaban.

— ¿Quiere saber dónde ocultaría Pain a una mujer? —El habitante de Tothill Fields había dicho. —En el mismo lugar al que siempre las lleva, para quebrarlas, apostaría.

Cuando Naruto la había visto en ese lugar, había querido gritar de rabia y dolor.

¡Su Hinata, su bella esposa, contaminada por esos brutos!

Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí parado, y mirarla, sabiendo que si se arrodillaba en ese piso, y la tomaba en sus brazos, se habría venido abajo por completo.

Pero no había tiempo para tal auto indulgencia. Pain había dejado solo a dos hombres para custodiarla, pero él era el jefe de una banda criminal, cuyos miembros gobernaban el área en la que se habían infiltrado. Todo lo que tenían de su lado era el elemento sorpresa. Tuvieron que arremeter precipitadamente y sacarla de allí, rápidamente.

Namikaze y Nara habían acordado, después de haber visto el estado de ella, que no debería haber ningún juicio. Aunque el secuestro era un delito, llevar a los villanos a juicio significaría que Hinata tendría que declarar. Ella tendría que relatar todo lo que había sucedido.

Todo.

Y si alguna vez dos hombres merecían ser colgados, eran esos brutos, pero no podían exponer a Hinata a la vergüenza ante toda la sociedad sabiendo lo que le habían hecho.

Una vez que ella se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente como para viajar, él la enviaría fuera de Londres.

Ella era también una persona demasiado recta como para inventar una historia acerca de cómo se había hecho las heridas en el rostro. Así que no podía ir a The Dovecote, donde los sirvientes, que no tenían ni idea de cómo deben comportarse hacia sus superiores, estarían esperando algún tipo de explicación.

No, era mejor que se quedara entre las personas que sabían lo que había pasado, y podrían ayudarla a llegar a un acuerdo.

Él sabía que Namikaze quería que Shion viajara a Wycke para el nacimiento de su hijo. Nadie cuestionaría que Hinata fuera con ellos ¿Qué podría ser más natural que una señora que quiere que su cuñada esté con ella para el nacimiento? Todo el mundo sabía que Shion no tenía más familia en Inglaterra.

Hinata podría evitar tener que responder a cualquier pregunta que pudiera surgir de su incapacidad para salir hasta que las contusiones estuvieran curadas. Tenía su propio conjunto de habitaciones en Wycke, en donde podría retirarse si deseaba privacidad. Y compañía femenina, en la forma de Lady Namikaze, por si necesitaba confiar en alguien.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? — Shion gorjeó alegremente, llegando detrás de la doncella que llevaba la bandeja del desayuno.

Entumecida. Se sentía entumecida. No podía expresar ningún tipo de emoción.

Era como si toda su capacidad de sentir se hubiera congelado.

Ensayó una sonrisa amable y respondió:

—Oh, mucho mejor, gracias. Dormí muy bien.

Le había parecido irreal, cuando se había despertado, encontrarse a sí misma en esta cama suave, con sábanas limpias y colgaduras de terciopelo, en una habitación que olía a flores. Y estar usando otro de los camisones escandalosos de la Condesa.

Había buscado a Naruto durante la noche, pero por supuesto, no estaba allí. Y entonces recordó que ella nunca se despertaría junto a él de nuevo. Durante un momento, se le había hecho difícil respirar. Sentía como si un gran peso la aplastara.

Pero poco a poco, lentamente, mientras estuvo de espaldas, contemplando el dosel de terciopelo plisado, escuchando su respiración entrar y salir, entrar y salir, el entumecimiento regresó. Y ella le dio la bienvenida.

Ella soportó el día tan bien como pudo, respondiendo con cortesía a todos los intentos de la Condesa por conversar, comiendo dócilmente la comida que fue puesta delante de ella y luego vistiéndose, cuando una selección de ropa fue llevada arriba para ella desde las habitaciones de Naruto. Rechazó la oferta de la visita de un médico.

Estaba segura de que sus lesiones físicas eran sólo superficiales. Las contusiones siempre se desvanecen en un día más o menos.

La Condesa finalmente la dejó sola cuando afirmó que todavía se sentía agotada, pero, a pesar de que se acostó en la cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

¿Por qué no viene Naruto? Ella sabía que no le importaba, ¿pero no podía al menos fingir? ¿Sólo esta vez?

Aunque, ¿por qué debería, cuando él le había advertido, desde el principio, que no iba a fingir nada lo que no sentía, o usar palabras suaves cuando convenía a sus intereses?

El día se arrastró interminablemente, le habían asignado una doncella para atenderla, la cual andaba de puntillas a su alrededor, como si ella fuera una especie de bomba que podría explotar en la menor provocación.

Y Naruto no ha venido para ver cómo estaba.

Comió y durmió otra noche, con su propio camisón. Uno que se había llevado a Londres con ella, que se había mantenido entre sus cosas durante la mudanza desde The Dovecote a las habitaciones de Naruto. Estaba casi transparente de tanto lavado, y tenía un parche cerca del dobladillo.

Mientras yacía en la comodidad del aislamiento de la cama de Namikaze, ese hecho le pareció simbólico. Una vez, había dormido desnuda en brazos de su marido. Ahora, dormía sola, en el camisón que había usado de soltera.

Soltera.

Sola.

Le resultó más difícil despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Había dado vueltas toda la noche, repitiendo cada minuto de su relación con Naruto, tratando de ver si había algo que podría haber hecho de otra manera, algo que hubiese hecho que él la amara, aunque fuese un poco.

Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más comenzaba a ver que ella había inventado cada vez que él había sido grosero o desagradable. Ella le convirtió en su imaginación en algo que él no era, entonces se aferró a esta imagen de él, cuando toda evidenciaba que era lo contrario.

El imaginario Capitán Uzumaki, el héroe de la Guerra de la Península del que se había enamorado, habría venido a ella, se sentaría con ella, sosteniendo su mano para que no tuviera pesadillas, besaría sus moretones y le diría que era hermosa, no se estremecería por su apariencia.

El verdadero Capitán Uzumaki era un hipócrita. ¡Él sabía lo que era tener que soportar que otras personas torcieran su mirada frente a la visión de sus heridas, y sin embargo le había hecho eso a ella!

Sólo se había casado con ella por Sasuke Uchiha. Había querido herir al otro hombre, y no le importaba utilizarla para lograr sus objetivos. Tenía impulsos, y lahabía utilizado para satisfacerlos. Y como había sido una tonta romántica, y había respondido con amor, él la llamó una puta. Y entonces siguió en su persecución de Sakura.

¡Había sido tan tonta! Se había enamorado como una escolar lo haría de un héroe herido, no del hombre real.

Para el momento en que llegó a la salita de la Condesa, después de la cena al segundo día, ya le costaba recordar lo que había visto en él. Y fue todo lo que ella pudo hacer para mantener su resentimiento refrenado cuando él entró a la salita.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a ella? ¿Hacer que ella lo amara, y luego que dejara de amarlo así de rápido?

Podía sentir el hielo alrededor de su corazón derretirse bajo una ráfaga ardiente de ira. La cual fue seguida rápidamente por el dolor más agonizante. Oh, cómo deseaba estar todavía en estado de shock. El desamor duele mucho, mucho peor que el amor.

Cuando se enamoró, tenía esperanzas. Ahora no había ninguna.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le espetó, ya que él se había quedado vacilando en el umbral.

—Sólo he venido a informarte que se han hecho arreglos para que puedas acompañar a Lord y Lady Namikaze a Wycke, al final de la semana. No voy a ir contigo. Pensé que sería lo mejor.

Sí, a él le gustaría estar en Londres con Sakura, mientras duraba la Temporada. Enviarla a la finca de la familia, como una compañía de la Condesa durante el nacimiento, no causaría ningún comentario indebido en la sociedad. Él se desharía de ella, se libraría de ella.

¡Y ella de él!

Levantando la barbilla, dijo

—Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo. ¿Eso es todo?

—No. Pensé que desearías saber que no habrá un juicio, como resultado de... de tu penosa experiencia. Nadie tiene por qué saber nada si tú no lo cuentas.

Por lo tanto, no pensó que valía la pena llevar a juicio a los hombres que la habían arrastrado en la calle y que la mantuvieron cautiva ¿Qué prueba más necesitaba de su total falta de compasión?

Sólo quería que todo el incidente desapareciera.

Al igual que él quería que ella desapareciera de su vida.

A ella solo le sorprendió que él se hubiera tomado siquiera la molestia de ir a su rescate. Si él la hubiera dejado, probablemente para este momento no tendría una esposa. El testamento sólo decía que tenía que casarse, no que tenía que seguir casado durante un periodo de tiempo específico. Como viudo, habría sido libre...

No, no podía seguir esa línea de pensamiento. Una cosa era aceptar su naturaleza como tal y otra muy distinta pensar que él podría ser cómplice de su muerte.

Temblorosa, se llevó una mano a la frente, agitando la otra hacia él en un gesto desdeñoso. No pensaba con claridad. Todavía estaba sobreexcitada, eso diría su madre.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, para darle algún tipo de respuesta, descubrió que estaba sola en la habitación una vez más.

Pues bien, ¿qué había esperado?

Solo había ido a decirle sus planes para su futuro. No tenía ninguna razón para quedarse una vez que había entregado ese mensaje.

Ninguna razón en absoluto.

De repente, se sentía como si un pozo negro se abriera ante ella. Estaba cayendo, cayendo en él, y no había nadie que la ayudara, nada a lo que aferrarse.

Extendió la mano y se agarró a los brazos de la silla, recordándose que estaba en una bonita sala de estar, en una silla cómoda, y que pronto estaría viajando para quedarse en una magnífica residencia.

Su mundo no había llegado a su fin.

Entonces, ¿por qué comenzó a llorar? ¿Por qué los sollozos rasgaban su cuerpo, haciéndole caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra? ¿Por qué se dobló sobre su cuerpo con los puños cerrados?

No lo sabía.

Ya no amaba a Naruto, así que era tonto llorar porque iban a tomar caminos separados.

Agradeció a Dios por no amarlo más, realmente lo hizo.

De otra forma el enviarla lejos de él le habría roto el corazón.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Final

**_Final_**

Iban a viajar a Wycke el viernes.

Ella estaría encantada de ir. Estaba empezando a sentirse tan prisionera en este bonito conjunto de Namikaze House como lo había estado en esa celda sucia. Después del primer par de días, cuando ella se había sentido demasiado débil y maltratada como para hacer algo más que comer y dormir, pasó más tiempo como el tigre enjaulado que una vez había visto en la casa de las fieras de la Torre.

Al menos en Wycke podía dar largos paseos en los jardines y quemar un poco su ira con el ejercicio. O montar. El Conde entró y habló con ella muy amablemente una noche, diciéndole que se aseguraría de que hubiera un caballo adecuado para su uso.

Pero Naruto no había ido con él.

¡Había tenido suficiente! Se dirigió a la chimenea, y tiró de la campanilla.

Cuando Sukey llegó, ella dijo: — ¿Puedes enviar a uno de los lacayos para pedir un taxi para mí? — Ella hubiese deseado tomar esa precaución la última vez que había decidido salir.

Esos hombres deben haber estado observando sus movimientos desde hacía algún tiempo, en busca de una oportunidad para raptarla. Ella había pedido con frecuencia taxis para llevarla a visitar a su madre. No sería descuidada de nuevo nunca más.

Si a Lord Namikaze no le importaba, podría llevar a uno de los criados con ella.

Fue al armario que Lady Namikaze había designado a su uso, y sacó su chaqueta azul marino y el bonete en combinación. Se tomó unos segundos para fijar un velo a su borde. Por alguna razón, Naruto no quería que nadie viera su rostro, aunque ella no entendía por qué él estaba haciendo tanto escándalo. Sus moretones se estaban desvaneciendo, y gran parte de la hinchazón había bajado.

El árnica era maravillosamente suavizante, mucho más eficaz que la cerveza, hizo una mueca mientras acomodaba el velo en su posición.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sukey llegó a decirle que un taxi la estaba esperando.

Había conseguido bajar por las escaleras, antes de notar a Naruto abajo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—A visitar a mi madre.

—Eso sería poco aconsejable —Su cara expresaba que lo prohibía.

Pero ella había tenido suficiente de sus edictos prepotentes.

—No voy a salir de la ciudad sin despedirme. Ella pensará que es raro. — Hinata descendió el último escalón. Pero él se acercó, tomándola del brazo, diciendo: —Si insistes en ir, iré contigo.

—No hay necesidad.

— ¡Hay toda la necesidad!

Se miraron durante unos segundos, desconcertada en cuanto a por qué querría ir con ella, cuando él hizo tan evidente que estaba enfermo y cansado de la sola idea de estar con ella. Sólo le tomó algunos momentos comprenderlo.

Él no querría que ella dijera nada que pudiera molestar a su preciosa Sakura, que seguía viviendo con su madre. La única razón por la que insistía en ir con ella era asegurarse de que se comportara.

Se sintió profundamente insultada.

—Si insistes, supongo que no puedo detenerte —suspiró, apartando los ojos lejos de él, para mirar con añoranza a la puerta abierta.

Él tardó sólo un minuto o dos en buscar su sombrero y el abrigo. A continuación, caminaron juntos al carruaje, él tomando la mano de ella en su brazo de la forma más correcta como si fueran cualquier pareja casada, que salían de visita.

Pero el rostro de él era sombrío, y ninguno de los dos habló durante el viaje.

La Sra. Hyūga estaba encantada de verlos. Se levantó para abrazar a su hija cuando el mayordomo les hizo pasar a la sala de estar, donde había estado escribiendo algunas cartas. Aunque su cara se arrugó con preocupación cuando Hinata levantó el velo para devolver su beso.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—Yo…

No había pensado en una excusa. No había pensado más allá de salir y ver a su madre. Todo lo que quería era arrodillarse a sus pies, apoyar la cabeza en su regazo y sollozar.

Pero en ese momento, Sakura entró en el salón.

— ¡Hina! —Exclamó y fue a abrazarla —Te he echado mucho de menos estos últimos días ¡Estoy tan contenta de que vengas, te tengo noticias! Oh, buenos días, Capitán Uzumaki —se contuvo, haciendo una reverencia cortés, antes de volver a Hinata.

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada antes de cruzar la habitación para tomar asiento al lado de la señora Hyūga, que se había desplomado en un sofá, tirando con ansiedad de una cinta de su toca bordada.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura miró a Hinata detalladamente.

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido? —Impulsivamente, extendió la mano para tocar las contusiones de la ceja de Hinata, por el lado izquierdo de su cara.

—Me caí de un carruaje —dijo Hinata. Era casi verdad, la única parte que se sentía lista para compartir en esta ocasión. —Muy tonto de mí parte —dijo ella, acomodándose en una silla junto a la chimenea —Realmente prefiero no hablar de ello —levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a Sakura. —Déjame escuchar tus noticias.

Mientras Sakura iba a su silla favorita junto a la ventana, Hinata llamó la atención de su madre, y le hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Luego lanzó una mirada significativa hacia Sakura, que estaba en el sitio exacto en el que el sol de la mañana destacaba su pelo.

—Puedo ver bien por qué estuviste indispuesta los últimos días —dijo su madre.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Naturalmente, no podía salir, mientras los moretones estaban en su peor momento. Y yo estaba un poco conmocionada, para ser honesta. No habría venido hoy si no fuera porque viajo a Wycke mañana, y quería despedirme de las dos. Voy a escribirles, por supuesto.

La Sra. Hyūga se relajó de inmediato, comprendiendo con el mensaje silencioso que su hija le contaría todo a su debido tiempo.

—Bien, estoy feliz de que vinieras en persona. Para que no te enteraras de mis noticias por medio de una carta. ¡Estoy comprometida! —dijo Sakura. — ¡Con el Sr. Sasuke Uchiha!

Hinata sintió como su mundo se salió de su eje. No se atrevía a mirar a su marido. Qué golpe debía ser para él, justo cuando había creído que estaba a punto de ganar lo que deseaba su corazón.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Pensé que casi habías perdido la esperanza con él.

—Sí, así fue —admitió ella, cada vez más emotiva. —Y desesperanza... sí, sí, eso es exactamente lo que sufrí. No sabía cómo podía soportarlo. Pero ayer llegó aquí, suplicando permiso para hablar conmigo en privado. No sabía si debía recibirlo, pero al final, tu madre me convenció de dar una vuelta por el jardín con él.

El corazón de Hinata se sacudió ¿Se le propuso en el jardín, el mismo lugar en que Naruto se le había propuesto a ella?

—En primer lugar, me rogó que perdonara dejarme de lado por tanto tiempo, después de haberme prestado tanta atención. Explicó que, en un principio, sólo había tenido la intención de ligar con la debutante más bonita de la Temporada. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la atracción se hizo tan fuerte que se sintió obligado a romper todo contacto conmigo, antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Su familia nunca estaría de acuerdo en que se casara con una mujer como yo. Sabía que tendría que elegir entre mí y su familia, en caso de proponerme matrimonio. Pero al final, ya no pudo mantenerse alejado. No puede vivir sin mí. ¡Eso pasó! —Terminó ella, con las manos entrelazadas, con los ojos brillantes de asombro — ¿No es maravilloso?

—Increíble —dijo Hinata débilmente, finalmente, lanzando una mirada de preocupación a su marido.

Su rostro expresaba desprecio al escuchar una declaración tan ingenua. Ambos sabían por qué Uchiha había comenzado a coquetear con Sakura. Y ambos podrían adivinar hacía donde se dirigían sus intenciones en este momento.

Pain era un hombre peligroso. Era evidente que no iba a descansar hasta que recuperara su dinero. Debe haberse dado cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al suponer que Naruto sería un blanco fácil, y decidió volver a Uchiha.

Desesperado por encontrar dinero para pagar, Uchiha no tenía más remedio que tomar ventaja del enamoramiento de Sakura. Puede ser que signifique romper con su familia, pero las amenazas de Pain le había hecho temer por su propia vida.

Probablemente creía que no viviría si no podía convencer a Sakura de casarse con él, y ganar el control de su dote. Él seguramente le dio a sus mentiras el sentido de sinceridad necesario para convencer a Sakura que era en serio, especialmente cuando él le estaba diciendo exactamente lo que ella más deseaba oír.

—Espero que seas feliz —acertó a decir ella, cuando no podía, a conciencia, felicitarla más.

— ¡Oh, lo seré... —suspiró —...porque amo a Sasuke! Nos casaremos pronto— inclinándose hacia delante. —Yo espero que seas mi dama de honor. A pesar de que nunca me pediste que fuera la tuya —añadió con un toque de reproche.

—Estoy segura de Hinata estaría encantada —dijo Naruto bastante chocante —Debe hacernos saber cuándo y dónde se llevará a cabo la boda.

El resto de la visita giró en torno al vestido de novia de Sakura, lo encantados que sus padres estaban por haber conseguido un buen partido en su primera Temporada, y que se casarían en la elegante capilla de San Jorge, o en su propia iglesia parroquial de Lower Wakering.

Naruto no hizo ninguna contribución a la conversación. Cuando llegó el momento de partir, no pudo disimular su alivio.

Se hundió en el asiento frente a ella en la cabina de vuelta a Namikaze House.

A pesar de que Hinata había decidido que ya no lo amaba, se veía tan miserable que su tierno corazón se apiadó de él.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en voz baja, sin poder evitar extender la mano para tocarle su manga.

Sus ojos se abrieron, atajándola en el mismo momento que ella retiraba su mano y la llevaba a su regazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Que Sasuke Uchiha se va a casar con Sakura después de todo.

Él frunció el ceño durante unos segundos antes de decir lentamente

—No sé por qué piensas que debo sentir que Uchiha se case con ella ¡Fue sugerencia mía, después de todo!

— ¿Tu sugerencia? Pero no querrías que él... que cualquier hombre... — vaciló, completamente desconcertada por su declaración.

—Por supuesto que quería que Uchiha se casara con Sakura ¡Se merecen el uno al otro! —Espetó —Ella es una criatura egoísta, tonta y poco profunda que sólo ve el exterior, y él lo único que quiere es el dinero suficiente para vivir con estilo. No le importa la forma en que lo adquiere, incluso casándose con una chica que él cree que esta tan por debajo de él en la escala social que ella solo es adecuada para ser su amante.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza

—No puedo creer... —pero de repente, vio lo que había sucedido.

Se había desenamorado de Sakura, al igual que ella de él. Parecía que el amor no correspondido estaba condenado a desaparecer. Sin duda, explicaba la amargura de las palabras que había elegido para describir el carácter de Sakura

¿No lo maldijo ella a fondo, durante sus largas y solitarias noches de insomnio? Y cuando se volvió para mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de cómo las caras de muchas personas, mientras se desplazaban a lo largo de las calles, parecían tensas o abatidas. La vida era una empresa deprimente.

— ¿No crees que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo, Hinata? —Dijo con urgencia, inclinándose hacia ella.

Se volvió hacia él con un sobresalto. Eso era lo último que habría esperado que dijera. Su asombro debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque él se echó hacia atrás, y su rostro adoptó una forma sardónica.

—No, no puedes creer nada bueno de mí. No te culpo, supongo. Le advertí a Uchiha que si no se casaba con Sakura, lo haría pagar por poner tu vida en peligro. Sólo tuve que disparar mi pistola una vez para hacerle ver que ya era hora de que se tragara su orgullo. Pronto decidió que podía casarse con una chica cuyo dinero proviene del comercio, una vez que comprendió que tenía que pagarle a Pain lo que le debía, de lo contrario enfrentaría mi venganza ¿Por qué me debe importar el mal de los dos, siempre y cuando Pain no tenga motivos para acercarse de nuevo a ti?

— ¿Lo amenazaste con una pistola? —Su corazón había comenzado a latir en un ritmo extraño e irregular.

—Llevé a Shino conmigo, naturalmente —se burló. —No estoy en condiciones de hacer mucho para intimidar por mi cuenta. Incluso con un par de pistolas. Pero Uchiha no es mucho partido —dijo con amargura. —Sólo sirve para molestar y engañar mujeres. Frente a un hombre, aunque sea medio como yo, no tarda en mostrar su verdadera cara.

— ¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué insistir en que se casara Sakura? Cuando podrías tener... ¡Oh! —Sería más fácil tener una aventura con una mujer casada. Si fueran discretos, la reputación de Sakura no sufriría. — Naruto, lo siento, pero no creo que funcione para ti. Sakura ama a Uchiha. Y nunca... es decir, que no podría... —Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de decirle que, incluso ahora, que su amiga lo encontraba físicamente repulsivo.

A pesar de que ella había ido a él esa noche junto a la fuente. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que, una vez que conociera a Uchiha, Sakura estuviera desesperada e iría a él de nuevo.

El taxi se detuvo frente a Namikaze House y un lacayo se apresuró a abrirles la puerta y ayudarlos a bajarse.

Entraron, lado a lado, como si fueran cualquier pareja casada, al regresar de una visita en la mañana. A pesar de que parecía como si su mundo estaba llegando a su fin, y se sentía como si estuviera sangrando por dentro.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera, él se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Me darías un momento antes de regresar a tus habitaciones? —Dijo él con una voz entrecortada. —Hay una cuestión que debemos discutir.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. No había nada más que decir, ¿o sí? Su matrimonio había terminado ¿De verdad creía que podía sentarse y hablar de ello, de forma racional? Sí, pensó ella, volviéndose hacia él con una expresión resignada en su rostro.

Él seguía pensando que esto había sido sólo un acuerdo de negocios por parte de ella.

Todavía no tenía idea de cómo se había sentido cuando había accedido a ser su esposa.

— ¿Por favor?

Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de él, estremeciéndose al ver que tocaba su fibra sensible con su propia miseria. No había nadie que pudiera entender, mejor que ella, lo que estaba sufriendo en estos momentos pensando que su amada daba su corazón y su vida a otro. Con un suspiro, ella asintió con aquiescencia.

Tomó su lugar en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea vacía, se quitó mecánicamente el sombrero y el velo, mientras que Naruto se sentó en el sofá opuesto.

Por un rato, él no dijo nada, aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Ella tenía la peculiar impresión de que estaba memorizando cada faceta de ella, desde las puntas de sus botas de media caña a la corona de su cabeza.

Cuando Shino vino a preguntar si les gustaría un poco de té, la expresión de Naruto se volvió francamente feroz.

— ¡No quiero discutir la ruptura de mi matrimonio con tazas de té como si fuera una simple formalidad! —Rugió — ¡Vete!

Hinata juntó las manos sobre el regazo, concentrándose en ellas a través de una película de lágrimas mientras que Shino se retiraba.

Es curioso, pero aunque ella había sabido que él quería terminar su matrimonio desde hacía unos días, aceptando que era lo mejor, porque ella lo odiaba todos modos, realmente ella...

Ella sorbió por la nariz, horrorizada pues sintió que se aclaraba su vista al ver rodar una sola lágrima por su mejilla.

Con rabia, se limpió con la mano enguantada. ¡No iba a llorar delante de él! ¡Él no valía la pena!

Aún anhelaba a Sakura...

Para su sorpresa, Naruto se levantó y vino a sentarse a su lado. Le puso un pañuelo en la mano.

—Por favor, no llores, Hinata. Serás libre de mí pronto, lo juro.

Él se levantó entonces, y se apartó bruscamente.

—Perdóname. Sé que no quieres tenerme cerca de ti —hizo una pausa sacando la tapa de cristal del decantador y rodándola entre sus dedos antes de volverse hacia ella con una expresión grave en su rostro.

—Tenemos cosas que discutir, antes de que me dejes para siempre.

Hinata se llevó la mano a la sien, donde había comenzado un latido sordo.

¿Estaba hablando sin sentido, o no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo?

—No entiendo —admitió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con confusión. — ¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto? ¿Qué cosas debemos hablar?

— ¿No has pensado que podrías estar embarazada? —Le espetó, con el rostro tan pálido, que ella pensó que iba a desmayarse.

De hecho, una vez dichas las palabras, volvió al sofá frente a ella, y se sentó pesadamente.

Hinata sentía como si la hubieran golpeado. La había utilizado, mentido, arrojado a su cara el amor que ella le tenía y pisoteado bajo sus pies, ¿y ahora la ponía ante la perspectiva de que él accidentalmente la hubiese embarazado?

Siempre había soportado lo que la vida le había puesto delante con la gracia que le habían enseñado que una dama siempre debe mostrar. En las pocas ocasiones en que había titubeado de su autocontrol, se había alejado de la confrontación.

Pero ahora se sentía presionada.

Se puso de pie, cruzó el estrecho espacio entre los dos sofás y lo abofeteó con fuerza en la cara.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin control ahora. Se paró frente a él, respirando con dificultad mientras se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que pensaba.

Pero no había ninguna lo suficientemente fuerte como para expresar el alcance de su ira, o el fondo de su angustia.

Ella observó como las marcas de los dedos florecieron en sus rasgos pálidos, un testamento increíblemente satisfactorio de su arrebato físico. Y ella echó hacia atrás el brazo para golpearlo de nuevo.

Esta vez, él le cogió la mano en el aire, la tapa de cristal saltó de sus dedos y se estrelló contra el mármol de la chimenea.

Así que ella levantó la otra mano, la apretó en un puño y la sacudió violentamente contra él. Él levantó su brazo lesionado para protegerse de los golpes que cayeron sobre su rostro y hombros. Pero al mismo tiempo, retorcía el otro brazo de ella hasta lograr traer todo su cuerpo a su lado en el sofá.

Ella se deslizó en el asiento de cuero en un esfuerzo por alejarse de él, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella.

Cogiéndola por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, tiró de ella contra su pecho, y de alguna manera se encontró con que estaba sentada en su regazo, llorando en su cuello, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, con los brazos de ella sujetados a sus costados.

Eventualmente, ella dejó de luchar, y dejó que las lágrimas inundaran todo.

Cuando la tormenta pasó, se dejó caer en él, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que su abrazo aflojara, que la abandonara.

Pero simplemente siguió abrazándola con fuerza, con su propia cara pegada a la coronilla de su cabeza.

Por último, aunque mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con la cara apretada contra su cuello, sacó la fuerza suficiente de alguna fuente más profunda para decir, con una voz que temblaba de desafío:

—Si estoy embarazada, yo por lo menos, amaré estarlo. Incluso si tú no quieres tener nada que ver con eso, o conmigo...

— ¡No! —Él se enderezó y tomó su barbilla con la mano, por lo que tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos, dijo: —Si estás embarazada, yo te apoyaré. ¡En todo lo que pueda! ¡Sólo tienes que hacérmelo saber, y te juro, que haré lo que solicites de mí!

Ella frunció el ceño, una vez más intrigada por sus palabras. Pero asió el pequeño grano de esperanza que había vislumbrado en ellas.

—Si me entero de que estoy embarazada, ¿vendrás a Wycke, entonces?

—Por supuesto, si estás segura de que eso quieres.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar, ella soltó:

—Oh, entonces espero estar embarazada.

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

— ¡No puedes desear eso! Hinata, no puedes decirlo en serio.

— ¿Por qué no? —Se enderezó en su regazo, mirándolo — ¿Qué hay de malo en querer tener un bebé? A pesar de que no me ames, ¿seguramente quieres tener hijos? Cuando propusiste casarnos, me prometiste que…

— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor!

—Lo sé... —suspiró —...Sé que sólo te casaste conmigo para conseguir el dinero. Siempre he sabido que estás enamorado de Sakura. Y, de hecho, yo…

— ¿Enamorado de Sakura? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿De dónde sacas una idea tan ridícula?

Su corazón latía muy rápido.

—Pero la perseguías. Seguiste pidiéndole que bailara contigo. Incluso lograste que recibiera una invitación al baile de Lord Nara para que finalmente lo hiciera...

Su rostro se oscureció.

—Eso fue lo que supuso Uchiha también. Eso fue lo que empezó todo este maldito tren de acontecimientos. Oh, Dios mío —sopló, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. —Cómo me gustaría no haber sido tan tonto. Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho... —se quedó quieto, abrió los ojos y la miró con tal dolor que ella quería llorar por él.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, soltando su mano de la de él para rozar con sus dedos las marcas que ella le había causado en su rostro —no habrías tenido que verla enamorarse de Uchiha...

Él tomó una bocanada de aire, atrapando su mano en la suya y apretándola con tanta fuerza que casi dolía.

—Puedo ver que la única manera en que te haré creer que no me importa nada la señorita Haruno es confesar todo. A pesar de que me da vergüenza admitir lo bajo que caí —inclinó la cabeza, presionando su boca en la palma de su mano, mientras respiraba profundamente.

— ¿Ahora qué puedo perder? —Dijo él con amargura, bajando la mano a su regazo. —Ya me odias.

Ella se detuvo cuando casi al punto de estar de acuerdo con él. ¿Podría realmente sentarse en el regazo de un hombre al que odiaba, con su brazo alrededor de su cuello, esperando y rezando para que no le dijera que se sentara en su propio sofá, y lo dejara en paz?

Le había dicho que lo odiaba, lo había atacado incluso físicamente, y sin embargo, cuando había vislumbrado una forma de evitar una separación, ella le había pedido que fuera a Wycke con ella. Eso no era odio. Su estómago se revolvió.

Estaba lejos de ser odio.

—Acudí primero a la señorita Haruno buscando al hombre que estaba causando problemas a la prometida de Nara. Había seguido su rastro, y estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a capturarlo. La primera vez que me vio, ella... —hizo una mueca —...se estremeció. En ese momento, pensé que ya me había endurecido ante el hecho de causar náuseas a mujeres bonitas. De hecho, Shion me había asegurado que mi cicatriz era mucho menor que cuando ella me había visto por primera vez... pero entonces la señorita Haruno me arrugó la nariz, y yo... me da vergüenza admitir esto, decidí darle una lección.

Hinata echó su memoria hacia atrás recordando la forma en que se había comportado en esos días, frunciendo el ceño con perplejidad.

—Pude ver lo incómodo que mi presencia la hacía sentir. Así que me propuse llegar a ella, en cada evento al que asistió, ¡simplemente para echar a perder su noche! Y ella cayó aún más bajo en mi estima cuando me di cuenta de que si hubiese tenido un título, o dinero, habría superado su disgusto por mi apariencia, y positivamente me habría adulado.

Hinata no podía discutir eso. Era un aspecto de Sakura que a ella no le había gustado mucho.

—Así que tendí el señuelo de una invitación para el evento más exclusivo de la temporada hasta el momento. El baile de Namikaze. Y ella se comportó exactamente como supe que lo haría. Con el alma de una puta, apartó a un lado su aversión natural y se vendió a mí por una media hora.

— ¡No...La has juzgado mal! —Ella quizá podría entender por qué Naruto se sentía tan amargado, pero estaba equivocado acerca de Sakura. —Sólo es un poco tonta, eso es todo. Se dejó llevar por la idea de casarse bien, en un principio, pero prontovio que estaba mal perseguir a un hombre sólo por su título. Uchiha no tiene título. Y ella ha aceptado casarse con él ¡Ella lo ama!

Naruto hizo un sonido que expresó su disgusto por esa declaración

—Ella no sabe el significado de esa palabra. Simplemente está deslumbrada por su aspecto y su encanto superficial. No sabe nada del amor. Pero eso no viene al caso. —Se movió, tomándola con firmeza alrededor de las caderas y empujándola fuera de su regazo, aunque ella tuvo el consuelo de que él la colocó sobre los cojines junto a él, en lugar de tirarla al suelo, como pensaba que él deseaba hacer.

—Pero hay algo peor —dijo con gravedad, mirando hacia abajo a sus botas, en lugar de a ella. —Yo hice una apuesta que la involucraba. Aposté a Nara que podría conseguir que la debutante más bonita de la Temporada se postrara para mí, aunque la sola idea de verme la hiciera sentir mal... —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, con expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

—Nunca me importó Sakura —confesó en carne viva. —De ninguna manera. Pero debido a la apuesta, Uchiha la persiguió, ¡pensando que estaba a punto de proponerle matrimonio! —Él se rio con amargura, moviendo la cabeza por el absurdo de la situación. —Nunca tuve intención de casarme con ella.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, diciendo, 'La única mujer con la que he querido casarme eres tú. '

Él se puso de pie y se alejó de ella.

—Dios, qué desastre.

Hinata miraba la rigidez de sus hombros, sintiendo que la miseria que había sido su carga por tanto tiempo desaparecía un poco mientras repetía

— ¿Querías casarte conmigo? —Pero no iba a saltar a conclusiones. —Para conseguir el dinero de la señorita Uchiha que había dejado en su testamento. Y para vengarte de Uchiha por robarte a Sakura...

Él se dio la vuelta, con expresión tan feroz que la habría asustado si la hubiese visto de esa forma al principio del día, cuando todavía creía que estaba enamorado de Sakura.

— ¡Yo no consideraba que me hubiera robado a Sakura! ¡No tenía nada que ver con ella! O, al menos, muy poco ¡Era mi pasado! Mi infancia. Mi Dios, Hinata, ¿no ves lo mucho que odio a los Uchihas? Una vez que supe que podría vengarme, no me importó lo que tuviera que hacer, ¡quería hacerle daño! ¡Para vengar a mi madre, nada más! Los Uchihas la mataron, ¿sabías? Sacándola de su casa, insinuando que yo no era hijo de mi padre, negándose a dejarla ver a Menma, a quien consideraba como un hijo... —Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. —Y por eso te usé. Te he forzado a casarte conmigo, prometiéndote un futuro financiero seguro, y niños, sin considerar un pensamiento para ti.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera del sofá, se apoyó en él asiéndolo con fuerza, su rostro lleno de dolor

—Y debido a mi egoísmo, mi deseo de venganza, quedaste atrapada en la pelea, y esos hombres te capturaron, y te hirieron... —Con una mano trazó las contusiones que ya se estaban desvaneciendo en la mejilla, la cicatriz en el labio.

—Te violaron. Y podrías estar embarazada...

Ella jadeó.

— ¡Nadie me violó!

—Pero los moretones en el cuello... el vestido rasgado.

— ¿Pensaste que me habían violado? —Preguntó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

En lugar de tratar de consolarla, él se había alejado de ella tan lejos como pudo. Incluso había decidido enviarla al campo.

—Te equivocaste —ella le informó con voz plana. —Mi vestido se rompió cuando me sacaron del carruaje. Me partieron los labios para darme una lección por tratar de escapar. Y mi cuello se lastimó cuando me sujetaron para cortar un mechón de mi cabello y enviártelo.

—Pero Shion dijo que quemaste toda tu ropa. Dijo que nunca te sentirías limpia de nuevo. Pensé…

—Sí, me has dicho lo que pensabas —dijo con amargura. —Quemé mi ropa porque tenía miedo de haber traído pulgas a la casa. Y claro que me sentiría sucia si hubiera pasado un par de días durmiendo con esa ropa, en una celda sucia, ¡con nada más que cerveza para lavarme! ¡Apestaba como una fábrica de cerveza!

Volvió al sofá con la intención de tomar su mano.

—Ellos no te violaron. Gracias a Dios…

Pero ella se levantó de un salto, alejándose de él

— ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? Puedes sostener mi mano ahora, cuando sabes que no se ha contaminado, pero cuando te necesitaba, cuando desperté en la noche temblando de miedo, ¿dónde estabas entonces, Naruto?

Ella temblaba con la fuerza de su ira y la decepción. Cada vez que ella sentía que podría haber una oportunidad para ellos, él cerraba la puerta de su esperanza.

— ¡Creía que no me querías cerca! —Protestó —No después de la última vez, cuando te alejaste de mí. No te culpo, pero me di cuenta de que dabas un respingo cada vez que me acercaba a ti, después de eso.

Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de pie con los puños apretados a los costados, ligeramente agachada como si se dispusiera a saltar sobre él. Ella se obligó a enderezarse, y estirar sus manos, antes de sisear

— ¿Después de que me llamaste una puta, quieres decir?

Él respiró profundamente

—Estaba tan enojado contigo, Hinata, después de la salida campestre. Te había estado observando todo el día, ¡tratando de ver con cuál de mis supuestos amigos estabas planeando ponerme los cuernos!

La esperanza parpadeó y murió. Con cansancio, se fue a buscar a su bonete.

—No me conoces en absoluto, ¿verdad, Naruto? Desde la primera vez que me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo, no has hecho más que insultarme.

—Lo sé —Él se puso de pie, erguido, mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta. —Mereces más. Es por eso que te estoy dejando ir.

— ¿Dejarme ir? —Ella soltó la manija de la puerta, y se volvió hacia él con renovada furia. —Me estás enviando lejos. Tú has decidido, por alguna razón, que ya no te molestarás pretendiendo querer ser mi marido, ¡por eso te escondes detrás de esas excusas patéticas!

Se dirigió de nuevo a él, con los ojos ardiendo con una furia que ella ya no tenía ninguna intención de tratar de controlar.

—Por una vez en tu vida, Naruto, ¿por qué no admites la verdad?

— ¿La verdad? —Dijo —La verdad es que una vez que te vayas, me sentiré como si me arrancaran el corazón. No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir, pero es por tu bien, sé que debo hacerlo. Es la única cosa que puedo hacer por ti...

¿Como si le arrancaran el corazón?

Su propio corazón dio un vuelco cuando recordó uno o dos de los comentarios que él había hecho anteriormente, y que tanto la habían confundido. Había hablado de amenazar con una pistola a Uchiha, de modo que ella estaría a salvo de Pain.

Había negado con vehemencia amar a Sakura, declarando que ella era la única mujer con la que había querido casarse. Se acordó de la naturaleza casi desafiante de esa propuesta, su certeza de que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio lo rechazaría.

Y de repente, todo parecía encajar.

—Realmente eres el hombre más estúpido que he conocido —dijo temblorosa.

—Sí —admitió con tristeza —He hecho todo mal cuando se trata de ti.

—Yo también he sido negligente —dijo, pensativa. Debería haberle dicho que lo amaba desde el principio. Y luego demostrarle, día a día, que lo decía en serio. Le habría ahorrado a ambos tanto dolor —Al no decirte que te amo.

— ¡No puedes amarme!

—Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirme, pero, por desgracia, es verdad.

Hizo un enojado gesto hacia sí mismo.

— ¡Ninguna mujer podría ver esto y amarlo!

— ¿Sabes —ella dijo, colocando su sombrero con cuidado sobre la mesa —que la primera vez que te vi, en la fiesta de la señora Moulton, ni siquiera me notaste? Tú entraste por la puerta, y de inmediato, todas las otras personas allí me parecieron actores sobre un escenario. Tú eras la única persona real en ese salón. Eras tan vibrante, tan vivo, en tu uniforme, de pie allí, explorando el salón como un hombre con una misión. Creo que perdí mi corazón por ti en ese momento.

— ¿La fiesta de la señora Moulton? —Miró desconcertado.

Ella comenzó a quitarse los guantes, observando con satisfacción femenina que él tenía los ojos clavados en sus acciones

—Tus ojos pasaron sobre mí como si yo no existiera, pero se engancharon en Sakura, y se quedaron allí. La mirabas en la forma en que todos los hombres lo hacen. De arriba y abajo, y luego a la cara otra vez, y entonces esbozaste esa especie de media sonrisa. —Extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro. —Sólo media sonrisa y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenías algunas cicatrices.

— ¡Algunas cicatrices! —Él se apartó de su mano — ¡Mi cara es una ruina!

Ella asintió. —Una ruina de lo que lo era antes, tal vez. Debiste ser excesivamente guapo antes de quedar quemado. Probablemente demasiado guapo para tu propio bien.

Él la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Te vi en tres ocasiones más antes de que me hablaras. En el teatro, en el Farringdon, y una vez, a caballo por el parque, una mañana, muy temprano. No fue hasta que comenzaste a perseguir Sakura, que me di cuenta de lo mal herido que estabas. Y para entonces, lo único que podía hacer era maravillarme con lo bien que lo ocultabas. —Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pasando sus ojos por todo su cuerpo.

—Cuando usas tu uniforme, con esas botas, es casi imposible decir que has perdido tu pie izquierdo. Ya sabes que eres mucho más consciente de tus lesiones que otras personas. Ciertamente, todo lo que vi, en aquellos días, cada vez que se te ocurrió pedirle a Sakura que bailaran, era al hombre más atractivo que había conocido.

— ¿Me… encontrabas atractivo? —Estaba recostado contra el brazo del sofá ahora, con su respiración entrecortada — ¿Perdiste tu corazón por mí? —Dijo, como si su declaración anterior, finalmente, se hubiera hundido en él.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Su rostro enrojeció furioso. Sacudió la cabeza. —No pudiste haberlo hecho. Es imposible.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eso era lo que seguía tratando de decirme a mí misma. Conocí a un hombre tan experimentado, tan sofisticado, que nunca miraría dos veces a una niña de provincia, apenas salida de la escuela, y que yo no debía dejar que mi entusiasmo creciera más. Pero no podía evitarlo. Y cuando me propusiste matrimonio... —sus ojos brillaron cuando pensó en ese día —...era como si todos mis sueños se hubieran hecho realidad.

—No soy el sueño de ninguna mujer —él persistió. —Soy más como una pesadilla. Hinata, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en decir estas cosas…

—Porque es la verdad, idiota —dijo con cierta brusquedad —Aunque sólo el cielo sabe por qué te sigo queriendo. Cuando ha sido tan difícil, desde el primer momento que me permitiste saber lo que pensabas de mí.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Por lo menos, pude haberte hecho creerlo, por la forma abominable en que te he tratado, pero no es porque no te respete. Te tengo en la más alta estima. Siempre he sabido que eres demasiado buena para mí, Hinata. Siempre tan sana, tan intacta, cuando mi vida ha estado empañada desde el principio.

—Por lo tanto luchaste contra cualquier tierno sentimiento que comenzaste a tener, y demostraste que te podía hacer muy bien estar sin mí.

—Sí —confesó, más bien aturdido. —Eso es exactamente lo que hice.

— ¿Cuándo fue...? —Ella se aclaró la garganta, y se puso roja, mirando sus manos, que se estrechaban en su cintura — ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas, Naruto?

Su voz era apenas más que un susurro.

Se tiró del sofá, y suavemente tomó un mechón de su cabello en sus dedos.

—Cuando Shino abrió el paquete que Pain me envió, y vi tu guante manchado de sangre. Yo sabía que si no podía conseguir que volvieras, mi vida ya no sería digna de ser vivida. Con mucho gusto le habría dado toda mi fortuna para asegurar tu liberación.

Ella dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro de alivio. Había sido una apuesta para tratar de provocarlo para que confesara un amor del que aún no estaba del todo convencida de que él sentía. Pero él lo había confirmado.

—Así que, ¿por qué fuiste a rescatarme? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con timidez — ¿E hiciste que Uchiha pidiera casarse con Sakura para que pudiera pagar él mismo?

—Maldito Uchiha. No tiene nada que ver con Uchiha. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieras sola, con miedo y posiblemente lesionada. No podía sentarme y esperar a recibir una nota de rescate. Tenía que encontrarte y llevarte a casa. Hinata —él exhaló, tirando de ella hacia sus brazos, al fin — Hinata, ¿de verdad crees que me amas? ¿Incluso después de todo lo que he hecho?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y abrazándolo también.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo. No es sólo la forma en que me veo. El hombre que soy por dentro tiene tantas cicatrices y está tan lisiado como lo que el mundo puede ver de mí. —La alejó de él para que poder mirar la cara de ella. —Estoy lleno de odio. He sacado fuerza de la amargura durante tanto tiempo que me he vuelto cruel...

—Pero ya no serás cruel conmigo, nunca más, ¿verdad? No ahora que finalmente hay amor en tu corazón.

— ¿Crees que amarte de alguna manera me hará un mejor hombre? —Él sonrió con tristeza. — Hinata, eres tan ingenua, tan inocente.

—No tanto como cuando te conocí —declaró —Tu amor me ha cambiado. Y si el amor me puede cambiar, puedes cambiar tu también —Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dijo: — Naruto, yo nunca voy a dar marcha atrás, o dejar que tu orgullo absurdo se meta entre nosotros. Voy a amarte con cada fibra de mi ser, hasta que creas ser digno de ser amado. Y vas a dejar de tener miedo a amarme. Me amarás, y la fuerza combinada de nuestro amor va a lavar toda la amargura que ha carcomido tu alma.

— Hinata —gimió, deteniendo su boca con un beso. —Si alguna mujer puede hacer tal milagro, esa eres tú. Pero, ¿qué tengo yo para darte a cambio de todo tu sacrificio?

—Hijos —respondió sin dudar un momento, ignorando su referencia al sacrificio.

Se necesitaría mucho tiempo para librar su mente de tales nociones sin sentido, sin argumentos. Con una expresión determinada en su cara, ella le desabrochó la chaqueta.

—Quiero tus hijos —dijo, soltando los botones de su chaleco. —Al menos dos niños y dos niñas.

—Yo estaba pensando más en joyas y carruajes —él respondió débilmente, mientras ella sin piedad quitaba su corbata.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Quiero una casa en el árbol y un columpio.

—Será una casa del árbol —tragó, mientras sus manos descendieron haciendo caer los pantalones. —Para esos hijos que tanto deseas —él gimió, y el sudor brotó en su frente.

— ¡Y para nuestras hijas! —protestó ella, llevándolo de nuevo hacia el sofá.

Al caer él, sólo logró reunir el ánimo para tirar de ella hacia abajo con él.

—Ah, sí, por un minuto se me olvidó.

Y por otro minuto, no se dijo más, hallaron otra forma de ocupar sus bocas.

—Su educación —jadeó, cuando Hinata se agachó para quitarse su falda —será de naturaleza liberal.

—Igualdad —declaró ella con firmeza. —Es muy importante entre los sexos. Las mujeres tienen el mismo derecho a la educación... y a las casas en árboles... y... oh... y...

— ¿El placer? —él murmuró, cuando finalmente se deslizó dentro de ella.

—Oh, sí —ella estuvo de acuerdo. — ¡Sí! —A pesar de que se había olvidado por completo de lo que habían estado hablando. — ¡Oh, Naruto, te amo! —exclamó ella, vibrando con la libertad de ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta. — ¡Te amo!

—También te amo —admitió, mirando su cara ruborizada gloriosamente.

Y descubrió que rendirse no era una admisión de debilidad.

No en este caso.

Esta fusión de dos cuerpos, dos corazones, dos vidas, estaba forjando algo más fuerte.

Ya no estaba sólo, luchando por su lugar en el mundo.

Como pareja serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para asumir el mundo entero, si lo consideraba conveniente.

Tenía a alguien, por fin, a quien pertenecía de la forma más completa.

Su mujer.

**_FIN_**

La historia se llama «La inocente esposa del Capitán

Fawley» de Annie Burrows. La primera adaptación que hago que tiene tanto drama, pero no pude evitar relacionar la protagonista con la Hinata del Canon.


End file.
